Evans Réparation & Création : Techniques magiques et moldues
by IuSsi0nDuAv
Summary: Post-Poudlard. Après avoir passé une décennie en tant qu'auror, Harry démissionne pour ouvrir sa propre boutique. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est à côté de qui il s'installe. Draco pensait pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie, plus calme et loin du danger, mais Potter est un aimant à problème et une bande de fanatique est à ses trousses. COMPLETE.
1. Août

Notes:

Est-ce que je n'avais pas promis que je publierais cette histoire en janvier ?  
Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, je vous rassure ! Cette histoire est déjà terminée, seule la mise en page des derniers chapitres reste à faire. Je publierais donc de manière hebdomadaire, le lundi, histoire de bien commencer la semaine, pour vous comme pour moi. :) Attendez-vous à dix chapitres. Ils ne seront pas égaux, certains feront 5000 mots, d'autres 2000 et d'autres encore 9000. Ce sera la surprise chaque semaine ^^.  
J'ai écrit cette histoire en mois mais vous verrez que je ne la publierais pas par mois complet (sinon je publierais 46000 mots pour le mois de décembre et ça fait beaucoup quand même !)

Par mesure d'anonymat, j'ai pris la décision de changer mon pseudo. J'espère que ceux d'entre vous qui me lisaient et me soutenaient ne seront pas trop perdus. Merci pour votre compréhension en tout cas.  
Bien sur, vos avis sont toujours précieux ^^.

* * *

 **AOUT**

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le rayon de lumière qui pénétrait timidement dans le bureau sombre. L'homme assis en face de lui avait les traits tirés et passait sa main gauche sur son crâne chauve nerveusement. Il tenait dans son autre main, un parchemin qu'il parcourait des yeux en grimaçant.

Autour d'eux s'élevaient d'immenses bibliothèques dont les parchemins et les livres menaçaient de s'écrouler à chaque instant mais qui, sous l'effet d'un sortilège, arrivaient à maintenir sur leurs maigres étagères, des centaines et d'autres centaines d'écrits. Les murs sombres, dont la peinture vieillie n'avait pas été rafraichie depuis des décennies, à n'en pas douter, absorbaient la lumière si bien qu'il semblait à Harry qu'il était coincé à l'intérieur d'une cave surréaliste. Enfin, il s'élevait de toute la pièce, une senteur d'ancien parchemin et de sauge brulée.

-Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? demanda le chef des aurors en posant la parchemin sur la table.

Harry hocha la tête et bougea dans son fauteuil. Il renifla légèrement et posa ses mains agitées sur ses genoux. Il portait sa robe d'Auror officielle et avait tenté de coiffer ses cheveux, en vain comme toujours.

-Je…, reprit le chef des Aurors, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Honnêtement Harry, je pensais que tu serais le nouveau moi le jour où je partirais à la retraite. Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour la paperasse.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas que ça Harry !

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu es un leader né, reprit le vieil homme, les gens te suivent parce que tu les inspires, tu pourrais faire de grandes choses à un poste à responsabilité...tu...tu pourrais changer les choses !

-Les choses ne changent pas.

-Bien sûr que si Harry ! Regarde tout ce que tu as fait depuis 10 ans. Tu es devenu auror puis chef d'escouade. Tu as mis en place de nouveaux protocoles, tu as combattu et vaincu une dizaine de groupes d'extrémistes…

-Je suis fatigué.

Harry planta son regard dans celui de son chef et répéta sa phrase lentement, appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe :

-Je suis fatigué.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main afin de signaler qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

-Très bien. Mais sache que rien n'est définitif. Si tu changes d'avis, la porte te sera toujours ouverte. Il ne me reste que peu de temps avant la retraite, j'espère te voir changer d'avis entre temps.

Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, prit appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se leva.

-Je ne pense pas que je changerais d'avis...mais merci.

Harry sortit du bureau du chef des aurors et s'adossa quelques secondes contre la porte.

Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage.

* * *

Hermione Granger, sa baguette pointée sur un plumeau, faisait les poussières de sa bibliothèque.

-Et il t'a dit qu'il était d'accord ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry était assis dans le confortable fauteuil de ses amis et feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il se pencha en avant, tendit la main vers la table basse, attrapa un biscuit sec et croqua dedans. Son dos était douloureux, souvenir d'une décennie à tenter de combattre le crime, à ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit et à ne pas manger équilibré.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ne soit pas d'accord ? D'accord ou pas, ça n'aurait rien changé, répondit-il en s'adossant dans son fauteuil en grimaçant.

-Oui, c'est juste mais...Il n'a pas essayé de t'en dissuader ?

Hermione fit un geste de la main et le vase sur l'étagère s'éleva. Elle passa le plumeau dessous, et fit tomber un peu de poussière sur son visage. Elle éternua et perdit sa concentration. Le plumeau tomba à terre. Le vase vacilla et roula le long du rebord de la bibliothèque.

Harry leva sa baguette et lança un informulé. Le vase recula et revint à sa place originelle.

Hermione regarda le vase puis son ami et sourit.

-Merci.

Elle se pencha pour attraper le plumeau et le regarda quelques secondes.

-Je devrais peut-être faire à l'ancienne, dit-elle avant de poser sa baguette sur la table basse.

-Ça ne t'empêchera pas d'être maladroite, dit Ron en arrivant dans le salon avec un enfant de trois ans dans les bras.

-Tonton Harry ! s'écria l'enfant en cherchant à sauter hors des bras de son père.

Ron posa son fils à terre et l'enfant couru vers son oncle en dodelinant.

-Salut Hugo ! Ouff...tu es lourd !

Ron s'étira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Alors ? Tu es enfin libre ?

Hugo s'approcha de la bibliothèque.

-On peut dire ça, répondit Harry.

-Maman ?

Hermione se tourna vers son fils.

-Mm ?

L'enfant tenait un cadre photo dans ses mains.

-C'est Tonton sur la photo ?

Hermione s'accroupit en face de son fils et attrapa le cadre. Sur la photo, Ron, Harry et elle venaient juste de terminer leur mission sur la reconstruction de Poudlard après la Guerre. Elle tendit le bras et plaça le cadre photo à côté d'Harry. Plus de dix ans plus tard, son ami n'avait pas grandi mais avait un peu prit en muscle. Il avait délaissé ses vielles lunettes rondes pour de nouvelles à montant rectangulaire. Son visage était plus carré et une barbe d'une semaine recouvrait tout le temps le bas de son visage. Des cheveux blancs avaient commencé à se dessiner sur ses tempes et lui donnaient un air faussement plus mature et sage. Sa barbe aussi commençait à grisonner et on pouvait déceler un début de ride au coin de ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Mais depuis quelques temps, il ne souriait plus beaucoup.

Elle déplaça le cadre devant son mari et sourit. A part une décennie de plus, et quelques kilos, lui n'avait pas changé. Rien n'entachait sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre, ni même ses élans d'impulsivité et de jalousie.

Elle regarda son image dans le cadre et se demanda si elle avait changé.

-Ça va chérie ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en rendant le cadre à son fils. Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point nous avons changé. Je vais voir ce que Rose fait.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre sa fille dans sa chambre.

Ron attrapa une poignée de biscuit et se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

-Alors ? Tu ouvres quand ?

Harry leva la tête vers lui.

-Dans deux semaines.

-Excité ?

Harry sourit.

-Tu n'as pas idée !

* * *

Le centre ville sorcier de Londres s'était beaucoup agrandi et il comptait maintenant une dizaine de rues. Les architectes du ministère de la magie n'avaient jamais été aussi occupés que ces dernières années, eux, ainsi que d'autres quartiers du Ministère. Chaque agrandissement signifiait de nouveaux permis et de nouveaux sortilèges de protections anti-moldu. Des facilités de transport vers d'autres pays avaient étaient mises en place et il était maintenant possible de prendre des portoloins internationaux plusieurs fois par jour, depuis le centre même de la ville.

Harry avait décidé d'ouvrir sa boutique dans l'une des nouvelles rues. Moins d'une dizaine d'emplacements étaient disponibles et, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu à négocier longtemps pour en obtenir un, il savait que les places étaient chères payées. Cela avait été pour lui, encore une bonne raison de s'installer dans cette rue, loin de l'affluence du Chemin de Traverse. Son modeste commerce, était loin des standards des échoppes sorcières.

Harry arriva devant l'emplacement de sa boutique avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu que sur plan. Une bouffée de fierté, d'enthousiasme et d'appréhension mêlés l'envahit.

Il était 7h du matin et la rue était déserte. Un épais brouillard, typiquement anglais, arpentait les pavés du centre ville, créant une atmosphère mystique. Il était si épais que Harry ne voyait pas à trois mètres devant lui.

Aucune des autres boutiques de la rue ne semblaient avoir trouvé de propriétaire

L'architecte arriva quelques minutes en avance et lui donna une forte poignée de main, il avait l'air encore plus enthousiaste que Harry, s'étonna ce dernier.

-Bien, Monsieur Potter, quelle joie de pouvoir enfin vous faire visiter les lieux.

Donald Struts, était un homme d'un âge très avancé, très grand à la chevelure entièrement blanche. Une longue moustache toute aussi blanche que ses cheveux et parfaitement dessinée, s'étirait sous son nez.

Passionné d'architecture, il avait décidé de reprendre du service et de mettre fin à sa retraite à l'annonce du ministère disant que le centre ville sorcier de Londres allait être agrandi.

Struts sortit sa baguette de sa manche et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. D'un autre geste élégant du poignet, il alluma toutes les lampes et bougies en entrant dans l'échoppe.

Une table en bois massif se tenait au milieu de la première pièce et tout semblait tourner autour d'elle. Une multitude d'étagères, faites dans le même bois, semblaient sortir des murs. Tout à droite, au fond de la pièce, un comptoir avait été installé. Tout à gauche, une grande cheminée réchaufferait le magasin une fois l'hiver venu.

-Bien, dit Struts en ôtant son chapeau et en le posant sur la table. Voici donc la pièce principale. Comme vous l'aviez souhaité, la table en est la pièce maîtresse. Je me suis permis de vous la faire livrer et d'installer un système sous celle-ci que vous trouverez ingénieux et pratique j'en suis certain. Disons que c'est un cadeau de ma part pour votre nouvelle aventure.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

L'homme, fier de sa trouvaille, remonta une de ses manches et passa la main sous la table. Il fit un geste de la tête à Harry pour l'inviter à regarder dessous avec lui. Harry s'accroupit et vit un interrupteur sur lequel l'architecte appuya. Un déclic mécanique se fit entendre et un système de tiroir sortit du dessous de la table jusqu'à toucher le sol.

-Entièrement fait à la main ! Se vanta l'homme.

Harry ouvrit les tiroirs un par un et apprécia d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est...inattendu mais très certainement une belle surprise Monsieur Struts !

-Ma seule surprise je dois vous l'avouer, je n'ai pas osé apporter d'autres modifications à vos plans. Derrière cette porte vous trouverez le bureau qui mène aussi à l'espace de vie comme vous l'aviez demandé.

Harry ouvrit la porte et passa dans le bureau. Tout était comme il l'avait demandé, simple et fonctionnel. Il passa dans la partie appartement de la boutique. Il savait déjà qu'il passerait certaines de ses nuits à travailler et il avait besoin d'avoir un espace de vie avec un minimum de confort. L'appartement était composé d'une petite pièce à vivre doté d'un lit et d'un fauteuil, d'un petit coin cuisine avec une table haute et deux tabourets ainsi qu'une petite salle de douche.

Harry fit un tour rapide, s'assit sur le lit et se releva aussi vite avant de se diriger vers l'architecte et de lui tendre la main.  
-Tout est parfait Monsieur Struts. Absolument parfait ! Dit-il en souriant.

-J'en suis ravi.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la boutique et une fois dehors, l'architecte tendit à l'ancien auror, deux jeux de clefs.

-Et voilà, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes désormais l'heureux propriétaire de votre propre boutique. Je vous souhaite une superbe réussite et si vous avez la moindre idée de travaux, vous savez où me joindre.

-Je n'hésiterais pas. Merci. Il est grand temps de vous laisser rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer. Merci encore d'avoir accepté un rendez-vous d'aussi bonne heure.

-Oh ce n'est rien ! A vrai dire, je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer chez moi. Je dois donner son local à votre voisin d'à côté, dans une petite dizaine de minute. Cela va être plus long qu'avec vous j'en ai peur.

-Bon courage alors….mais dites-moi, qui ouvre à côté?

-Un apothicaire. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bruyant si cela peut vous rassurer.

Harry hocha la tête, il était plus inquiet d'avoir un restaurant pour les odeurs qu'un voisin bruyant car après tout, il y avait de grands risques que se soit lui le plus bruyant.

Struts le salua d'un geste de chapeau et se retourna.

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid et transplana jusqu'à chez lui. : Le Vide.

Il trouva Kreattur affairé à faire le ménage du placard de l'entrée.

-Bonjour Kreattur, le salua Harry.

-Maitre, siffla l'elfe de maison.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur le repose pied en face de lui.

Le vieil elfe de maison arriva avec un café et un regard désapprobateur sur les chaussures boueuses de l'ancien auror sur un repose-pied lavé la veille.

Harry haussa les épaules en attrapant son café.

-Je jetterai un sortilège de nettoyage Kreattur.

-Le Maitre sait aussi bien que Kreattur que les choses sont parfois mieux faites sans magie. Kreattur a passé beaucoup de temps pour enlever les traces de ce repose-pied. Kreattur aurait du accepter le pull du maitre, il y a 10 ans, il n'aurait pas été confronté à tant d'affront.

-Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu des fois ?

-Mmmffff...

-Je peux te donner un pull dans l'instant si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

L'elfe baissa la tête.

-Encore un affront, siffla-t-il en retournant à son placard.

Harry secoua la tête et bu son café. Malgré le généreux dosage en caféine de l'elfe de maison, ses paupières commencèrent rapidement à papillonner et à se fermer.

Harry fut réveillé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard par ses amis arrivant par la cheminée.

-SUPER ! s'écria Ron. On se lève aux aurores pour aider MONSIEUR, et MONSIEUR dort peinard dans son fauteuil !

Neville passa devant Ron en l'ignorant et alla saluer Harry qui murmura un : « désolé ».

-Il n'y a que moi qui soit outré ? Interpella Ron.

Neville haussa les épaules et George poussa son frère d'un coup d'épaule.

-La pauvre chose s'est levé bien plus tôt que toi pour aller récupérer ses clefs, dit George en passant derrière Harry.

-La pauvre chose te remercie de ta sollicitude George, répondit Harry en se levant.

Ron croisa les bras en signe évident de contestation.

-Je vous offre un café avant d'y aller ?

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête.

Harry et ses amis n'avaient plus grand-chose à mettre en place à la boutique d'Harry vu le travail des ouvriers. Ron déballait les malles d'outils et d'objets en tout genre tandis que Neville avait proposé de venir installer des plantes en boutique et en vitrines. George et Harry, eux, installait la vitrine. Chacun d'eux avait sa baguette pointée sur un bord de la grande pancarte qu'Harry voulait afficher au dessus de la vitrine. Un clic distinctif leur indiqua que la pancarte était en place.

George fit mine d'avoir effectué un effort sur-humain en s'essuyant faussement le front.

-Pfiou, après tant d'exercice, je vais m'en retourner à ma propre boutique. Je repasserai ce soir, histoire de boire un verre pour inaugurer tout ça.

-Merci George, dit Harry en rentrant, je te vois tout à l'heure.

Après qu'il soit rentré à l'intérieur et qu'il ai commencé à déballer ses outils, Harry vit la tête de George passer par la porte. Ses joues étaient rouges et il se retenait de rire si fort, que sa tête semblait prête à exploser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry.

George éclata de rire et faillit tomber en avant, il se rattrapa de justesse au banc qu'Harry avait placé devant la vitrine.

-Je...je donnerais tout pour voir ta tête mais je dois vraiment aller au travail !

Les trois hommes à l'intérieur se regardèrent mutuellement afin de trouver une explication à l'attitude de George.

-Mon frère a toujours été cinglé, expliqua Ron en pointant sa tête, ça ne tourne pas rond la dedans.

-Si moi je suis cinglé, j'en connais un qui va bientôt le devenir, lança George avant de transplaner.

Harry regarda Ron et Neville. Ils haussèrent tous les trois les épaules et retournèrent à leur tâches respectives sans se douter qu'à quelques mètres à peine, la cause de l'hilarité de George s'affairait aussi.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait installé tous ses outils et les exemples d'objet qu'il avait créés ou réparés. Neville avait apporté un peu de vie et de couleur avec des plantes faciles d'entretien dont il s'était promis qu'il viendrait vérifier l'état au moins une fois par semaine les premiers mois et Ron avait testé toutes les surfaces où il était possible de s'asseoir. N'ayant pas été satisfait des meubles de la boutique, il était allé chercher le fauteuil dans le petit appartement. Il regardait maintenant Harry passer un tissus imbibé d'une substance très odorante sur la table en bois, en buvant un thé.

Son ami avait découvert sa passion pour la réparation lors de la rénovation de Poudlard, l'été après la bataille finale. Alors qu'il pensait se lancer dans une interminable tâche, il avait découvert qu'il était très doué pour redonner un nouveau souffle aux objets brisés. Hermione, qui avait toujours réparé ses lunettes depuis leur rencontre, en avait été la première étonnée. Il avait continué de réparer des choses sur son temps libre et, quand il fut à court de chose brisée, il s'était mis à en fabriquer.

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

Harry posa le chiffon sur la table.

-C'est terminé, dit-il en souriant.

Ron se leva et regarda autour de lui. Toutes les étagères avaient été aménagées avec des objets du quotidien plus ou moins anciens, plus au moins utiles.

Neville avait placé cinq grandes plantes dans la pièce, dont plusieurs avaient la capacité d'absorber la poussière, deux autres avaient installées pour encadrer la porte d'entrée. Une autre, à la fleur violette était posé sur un petit escabeau près de la vitrine. La grande table centrale était vide à l'exception de quelques outils d'ébénisterie qui traînaient déjà dessus.

-Enfin presque, se reprit Harry, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la pancarte et à me personnaliser un peu tout ça. Vous pouvez rentrer, si vous voulez. Merci beaucoup d'être venu !

-De toute façon on repasse ce soir pour inaugurer ça avec une bonne bouteille, les enfants seront chez ma mère et Hermione viendra.

-Génial ! Encore merci, vraiment. Tu viens ce soir Neville ?

-Bien sur ! A tout à l'heure.

Ron et Neville prirent l'un après l'autre la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez eux.

Harry soupira de bien être et s'assit quelques instants dans le fauteuil.

-C'était une bonne idée de t'amener là toi mais ne dis pas à Ron que j'ai dit ça !

Quelques minutes après, Harry sortit devant sa boutique et regarda la vitrine. Il avait placé sur le large banc en présentation derrière la vitre, plusieurs objets dont une vieille horloge sur laquelle il avait travaillé une vingtaine d'heures.

Il frissonna et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Pour un mois d'été, l'air était très frais ce matin là et il ne l'avait pas anticipé.

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la grande pancarte en bois qu'il avait installé quelques heures auparavant avec George. Il murmura un sort à peine audible et un petit éclair argenté s'élança de sa baguette sur la planche en bois. Il se concentra afin de ne pas déraper et traça des lettres à distance. Il lui fallut quelques minutes mais enfin c'était véritablement terminé : sur la pancarte on pouvait lire : « Evans Réparation & Création. Techniques magiques et moldues .»

Harry croisa les bras et hocha la tête satisfait quand soudain ses instincts d'auror l'alertèrent que quelqu'un s'approchait dans son dos. Un frisson glacé, remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation mêlé.

-Je ne savais pas que je te manquais tant que ça

Harry frissonna à nouveau. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis des années et des flash-backs rapides lui revinrent en mémoire. La boutique de vêtements de madame Guipure, le terrain de quidditch, les toilettes de mimi Geignarde, le manoir...

-Il a fallut que tu ramènes tes bibelots ici, reprit la voix traînante.

La forêt interdite, le terrain de quidditch, les cours de potion, la salle sur demande… le feudeymon...

Harry ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit.

Les retenues, les couloirs gigantesques, la salle d'astronomie, les cours de Trelawney...

Il ouvrit son œil droit et regarda la boutique à côté de la sienne. Soudain les mots de l'architecte lui revinrent en mémoire : apothicaire.

Sur la devanture de la boutique voisine de la sienne était gravé : « Apothicaire Potionniste ».

Et tous ces rêves dans lesquels il était apparu tant d'années après Poudlard.

-J'aurai dû me douter, Malfoy, que je ne pourrais jamais être en paix. Mais celle-là, je l'avoue, je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

Harry se retourna vers son ancien rival.

Malfoy n'avait que peu changé. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, il portait une robe noire et argent de laquelle dépassaient ses mains, posées sur le pommeau en argent d'une cane. Il portait une paire de gant en cuir noir dont les coutures avaient été recouvertes de fil d'argent. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés sur le côté et étaient moins tirés en arrière qu'une décennie auparavant, ce qui lui allait bien mieux, pensa Harry. Son visage, glabre, s'était un peu élargi et une fine ride s'étirait entre ses deux yeux. Yeux gris qui le transpercèrent violemment comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Harry se demanda si ils étaient capable de lire au fond de lui.

Ils se regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et une vieille habitude de haine pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

-J'imagine que c'est à cause de ta présence que les prix ont augmentés du jour au lendemain, siffla Malfoy.

-Moi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les prix étaient aussi bas avant que je n'arrive.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il les reposa bien vite sur son voisin. Potter n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même ado coincé dans un corps d'enfant. Seule l'apparition de cheveux blancs dans ses cheveux jais et sa barbe lui donnaient un air adulte. Il portait des vêtements moldus, un gros pull gris, un jean et une paire de basket.

-Je vois que tu es toujours à la pointe de l'élégance Potter. Tu cherches à lancer une nouvelle mode ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai mis de beaux vêtements pour faire du rangement et du bricolage. J'imagine, vu que tu es sur ton trente-et-un, que tu as encore payé quelqu'un pour effectuer ces tâches à ta place.

-C'est à ça que sert l'argent Potter voyons!

Dans sa bouche, le nom de Harry sonnait comme une insulte. Il le faisait traîner, insistant bien sur la prononciation des deux syllabes : Po-tter.

-Toujours aussi arrogant !

-Toujours aussi irritant ! Que se soit à mes oreilles ou à mes yeux !

Harry se retourna vers sa boutique et regarda celle de Malfoy. La rue comprenait huit emplacements de boutique et il avait fallu que Malfoy prenne l'emplacement à côté du sien.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Cela n'a alerté personne ? De nous mettre à côté ? Demanda Harry.

Malfoy s'avança d'un pas et grimaça de dégoût en regardant la boutique d'Harry.

-Encore une fois, tu crois que le monde tourne autour de toi Potter! Comme tu peux le remarquer, et je suis sûr que cela doit être très dur pour toi de le réaliser, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je ne crois pas que ...c'est ...tout le monde sait que… tu m'énerves Malfoy.

-Ta répartie a du laisser-aller. Mais ...il va nous falloir agir en adulte que nous sommes. Potter ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand et où comptes-tu déménager ?

Harry se retourna la bouche grande ouverte. Le sourire mesquin de l'ex Serpentard lui répondit.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Et bien, il va de soi que nous n'allons pas pouvoir entretenir de bonnes relations de voisinage.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que cela serait à moi de déménager ?

-Et bien, c'est tout simple, j'ai signé avant toi !

-Oh mais dans ce cas, j'ai reçu mes clefs avant toi, alors je devrais rester !

-Ta boutique est d'une inutilité sans fin ! Contrairement à la mienne qui est d'une importance vitale !

-Il y a des dizaines d'apothicaires, tu ne manquerais à personne Malfoy. Il n'y a pas deux boutiques comme la mienne !

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas utile. Tu n'y as donc pas songé ?

Harry serra les poings et prit une grande respiration. Si ses années d'aurors lui avait appris une chose, c'était de garder son calme, même si en cet instant, cela relevait du miracle d'y arriver.

-Aucun de nous deux n'a à déménager. Il nous suffit juste d'éviter de nous croiser.

Malfoy fit tourner sa canne dans sa main.

-Bien sur ! J'ai décidé de m'installer à mon compte pour passer mon temps à éviter de croiser Saint Potter !

-Tu vois une autre solution Malfoy ? Moi non. J'ai mis mon argent et mon énergie dans ce projet, je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher ! Si je t'irrite tant que ça, je ne te retiens pas. Pars. Mais n'attends pas de moi que je parte.

Harry tourna les talons et rentra dans sa boutique.

* * *

Draco, vexé de n'avoir pas été le plus mature des deux, retourna à sa propre boutique. Ce projet était sensé lui apporter un nouveau départ, de la sécurité et plus de temps libre. La présence de Potter à côté de lui ne laissait rien avancer de bon. Pourtant, en quelques minutes à peine, une énergie nostalgique l'avait envahie et avait laissé sur son visage un demi sourire qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis des années.

Une fois la porte passé, une petite tête blonde passa de derrière une bibliothèque.

-Il est gentil le nouveau voisin Papa ?

-Non. C'est un scroutt à pétard.

* * *

-Tu ne rigoles pas ?...Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande gorgée de pierre fraiche. La chaleur était revenue durant la journée et il appréciait sa pinte autant pour sa fraicheur que pour la sensation grisante qu'elle lui apportait.

-Non je ne rigole pas pas et oui je suis sérieux ! Malfoy a acheté la boutique à côté de la mienne.

-Ca peut pas être un putain de hasard ! s'exclama Ron. Cette sale fouine a tout manigancé !

-Oh, je ne pense pas, dit Hermione tout bas.

Mais pas assez bas pour qu'Harry ne l'entende pas.

-Ah bon ?

Hermione soupira. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était lasse de ces vieilles rancoeurs ou si elle était gênée.

-J'avais entendu dire qu'il quittait Sainte-Mangouste pour ouvrir sa boutique depuis un moment, en fait, depuis plus longtemps que toi. Je ne savais pas, je ne pensais pas que ça serait là.

-Alors si c'était il y a plus longtemps que moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas ouverte plus tôt ?

-Il devait attendre le même emplacement que toi j'imagine. Et puis...un ancien mangemort qui cherche à ouvrir une boutique de médecine et de potion…ça a du lui prendre du temps d'avoir toutes les autorisations.

-Il était chirurgien ! C'est pas comme si il était banquier ! Ça ne me choque pas qu'il veuille ouvrir une boutique de potion !

-Les anciens mangemorts ont toujours autant de problèmes à se réinsérer tu sais.

-Non, mais toi tu sembles bien au courant, pointa Harry.

Hermione se redressa et s'offusqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ?

-Peut-être que tu aurais pu me prévenir que Malfoy voulait ouvrir quelque chose.

-Harry je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. J'en avais entendu parler sans y faire attention.

Ron attrapa un biscuit sur la table.

-Tu aurais pu en parler à Harry Mione, tu sais bien qu'il est bizarre quand il s'agit de Malfoy !

Harry avala une autre gorgée et failli s'étrangler avec.

-Je ne suis pas bizarre !

-Tes réactions par rapport à Malfoy sont toujours disproportionnées Harry ! Quand il s'agit de lui, tu… tu... fais toujours des choses stupides !

-Etaient ! Elles étaient disproportionnées. Quand nous étions adolescents et que nous étions dans deux clans opposés. Et pour ma défense j'ai toujours eu raison de le soupçonner ! On a changé depuis ! J'ai changé ! Je me moque de ce que fait Malfoy aujourd'hui tant qu'il ne le fait pas à côté de moi !

Neville qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du récit de Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je travaille pour Draco, annonça-t-il.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui.

-Draco ? Demanda Ron en faisant la grimace.

-On ouvre pas un magasin d'apothicaire du jour ou lendemain, il faut des stocks de produits. Draco m'achète des ingrédients depuis des années, au début c'était son loisir. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il s'installait dans cette rue mais je savais qu'il partait de St Mangouste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ? Demanda Harry. Tu en parles comme si c'était grave. Je sais...Je sais que je suis en colère maintenant...mais ...ça ne va rien changé à mon affaire qu'il soit là.

Neville soupira.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne comptais jamais en parler parce que je ne voulais pas créer de tension. Comme je ne parle jamais de vous avec lui.

Harry passa une main sur son front.

-Je suis désolé que tu ai ressenti le besoin de nous cacher que tu travailles pour lui.

-Ne t'excuse pas Harry, c'était moi qui ne voulait pas vous en parler. Bref...maintenant que nous en sommes là, il faudrait peut-être boire pour fêter ta réussite plutôt que de boire pour oublier ?

Harry hocha la tête, Ron et Hermione levèrent leur verre et ils trinquèrent à la réussite de la boutique de Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry arriva à 9h à sa boutique et tourna la pancarte "Open". L'emplacement en face de sa boutique était en travaux. Si Hermione avait raison et c'était toujours le cas, c'était un salon de thé qui allait ouvrir. Ron avait déjà décidé qu'ils y passeraient leurs futures pauses.

Harry caressa de la main un arrivage de bois. Il était dur et rugueux sous ses doigts. Il sentait encore le pin comme en pleine forêt. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se vit entouré d'arbre et écoutant le silence apaisant de la forêt.

La boutique venant juste d'ouvrir, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de client dès le premier jour. Il décida donc de se lancer dans la fabrication d'un nouveau meuble. Peut-être une petite table pour les jouet d'Hugo ou un bureau pour Teddy.

A 11h, il reçu la Gazette du Sorcier. L'ouverture de sa boutique faisait la Une, malgré l'utilisation du nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il aurait peut-être des clients finalement.

À 18h30, il tourna le pancarte « Closed » et alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

La Gazette lui avait bel et bien amené des clients. Son agenda était déjà booké sur deux semaines. Les commandes étaient principalement simples et il avait été à même de réparer une dizaine d'objet qu'on lui avait amené aujourd'hui. Il suspectait même certaines personnes d'avoir volontairement cassé quelque chose pour le lui apporter.

Il regarda les planches de bois qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ferait un bureau à Teddy une autre fois, quand toute cette agitation se serait calmée.

L'agitation de la journée d'ouverture et des préparatifs de l'ouverture ne lui avait pas donné une minute pour s'ennuyer. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à regretter cette aventure. Cela faisait des mois, voire des années, qu'il n'avait pas eu autant d'énergie.

Quelques mois après la bataille finale et après avoir commencé ses études d'auror, Ginny et lui avait rompus. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et re-séparés trois fois dans les deux années qui suivirent, pour finalement réaliser qu'ils avaient beau tout essayer, ils n'étaient pas heureux ensemble. Depuis, Ginny vivait aux États-Unis avec un autre joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Depuis Harry n'avait eu que très peu de relations et toutes de courtes durées. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, en rentrant d'une soirée pub avec Ron, il se perde dans le Londres moldu et entre dans un bar gay pour demander son chemin. Le lendemain matin, l'homme qu'il avait ramené chez lui, lui demandait son chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Depuis, il y était retourné de nombreuses fois et n'en était jamais ressorti seul. Il n'avait entretenu de relation avec aucun de ces hommes, préférant retenter la notion de couple avec des femmes. Infructueusement à chaque fois. Hermione lui avait, à de nombreuses reprises, suggéré de tenter une histoire sérieuse avec un homme mais il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun homme qui lui en avait donné envie. Il n'avait que très peu de fois revu le même homme plus d'une fois et jamais un sorcier.  
Avec le recul, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait été très attaché à Ginny mais ce qu'il avait ressentit pour elle n'était pas très loin de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione.

Il se demandait comme c'était passé la première journée d'ouverture de Malfoy. Avait-il eu des clients ? Etait-il lui aussi assis dans un fauteuil, fatigué d'avoir autant sourit à des gens qui venaient juste le voir lui ? Avait-il envoyé balader les « pauvres » et les nés-moldus ? Savait-il être commerçant ?

Harry secoua la tête, fatigué de se poser des questions sur Malfoy, se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.


	2. Septembre : Partie 1

**Notes :**

Oui je sais. J'ai publié hier. Mais j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée et de ce fait, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour faire plaisir. J'ai coupé une scène du prochain chapitre que je souhaitais publier et vous l'ai collé ici. C'est court mais c'est mieux que d'attendre une semaine non ? :)

Merci pour vos premières reviews, c'est très encourageant ! Si vous voyez des choses à améliorer (comme le précieux conseil d'Hiimeekaa sur la mise en page) je suis preneuse de tous les retours possibles :) Des positifs me feraient beaucoup de bien aujourd'hui...je pose ça là comme ça hein ^^.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **SEPTEMBRE**

Après la première semaine d'ouverture, l'agitation autour de la boutique de Harry Potter retomba et les quelques clients qui entraient, venaient pour des choses un peu plus sérieuses qu'un rappel-tout brisé.

Une vielle dame venait juste de lui apporter un vieux balai de Quidditch qui avait appartenu à feu son mari et qu'elle souhaitait donner à son petit-fils. Le projet l'avait emballé et il avait mis tous les autres en attente. Il travaillait dessus depuis plusieurs heures quand il décida de prendre une pause. Il épousseta ses mains recouvertes de sciure. Il avait décidé de retravailler le bois en le ponçant afin de le vernir de nouveau. Travailler sans magie lui apportait une sérénité infinie et un sentiment de fierté accrue. Oui, il se sentait plus fier de faire les choses manuellement et non tout le temps avec la magie. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il ai été élevé comme un moldu durant ses onze premières années. Il utilisait la magie, bien sûr, pour les sortilèges et pour certaines tâches beaucoup trop délicates pour être réalisées manuellement. Surtout pour un maladroit comme lui.

Il tourna la pancarte et sortit de la boutique. Il enfila sa veste et traversa la rue pour se rendre au salon de thé. Il avait ouvert quelques jours après sa boutique et Harry s'y rendait deux fois par jour. Arrivé devant, il se retourna et regarda la boutique de Malfoy, c'était la première fois qu'il remarquait que son nom n'apparaissait pas sur la vitrine. L'aurait-il fait exprès ? Une ombre passa derrière la vitre et Harry reconnut l'allure élancé de l'ancien Serpentard. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Avait-il déjà des clients réguliers ? Ses affaires étaient-elles bonnes ? Ses clients à lui étaient-ils allé le voir ? N'était-ce pas pompeux de penser qu'il avait pu ramener de la clientèle à son ancien rival ?

Après avoir observé la boutique de Potions assez longtemps pour qu'il se mette à se poser des questions sur sa propre obsession, il entra dans le salon de thé.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit un serveur de l'autre bout du salon avec un grand sourire.

Harry le salua d'un mouvement de main. Il s'approcha de la vitrine aux pâtisseries et se dit qu'il méritait bien une part de tarte au citron. Il en commanda une part ainsi qu'un café au lait et s'installa à la table près de la fenêtre. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir sa boutique et celle de Malfoy. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas à se plaindre, au moins une trentaine de clients entraient chez lui chaque jour et Harry avait vérifié, tous ressortaient.

Depuis leur rencontre inopiné le jour de la remise des clefs de leurs boutiques respectives, plusieurs semaines auparavant, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés de nouveau. Harry avait vu son ombre passer devant sa boutique plusieurs fois mais toujours rapidement. Il l'entendait ouvrir sa boutique le matin mais ne l'entendait pas la fermer le soir, il devait probablement rester plus tard que lui. Harry était étonné d'être plus matinal que Malfoy, il aurait parié le contraire si on lui avait demandé.

Il mangeait sa tarte tout en observant la boutique de l'apothicaire quand un enfant sortit de la boutique de Malfoy et se dirigea vers le salon de thé.

Harry le suivit du regard distrait, il remarqua de suite la ressemblance avec Malfoy. Qui aurait pu la rater ? Des cheveux assez blonds pour être confondus avec du blanc, une peau pâle et des vêtements visiblement taillés sur mesure. Seule différence, l'enfant n'avait pas la démarche hautaine de Malfoy, il semblait trépigner d'impatience d'arriver au salon de thé.

Quand l'enfant entra dans le salon de thé, Harry retourna son attention, de force, sur sa part de tarte et son thé. Il ne vit donc pas, un homme entrer à la suite de l'enfant et poser une main sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Malfoy, le salua le serveur tout à coup moins jovial.

Harry leva les yeux et sentit une pression dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient si bien réussi à s'éviter jusque là. Devrait-il abandonner les tartes du salon de thé pour ne plus croiser Malfoy ? Quelle réflexion étrange ! Pourquoi abandonner quoi que se soit ? Lui et Malfoy étaient deux adultes, ils devaient être capables de se croiser sans créer d'incident diplomatique.

Alors pourquoi sa présence l'oppressait-elle à chaque fois ? Était-ce une réminiscence du passé ? Une appréhension de ce qui pouvait se passer ?Une inquiétude sur les activités de Malfoy ?

-Une tarte au fraise, un chocolat chaud et un thé Earl Gray, demanda Malfoy froidement sans aucune formule de politesse.

L'enfant sourit et Malfoy passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Harry cru discerner un sourire sur ses lèvres...UN SOURIRE !

Harry avait entendu que Malfoy s'était marié et qu'il avait eu un enfant mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si...paternel.

Une once de jalousie le traversa, il avait toujours rêvé d'être père et Malfoy, lui, l'était. Malfoy, de toutes les personnes qui l'avait méprisé et insulté. Malfoy avait ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Malfoy et son fils se retournèrent et Harry croisa leurs regards. Il salua Malfoy senior avec sa tasse de café qui lui rendi son salut par un hochement de la tête.

Ils s'installèrent à la table derrière lui. La chaise de Malfoy frotta la sienne l'espace d'une seconde.

Harry se redressa à ce contact instantanément. Il avança sa chaise en la faisant malencontreusement racler sur le sol et se pencha de nouveau sur sa part de tarte

Après plusieurs minutes de silence des deux côtés, une voix s'éleva derrière Harry.

-Je dois avouer que ta présence a plutôt réussi à mes affaires. Ton nom a attiré beaucoup de curieux idiots qui sont aussi passés par ma boutique, dit Malfoy alors qu'ils étaient dos-à-dos.

Harry ne sut que répondre et seul un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Il avait une réponse à ses questions.

-Toujours autant de réparti à ce que j'entends, railla Malfoy. Scorpius tu as de la tarte sur le menton.

-A qui tu parles Papa ?

-Au scroutt à pétard. Et on dit à qui parles-tu.

Harry leva un sourcil et grinça des dents.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le scroutt à pétard ? Répliqua Harry en se retournant sur sa chaise.

Malfoy ne bougea presque pas. Il redressa sa tête et la fit pivoter légèrement, juste assez pour signifier à Harry que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

-Il va sûrement tenir sa langue étant donné qu'il est en présence d'un enfant.

-C'est bas de ta part Malfoy de te servir de ton fils comme d'un bouclier.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Potter. Je cherche juste à le protéger d'un langage inapproprié. Fini ton chocolat Scorpius. Je dois retourner travailler.

-Je pourrais rentrer tout seul papa. C'est juste en face, répondit l'enfant qui voulait prendre son temps.

-Non. Finis ton chocolat.

Le ton de Malfoy était sans appel.

Scorpius baissa la tête résigné et s'empressa de terminer sa boisson. Une fine moustache de chocolat se déposa au dessus de sa lèvre. Son père leva sa baguette et une serviette en tissus vint lui débarbouiller le visage. Il rigola et reposa sa tasse sur la table.  
La prochaine fois, se dit Draco, il prendrait à emporter histoire de ne pas se retrouver près de Potter de nouveau. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, était que son fils s'entiche d'un pseudo héros.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Malfoy avait encore sa canne au pommeau d'argent avec lui.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à ce qu'il les regarde sortir et qu'il voit Malfoy marcher avec. Ce n'était pas flagrant. Cela passerait presque inaperçu pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas. Mais pour Harry, qui avait passé la plus grande partie de la fin de son adolescence à observer Malfoy, c'était évident. Malfoy s'appuyait sur sa canne pour s'aider à marcher, malgré l'impression qu'il voulait donner. Malfoy était-il infirme ?

Harry se leva et regarda la table derrière lui. Malfoy n'avait pas touché à son thé, des vapeurs de fumée s'en élevait encore.

 **À** **suivre...**


	3. Septembre : Partie 2

Note : Alors comme je vous avez donné la première partie du chapitre la semaine dernière, celle-ci est plus courte ^^. Je me suis posée une question. J'écris beaucoup par découpage d'action. Est-ce que vous préféreriez avoir des mises à jour plus rapide (genre tous les jours) et là du coup il y'aurait max 3000 mots (pour les actes les plus longs) ou une mise à jour hebdomadaire avec plus de choses à ce mettre sous la dent ?  
Dites-moi et je m'adapterai.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Septembre**

Le lendemain soir, Harry et Neville étaient invités à dîner chez Ron et Hermione, comme tous les vendredis soirs.

-Mon vieux si tu savais comme le chef est parano depuis que tu es parti ! Il suspecte tout le monde de vouloir partir aussi ! Il passe dans tous les bureaux tous les jours pour nous demander comment on va ! Hallucinant ! raconta Ron en se servant à lui et ses enfants, de l'entrée pour la seconde fois. Je vais peut-être essayer d'en profiter pour demander une promotion.

-Ce ne me manque pas, affirma Harry.

-Pas du tout ? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

-Non...vraiment non...peut-être que cela va venir mais en tout cas pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas de quoi m'ennuyer.

Hermione hocha la tête. Son ami lui avait fait part de ces envies de quitter son poste d'auror plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années avant de passer à l'acte. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une impulsion mais d'un projet bien réfléchit.

-On te demande encore de réparer des rappel-touts ? Demanda Ron.

-Non...Merci Merlin ! Ils ont dû comprendre que ça leur coûtait moins cher d'en acheter un.

-Moi je pense surtout qu'ils les ont cassé exprès pour venir te voir.

-Il y a de ça aussi.

Harry se servit un verre de vin en souriant.

-J'ai un projet intéressant, annonça-t-il.

Neville leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ah oui ?

Harry avala son verre de vin.

-Oui ! Un client à qui j'avais déjà réparé une montre à gousset. Il est repassé ce matin, Il voudrait que je transforme une de ses armoires.

-La transformer en quoi ? Demanda Ron en débarbouillant le visage de sa fille. En table de chevet ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais rigola tout de même.

-Non…, répondit Harry en se retenant de rire devant la réaction de son amie, vous voyez le concept de la salle sur demande de Poudlard ? Et le concept d'un coffre fort ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête sans voir vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Et bien, imaginez une armoire dans laquelle vous rentreriez et que vous utiliseriez comme un coffre fort de la taille d'une pièce pour ranger et cacher ce que vous ne voulez pas que l'on trouve et qui serait aussi une armoire le reste du temps.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Ça me paraît nécessiter un très haut niveau de magie Harry. Si tu comptes vraiment t'inspirer de la salle sur demande...c'est un très gros projet.

-Tu ne penses pas que je peux y arriver ? Demanda Harry vexé.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Harry. C'est très ambitieux...de passer d'une montre à gousset à ça.

Ron et Neville se firent silencieux, sentant la tension subitement monter.

-Je sais, c'est ça que je trouvais intéressant, grinça Harry.

-Harry...je...je ne doute pas de tes compétences ! Je sais que tu es capable de faire des choses formidables, tu as un vrai talent. Mais il ne s'agit pas de réparer une horloge ou une pensine.

-C'est l'intérêt.

Hermione sourit en prenant un inspiration plus profonde que les autres. Elle secoua la tête en rigolant doucement et hocha la tête.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Merci, répondit Harry se sentant un peu idiot de s'être emballé comme un adolescent jugé par ses parents.

-C'est un projet à long terme en tout cas, c'est bien.

-Je sais, tu comprends pourquoi je ne m'ennuie pas ? Demanda Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione sourit avec bienveillance puis attrapa le couteau de Neville des mains d'Hugo.

La conversion changea de tournure. Les objets dangereux pour les enfants et l'éveil magique d'Hugo et de Rose passèrent en premier plan. Harry adorait ceux qu'il considérait comme ses neveux et nièces mais son esprit était préoccupé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa rencontre de la veille avec Malfoy. En réalité, le seul moment où il n'y avait pas pensé était quand son client était venu lui proposer son projet d'armoire à fond secret.

-Harry ? l'appela Neville.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête afin de retourner à la réalité.

-Oui ? Pardon, je pensais à autre chose.

-Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Je...oui...je...dis-moi Neville. Depuis quand Malfoy utilise-t-il sa canne pour vraiment s'aider à marcher ?

Neville déglutit.

-Hum, depuis qu'il a été agressé. C'était il y a quelques années.

Harry, de surprise, lâcha sa fourchette dans son assiette, elle vacilla et finit par tomber au sol. Hugo tendit la main vers elle et la fourchette bougea de quelques centimètres. Hermione se pencha et ramassa la fourchette, lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage et la posa à côté de l'assiette de Harry.

-Il a été agressé ? Mais comment ça ? Demanda Harry en bafouillant.

Hermione scruta son ami, surprise de sa réaction.

-Une bande de soit disant purificateur. Ils attaquent les anciens mangemorts ou ceux qui ont eu des rapports avec eux. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne valent pas mieux que ceux qu'il attaquent.

-Les Purificateurs Blancs ? Demanda Harry.

Neville réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Je crois bien que oui mais je ne suis pas sûr à 100 %. Tu les connais ?

-Oui et non. On ne m'a pas mis sur ce dossier. Qui était dessus Ron ?

-Blair je crois.

-Comment s'est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est le genre de cas qu'on ne voulait pas nous confier. Je n'étais pas au courant que Malfoy avait été attaqué...même si ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu était au courant Mione

Hermione secoua la tête. Bien qu'ayant travaillé à Sainte-Mangouste en même temps que Draco Malfoy pendant des années, elle ne l'avait croisé que quelques fois et elle ne fréquentait pas son service. Elle s'était spécialisée dans la psychologie magique et y avait apporté des ressources moldues qui avaient permis de faire de nouvelles avancées. La grande majorité du temps, elle travaillait sur des cas de syndrome post-traumatique même si elle avait suivi un parcours très généraliste. Elle excellait également au service des urgences traumatiques auquel elle faisait du bénévolat de temps en temps mais non, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'attaque sur Malfoy. Elle n'en était pas étonnée. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Malfoy s'était fait extrêmement discret, il évitait à tout prix les journalistes et l'attention des gens.

-Il sortait d'un restaurant avec Zabini quand les Purificateurs Blancs leur sont tombés dessus, expliqua Neville Et...bref ironie quand tu nous tiens, il lui ont jeté un sortilège de magie noire qui lui a à presque entièrement coupé la jambe. Je ne l'ai appris que plusieurs semaines plus tard. Impossible de retrouver l'usage de sa jambe à 100 %.

Harry se referma sur lui même. Il était surpris que Malfoy ait été attaqué, surtout après l'issu de son procès où il avait personnellement témoigné pour lui et sa mère. Il s'en était sorti sans aucune peine d'emprisonnement, contrairement à son père qui avait été condamné à mort. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était le fait qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, ni même Hermione, qui travaillait au même endroit que lui. Personne, à part Neville ne semblait au courant et pourtant c'était le genre d'histoire que la Gazette du Sorcier adorait colporter.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui les ont agressé ? Demanda Hermione.

Neville grimaça.

-En prison. Ils ont de la chance d'être encore en vie. Draco et Blaise sont de très grands duellistes. Je suis même étonné qu'il n'y ai pas eu de mort.

Ron tapa la table de sa main.

-Cette bande de Purificateurs de mes …

-RON ! l'arrêta Hermione. Les enfants !

Rose et Hugo rigolèrent.

-Oups...oui...bon...ces types là...ils se prennent pour des saints mais ils sont tout aussi tarés que...quoi ?...on peut plus dire tarés non plus ?

-Papa il dit des gros mots tout le temps quand maman elle est pas là, dit Rose en se penchant vers Harry.

-Traîtresse, siffla Ron à sa fille.

La fillette rigola et monta sur les genoux de son père, bientôt suivit par son frère qui voulait faire de même.

-Oh Neville ! s'exclama Harry en se rappelant de quelque chose.

-Oui ? répondit le botaniste.

-Une de tes plantes a mangé mon tabouret !

 **A suivre...**


	4. Septembre : Partie 3

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Après votre vote, les publications se feront donc de manière hebdomadaire. J'ai réarrangé ma manière de couper les chapitres/mois et je suis déjà interloquée d'en être à quatre publications alors que nous ne sommes, VRAIMENT, qu'au début de l'histoire !

Je tenais à remercier ici, les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et qui n'ont pas de compte. Je ne peux pas vous répondre ailleurs, alors voici mes réponses à vos reviews:

Lolitamaguis : merci pour tes reviews sur les trois chapitres existants ! Ca me touche beaucoup que tu sais pris le temps de tous les commenter plutôt que d'en faire juste un général à la fin. Je suis super contente que tu te sois plongée dans l'atmosphère et que tu adores Scorpius (c'est un peu mon perso pref de l'histoire et ça, vous le comprendrez plus tard ^^). Oui on ne s'attend pas à la plante. Elle aura son rôle à jouer, il me tarde de vous la faire découvrir ! Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

ariane : Merci pour ta review et ton encouragement. Malheureusement, les lois du vote ont tranché en faveur d'une publication hebdomadaire. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Marie la petite : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et que tu aimeras ce qui va bientôt sortir !

Merci à tous les autres qui ont des comptes aussi ! Je vous réponds après la publication du chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **SEPTEMBRE**

Le dimanche suivant, Harry se rendit à sa boutique afin de travailler sur le projet d'armoire. Il voulait profiter du fait que sa boutique était fermée aux clients pour avancer sans être dérangé.

Il devait aussi se changer les idées. Il n'avait eu de cesse de ruminer cette histoire de Purificateurs Blancs. Il n'était plus auror. Il n'avait plus à se charger de cela. Le fait que Malfoy ait été une victime ne devait pas rentrer en ligne de compte. Après tout, Malfoy et lui étaient loin d'être amis. Pourquoi cela le tracassait-il autant ? Pourtant, malgré toutes les bonnes raisons de ne plus y penser, Harry avait fait jouer ses connaissances chez les aurors afin de récolter quelques brides d'informations et un début de dossier d'enquête de la part d'un de ses anciens élèves. Il l'avait posé sur la table dans son bureau chez lui et ne l'avait pas touché.

En arrivant il lança une bouilloire et sorti du café moulu du placard de la petite cuisine. Il n'avait qu'une seule tasse et qu'une seule cuillère, l'attirail parfait du trentenaire célibataire.

Avant de se mettre à travailler, il veilla à arroser la plante de Neville. Se dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il était normal qu'elle parte manger des objets si elle n'était pas arrosée régulièrement. Il lui avait également suggéré de lui faire prendre des bains une fois par mois pour la rendre heureuse. Comme si Harry avait le temps de faire prendre des bains à une plante !

Au moment où il versa de l'eau dans le pot de la plante, celle-ci étira longuement ses feuilles et passa sa fleur sous l'eau qui s'écoulait de l'arrosoir. Ses feuilles captèrent les rayons du soleil et se mirent à briller sous l'effet de la photosynthèse. Harry sourit, il la trouvait presque attachante.

Il attrapa son tablier en coton épais et le passa. Sur le devant un système magique de poche créait et changeait la taille des poches en fonction des outils dont Harry avait besoin. Si il avait réussi à personnaliser son tablier, il réussirait ce projet d'armoire, pensa-t-il optimiste.

Il repassa dans la pièce principale de la boutique et balaya l'espace sur sa table de travail. Il attrapa l'armoire qu'il avait rétréci sur l'étagère et la posa sur la table. D'un coup de baguette, il lui rendit sa taille réelle puis il ajusta la hauteur de la table.

Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et regarda à l'intérieur.

Il avait du travail.

–-

Quelques heures plus tard, il attrapait sa perceuse moldue et entreprenait de percer une planche de bois.

La connexion au réseau électrique moldue avait été un critère _sine qua non_ dans la recherche d'un local.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il utilisait sa perceuse que quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte.

La barrière magique l'avertit que quelqu'un était là avec un léger tintement à son oreille. Il fallait qu'il remercie Hermione pour ce sortilège.

Harry leva la tête et d'un geste de sa baguette, annula les bulles de protection anti-bruit de sur ses oreilles. A travers la surface de verre il reconnut la silhouette de Malfoy. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se dirigea vers la porte à contre coeur.

Il hésita à ouvrir durant quelques secondes avant d'abaisser la poignée.

-Malfoy ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas lire mais sur la pancarte il y a marqué que je suis fermé.

Un pincement de lèvre lui répondit. Malfoy ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier mais un assortiment moldu trois pièces. Son gilet était déboutonné et ses manches de chemises, légèrement retroussées avec soin. Pas assez cependant, pour qu'il puisse voir sa marque.

-Je sais lire Potter ! Je te ferais signaler que je suis fermé aussi ! Cependant, tout comme toi, je passe mon dimanche à travailler...enfin...j'aimerais bien...mais MONSIEUR Po-tter a décidé de faire un vacarme d'enfer et de faire trembler mon mur !

Harry essuya de la poussière de son visage en sentant le regard de Malfoy le détailler de la tête au pied.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Malfoy. J'ai choisi de faire ça aujourd'hui justement pour ne pas déranger.

-Tu parles Potter, tu n'as pas de vie de famille et tu t'ennuyais, c'est pour ça que tu fais ça aujourd'hui. Et tu déranges !

Harry, piqué au vif, recula d'un demi-pas avant de s'appuyer d'un bras sur l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je te ferais signaler que tu as une vie de famille et que tu passes ta journée à travailler aussi Malfoy.

-Mon fils est chez sa mère. Si je pouvais faire autre chose que préparer une potion tue-loup un dimanche après midi où il ne fait pas trop mauvais, je le ferais crois-moi. Alors, Potter, si tu pouvais arrêter ton vacarme le temps que je prépare tout ça...je te serais...enfin...cela contribuerait à une entente cordiale de voisinage.

La mention de la potion tue-loup fit écho dans la tête et le cœur de Harry. Il pensa à Rémus et aux potions qu'il devait prendre tous les mois. Une vague de tristesse et de nostalgie le traversa. Il pensa à Teddy.

-Une potion tue-loup ?

-Oui Potter ! répondit Malfoy exaspéré. Une des potions les plus dures à préparer ! D'où mon besoin de concentration. Je peux compter sur toi pour ne plus...faire ce que tu étais en train de faire, pendant quelques heures ?

Harry regarda derrière lui la planche de bois qu'il était en train de préparer. Peut-être pouvait-il travailler sur une autre partie de l'armoire ou faire une pause ?

Soudain, il réalisa qu'il était en train de penser à aider Malfoy. Et la seule raison était le fait qu'il préparait une potion tue-loup…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne jettes pas un sortilège de silence ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Potter pouvait être niais !

-Potter… J'ai déjà pensé à ça mais ta machine infernale, que je suppose être moldue par dessus le marché, émet des vibrations qui font trembler ma potion en plus de me déconcentrer.

-Pas si fortes que ça les vibrations quand même mais...et je ne soulèverais pas ta remarque sur la provenance de ma perceuse, ok...je vais arrêter ...pour le moment.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était venu ici agacé et résigné à avoir une conversation stérile avec Potter, Saint patron des têtes de mule. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte de faire moins de bruit sur une quasi simple demande. Il s'attendait, en fait, à l'inverse, que Potter fasse encore plus de bruit. Il était presque...déçu.

-Tu...hum...Je t'en remercie...enfin...mon client surtout. Te voilà presque raisonnable Potter tu…

-Malfoy ! Nous étions presque arrivé à un échange à peu près civilisé...ne gâche pas tout. Crois-le ou non, je comprends la difficulté de ta potion...Et je fais ça pour ton client...pas pour toi. Sur ce...tu avais autre chose à me demander ou je peux retourner à mon travail ?

Draco passa sa tête par la porte pour regarder le « travail » de Potter, puis il le détailla de nouveau de la tête au pied. Il était, comme à son habitude, vêtu comme un adolescent moldu attardé, un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Son tablier, noué sur le devant, lui serrait les hanches et était plein d'outils dont Draco ne connaissait et ne connaîtrait jamais l'utilité. De la sciure et de la poussière de bois le recouvrait des pieds à la tête et malgré la protection qu'était sensé offrir ses lunettes, des grains de poussières s'étaient posés sur ses cils, le forçant à cligner des yeux plus rapidement que d'ordinaire.

-Quoi Malfoy ? Demanda Harry fatigué de se voir observer.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Rien. Je retourne travailler. Au revoir Potter.

Harry remarqua à cet instant que Malfoy était venu sans sa canne et il l'observa retourner à sa boutique. Il sortit sur le devant de sa boutique et l'observa marcher. Sa démarche était lente et hésitante, surtout lorsqu'il devait poser sa jambe gauche au sol. Pourtant, Malfoy donnait cette impression de ne pas souffrir et d'être sûr de lui et de sa démarche, comme si montrer une faiblesse était la pire chose qui soit au monde.

-Quoi Potter ? Demanda Malfoy agacé de sentir le regard de Harry sur lui.

Harry secoua la tête. Malfoy s'était arrêté mais ne s'était pas retourner pour autant. Il attendait, droit comme un I, qu'Harry cesse de l'épier.

-Rien. Je retourne travailler. Au revoir Malfoy.

Draco travaillait sur sa potion depuis plusieurs heures. Potter avait arrêté son vacarme mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer au maximum.

Potter avait arrêté de faire du bruit. Il n'en avait pas fait plus, pas un peu moins. Non ! Il avait arrêté, point.

Étaient-ils en train de devenir de bons voisins ? Etait-il, lui, en train de créer une entente avec Potter ?

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front alors qu'il jetait le dernier sortilège de stase sur la potion.

Enfin. Elle était terminée.

Draco regarda sa potion et sourit avec fierté. Peu de sorcier arrivait à préparer la potion tue-loup et peu de ceux-là arrivait à en réaliser une aussi qualitative que la sienne. S'il n'avait pas eu un cheveu de modestie, il aurait prétendu vendre la meilleure.

Il attrapa le nœud de sa cravate d'une main et tira dessus.

Quelqu'un fit sonner la cloche de l'entrée. Draco leva la tête surpris. Pour les urgences, ses clients lui envoyaient toujours un hibou ou communiquaient par la cheminée avant de venir.

La fatigue due à la préparation de la potion faisait souffrir sa jambe. Il s'avança vers la porte en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. D'un geste de l'autre main, il fit venir sa canne de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il l'attrapa au vol et s'appuya avec soulagement dessus.  
Enfin, il arriva à la porte d'entrée et reconnut la chevelure en bataille de Potter à travers la vitre fumée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il était prêt à lancer une pique cinglante à l'ancien Gryffondor quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains.

Potter avait les mains en sang.

Il regarda Potter dans les yeux, choqué.

Le bas de son t-shirt bland était imbibé de sang et plusiseur goutes étaient venues tâchées son jean.

Il leva les yeux vers la visage de son rival et vit une trace de sang sur sa joue et sur le montant de ses lunettes.

Potter était blessé.

Potter était blessé.

Potter était blessé.

Ces mots revenaient dans sa tête en boucle, comme une comptine pour enfant malsaine.

-J'ai dérapé, dit le brun en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Draco resta muet une dizaine de seconde. Son être entier était affolé de voir Potter blessé. Il se sentait comme quinze ans plus tôt, lorsque le géant avait ramené le corps, apparemment sans vie, de Potter. D'un autre côté, Potter semblait prendre ça avec beaucoup de légèreté. Potter bricolait à côté. Potter avait dérapé...mais quel idiot Potter ! Il n'était même pas affolé.

La panique intérieure démesurée de Draco se calma et il hésita à soigner l'inutile crétin ou à lui claquer la porte au nez pour l'avoir inutilement affolé.

Enfin il se décida et s'effaça de l'entrée pour l'inviter à entrer.

Potter passa devant lui en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

Draco ferma la porte et lui indiqua une table ronde au fond de la pièce, derrière les étagères remplies de potions, baumes et autres médecines. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un _Accio_ sur une bassine en argent. Elle se posa sur la table et Draco lança un _Aguamenti_ pour la remplir. Durant ce temps il observa Potter qui regardait tout autour de lui comme un enfant curieux. Draco réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de la boutique de Potter non plus. Il tourna une chaise en face de lui et s'assit.

-Tu as dérapé ? le jugea Draco en tendant sa main vers lui.

-Techniques sorcières et moldues, se justifia Potter en tendant ses mains.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper ses mains dans les siennes. Potter grimaça de douleur.

-Montre-moi, lui dit-il avec une voix calme et rassurante.

Potter sembla surpris par le contact de ses mains. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait le soigner sans le toucher ?

Seule la main gauche de Potter était blessée, une longue entaille traversait toute la paume de sa main, si profondément qu'il pouvait voir un os de son index.

-Tu ne t'es pas raté.

-Est-ce..est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Je serait bien allé à Sainte Mangouste mais j'ai mis plein de sang dans ma poudre de cheminette et Hermione m'a toujours dit de ne pas transplaner blessé sauf en cas d'urgence.

-Tu as la tête qui tourne ?

-Un peu, oui.

Potter avait une entaille de presque un centimètre de profondeur dans la main, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais ça tête ne tournait qu'un peu. Saint Potty le Héros !

-Alors tu as bien fait. Quoi que, ça aurait put être drôle de voir le résultat !

Draco sourit à l'idée de voir Potter coupé en deux.

-Je ne doute pas que ce spectacle t'aurais réjoui... Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Comme si il pouvait le laissait partir dans cet état-là. Ancien ennemi ou non, il avait été médecin. Il avait juré de soigner tout ceux qui se présenterait devant lui. C'était sa manière à lui de réparer les erreurs du passé. La seule qui lui permettait de se regarder dans un miroir.

Les yeux de Potter étaient pleins de questions et transmettaient beaucoup trop d'émotions différentes. Son regard était sombre et plein d'espoir à la fois. Beaucoup trop intense. Cet idiot devait apprendre à se fermer aux autres de temps en temps ! Ce déluge d'émotion était presque indécent.

-Bien sûr que je peux te soigner Potty ! Tu m'as pris pour un stagiaire ? Je ne t'ai pas fait rentrer pour te couper en morceaux et me servir de tous ces morceaux pour faire de nouvelles potions, se reprit Draco.

Potter grimaça. Draco en profita pour pointer sa baguette au dessus de la plaie et prononça un sortilège de nettoyage.

Potter grimaça de nouveau.

-Ça pique, se plaignit-il.

-Ça pique ? Tu viens de t'ouvrir la main Potter ! Ça ça pique ! Ce petit sortilège chatouille, tout au plus.

Potter se renfrogna.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et fit venir un linge blanc propre. Il le trempa dans l'eau et essuya le sang de la main de Potter.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais pour te faire ça ?

-Je sciais.

-Avec tes mains ?

-C'est comme ça que les moldus font.

-Tu n'es pas un moldu Potter.

-C'est différent...travailler de ses mains...ça n'a pas le même impact. C'est agréable. Ça détend.

-Tu devais être un peu trop détendu à ce moment là.

Potter fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien.

Draco pointa sa baguette vers une étagère et un pot vert arriva sur la table. Il s'ouvrit de lui-même quand Draco passa sa main au-dessus. Draco attrapa un peu du baume qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et qui sentait la verveine et l'étala délicatement dans la plaie.

Il leva les yeux vers Potter pour voir s'il souffrait mais ses yeux à lui fixait son épaule l'air ailleurs.

Potter était-il en train de faire un malaise ?

-Potter ?

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête, les joues rougies.

-Ça va ? j'ai cru que tu allais tomber dans les vapes.

-Ça va, désolé.

-Pour quoi ? Pour le dérangement ? Pour me faire perdre mon temps ? Pour entamer ma dernière réserve de baume cicatrisant ?

-Pour m'être perdu dans mes pensées.

-Par Salazar ! Tu penses ?

-Malfoy !

Draco lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur.

-C'était trop tentant !

Draco soutenait toujours la main de Potter dans la sienne, il regarda la plaie. Le baume avait entièrement pénétré la blessure.

-Est-ce que tu peux bouger les doigts ?

Potter plia les doigts en grimaçant.

-Un par un ?

Les doigts de Potter se plièrent un par un très doucement, faisant grogner l'ex-Gryffondor à chaque mouvement.

-Parfait. Tu ne t'es pas entaillé de nerf, ce qui aurait été fâcheux, je n'ai pas ce quoi travailler sur les nerfs ici. Je vais refermer la plaie, ça va être douloureux. Est-ce que tu veux une potion anti-douleur ?

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu proposes ?

-Tu n'as pas demandé.

-Je ne voulais pas…

Draco leva une main pour le faire taire et lança un nouveau _Accio_ pour faire venir une petite fiole

-Boit ça !

Potter attrapa la fiole et la bu d'une traite.

Leurs genoux se frôlèrent un instant. Un courant électrique remonta du genou de Draco dans son bas ventre et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Il décida d'ignorer son corps et replongea toute son attention sur la blessure du brun.

Mais le genou de Potter le frôla de nouveau.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu me déconcentres Potter à bouger ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! À moins que tu ne veuilles une autre merveilleuse cicatrice qui donnera l'occasion aux chalands de s'extasier ?

Potter sembla se pétrifier.

Parfait !

Il ne manquerait plus que Potter le perturbe ! Et surtout, qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il le fixa dans les yeux encore quelques secondes afin d'appuyer sa menace. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers la blessure. Il murmura un sortilège et une dizaine de fils argentés très fin en sortirent. Il continua de murmurer son sortilège et les fils refermèrent la plaie petit à petit, commençant par réparer les muscles et les veines, puis la peau.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes à Draco pour refermer la blessure en entier. Il releva la tête et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Il avait chaud. Ce sortilège demandait une grande concentration mentale et magique, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué. A cette pensée un sentiment de manque l'envahit. Il l'écarta bien vite avec l'idée qu'il venait de réparer la main de Potter. Avec un idiot pareil à côté, il ne devrait pas perdre la main… lui.

Il regarda la blessure de Potter, attrapa sa main dans les siennes et plia ses doigts plusieurs fois d'affilé.

-Comment sens-tu ta main ?

Potter dégagea sa main de celles de Draco délicatement tout en le fixant dans les yeux, puis il plia ses doigts plusieurs fois. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et eu l'air presque étonné.

-Engourdie...mais je peux faire tous les mouvements que je veux.

-Bien. C'est normal que tu la sentes engourdie, le baume cicatrisant à cet effet. D'ici 24 heures ça sera terminé. Si ce n'est pas le cas ...va à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il avait hésité à lui dire de venir de le voir lui. Après tout, Potter était juste venu pour un dépannage. Il n'avait pas à faire un suivi.

Potter hocha la tête en fixant sa main. Il passa un doigt là où quelques instants plus tôt se trouvait une plaie douloureuse.

-Il n'y a pas de cicatrice, remarqua-t-il.

-Évidemment Potter, dit Draco en se relevant. Je suis un excellent chirurgien. Même assis sur une chaise avec un patient qui gigote.

Draco attrapa sa canne et passa derrière une étagère. Il en revint avec deux potions.

-Bois-ça ! Ça renouvellera tes cellules sanguines plus vite. Je n'ai rien contre la bêtise malheureusement.

-Merci, répondit Potter sans soulever la remarque sur la bêtise.

Potter bu les deux fioles et les posa sur la table.

-Tu...tu es recouvert de sang, fit remarquer l'ancien Gryffondor en pointant les vêtements de Draco du doigt.

Draco baissa la tête et contempla le massacre sur ses vêtements.

-Je me demande combien ton sang pourrait me rapporter.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux Malfoy?!

Draco ricana.

-Non. Mais je pourrais. Tu n'imagines pas à combien je pourrais vendre du polynectar de toi !

Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe indéniable qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il devait se demander si Draco était sérieux, l'imbécile.

-Tu me diras combien je te dois, pour les baumes et potions, tes vêtements et le temps que tu as passé sur ma main.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Potter voulait le payer ? Lui ?

-Tu rigoles Potter ? Et rater l'occasion de toi ayant une dette envers moi ? Jamais !

-Je suis sérieux Malfoy !

-Moi aussi Potter ! Répondit Draco en souriant.

Cela pouvait devenir intéressant. Peut-être que s'il obtenait assez de dettes, il pourrait lui demander de déménager.

Potter sourit en secouant la tête.

-Comme tu veux. Je retourne travailler alors.

Draco attrapa sa canne par le pommeau et la planta dans le mur en face, bloquant le passage à Potter.

-Tu es incroyablement stupide. Tu le sais ça ? Je viens juste de te dire que ta main serait engourdie pendant 24 heures. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair pour toi ? Il est hors de question que tu retouches à tes instruments moldus. Et ne fais pas de magie complexe non plus, la potion anti-douleur que je t'ai donné est très forte, ça serait comme travailler ivre. Rentre chez toi.

Potter hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Merci Malfoy.

Draco hocha la tête et laissa passer son voisin.

Potter s'avança vers la sortie, hésita avant de faire demi-tour.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta jambe ?

Draco, qui était en train de ranger, la baguette levée en l'air, se retourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Neville...Neville nous a expliqué rapidement...mais...je ne comprends pas que personne n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Potter et sa légendaire curiosité, marmonna Draco. Tout le monde n'aime pas faire la Une des journaux tu sais.

-Je me rends compte que c'est déplacé. Laisse tomber.

Potter retourna vers la sortie.

-Ravi d'avoir réparé ta petite-amie ! lui lança Draco en ricanant.

Potter leva le bras droit et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

-Je suis droitier Malfoy, lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Draco sourit amusé et s'assit sur la chaise, le torchon plein de sang de Potter dans les mains.

Il pourrait vraiment revendre son sang s'il le voulait ou créer de quoi lui jeter une malédiction. Potter n'était qu'un idiot de le lui laisser.

Il se releva et jeta le torchon dans un bac en métal. Il passa dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre d'appoint et mit des vêtements propres : un t-shirt noir et un pull gris en laine. Il prit les vêtements imbibés du sang de Potter et les plaça dans le bac avec le torchon avant d'y mettre le feu.

Il soupira et se rendit à sa potion qu'il avait maintenu grâce à un sortilège de stase.

Il devait se sortir le balafré de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Las, Draco se dirigea vers la porte lentement. Une fois encore, il reconnut la tignasse de Potter avant de d'ouvrir la porte.

-Par Merlin, Potter, je te jure que si tu t'es ouvert le pied, je vais vraiment te jeter une malédiction, ça ne pourra pas être pire !

Potter, à son habitude, se passa une main dans les cheveux en penchant la tête. Draco se demanda combien d'attitudes du brun il connaissait par coeur.

-Je...et bien en fait...je n'ai plus de poudre de cheminette. Tu sais...le sang et tout.

-Le sang et tout ? Bonté divine Potter, tu as l'âme d'un écrivain !

L'ex Gryffondor serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Draco lui fit un sourire narquois, il ne se lasserait jamais de le faire sortir de ses gongs.

-Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta cheminée ? Demanda Potter en se contrôlant visiblement de mettre un poing dans le ventre de Draco.

-Demandé comme ça, comment je pourrais refuser ?

-Malfoy, s'il-te-plait, je suis fatigué, tes potions me font tourner la tête et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ou non ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Tu me seras donc redevable deux fois. Quel chanceux je suis ! Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir te demander.

Deux dettes ! À ce rythme là, Potter aurait déménagé avant la fin du mois !

-Ne t'emballe pas Aladdin ! Répondit Potter.

Draco haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la référence. Potter fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas réfléchir.

Draco haussa les épaules et lui indiqua la cheminée en pointant sa canne vers l'arrière de la boutique.

-Tu t'es changé, constata le brun.

-Perspicace Potter. J'ai beau être ton premier fan, je ne me voyais pas porter ton sang quand j'irai chercher mon fils.

-Encore désolé, je peux te payer...j'insiste.

-N'insiste pas. Crois-le ou non, j'aime soigner les gens et…tu es un gens…malgré l'effort que fournit ta tignasse pour se faire passer pour un buisson.

Potter le regarda dans les yeux et Draco pourrait le jurer, ses yeux étaient descendus sur ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant.

-Alors pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Demanda Le Brun, ignorant la dernière pique du blond.

Il n'y avait pas de jugement dans sa voix, pas de dédain non plus, sa question était réellement intéressée. Alors Draco décida d'y répondre honnêtement. Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

-Parce que je n'avais plus le choix.

-Pourquoi ?

Draco s'appuya de ses deux mains sur sa canne. Le fait de penser à sa blessure réveilla une douleur dans sa jambe. Il grimaça.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Potter.

-J'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux entendre ? Que je ne pouvais pas veiller à la sécurité de Scorpius à l'hôpital ? Que personne n'a entendu parler de l'attaque parce que personne n'a voulu s'en occuper ? Aucun auror n'est venu prendre ma déposition quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Ils ont juste pris celle de Blaise. Et encore, il n'y a eu aucune enquête ! Les types ont été arrêtés parce qu'on les a tellement abimés qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de se lever mais ceux qui ont commandité l'attaque, eux, sont bien tranquilles chez eux ! En attendant j'ai failli mourir. Tout ça parce qu'un groupe de débiles pas moins fanatiques que ceux qu'ils accusent de l'être, ont décidé que je ne méritais pas de vivre. Je n'étais plus en sécurité...et mon fils non plus. Je ne veux pas vivre caché mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque non plus. Être prêt de mon fils, c'est la seule chose qui importe.

-Ils ont menacé Scorpius ?

-Ils n'ont pas eu à le faire. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Potter hocha la tête en se massant la main. Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté, toujours encrés dans les siens. Il repensa au début de dossier dans son bureau. Pourquoi aider Malfoy était en train de devenir une obsession ? Après tout, plus aucune attaque n'avait été lancé contre lui ? Ses attaquants avaient bien compris la leçon, Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut menacer.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Si je l'avais été…

-Je sais que tu aurais fait quelque chose. Toi et ta stupidité de Gryffondor !

Harry repensa encore à ce dossier dans son bureau. Stupidité de Gryffondor ? Malfoy avait peut-être raison.

-Tu… Je sais que ça ne changera probablement rien...mais si il y a quoi que se soit...je suis juste à côté.

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne le lui avouerait jamais mais il était rassuré qu'ils soient voisins. C'était la seule bonne chose qui ressortait de cette situation, avec les maladresses de Potter et leurs petites joutes verbales qui le faisait se sentir vivant à nouveau. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit vivant ? Si longtemps que cet état ne l'avait pas alerté. N'était-ce pas étrange d'ailleurs ? De se rendre compte de cela avec Potter ?

-La poudre de cheminette est dans la boîte en argent, conclu Draco.

L'ex Gryffondor s'approcha de la cheminée et pris une poignée de poudre dans sa main. D'un geste de la main, il alluma la cheminée.

-J'aurais pu les tuer tu sais, avoua Draco. J'ai failli le faire.

-Je sais, répondit Potter sans hésiter.

-Des fois je regrette.

-Ne regrette pas. Il ne faut jamais regretter ces choses là…crois-moi.

Draco baissa la tête, il entendit Potter entrer dans sa cheminée et disparaître.

Avait-il tué des gens durant ses années d'auror ? Surement. Après tout, après une décennie de travail sur le terrain, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, avait bien du en passer par là au moins une fois.

Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire à lui ?

Draco se retourna et commença son rangement.

Décidément, Potter avait le don de retourner ses sentiments...dans tous les sens.


	5. Octobre : Partie 1

**Note:** C'est déjà lundi et voici un nouveau chapitre. Pour tous ceux et celles qui demandaient une interaction entre Harry et Scorpius...You're very welcome !

 **RARA :**

Shoupito : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

Lolitamaguis :Salut, merci pour ta review. N'est-ce-pas qu'il est maladroit ? J'imagine l'après Guerre, pour ceux qui se sont trouvés "du mauvais côté" (car c'est bien le côté de ceux qui perdent n'est-ce-pas ?), comme étant une période loin d'être évidente. Je ne les vois pas traîner entre eux et inspirer encore plus de ragots. Je vois vraiment cette génération, celle de Draco, comme celle qui doit se battre pour regagner sa place et son honneur. Oui les autres savent que ce n'étaient que des adolescents mais ils doivent faire leurs preuves et ne sont pas inséré dans la société comme ils le souhaiteraient. Draco est parti en médicomagie pour se racheter, d'autres se sont enfuis. Vous n'entendrez pas parler de Pansy et Blaise sera juste mentionné. Draco reste à cause de sa mère, de son honneur et pour se racheter. Ca c'est ma vision, voilà pourquoi personne n'a entendu parler de l'attaque. Parce que les aurors mis sur le coup, s'en moquaient alors forcément, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose.  
Tu imagines ? Si direct, ils aménageaient ensemble ? Haha ^^. Merci encore pour ton suivi ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

* * *

 **OCTOBRE**

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry fit une pause à la boutique et se reposa. Il revint le mercredi accompagné de Rose à qui il avait promis une journée sans son petit frère.

Il ouvrit la porte de la boutique et laissa la petite fille de six ans entrer. Il l'observa découvrir les lieux avec fascination. Chaque objet semblait receler des merveilles à ses yeux.

Comme il avait passé plusieurs jours sans se rendre à la boutique, la dernière plante encore en vie dans la boutique, celle qui avait déjà mangé un tabouret, avait décidé de manger tout ce qui trainait et le manche d'une petite truelle dépassait de sa gueule lorsqu'il arriva. Elle faisait environ un mètre de hauteur et avait une seule et unique fleur violette de la taille d'un cognard. Ses longues feuilles vertes foncées s'étiraient régulièrement dans la journée.

Harry s'approcha vivement d'elle et attrapa le manche de la truelle mais la plante ne voulu pas laisser partir sa proie et tira aussi fort qu'elle put. Finalement, Harry s'avoua vaincu et lui laissa la truelle en râlant.

-Tu vois Rose, il ne faut pas s'approcher de la plante, ça pourrait être dangereux. D'accord ?

La petite fille, terrorisée par la plante, hocha rapidement la tête. Harry devina qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le lui répéter. Le spectacle de la plante avalant ce qui restait du manche de la truelle était suffisamment dissuasif. Même lui n'avait pas envie de s'en approcher. Il l'aurait bien mise dehors mais cela aurait voulu dire se retrouver à porter de gueule et risquer de se faire mordre. Les seuls moments où elle le laissait s'approcher, étaient ceux où Harry arrivait avec l'arrosoir.

Le temps était frais et agréable. Le soleil perçait les nuages et passait au travers de la vitrine du magasin venant réchauffer délicatement la température à l'intérieur.

Harry installa un coin à Rose pour dessiner sur la table et elle sortit ses crayons et ses feutres. Ensuite, il entreprit d'ouvrir le courrier qui l'attendait.

Harry avait passé les deux derniers jours à ressasser les événements du dimanche.

Malfoy et lui avaient partagé un moment. Un moment ! Avec Malfoy ! Et par dessus tout, il avait aimé ça. Il se serait volontairement épargné une blessure inutile mais il ne regrettait pas, même s'il se sentait consumé par la honte quand il repensait au moment où il avait fixé le cou de Malfoy et suivit des yeux la goutte de sueur qui glissait sur sa peau.

Il devrait sortir plus souvent. Heureusement, Malfoy avait cru qu'il faisait un malaise et non qu'il rêvait de passer un doigt sous le col de sa chemise entrouverte pour suivre le sillon de sa goute de transpiration.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Si Ron et Hermione pouvait lire dans sa tête, ils seraient outrés.

-Il est bientôt 10 heures Rose, je vais ouvrir dans quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

La fillette ne répondit pas mais le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds plein de gourmandise. Un de ses crayons se transforma en feu d'artifice et vint exploser au-dessus de sa tête. Harry sourit.

-Ça doit vouloir dire oui. Mets ton manteau et ton écharpe on va aller en face. Et…on ne dira pas à ton oncle que ta magie produit des feux d'artifice. Merlin sait ce qu'il ferait de toi.

Rose rigola et se leva et attrapa son manteau.

Harry enfila son propre manteau et pris la main de sa nièce dans la sienne.

L'air était frais et ils se frottèrent tous les deux les mains pour les réchauffer. Ils traversèrent la rue rapidement et entrèrent dans le salon de thé.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Harry pour repérer son voisin, assis à une table en train de lire un journal. Il voulu aller le saluer mais le serveur l'interrompit.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter et bonjour jeune demoiselle. Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ?

-Un chocolat chaud et un café allongé s'il-vous-plaît. À emporter.

-Papa ! Papa ! Cria un enfant rejoignant Malfoy. Le scroutt à pétard est là.

Malfoy regarda son fils au dessus de son journal puis Harry et enfin Rose.

-Oh non Potter ! Toi aussi tu t'es lancé dans l'élevage de Weasley ?

Harry se renfrogna en posant ses mains sur les oreilles de Rose. Heureusement, cette dernière paraissait plus absorbée par les gâteaux derrière la vitrine que par Malfoy.

-Malfoy ! Grogna Harry en se rapprochant de lui. C'est une enfant. Je ne me permettrais pas de faire une seule remarque sur ton fils.

Malfoy plia son journal sur la table.

-Mon fils est parfait, répondit-il en passant une main sur la joue de Scorpius.

Harry devait le reconnaître, cet enfant était beau comme un ange mais il restait un Malfoy, ce qui le prédestinait à un caractère pompeux, hautain et hautement insupportable.

-À tes yeux sûrement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille, dit Malfoy en ouvrant de nouveau son journal.

-C'est la fille de Ron et d'Hermione.

Scorpius regarda son père puis Harry.

-Scorpius, dit Malfoy, c'est Harry Potter, notre voisin. Potter…Scorpius, mon fils.

-Le monsieur que tu n'aimais pas à l'école ? Demanda l'enfant.

Le regard de Malfoy passa de l'étonnement au rire.

-Oui, rigola-t-il en regardant Harry, on peut dire ça. Enfin monsieur c'est un bien grand mot.

Harry s'approcha de Scorpius et lui tendit la main. L'enfant la lui serra timidement.

-Mon papa il vous aime pas…

-Ne vous aime pas Scorpius, le reprit Malfoy sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Harry fut étonné que Malfoy reprenne son fils sur une faute grammaticale et pas sur le fait qu'il étalait en public son désamour pour lui. Mais après tout, cela n'avait jamais été un secret.

-Ne vous aime pas mais il parle tout le temps de vous. Et moi je trouve…je ne trouve pas que vous ressembliez à un scroutt à pétard. La voisine, à la maison, elle en a un…et non…il est pas comme vous.

-Il est mieux coiffé, siffla Malfoy en tournant une page de son journal. Et on dit : il n'est pas comme vous.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois blasé et amusé des remarques de Malfoy sur ses cheveux. Il se pencha vers Scorpius et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Ton papa parle beaucoup de mes cheveux. Je pense qu'il est jaloux.

Scorpius rigola et Malfoy leva les yeux vers eux . Il fronça les sourcils suspicieux et lança un regard noir à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes à mon fils ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Rien, répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à Scorpius.

Rose rejoignit son oncle et se colla à sa jambe en observant Scorpius. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle avec son assiette de viennoiserie

-Tu veux un croissant? Lui demanda-t-il.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand un Malfoy offrait-il à manger à un Weasley, toute femelle qu'elle soit ?!

Rose regarda Harry.

-C'est demandé très gentiment, je pense que tu peux accepter, lui dit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

La fillette attrapa un croissant et murmura un merci timide.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Malfoy junior.

-Rose et toi ?

-Scorpius. Enchanté Rose.

-Enchantée Scorpius.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait eu tort, ce petit brin de Malfoy savait être sociable. Il leva les yeux vers Malfoy senior.

-Quoi Potter ?

-Ton fils est si poli ! Tu...C'est si surprenant !

Malfoy renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tu pensais que je lui aurais appris à détester tout ce qui se rapproche du orange et des lionceaux ?

-Tu as bien été éduqué comme ça toi.

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent.

-Je ne suis pas mon père Potter ! grinça-t-il.

-Je vois ça. C'est une agréable surprise.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et Harry eu envie de se gifler. Une agréable surprise ? Aucun de ces mots n'étaient sensés coller à Malfoy et pourtant...il était très agréablement et réellement surpris.

-Il faut retourner à la boutique Rose, dit Harry à la fillette qui semblait hypnotisée par le fils Malfoy.

-D'accord, répondit-elle à contre cœur. Au revoir Scorpius.

-Au revoir, répondit le jeune garçon l'air aussi triste que la petite Rose.

-Malfoy, salua Harry. Scorpius.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry ponçait la dernière pièce de bois de l'armoire avant d'attaquer l'étape délicate des sortilèges, une petite main vint tirer le bas de son t-shirt.

-Tonton ?

-Moui ?

-Je m'ennuie. Tu joues avec moi ?

Harry se pencha vers Rose et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

-Je suis désolée Rose, je ne peux pas, je dois finir de travailler c'est important. Est-ce que tu veux que je jette un sort sur un de tes jouets ?

Les yeux de la fillette se firent triste et le cœur de Harry se serra. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Il avait déjà prit du retard.

Une pensée fugace le traversa. Il n'y aurait jamais songé si le matin même il n'avait pas croisé Malfoy et son fils. Fils qui passait toutes ses journées dans le magasin de son père à s'ennuyer très probablement autant que sa filleule.

Cela lui paraissait une mauvaise idée mais depuis la rencontre entre Rose et Scorpius le matin même, Harry pensait de plus en plus qu'une entente était possible.

De plus, il avait envie de revoir Malfoy.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on invite Scorpius à jouer ici ?

Un sourire illumina le sourire de Rose.

-Bien. Je vais l'inviter. Tu viens ?

-Oui.

Rose passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte avant de courir vers la boutique voisine. Harry la retrouva devant la porte. Il la rejoint et lui ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Malfoy s'avança vers eux, appuyé sur sa canne. Il avait tombé sa veste et portait un gilet gros sur sa chemise blanche.

-Encore un incident de scie ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

-Non. En fait, je garde Rose pour la journée mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer avec elle. Je me disais que ton fils voudrait peut-être se joindre à elle.

Malfoy resta bouche bée.

-Tu veux inviter mon fils à jouer avec une Weasley ?

-Oui. C'est exactement ça.

Malfoy se tourna vers son fils qui lisait un livre, bien installé dans un large fauteuil.

-Tu n'as qu'à repasser la chercher tout à l'heure, annonça Malfoy.

-Je pensais plus à inviter Scorpius dans ma boutique. Rose a plusieurs jeux de société là-bas. Ils ne me dérangeraient pas.

-Mon fils reste près de moi Potter, dit Draco d'un ton sec qui ne laissait pas de place à la négociation. Si tu veux laisser la petite avec lui, il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry se demanda ce que ferait Ron quand il apprendrait qu'il avait laissé sa fille jouer avec le fils de Malfoy sans qu'il ne la surveille. Il trouvait la réaction de Malfoy exagéré mais Ron aurait la même.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait confier Rose à Malfoy. Et puis après tout, il était juste à côté.

-Euh...Rose, demanda Harry, tu veux bien rester avec Scorpius ici ?

Rose hocha la tête.

Malfoy Junior s'était approché et avait compris que Rose allait rester jouer avec lui. Il avait du mal à contenir sa joie de jouer avec un autre enfant et il sautait presque sur place. Une petite étincelle en provenance de ses pieds qui tapait le sol rapidement. Malfoy haussa les sourcil et passa sa main sur la tête de son fils pour le calmer. Harry se demande ce que la magie des deux enfants pourrait faire entre les étincelles de l'un et les feux d'artifices de l'autre.

-Bien. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas vraiment de jeu pour enfants ici, avoua Malfoy.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Il étudie Potter ! Et il lit, répondit Draco à la question informulée de Potter.

-Je vais chercher son jeu. Je reviens.

Et Potter s'éclipsa.

Draco regarda son fils entraîner Rose jusqu'à sa table d'étude. Les deux enfants commencèrent à dessiner en se racontant des histoires.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Scorpius autant sourire. Bien sur, il jouait avec lui dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité mais l'imagination enfantine n'avait pas d'égale. Il avait besoin de la présence d'autres enfants et ce n'était pas chez lui ou chez sa mère qu'il allait en trouver. Mais il était hors de question qu'il fréquente des endroits publics sans sa présence. Draco préférait le savoir frustré et triste qu'en potentiel danger.

Potter revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un jeu de société moldu.

Devant son air dépité, il s'expliqua :

-J'ai ensorcelé les pions Malfoy, ne fais pas cette tête.

Il alla poser le jeu sur la table où se trouvaient les deux enfants. Rose s'empressa d'expliquer les règles du jeu à son nouvel ami et les pions, ensorcelés par Potter, commencèrent à flotter au dessus du plateau de jeu.

Potter s'avança vers lui et un parfum frais et boisé le précéda. Depuis quand est-ce que Potter sentait bon ?

-Merci Malfoy.

-Cela te fait une autre dette envers moi.

-Une autre dette ? J'ai l'impression que ton fils apprécie mon initiative !

Un homme entra dans la boutique, empêchant Draco de répondre à Potter. Il lui fit un signe de tête et alla accueillir son client.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco fut surpris de voir arriver Granger dans sa boutique. L'ex-Gryffondor avait passé la porte en milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller chercher un thé en face.

Il la regarda observer sa boutique jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur lui. Gênée, ses joues s'empourprèrent en un instant, elle repris consistance et replaça son sac sur son épaule avant d'avancer vers lui.

Draco la laissa venir vers lui, curieux de savoir la raison de sa visite.

-Bonjour Mal...Draco, dit la brunette en s'arrêtant devant lui.

-Granger, la salua Draco statuant qu'il ne l'appellerait pas par son prénom.

-C'est Weasley maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles derrières son oreille.

-Je suis venue te voir parce que Harry nous a raconté que Rose avait joué avec ton fils, reprit-elle.

Surpris, Draco se retint de faire un pas en arrière. S'il y avait bien des gens qu'il avait pensé assez évolués pour différencier son passé de son présent, c'était bien le trio d'or. D'autant que Potter lui avait volontairement confié cet enfant...Granger n'était-elle pas sensée être la plus raisonnée de tous ?

Un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco.

-Et ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Granger réajusta encore son sac sur son épaule. Son langage corporel trahissait sa nervosité alors que sa voix était posée et sûre d'elle. Granger n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard.

-Et j'aimerais vous inviter à jouer un match de Quidditch à la maison.

…

…

Draco eut quelques instants d'absence avant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu veux m'inviter moi et mon fils...chez toi ?

-Oui.

-Hummm...puis-je savoir d'où te viens cette idée ?

-De Harry. Enfin… L'autre soir, Harry est rentré avec Rose et nous a expliqué te l'avoir confiée pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec ton fils. Après nous avoir expliqué toute la situation, Rose a insisté pour dire que ton fils et je la cite, est vraiment trop cool. Je t'avoue avoir été réticente au début. Puis j'y ai réfléchi. Rose ne connaît pas beaucoup d'enfant de son âge à part ses cousins. Des quelques fois où nous nous sommes croisés j'ai eu la sensation positive que tu n'étais plus le petit snobinard de Serpentard. Avec Harry qui travaille à côté…

-Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu vas me donner envie de venir Granger !

La brunette se mit à rougir.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla-t-elle, Harry pensait que c'était une bonne idée de te la confier et il a eu raison. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est dit que ça serait bien si vous veniez jouer un dimanche à la maison.

-C'est ton idée n'est-ce-pas ? Pas celle de Potter ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Harry n'est jamais contre une partie de Quidditch. En plus, cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas eu un adversaire à la hauteur. Votre rivalité rendait vos jeux plus passionnés. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait pris du plaisir à jouer ces dernières années.

-Il n'y avait rien de passionné entre Potter et moi, répondit Draco avec un air de dégoût.

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit et tourna la tête pour regarder les étagères de baumes.

-Harry a dit pareil, murmura-t-elle.

-Mmm…

Draco croisa les bras en prenant appui sur sa jambe valide.

-Que proposes-tu exactement ?

Hermione était toujours en train de regarder les différents baumes sur les étagères. Elle s'était rapproché et lisait les étiquettes soigneusement écrites à la main.

-Que toi et ton fils veniez jouer dimanche après-midi à la maison, répondit-elle presque distraitement.

-Dimanche, Scorpius est chez sa mère, dit sèchement l'ancien Serpentard

-Le dimanche d'après alors. Est-ce que c'est un baume cicatrisant de niveau trois sans extrait de tarentule ?

Draco se rapprocha du dit baume et approuva.

-Certaines personnes y sont allergiques.

-Et tu as trouvé un moyen de le contourner tout en gardant un baume tout aussi efficace ?

-Non Granger, je suis un charlatan !

Hermione sourit amusée et secoua la tête.

-Je disais ça comme un compliment.

-Ça ne sonnait pas comme un compliment !

-Prends le quand même, ordonna la jeune femme un sourire au lèvre. Alors ? Dimanche prochain ?

Draco se retourna et attrapa sa cane. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais il était hors de question qu'il montre une faiblesse devant Granger, hors de question de s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Granger ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Rose a apprécié Scorpius, elle ne connaît pas beaucoup d'enfant de son âge et je me suis dit qu'étant donné que Harry et toi travaillez côte à côte, il serait peut-être bon de repartir à zéro. Tu ne crois pas ? Je sais que tu travailles aves Neville, ça serait idiot de rester sur ce qu'ils nous ait arrivé…à tous.

Draco repensa à Potter. Potter et sa maladresse. Potter et son bruit infernal. Potter et sa cohorte de fan quotidienne. Potter et son café, tous les jours à la même heure. Potter et sa drôle de boutique. Potter et ses yeux beaucoup trop verts.

-Et qu'est ce qu'en dit Potter?

-J'ai trouvé les mots pour le convaincre.

-Et Weasley ? Tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non...pas vraiment.

-Je ne sais pas Granger. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...mais...j'apprécie l'initiative.

Draco ne la vit pas mais il était sûr qu'elle hochait la tête tristement derrière lui.

Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il aurait dû accepter mais cela aurait sous-entendu une après-midi difficile pour lui, des regards probablement accusateurs et méfiants sans parler de la gêne par rapport à Potter et il ne voulait pas affronter cela. Se rapprocher des Weasleys aurait put être un moyen de se hisser de nouveau dans l'échelle sociale...mais pas avec son fils comme excuse.

-En plus...je ne sais pas si tu es au courant...Potter l'est, tu dois l'être aussi...mais je ne peux plus faire de Quidditch Granger, annonça Draco en soulevant sa canne.

-Est-ce que tu as essayé ?

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent tristement l'espace d'un instant.

-Je te croyais intelligente Granger ! Répondit Draco en se retournant vers elle.

-Je te croyais têtu Malfoy !

Un silence s'installa quelques instants entre les deux anciens rivaux. Instants au bout desquels, Hermione se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Granger ?

-C'est juste, dit la jeune femme en reprenant ses esprits, je me disais qu'on avait peut-être grandis et évolués mais que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

-Ah oui comme quoi ? Demanda Draco curieux en s'appuyant sur la table et en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-L'animosité entre toi et Harry, tes répliques cinglantes et ton incapacité quasi maladive à saisir une main qu'on te tend.

Draco fit mine de ne pas être d'accord avec l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ne jamais donner raison à un Gryffondor ou lui avouer qu'on est d'accord avec lui. Jamais. Même si ce Gryffondor est Granger et que Granger a toujours raison sur tout et qu'elle le sait. Ja...mais !

-Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison Granger et mon fils non plus, trouve-toi une nouvelle lubie !

L'ex Gryffondor fronça ses sourcils et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé.

-Ecoute moi bien Malfoy ! Je ne viens pas ici pour toi ! Je ne viens pas ici pour faire ami ami avec toi et je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une nouvelle lubie pour m'occuper sur mon temps libre. J'ai deux enfants, dont une qui a le même âge que ton fils et qui n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point il est génial et qu'elle aimerait le revoir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les vieilles rivalités et rancoeurs empêcher ma fille de se faire des amis...je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse comme nous. C'est ce que tu veux ? Que ton fils soit stigmatisé comme le fils d'un mangemort ? Comme toi tu l'as été ? Qu'il aille à Serpentard et passe le reste de sa vie à ne fréquenter que des gens de ton monde ? Parce que devine quoi Malfoy ! Ton monde est ridiculement petit et le mien est foutrement vaste ! Je n'ai rien à perdre en venant t'inviter chez moi, par contre toi, tu as tout à y gagner en acceptant !

Draco fixa l'ex-Gryffondor dans les yeux pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Quand il la vit remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille il hocha la tête.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il.

-C'est tout ? Il suffisait que je crie ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus Granger ? Une foutue médaille pour m'avoir fait changé d'avis ? Pour me pousser dans une situation embarrassante pour moi et mon fils ?

-La situation sera embarrassante pour tout le monde Malfoy ! Encore une fois, nous ne le faisons pas pour toi, ce n'est pas de la pitié.

-C'est quand même assez triste que ta fille n'arrive pas à se faire des amis et qu'il faille que tu viennes me harceler moi !

Hermione ignora la remarque.

-Harry m'a dit que ton fils était très bien élevé et très poli.

-Evidemment Granger ! C'est de mon fils qu'il s'agit ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous étonne tous ?

Granger haussa les épaules en souriant.

-C'est une agréable surprise. Je t'enverrai l'adresse de la maison par hibou. J'imagine que ton fils à son propre balai mais si jamais nous en avons plein à la maison.

Draco hocha la tête. Potter aussi trouvait que la surprise était agréable.

-Bonne journée, le salua-t-elle.

-Bonne journée, répondit-il.

Granger sortit et Draco se demande ce qu'il venait d'accepter.

* * *

La maison de Granger et Weasley, ou plutôt de Weasley et Weasley, n'était pas aussi pire qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Draco sortit de la cheminée en tenant la main de Scorpius. Le salon était de taille modeste et pourtant il s'en dégageait un côté doux et chaleureux. Une multitude de cadres photos était entassée sur les étagères et des dizaines de bibelots, surement des souvenirs de voyage, prenaient la poussière et les rayons du soleil.

La bibliothèque était à la hauteur de Granger, débordante et éclectique.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! les salua Granger ou plutôt Weasley, depuis le cadre en alcôve du salon.

Elle portait un tablier noué dans le dos, à l'évidence personnalisé par ses enfants à en croire les empreintes de mains colorés sur le coton blanc.

-Bonjour Gran...Weasley, la salua Draco avec un geste de la tête avant de regarder son fils.

Scorpius regarda son père puis attrapa quelque chose de son sac. Un bouquet de fleurs miniatures. Il s'approcha de la maîtresse de maison et le lui tendit.

-Bonjour Madame Weasley, je vous remercie très beaucoup de m'avoir invité à jouer avec vous aujourd'hui. Je suis très impatient de revoir Rose. Mon papa vous a préparé ce bouquet mais c'est moi qui ai choisi les fleurs, elles viennent de notre jardin. Veuillez l'accepter en synonyme de notre grafipude.

Draco serra le pommeau de sa canne en entendant le défaut de prononciation et il plissa les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Granger leva les yeux vers lui, le même sourire coincé.

-Merci beaucoup Scorpius, dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur l'enfant, nous étions tous impatients de te rencontrer. Rose nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

À ces mots, les joues de Scorpius s'empourprèrent. Draco se gifla mentalement et se retint d'écraser sa main sur son front. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un Malfoy s'entiche d'une Weasley.

-Papa a enchanté le bouquet, annonça fièrement Scorpius.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, répondit tout aussi fièrement l'enfant. Je peux papa ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Pouvez-vous le tenir ? demanda Scorpius à Granger.

-Oui bien sur, dit-elle en prenant le bouquet, qui devait faire la taille d'une pomme, des mains du jeune garçon.

Scorpius se concentra et toucha du bout de l'index droit, trois fois le bouquet qui se mit à grandir jusqu'à atteindre une taille très respectable d'une vingtaine de pivoines.

Granger s'accroupit face à Scorpius.

-Elles sont magnifiques Scorpius, merci beaucoup !

Granger leva la tête vers Draco et murmura un merci auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

-Papa jardine beaucoup, on a plein de fleurs à la maison et…

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Je suis sur que madame Weasley n'est pas très intéressée par les fleurs du jardin Scorpius.

Granger sourit en se relevant.

-Personne ne m'appelle madame Weasley, venant de toi c'est d'autant plus étonnant.

-Mon fils apprend les bonnes manières et comment s'adresser aux adultes.

-Oui je me doute bien. Si tu le souhaites il peut m'appeler Hermione. Toi aussi, Draco.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Tu peux appeler appeler madame Weasley par son prénom si tu veux.

-Tu l'appelles comme ça toi ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche et regarda Granger qui se retenait de rire.

-Euh...oui. Je pourrais, finit)il par dire.

-Il a raison. Granger ce n'est plus d'actualités, dit Weasley mâle en arrivant dans la pièce un enfant dans les bras. Et nous appeler tous les deux Weasley ça va être un peu perturbant pour tout le monde.

Draco hocha la tête pour le saluer, Weasley le lui rendit.

-Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

-Et pourtant te voilà dans notre salon, dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle leva sa baguette et invoqua un vase, le remplit grâce à un " _aquamenti_ " et plaça les pivoines à l'intérieur.

-Elles sont vraiment magnifiques Draco.

-Je sais, répondit-il.

Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et ricana.

-Tu as raison, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure !

Granger fit les gros yeux à son mari qui s'exclama :"Quoi je suis poli là !" avant de tendre sa main à Scorpius.

-Bonjour Scorpius, tu peux m'appeler Ron...surtout si ton papa n'est pas d'accord, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Scorpius la serra en rigolant.

Weasley hésita et tendit finalement sa main à Draco.

Draco la saisit et la serra.

-Soyez les bienvenus, dit-il.

Weasley se retourna vers sa femme et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : "Contente ?". Elle passa une main sur sa joue et murmura un oui.

Il avait beau détester ces deux-là de tout son être, Draco ressentit une violente jalousie d'assister à l'éclair d'intimité de leur couple. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cela ? Avait-il tout simplement déjà ressenti cela ?

Un bruit fracassant le fit sursauter mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur les Weasleys. Sur leur gauche une nuée d'enfant était en train de dévaler l'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant eux.

Draco haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Granger.

-Et bien félicitations. C'est une prouesse que tu ai pu retrouver ta ligne après ça.

Granger se mit à rire tandis que les joues de Weasley s'empourprèrent de colère, et Draco le vit serrer les points.

-Non, non, réussit à répondre Granger en reprenant son souffle, ils ne sont pas tous à nous ! Il y a les enfants des frères de Ron.

-Oui...nous n'avons que deux enfants Malfoy ! grimaça Weasley.

-Oh...pardonnez mon doute légitime !

Weasley souffla et partit vers la cuisine.

-Les enfants, voici Scorpius et son père Draco, annonça Hermione en serrant le bras de son mari pour qu'il ne saute pas sur leur invité. Scorpius, Draco, voici Victoire, Fred, Rose que vous connaissez, Molly et Dominique.

-Bonjour, répondirent en coeur les enfants.

Scorpius fit un geste de la main à Rose les joues rouges et cette dernière lui répondit en inclinant la tête, les joues toutes aussi rouges. Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de souffler sa désapprobation.

Weasley revint de la cuisine et s'avança vers eux.

-Les gosses, si vous voulez jouer, il va falloir vous habiller ! Alors dépêchez vous ! Teddy et Harry seront en retard, on va commencer sans eux. Fred, est-ce que tu peux prendre Scorpius avec toi pour qu'il se change ?

L'enfant métisse, que Draco jugea être Fred, s'avança vers Scorpius et lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers les chambres.

Draco regarda son fils s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard de Granger posé sur lui.

-Ron va préparer le jardin et il sera avec eux dans les a dégnomé le jardin ce matin, même s'il doit en rester quelques-un mais c'est sans risque.

-Tu as l'air de me prendre pour un père poule...ne te sens pas obligé de me rassurer. Mon fils est très habile sur un balai et il n'a pas peur des gnomes. Au concours de lancer de gnome il bat maintenant notre elfe de maison.

Draco vit les sourcils de son ancienne rivale se froncer à l'évocation de son elfe de maison.

-Non Granger, ne commence pas. Binky est très heureux, il porte des vêtements qui coûtent plus cher que toute la garde-robe de Potter confondue et il ne veut pas partir. Ne me fait pas la morale.

-J'aimerais bien savoir combien tu le payes pour faire toutes ses corvées.

-Puisque tu veux tout savoir, répondit Draco avec un sourire moqueur, plus cher qu'on ne paye Potter à réparer un rappel-tout.

Granger rigola avant de se reprendre.

-Tu fais beaucoup de comparaison avec Harry ! Attends ! Tu payes vraiment ton elfe de maison ?

-Bien sur. Je ne suis pas un menteur. Ce que Binky fait de son argent le regarde après. Et Potter est ma référence en matière de manque de goût et de carrière inutile.

-Et qu'en fait-il Binky de cet argent?

-Il achète des jouets à Scorpius.

-Ce n'est pas le payer ça !

-Mais Granger, je ne le force à rien ! C'est moi qui doit lui payer des vêtements quand les siens commencent à être trop usés ! Cette chose ingrate ne fait aucun effort pour en prendre soin !

Granger sourit et fit un geste de la main pour changer de sujet.

-Tu es un perpétuel sujet d'étonnement Draco Malfoy.

-Et cela a pourtant l'air de d'étonner.

-Allez viens ! Allons nous installer.

Draco hocha la tête. Granger et Weasley vivaient au milieu de la campagne et il n'y avait aucune autre maison en vue. L'air était plus que frais et le ciel gris menaçait de pleuvoir à chaque instant. Un vent léger tournoyait autour d'eux et s'infiltrait dans leurs vêtements, cependant, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter les enfants qui se préparaient en courant dans tous les sens.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Draco était assis à côté de Granger à la table au fond du jardin et il observait son fils écouter avec attention les consignes que donnait Weasley aux enfants. Cependant, il ne semblait pas être capable de ne pas jeter un regard vers la fille Weasley toutes les trente secondes.

-Nos enfants s'aiment bien, dit Granger en lui servant du thé.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, mon grand-père se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait ça.

-Tu es bête. Ce sont des enfants.

-Et toi et ton mari n'êtes pas là pour témoigner d'amour d'enfance qui perdure n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que cela serait si grave que ça ?

Draco fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, plus pour agacer Granger que par véritable réflexion.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Mais tu nous vois vraiment, toi, moi et Weasley, alignés comme des pingouins autour d'un dîner de famille ?

Granger grimaça et rigola.

-Pas vraiment non, j'avoue.

-Tu devrais parler avec ma mère.

Granger se figea et fit une autre grimace.

-Attention à ce que tu vas répondre Granger !

-J'imagine juste la scène. Je pense que celui qui serait le plus mal à l'aise c'est toi !

-Ce n'est pas faux.

-Harry est le parrain de Rose. Il serait là aussi.

Elle s'assit à côté de Draco et lui sourit.

Pourquoi se mettait-elle à lui sourire ?

-Par Salazar, tout mais pas Potter chez ma mère ! J'ai assez souffert !

Granger ricana et approcha sa tasse de ses lèvres.

-On pourrait partir du consensus de ne pas faire de repas de famille.

-Ça serait parfait !

-Et bien voilà. Ils vont commencer regarde !

Draco observa son fils et les autres enfants décoller dans les airs. Weasley semblait avoir créer des règles de quidditch simplifiées afin que chaque enfant puisse jouer selon son niveau et avoir une chance de faire gagner son équipe.

-Harry a créé un vif d'or qui s'adapte au niveau de ceux qui l'utilisent. Il y a une option entraînement solitaire ou match à plusieurs. C'est bien, surtout quand les enfants qui jouent n'ont pas le même niveau. Il est en train de faire la même chose pour les cognards, expliqua Granger en portant son thé à ses lèvres.

Draco hocha la tête. Evidemment que Potter avait créé ça. Evidemment.

Un vent glacé le fit frissonner. Granger ne semblait pas l'avoir sentit mais elle était emmitouflée dans un plaid en grosse maille de laine.

-Tu permet que je jette un sortilège de bulle chauffante ?

-Oh oui...pardon, je ne t'ai pas proposé de plaid… je...vu ton regard, ce n'était pas une erreur que de ne pas te l'avoir proposé !

-Non en effet. Quitte à jeter un sortilège de réchauffement, autant le jeter tout autour de nous.

-Je te remercie.

Draco hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi et jeta le sortilège. Finalement, l'après-midi n'allait pas si mal se passer en fin de compte.

-Tient, Harry et Teddy arrivent, dit soudain Granger.

Ou pas, pensa Draco en buvant une gorgée de thé le plus dignement possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que l'évocation du nom de Potter avait fait naître en lui un frisson qu'il ne voulait pas expliquer.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la maison et vit un adolescent aux cheveux bleues s'élancer sur son balai pour rejoindre les enfants dans le ciel. Potter arrivait derrière en marchant calmement. Il portait un jean noir, un pull à col rond trop grand et des tennis moldus. Une grosse écharpe rouge faisait plusieurs fois le tour de son cou et il avait enfoncé un bonnet de la même couleur sur sa tête. Cet idiot avait vraiment besoin d'une leçon de bon gout.

-Tu pourrais dire bonjour Teddy ! Gronda Potter en direction de l'adolescent.

Teddy se retourna vers eux sans arrêter pour autant sa course et leur fit un geste furtif de la main, puis il continua son ascension dans les airs.

En s'avançant vers eux Potter plongea la main dans un terrier, attrapa un gnome, le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois au dessus de sa tête et le lança par dessus la haie. Un sourire triomphant s'étira sur ses lèvres et il dépoussière ses mains en les tapant l'une contre l'autre.

Il arriva enfin vers eux et s'assit à la table à côté d'Hermione.

-Wah il fait bon ici, tu as jeté un sort de bulle chauffante ? demanda Potter à Granger.

-Draco l'a fait, répondit la jeune femme en souriant à son ami.

-Malfoy, le salua Potter en s'extirpant de son écharpe et de son bonnet, ton sortilège est le bienvenu.

Granger tandis la main vers son ami et essaya de replacer ses cheveux de manière très maternelle.

-Je ne suis pas ton troisième enfant Hermione, râla Potter comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Granger roula les yeux.

Draco observa l'enfant avec lequel Potter était arrivé. Il était trop vieux pour être celui de Potter et Draco l'aurait appris s'il avait eu un enfant. Non, il devait s'agir du fils de sa cousine et de leur ex professeur, Lupin.

-Cet enfant, demanda Draco…

-C'est Teddy, répondit Potter sans lui laisser le temps de finir de poser sa question, c'est le fils de Lupin et de Nymphadora...ta cousine.

-Harry est son parrain, termina Granger.

Décidément, Potter était le parrain de tout le monde !

-Je vois.

-Tu veux du thé ? Demanda Granger à Potter.

-Volontier !

La maîtresse de maison leva sa baguette vers la maison et une tasse arriva, suivi de sa soucoupe et de sa cuillère. Elles s'installèrent devant Harry et Granger le servit.

-Merci, dit-il tout en fixant Draco.

Potter avait cette étrange manie à le fixer dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait à pénétrer son âme. C'était à la fois intriguant, inquiétant et excitant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Potter s'il appréciait ce qu'il regardait, afin de le mettre mal à l'aise, ce dernier décida qu'il était temps pour lui de regarder le match des enfants.

-Ton fils joue bien.

-Je sais, répondit Draco.

-Ce n'est toujours pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, fit remarquer Potter.

-Tu as fait une observation que je ne peux qu'approuver. Je suis fier de mon fils, tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ça. Même si tu n'as pas d'enfant.

C'était un don inné, de savoir quoi dire et à quel moment à Potter pour le blesser de la plus parfaite des manières. Potter avait beau avoir la puissance et la gloire, il lui manquait la chose la plus importante pour lui, car privé à la naissance : une famille.

-Je peux comprendre, répondit Potter en gardant ses yeux fixés sur les enfants.

Scorpius, qui avait aperçu le vif d'or s'était élancé vers lui. Cependant, Weasley avait posé des barrières magiques afin que les enfants ne volent pas à plus de 20 mètres au dessus du sol. Le fameux vif d'or de Potter avait décidé que son fils pouvait aller plus haut et n'avait pas pris en compte la barrière de Weasley. Scorpius fit un bond en arrière et se rattrapa à son balai à la dernière seconde.

Draco se leva d'un bond, oubliant la douleur dans sa jambe et leva sa baguette vers son fils mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre formule. Potter avait déjà levé la main vers Scorpius et celui-ci se retrouva figé dans les airs. Weasley se dirigea vers lui et l'attrapa sous le bras avant de le ramener au sol en douceur.

Draco regarda Potter incrédule le coeur battant encore à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Potter n'avait eu qu'à lever la main. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de sa baguette ou de prononcer des mots...non...Potter avait juste levé sa putain de main ! Et il avait sauvé son fils !

Draco attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers son fils mais ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas venir et courut chercher son balai qui était tombé un peu plus loin. Il remonta dessus et s'élança dans les airs rejoindre les autres. Draco revint s'asseoir à la table le visage fermé, en colère de n'avoir pas pu aider son fils et doublement en colère d'être en colère parce que Potter avait touché son égo de père. Il fallait qu'il sauve tout le monde celui-là !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive souvent, tenta de le rassurer le saint sauveur des enfants qui tombent, même si je n'avais rien fait, Ron l'aurait rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol. On joue tous les dimanches, on a l'habitude.

-Mon fils a failli s'écraser au sol après une chute de vingt mètres, j'ai de quoi avoir l'air inquiet Potter.

-Je sais, je voulais juste te rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas celui qui a survécu à une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur un terrain de Quidditch qui va me rassurer. Pas plus que celui qui a failli avaler un vif d'or ou celui qui s'est cassé le bras parce qu'il ne tenait pas sur son balai.

Le brun le regarda fixement l'air déçu.

Draco savait qu'il avait tort, alors il grogna. Potter n'avait qu'à prendre ça comme une excuse s'il voulait. Il n'aurait pas plus.

Le brun se leva en secouant la tête et en soufflant. Il attrapa sa baguette autour de sa taille et lança un Accio sur son balai qui arriva dans les trente secondes. C'était toujours le même balai, pensa Draco. Potter l'enfourcha et partit rejoindre les enfants et Weasley.

-Harry ne comprend pas la peur de perdre son enfant, dit Granger presque distraitement le menton appuyé dans une de ses mains et le regard posé sur les enfants. Elle est innée n'est-ce pas ? Elle vient du fond de notre être et on ne peut l'expliquer avec des mots. J'espère qu'un jour, il sera en mesure de comprendre.

Draco la regarda étonné et un peu soupçonneux. Granger avait vraiment des réflexions étranges quand il s'agissait de Potter. Pourtant, le ton de sa voix et le choix de ses mots l'avait apaisé plus qu'il n'oserait jamais lui admettre.

Alors il hocha la tête.


	6. Octobre : Partie 2

**Note** : Et bien voilà la suite si attendue de l'après-midi Quidditch !

 **RARA :**

Lolitamaguis : Salut et merci encore de ton soutien et de ta review ! Oui c'est triste que Harry n'ai pas d'enfant alors qu'il cherche désespérément à recréer une famille. Pour ce qui est d'en reconstruire une, tu verras ;). Je ne peux pas dévoiler toutes mes cartes maintenant. ^^ A lundi prochain.

Marie la Petite : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !

* * *

 **OCTOBRE :**

Les enfants jouèrent encore une bonne heure avant de les rejoindre à la table et venir prendre un goûter revigorant. Granger fit venir des jus de trois sortes différentes, des biscuits secs et des muffins que les enfants s'empressèrent de dévorer.

-Ola les gosses on se calme ! Place à l'arbitre ! Vous savez comment ça se passe, si vous voulez rejouer une prochaine fois, il faut payer le tribu de nourriture, faites passer les biscuits ! Scorpius, vu que c'est ton premier match avec nous, je t'exonère de l'impôt frugal mais attention à la prochaine fois !

Intimidé par le géant roux, Scorpius lui tendit de suite son muffin.

-Regardez les mioches, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Le ptit nouveau à tout compris. Maintenant, balancez la bouffe !

Teddy, l'ado aux cheveux bleues, lui lança un muffin en plein milieu du front.

-Ben quoi...t'as bien dit balancez la bouffe, se dédouana l'adolescent.

Weasley fit mine de remonter ses manches en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harry ne te laissera pas me frapper Ron. Ne fait pas le faux méchant avec moi !

Potter arriva derrière l'adolescent et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le fit s'asseoir vigoureusement sur sa chaise. Teddy tourna la tête vers lui légèrement paniqué.

-Tu arrives à un âge mon cher filleul, où je ne suis plus là pour te défendre face à tes bêtises. Surtout celle qui consiste à gâcher de la nourriture dans l'antre de ton oncle glouton. Assume tes actes. Ron ? Il est à toi.

Les yeux de Weasley brillèrent de joie et de malice mêlées. L'adolescent commença à regarder autour de lui inquiet et surpris que son parrain ne prenne pas sa défense.

-C'est vrai je peux ? demanda Ron. Oh par Merlin, tu vas morfler sale gosse, je vais te faire payer toutes ses années d'humiliations et de conneries en tout genre !

-ROOOONN ! Cria Hermione en l'entendant jurer.

Teddy sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant, suivit de près par un Weasley furieux et hilare à la fois, exemple parfait de santé mentale.

Les enfants regardèrent la course poursuite seulement deux secondes avant de repartir, comme d'un commun accord, à l'assaut du buffet sucré.

-Tu vas vraiment laisser Ron l'attraper ? demanda Granger en accueillant sa fille sur ses genoux.

-Comme si il allait faire quoi que ce soit.

Granger lança un sort de nettoyage sur sa fille qui était recouverte de terre séchée.

Draco observait ces scènes de familles à la fois de l'intérieur car il était présent autour de la table, et à la fois de l'extérieur, comme s'il observait un troupeau d'animaux et qu'il devait en décrire plus tard le comportement. Il se sentait comme un étranger dans son propre pays, presque illégal. Granger, Potter et Weasley avaient toujours été ses rivaux voir ses ennemis. Comment en était-il arrivé à venir jouer au Quidditch avec eux ? Comment était-ce possible ? Certes, Granger était une femme étrange et elle avait toujours eu des lubies bizarres mais Weasley ? Comment avait-elle convaincu Weasley ? Il avait été si courtois avec lui, malgré ses petites piques, à quel moment avait-il oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Draco se tourna vers Potter et l'observa servir les enfants en biscuits et autres. Elle était là sa plus grande question. Comment arrivait-il à se trouver dans la même pièce, ou dans le cas présent dans le même jardin, sans faire une syncope ? Potter qui avait refusé son amitié quand ils se sont rencontrés. Potter avec qui il s'est bagarré toute son adolescence. Potter qui a failli le tuer. Potter qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Comme si trop penser à lui avait allumé un capteur entre ses deux ronds de bouteille, Potter tourna la tête vers lui. Il était recouvert de poussière et d'herbe. Son pantalon était recouvert de tâches vertes.

Ils se fixèrent dans dire un mot, sans sourire durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Jusqu'à, en fait, que Granger pose sa stupide main sur la stupide épaule de Potter. L'ex-auror tourna la tête immédiatement vers elle. Draco reporta son attention sur le pommeau de sa canne et sentit le regard de Potter se reposer sur lui. Il soupira intérieurement mais ne leva pas les yeux.

Scorpius le fit sortir de ses pensées en venant s'asseoir contre lui. Il était lui aussi recouvert de terre et des amas d'herbe étaient coincés dans ses cheveux. Draco se retint de sourire et lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage. L'enfant frissonna en sentant la magie de son père passer sur lui.

-Ta magie est plus chaude que d'habitude, dit-il en croquant à pleine dent dans un muffin.

Draco le regarda circonspect.

-Ah…Peut-être. Tu t'es bien amusé ? lui demanda-t-il en se retenant de lever les yeux vers la table où se trouvait Potter.

-Ouiii ! S'exclama son fils. On pourra revenir ?

Mal à l'aise, Draco déglutit et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

-On en reparlera, promis.

Draco tourna les yeux vers Granger qui lui sourit avant d'hocher la tête comme pour signer un accord tacite.

Au loin, Draco aperçut Weasley qui avait finalement attrapé l'adolescent qui tentait de s'échapper de ses bras en transformant son corps dans des positions et des aspects plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Potter rigola à côté de lui et Draco tourna la tête pour le regarder. Une mèche noire et grise tombait devant ses yeux et ondulait avec le vent. De fines rides d'expression marquaient le coin de ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Ce simple spectacle le bloqua pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne et retourne son attention sur son fils.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Les enfants s'installèrent dans le séjour et se mirent à partager leurs exploits du match précédent. Scorpius avait fait une belle impression, surtout auprès de Rose qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux et n'arrivait pas à lui parler sans bégayer. Draco aurait pu trouver cela mignon si son fils n'avait pas le même comportement vis-à-vis d'elle.

-Vous êtes les bienvenus dès que tu le souhaites, dit Granger en arrivant derrière lui.

Elle tenait dans ses bras le plaid qu'elle portait à l'extérieur et une expression de plénitude illuminait son visage.

Draco suivit son regard. Weasley était en train de construire une tour avec des cubes en bois avec son fils.

Le regard de Draco parcourut la pièce et il trouva Potter en train de jouer une bataille de carte explosive avec son filleul. Potter était en train de perdre et Draco suspectait qu'il ne faisait pas exprès du tout. Il soupira.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez venus. Harry et toi partagez une histoire compliquée, c'est bien qu'elle ne soit plus juste que rivalité inutile.

-Je...quoi ?

Granger balaya l'air devant elle avec sa main.

-Oh rien. Je peux me permettre de te poser une question ?

-Qui suis-je pour t'en empêcher. Si Snape n'y arrivait pas…

Granger fit une grimace mais rigola finalement.

-Ha ha...tu m'as dit l'autre fois que Scorpius était chez sa mère. Vous êtes divorcés ?

-Dans mon monde, Granger, on ne divorce pas. Nous sommes séparés. En bons termes.

-Elle voit souvent Scorpius ?

Draco leva un sourcil. Pourquoi Granger lui posait-elle autant de question ?

-Non...pas vraiment...un week-end par mois environ. Elle ne vit plus en Angleterre et les portoloins internationaux fatiguent le petit.

-Je comprends. Comment tu le vis toi ?

Draco tapa sa canne instinctivement au sol.

-Sérieusement Granger ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ma femme là.

Potter profita de ce moment pour arriver vers eux mais fit une seconde d'arrêt en l'entendant parler.

-Je...je dérange ?

Granger sourit avec un air malicieux et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-J'allais aller préparer le dîner.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder, répondit Draco.

-Déjà ?! s'exclama presque Potter.

-Cela fait cinq heures que nous sommes là, je trouve ça pas mal déjà Potter.

-Oui, oui...c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Trop de bonnes compagnies j'imagine.

-Peut-être, répondit Potter en regardant les enfants jouer dans le salon.

Draco observa Potter. Pourquoi cet idiot n'avait-il pas d'enfant ? C'était évident qu'il en désirait. Draco était étonné qu'aucune femme ne lui ait offert son corps dans ce but. Mais après tout...Potter n'était peut-être pas attiré par le sexe opposé, lui non plus. Cette réflexion le fit frissonner. Potter gay...cela mettrait le monde sorcier sans dessus dessous.

Draco secoua discrètement la tête pour changer l'ordre de ses pensées. Il tendit sa main vers Potter et attrapa son poignet. L'ex-Gryffondor se raidit à ce contact mais se laissa faire. Draco prit sa main dans la sienne et passa son pouce sur sa paume.

-Tu admires ton travail ? demanda Potter la voix légèrement tremblante.

Draco renifla avec dédain.

-J'admire surtout le résultat de ta maladresse. Il y'a une marque sur la pulpe de ton index.

Potter ramena sa main à lui et inspecta son doigt.

-C'est à peine visible !

-À peine cela reste visible.

-Je ne l'avais même pas vu.

-Pour ta défense, Potter, tu ne vois pas grand chose.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et pour ta défense tu es bien trop perfectionniste et porté sur les apparences.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse sans s'en rendre compte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, créant une ride oblique entre eux.

-J'aspire juste à faire un travail propre et soigné. Concept abstrait pour toi je n'en doute pas.

Mais alors que Potter cherchait une pique acerbe à lui balancer au visage, Scorpius fit irruption et vint s'accrocher à la jambe de son père. Il passa une de ses mains sur ses yeux fatigué et bailla.

-Papa ? On peut rester ici ce soir ?

Draco passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et s'accroupit devant lui en posant un genou à terre.

-Scorpius tu tiens à peine debout. Tu es épuisé. On va rentrer. Dis au revoir à tes ...dis au revoir à tes amis.

L'enfant, épuisé, ne cherche pas à négocier avec son père pour rester plus longtemps et se dirigea vers les autres enfants pour leur dire au revoir.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé père, sorti Potter de nulle part.

Draco se releva en s'appuyant sur sa canne et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Encore une insulte Potter ? Vraiment ?

-Mais non ! Je ne…

-Je te demanderais de ne pas te servir de mon fils pour ce genre de réflexion.

-Mais…

Draco tourna le dos à Potter et commença à s'éloigner pour trouver la maîtresse de maison et prendre congé.

Pour qui se prenait Potter ? A lui faire ce genre de réflexion !

Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et dans la visualisation d'une torture tout spécialement personnalisé pour Saint Potty, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit Malfoy ! Merlin ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Je n'ai rien dit de mesquin ! Je t'ai juste dit que je ne t'avais jamais imaginé père...jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit...et...et je trouve que tu fais un bon père. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tout ne soit qu'insulte et attaque avec toi ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir envie d'avoir une vraie conversation ?

-Cela me paraît peu probable...Et fort suspect pour être honnête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas amis Potter ? Et peut-être parce qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envie de devenir ami avec l'autre ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons ouvert nos boutiques l'une à côté de l'autre que cela veut dire que nous devons nous rapprocher. Je ne me plains pas de notre entente cordiale et je ne vois pas pas trop d'un mauvais oeil le fait que mon fils devienne ami avec la petite des Weasley...mais toi et moi Potter ? Non.

Draco se mordit la langue de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle sans réfléchir ? Etre éloquent il savait faire, mais dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment était une qualité dont il n'avait jamais été pourvu.

Contre toute attente Potter se mit à sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches immaculées qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de sa barbe. Ses yeux se plissèrent derrière ses lunettes et il fit mine de porter sa main à sa poitrine.

-Oh Malfoy tu brises mon petit coeur !

-Tu as un coeur ?! C'est déjà ça, nous voilà rassuré !

Scorpius arriva vers eux en tirant son sac. Il clignait des yeux presque frénétiquement pour tenter de les garder ouverts et il se mit à bailler si fort que Potter s'y mit aussi.

-Bien...je pense que nous sommes tous fatigués, dit le brun en rigolant, je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

-Au revoir monsieur Potter, répondit l'enfant.

-Au revoir Scorpius, tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui.

Potter salua Draco d'un mouvement de tête et s'éloigna en direction des enfants qui commençaient tous, à l'exception de Teddy, à s'endormir sur les fauteuils et canapés du salon.

Granger arriva vers eux et lui sourit en comprenant qu'ils désiraient rentrer.

-C'est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour les mettre au lit facilement, dit-elle en regardant Scorpius chanceler contre la jambe de son père.

Draco regarda son fils s'endormir debout. Il n'aimait pas le fait de porter son fils en public mais Scorpius était si fatigué qu'il craignait qu'il n'arrive pas à le suivre. D'un coup de baguette, il rétrécit le sac de l'enfant et le plaça dans la poche de son manteau et se pencha vers lui. Il posa sa canne contre le mur et attrapa Scorpius par les aisselles et le prit dans ses bras. Scorpius s'accrocha à son cou, accueillant l'étreinte paternelle de manière salvatrice. Draco rattrapa sa canne et prit appui dessus.

-Merci pour le somnifère Granger.

-Avec plaisir. Les enfants viennent jouer tous les dimanches. Ron et moi ne sommes jamais de garde en même temps, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les accueillir. Et puis Harry est disponible, quand Ron n'est pas là, c'est lui qui arbitre les matchs.

Le regard de Granger dévia sur le salon et elle émit un petit rire. Draco tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'elle regardait avec tant d'amusement. Potter s'était allongé dans le canapé et Rose et Hugo s'étaient enroulés contre lui, Teddy était assis devant le canapé, les bras croisés et la tête en arrière appuyée sur le coussin moelleux. Tous les quatre dormaient paisiblement.

Une émotion de tendresse parcouru Draco et il resserra son fils contre lui. Potter respirait la tranquillité et la paix et il avait beau mépriser instinctivement ces gamins Weasley, durant l'espace d'une demi seconde, il voulut être à leur place.

-C'est un sacré somnifère en effet. Il a assommé le saint sauveur du monde sorcier, ironisa Draco.

-Oui en effet.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça...mais...merci Granger. Scorpius a passé un très bon moment.

-Avec plaisir.

-Tu diras au revoir à ton mari de ma part. Je suis sur qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'être parti sans le saluer en personne.

-Bien sur.

-Au revoir Granger.

-Au revoir Draco.

Draco sourit. Granger avait vraiment décidé d'insister avec ce truc de prénom. Il pouvait s'y faire mais qu'elle n'attende pas qu'il l'appelle par son prénom à elle en retour. Ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Draco s'approcha de la cheminée, fit basculer son fils sur la hanche gauche, pris sa canne dans sa main gauche et se servit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avec sa main droite. Il chancela un instant en pénétrant dans l'antre sombre et énonça le nom de sa maison avant de disparaître dans une nuée de flamme verte.

* * *

Hermione faisait la vaisselle quand Harry arriva vers elle en se frottant les yeux.

-J'ai raté le dîner ?

-Oui. Tu avais l'air épuisé, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

-Tu as bien fait mais je meurs de faim maintenant.

-Je t'ai sauvé une part de dinde, elle est au frigo.

-Merci

Harry ouvrit le réfrigérateur, attrapa l'assiette que son ami lui avait mise de côté et pris dans sa main le petit mot qui était posé dessus. L'écriture de Ron s'étirait en de longs mots peu lisibles pour un oeil non entraîné :

"J'ai mangé ton dessert."

Harry sourit.

-Ron est partit ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui avant de relancer son sortilège de vaisselle.

-Oui. Il a une mission de repérage mais il ne devrait pas rentrer tard.

Harry attaqua son plat et son regard se fixa sur le verre devant lui. Ses pensées commencèrent à dériver sur les évènements de la journée. Andromeda et son problème d'invasion de cafard. Teddy et sa crise existentielle à propos de son retour à Poudlard après les vacances. Malfoy et son fils. Malfoy.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda son amie en s'installant avec une tisane en face lui.

-MMm à rien. Les enfants sont couchés ?

-Oui. Tôt. Comme tous les dimanches soirs.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Tu avais l'air de penser à quelque chose, le tortura-t-elle.

-Oh non rien...je suis juste fatigué, mentit-il.

-Tu te rends compte que tu ne peux rien me cacher ?

-C'est ce que j'aime te laisser croire, répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Et j'aime te laisser croire que je ne sais pas déjà depuis plusieurs semaines à qui tu penses en ce moment précis.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne pouvait cependant rien laisser transparaître.

-Tu bluffes ! lança-t-il.

Hermione poussa délicatement sa tasse sur le côté et croisa ses bras sur la table.

-Oserais-tu jouer à ça avec moi Harry James Potter ?

Harry déglutit.

-Tu bluffes, insista-t-il moyennement sûr de lui.

-Tu penses que parce que tu ne mets pas de mot sur ce à quoi tu penses, que je ne peux pas le lire mais les mots ne représentent que 7% du langage. Le langage corporel en représente 58%. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne faisais qu'avec le ton de ta voix qui représente les derniers 35% du langage mais maintenant, j'ai tout un panel de choix pour lire que tu penses à Malfoy.

Harry adorait son amie mais quand elle commençait à parler chiffre et à poser ses arguments issus de bouquins pour appuyer ses élucubrations, comme tout le monde, elle l'agaçait. Qu'importe qu'elle ai raison. Elle avait toujours raison.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, se défendit Harry inutilement.

-Dois-je vraiment insister pour te prouver que j'ai raison...ou dois-je te laisser y penser plus longtemps...et tu viendras me voir après ça pour me dire que j'avais raison. Parce que j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes...ou plutôt dont tu essayes de ne pas le regarder...

Harry souffla.

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, répondit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ?

-Je viens de dire que tu n'y es pas du tout.

Hermione haussa les épaules innocemment.

-Harry...tu sais aussi bien moi que cette situation est à la fois dangereuse et...pas si inattendue que ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-As-tu jamais été aussi passionné par quelqu'un que tu l'as été de Malfoy à Poudlard ? Tu ne pensais qu'à lui tout le temps. Tu l'observais sans arrêt dans la Grande Salle. Tu t'imaginais toujours qu'il fomentait un mauvais coup.

-Et j'avais toujours raison.

-Mais un adolescent de quinze ans ne devrait pas penser à ça.

-J'étais formaté pour penser comme ça Hermione.

-Je sais...mais il y avait plein d'autres Serpentard dans le même cas que Malfoy...Et tu n'en as jamais soupçonné aucun d'entre eux. Tu pensais plus à lui qu'à Ginny Harry…

-Mais parce qu'avec lui ça a toujours été spécial ! Depuis le premier jour ! On s'irritait mutuellement !

-Et tu penses que c'est normal ?

-...si tu me disais plutôt où tu veux en venir que je puisse rentrer chez moi et hésiter entre m'immoler par le feu ou me prendre une cuite.

Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers un placard en hauteur et attrapa une bouteille de vin blanc moldu. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle appela deux verres à pieds et les fit se poser devant eux.

-Je ne travaille pas demain, dit-elle en voyant le regard surpris de son ami.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille !

-J'aime avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Tu m'en diras tant…

Hermione les servit en vin et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Harry leva son verre vers elle en guise de salut et le bu d'une traite.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Harry n'avait pas réellement envie d'avoir cette conversation, ni en ce jour ni jamais. Pour autant, il savait que son amie ne le laisserait pas partir sans avoir décortiqué ses moindres pensées.

-Vas-y...explique moi puisque tu sais si bien les choses.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la brunette et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

-A quoi ressemble les hommes que tu vois ?

-A des hommes Hermione.

-...je sais bien. Je te demande de me les décrire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Grands...blonds...minces...les yeux cl..

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie d'avoir vu juste et les resservit en vin.

-Ça ne veut rien dire...c'est juste que…

-Que tu es attiré par des hommes qui ressemblent à Malfoy depuis des années. Que tu parles de lui à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Que tu étais plus ravi que Rose à l'idée qu'il vienne aujourd'hui avec son fils et que vous vous êtes dévorés des yeux toute l'après-midi. C'était si évident que je suis étonnée que même Ron n'ai rien vu ! Et je sais que tu as demandé à avoir le dossier sur les Purificateurs Blancs.

-Je ne le dévore pas des yeux !

-A d'autres !

Après une minute de silence, Harry reprit.

-Il est marié.

-Séparé, contra Hermione.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Les sang-purs ne divorcent pas Harry.

-Il n'est pas gay.

-Autant que toi.

-Ecoute Hermione...j'apprécie...mais...ce n'est pas réaliste...et puis...non ...c'est de Malfoy qu'il s'agit ! Ce n'est...ce n'est juste pas possible ! Ça passera.

-Ah bon ?

Il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait de remarque au « ça passera ».

-Oui.

-Et comment ?

-Il faut que ça passe ! Voilà comment.

-Oh Harry…

-Ne me fais pas le coup du :"Oh Harry…" Herm. S'il-te-plaît.

-Très bien. Mais…tu n'es plus auror Harry. Tu ne peux rien faire avec ce dossier.

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Harry se leva en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

-Je ne veux plus en reparler, d'accord ? demanda-t-il presque implorant.

Hermione hocha la tête compréhensive.

-Très bien, répéta-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête lui aussi et passa dans le couloir récupérer son manteau. Il enroula son écharpe rouge autour de son cou et enfonça son bonnet sur la tête. Ainsi emmitouflé il repassa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et regarda son amie.

La tête baissée sur son verre, elle réfléchissait. Harry pouvait le dire car il la regardait réfléchir depuis 20 ans.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien à réfléchir. Il devait oublier cette chose bizarre qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Malfoy. Il devait oublier le dossier sur son bureau.

-Bonne nuit Herm.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Il s'en voulu presque de la laisser seule dans sa cuisine en face d'une bouteille de vin ouverte mais il savait qu'elle n'allait jamais se coucher tant que son mari n'était pas rentré et comme elle l'avait si bien précisé, elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'elle s'installe devant la télévision et regarde une série comique moldue, un verre de vin à la main.

Harry jeta la poudre de cheminette et énonça le nom de sa maison.

En pénétrant dans son salon il se félicita, encore une fois, d'avoir revendu le Square Grimmaud, lugubre et glauque, et d'avoir construit cette maison au fin fond de la forêt galloise. Il y faisait le vide.

Une nuit tranquille allait peut-être enfin l'accueillir.

* * *

Au vu du retard qu'il avait prit, Harry avait décidé de se concentrer sur les commandes qu'il avait déjà prises et de fermer sa boutique aux nouveaux clients pour la semaine. Au fond de lui, il avait surtout besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir sans avoir personne en train de lui parler de leurs petits-enfants. Besoin de déconnecter d'avec les gens et de se concentrer sur la seule chose qui lui faisait tout oublier et ne penser à rien : travailler son bois.

Sur la porte il avait affiché un mot expliquant que compte tenu du nombre de commande qu'il avait en cours actuellement il n'en prendrait pas de nouvelle et que pour toute urgence ses clients pouvaient lui envoyer un hibou.

Après avoir jeté un sortilège sur les vitres pour que personne ne le voit à l'intérieur, il décida de travailler sur l'armoire qui lui donnait du fil à retordre depuis plusieurs semaines.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucun événement ne se produise.

Tous les jours, Harry observait Malfoy se rendre au salon de thé d'en face. Tous les jours à 16h30 pile. Toujours un thé Earl Grey. À chaque fois qu'il en revenait, il passait devant la boutique de Harry et lisait la pancarte.

Ce jeudi n'était pas différent. La pluie tombait en fine goutte sur Londres et le ciel gris sombre ne laissait transparaître aucune éclaircie. Harry avait revêtu son pull blanc à grosse maille de laine afin de ne pas avoir à allumer la cheminée. La sensation de froid sur sa peau lui donnait encore plus l'impression d'être en planque d'Auror et même si il était très loin d'une mission secrète en se cachant du monde comme il le faisait, cela lui faisait du bien et une légère nostalgie bienveillante le submergeait. Réconfort fugace dans une période pleine d'incertitude.

Il observait Malfoy de derrière la vitre en sirotant un café tiédi. L'aristocrate blond traversait la route pour se rendre à sa boutique et fit, comme tous les jours, un détour jusqu'à la porte d'Harry pour lire la pancarte. Et comme tous les jours, Harry sentit son estomac s'alourdir, comme s'il venait d'avaler un marteau. Il resta en suspend le visage penché au dessus de son mug de thé attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire l'autre homme. Son esprit était divisé, une part de lui voulait que Malfoy fasse plus que lire sa pancarte et une autre partie voulait que Malfoy ne revienne plus.

Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Malfoy s'était rapproché de la vitre et il avait instinctivement fait un pas de recul.

-Personne n'est dupe Potter, retentit la voix de Malfoy.

Cela étonna Harry si fort qu'il fit un léger bon et renversa le reste de son sur son pull.

Il étouffa un :"Putain", entre ses dents et regarda par la fenêtre.

Malfoy avait les mains posées sur les hanches et venait de rouler des yeux, comme si il pouvait le voir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques Potter mais ta machine à vibration commence sérieusement à me les briser. Tu serais gentil de te calmer avec tes aberrations moldues !

Harry déglutit et resta silencieux. Malfoy haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon et retourna à sa boutique.

Harry n'utilisa plus de perceuse, ni de ponceuse de la journée.

Le lendemain, à la même heure, alors que le temps se faisait plus doux mais pas moins pluvieux, Malfoy repassa devant la boutique de Harry et s'arrêta de nouveau devant la pancarte. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Harry était assis sur son fauteuil devant la vitrine, un plaid sur les genoux. Il scrutait, les mains croisés sur son ventre, la réaction de son voisin. Il avait changé la pancarte le matin même très tôt afin de ne croiser personne et à en voir le sourire de Malfoy, il était ravi de son petit effet.

" _Travaillant actuellement avec des outils bruyants qui pourraient déranger mes voisins, je suis parti travailler au calme à la campagne. Pour toute urgence, me contacter par hibou. Je serai de retour en boutique lundi matin."_

Malfoy s'avança doucement vers la vitrine en jouant avec sa canne. De profil à la vitrine il leva la tête et ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément.

Harry déglutit. Etais-ce considéré comme du voyeurisme que d'observer son ancien rival et désormais voisin, assis dans son fauteuil dans SA boutique alors, qu'il n'était pas sensé y être, quand le dit voisin, ou ancien rival s'arrêtait exprès devant sa vitrine ?

Non, je ne crois pas, pensa Harry.

-Tu sais Potter, retentit la voix de Malfoy et cette fois-ci Harry ne sursauta pas, j'en viendrais presque à penser que c'est moi que tu évites.

Et c'est ainsi que Malfoy repartit à sa boutique. Harry soupira. Etait-ce cela qu'il était en train de faire ? Eviter Malfoy ?

Il était en pleine réflexion quand il sentit son plaid glisser le long de ses genoux. Il se pencha à côté du fauteuil pour voir la plante de Neville mastiquer le bout du plaid. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et leva une main en l'air pour effrayer la plante. Puis, se rappelant que les plantes n'avaient pas d'yeux pour voir les menaces physiques, il baissa son bras en soupirant.

Il laissa la plante terminer son repas laineux en espérant qu'elle s'étouffe avec.

Le lendemain, samedi, Harry avait encore changé sa pancarte et il attendait de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil que Malfoy sorte du salon de thé à son heure habituelle.

Harry lança un sortilège de tempus toutes les 5 minutes.

Mais Malfoy ne vint toujours pas.

Après vingt minutes à attendre il commença à se sentir bête et se leva pour se remettre au travail.

Alors qu'il travaillait sur une planche de bois avec du papier de verre il aperçu une ombre passer devant sa vitrine. Il leva la tête et aperçu Malfoy qui lisait encore une fois la pancarte.

Harry lança un tempus. Il était 17h45. Il était en retard sur son planning. La créature d'habitude qu'était Malfoy, était pourtant aussi ponctuelle qu'une horloge

La silhouette élancée s'avança devant la vitrine.

-Ça devient ridicule Potter. Je me demande ce que tu fais là-dedans, caché de tous. Quoique à la réflection...non...je ne veux pas savoir !

Harry eut envie de lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas sorti prendre son thé à son heure habituelle. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le décaler dans ses précieuses habitudes orchestrées à la minute près ?Un client ? Scorpius ? Sa femme ? Une autre femme ? Un problème avec une potion ? S'était-il endormi ?

Mais le fait d'avoir été dérangé par ce léger changement de routine le dérangeait plus que le fait en soi. Alors Harry ne bougea pas, ne dit rien et laissa Malfoy souffler devant la vitrine avant de partir.

Il laissa le papier de verre tomber au sol, se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et grogna de frustration.

à suivre...

Le prochain réserve son lot de surprise. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant. Si je peux vous laisser un indice : Harry et Draco retrouveront leurs anciens réflexes. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Haha ! Je n'en dirai pas plus !  
A lundi prochain !


	7. Novembre : Partie 1

**Note :** Et voici un nouveau chapitre et DECIDEMENT, mon premier découpage de l'histoire n'était pas du tout efficace. Je pense qu'il y aura 15 chapitres du coup...au moins. J'aime bien redécouvre et corriger des petites choses par-ci, par-là en relisant. Et bien sûr chez moi cela veut dire que je rajoute beaucoup aussi ^^. On me pose beaucoup de question super interessantes en review et je trouve ça dommage que seules les personnes me posant les questions puissent avoir les réponses. Donc du coup voici une liste de questions qu'on m'a posées :

Est-ce que Teddy ne devrait pas être à l'école ? : Si, il devrait, mais je voulais vraiment l'intégrer alors j'ai fait comme si ils avaient les mêmes vacances scolaires qu'en France et je l'ai fait revenir. En gros, je fais mon caprice...c'est mon histoire. Hihi

Ton Harry est plus sage, moins impétueux : Oui, c'est comme ça que je vois son évolution après une décennie d'auror. Plus assagie dans ses réactions impulsives mais tout autant dans les décisions plus profondes. D'où le dossier sur le bureau. Il ne l'ouvre pas...mais il reste là quand même.

Mais quel âge ont-ils ?: C'est l'année de leur trente deux ans. :)

Les purificateurs blancs c'est pour le suspens ? : Non. Le but n'est pas de tout révéler...mais non ;)

C'était quoi le dernier message sur la porte ? : Je vous laisse imaginer ce que c'est ^^.

 **RARA :**

Leniewolf: Salut, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu les trouves f!dèles à eux-mêmes :). J'ai beaucoup travaillé leurs personnalités en cherchant à visualiser comment ils seraient devenus ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt.

Mimil : Salut ! Pour l'instant, la plante ne sert pas à grand chose. Je la considère un peu comme l'animal de compagnie de Harry...mais ce n'est pas fini. Tu verras bien la suite :). Pour Ron qui accepte Draco...disons qu'il n'a pas trop le choix, Hermione est du genre insistante. Et en plus, je vous ai épargné la scène ou Harry leur raconte qu'il a laissé Rose chez Draco sans lui ! J'ai hésité à l'écrire, puis je me suis dit que c'était plutôt pas mal de vous laisser l'imaginer. J'appelle pas vraiment ça du voyeurisme pour Harry. Plutôt de la surveillance discrète haha. De l'obsession moins violente qu'à Poudlard si on veut. J'adore Rose et partculièrement Scorpius, lui je l'adore. J'espère que ma vision de lui vous plaira dans les futurs chapitres. Je me suis pas mal inspirée de Cursed Child, j'ai imaginé comment il était quelques années plus tôt avec des parents séparés.  
Et oui, les publications c'est tous les lundis :). Avec le recul je me dis que heureusement que vous avez voté majoritairement pour une publicité hebdo parce que ça me prend à peu près 45 minutes de tout publier : relire une dernière fois pour faire sauter les dernières fautes + écrire les réponses aux reviews anonymes + faire charger le doc...Bref ^^" Plus souvent ça serait compliqué à gérer.  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Guest : Merci beaucoup :) N'hesites pas à laisser un pseudo la prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas tous les guest viennent de la même personne ou pas. xD

Lolitamaguis : Hey ! Merci encore de me suivre toutes les semaines :) Je suis contente qu'il t'ai fait rire ! Il commence à se chercher doucement mais qui sait...peut-être qu'il y aura des rebondissements hehe.

Mais pourquoi veux-tu que Neville récupère la plante ? haha Elle est à Harry maintenant et je pense que ce dernier ne voudrait pas la lui rendre. A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **NOVEMBRE**

-Et vous pensez pouvoir avoir terminé quand ? demanda la vieille sorcière.

Harry se frotta le front et estima rapidement sur ses mains.

-Dans une semaine cela devrait être bon. Le plus simple c'est que je vous envoie un hibou.

-Faisons ça !

La vieille dame releva la tête vers Harry difficilement. Elle était si bossue et si petite qu'il était presque obligé de s'accroupir pour la regarder dans les yeux, malgré cela et la canne sur laquelle elle s'appuyait, elle restait fort dynamique pour une femme de son âge. Âge qu'Harry estimait à environ 120 ans.

Il la raccompagnait à la porte quand un mouvement inhabituel attira son attention dans le coin de sa vision. C'était comme une décharge électrique dans sa tête, ses réflexes aiguisés l'alertèrent immédiatement d'un potentiel danger et ses glandes surrénales commencèrent à dégager de l'adrénaline. Il braqua ses yeux sur la rue à travers la vitrine. Deux hommes en noirs venaient de transplaner devant sa boutique. Il portaient de grandes capuches qui masquaient leur visage mais Harry pu discerner un éclat d'argent ne pouvant signifier qu'une seule chose. Des mangemorts.

Il attrapa la vieille dame par les épaules et la fit reculer sans ménagement dans l'arrière-pièce.

-Maaaiis… se plaint-elle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un des deux mangemorts avait levé sa baguette vers sa boutique. Il ferma violemment la porte et fit un bond vers sa table pour attraper sa baguette.

L'explosion le balaya violemment et il fut projeté sur le mur derrière lui. Les étagères tremblèrent et se fracassèrent au sol, éparpillant autour d'Harry des dizaines d'outils et de lames aiguisées.

Immédiatement, de larges colonnes de poussières s'élevèrent et toutes les lumières et les lampes de l'échoppe s'éteignirent.

Harry crut perdre connaissance mais réussi à rester éveillé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient violemment et un sifflement aigu le transperçait d'un tympan à l'autre.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui mais le battement saccadé de son coeur résonnait en lui comme une bombe.

TAM-TAM TAM-TAM TAM-TAM

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt.

TAM-TAM TAM-TAM TAM-TAM

Ses lunettes étaient brisées et tout l'espace autour de lui ne semblait constitué que de fumées et de poussières.

TAM-TAM TAM-TAM TAM-TAM

Un morceau de verre, probablement en provenance de ses lunettes, s'était enfoncé dans sa joue.

TAM-TAM TAM-TAM TAM-TAM

Son dos s'était pris de plein fouet une étagère en bois. Sa jambe saignait, cependant, il pouvait la bouger et aucune artère importante ne semblait avoir été touchée.

TAM-TAM TAM-TAM TAM-TAM

Harry pensa à sa cliente dans l'arrière boutique.

TAM-TAM TAM-TAM TAM-TAM

Il pensa aux passants dans la rue. Il pensa à Malfoy à quelques mètres à peine. Il pensa à son fils qui était probablement avec lui. Et ses quelques pensées l'aidèrent à se relever. Il posa ses mains au sol sans faire attention aux éclats de verre et aux divers objets coupants qui pourraient s'y trouver. Il sentit sa peau se fendre à leur contact mais l'adrénaline l'empêchait de ressentir toute douleur.

TAM-TAM TAM-TAM TAM-TAM

Il attrapa ses lunettes brisées. Il leur jeta un _reparo_ immédiatement. Il savait pertinemment que sans lunettes, il se lançait dans une bataille perdu d'avance.

TAM-TAM

La plante de Neville, sortit ses racines du pot et alla se réfugier derrière le banc de la vitrine qui avait été propulsé contre le mur du fond. Elle se ratatina à même la terre pour se protéger.

Harry s'accroupit derrière son bureau. Toute la partie avant de sa boutique avait été détruite. Un début de feu commençait à prendre dans l'angle droit.

TAM-TAM

Harry analysa la situation rapidement aussi bien qu'il le put compte tenu du manque de visibilité due à l'explosion. Le feu n'était pas une priorité car trop peu étendu et il n'y avait pas de combustible ou d'accélérateur à courte distance. Il devait d'abord vérifier si les attaquants étaient toujours là.

Son coeur se mit à ralentir en même temps que sa respiration. Il n'entendait rien à part un sifflement aigu. La visibilité sur l'extérieur de la boutique était nulle. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas attendre que toute la fumée et la poussière se soient dissipées sans quoi il serait immédiatement exposé si les mangemorts n'étaient pas partis.

Il avança prudemment tout en jetant en face de lui un sortilège de protection. Une fois à l'extérieur, il vit les deux hommes prêts à combattre.

En une seconde, Harry fit l'état des lieu général de la situation. Seule sa boutique avait été attaquée, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'ils en avaient uniquement après lui. Cela serait un hasard plutôt malchanceux de leur part si non. Tous les passants de la rue étaient en train de transplaner ou de se réfugier chez les commerçants. Probablement pour utiliser leur cheminée.

Il n'y avait aucun mort ou blessé visible mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'aient pas déjà été emmenés.  
Son audition commençait à revenir progressivement et il entendait les cris en provenance de la rue.

En quelques instants, il ne restait que ces deux hommes en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ? demande Harry en criant.

Sa voix était éraillé. La moitié de ses vêtements était déchirés. Ses lunettes étaient recouvertes de poussière. Il devait donner une bien piètre impression à ses attaquants.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire en pointant leurs baguettes sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on veut ? Potter vraiment ? Tu n'en as pas une petite idée?

L'homme à droite, qui paraissait bien plus grand et plus large que l'autre fit tomber sa capuche en arrière, révélant un masque de mangemort aux traits effrayants.

-Est-ce-que ce n'est pas un peu tard pour une vengeance ? demanda Harry de manière sarcastique.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a patienté 14 ans avant de revenir.

-C'est parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ! le contra Harry. Ce n'était pas de la patience. Posez vos baguettes maintenant et il ne vous arrivera rien.

L'homme à droite se mit de nouveau à rire en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Il semblait mener l'offensive, le second était plus en retrait et n'avait pas l'air sûr de ses gestes. Harry analysa qu'il devait donc commencer par abattre le premier, le second se rendrait peut-être si il se retrouvait seul sans son leader.

-Tu crois vraiment que nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour nous rendre maintenant Potter ? Non...tu vas payer...tu vas mordre la poussière et cette fois je peux t'assurer que tu ne survivras pas !

À cet instant l'homme de droite fit un geste de bras et le second le regarda avant de se mettre en garde hésitant, ce qui confirma à Harry qu'il devait d'abord s'occuper du grand gaillard.

Harry leva sa main gauche et la poussière se souleva du sol. Il fit un mouvement de poignée et la propulsa vers ses attaquants. De l'autre il lança un _expeliarmus_ dans l'espoir de les attraper vivants. Quelqu'un avait bien dû appeler à l'aide. Les Aurors ne devraient pas tarder. Si il arrivait à les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans les tuer, les aurors devraient pouvoir analyser si l'attaque était isolée ou si elle faisait partie d'un plan plus grand.

L'homme évita son attaque de justesse et contre attaqua avec un sortilège de découpe qu'Harry tenta d'éviter en se jetant sur le côté. Malheureusement le sort le toucha et entailla sa jambe sur une vingtaine de centimètres de long et plusieurs de profondeur. Une douleur aiguë traversa la jambe d'Harry et le fit vaciller. Du sang gicla sur le sol et imprégna son pantalon. Il se rattrapa d'une main en chutant au sol. La douleur fut vite balayée par l'adrénaline qui lui permit de se relever. Harry grimaça en se relevant et appuya sa main sur sa blessure avant de riposter avec un sortilège d'entrave sur l'homme de gauche. Il devait essayer de déstabiliser le plus fort des deux. Peut-être que le fait d'attaquer le plus faible allait le perturber assez longtemps pour que Harry le désarme. Et si non, il n'aurait plus qu'à se concentrer sur un seul adversaire.

Son attaque eu l'effet escompté. Le plus petit des deux tomba au sol en se débattant inutilement, rendant toute tentative de transplanage inefficace. L'attaque déconcentra le leader qui se tourna vers son acolyte. Harry en profita pour lui lancer une attaque plus violente qui le renversa au sol. Le masque du mangemort, sous la force de l'impact, s'envola, révélant son visage. De là où il était, Harry ne pouvait malheureusement pas le voir. Il lança un nouveau sortilège d'entrave mais manqua sa cible de quelques millimètres. L'homme avait roulé sur le côté.

Harry s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau sortilège quand un éclair jaune venant de derrière lui, passa à quelques centimètres de son visage avant d'atteindre le mangemort et le restreindre au sol.

Harry ne connaissait pas ce sortilège. La couleur n'était pas familière. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège de défense ou d'attaque d'Auror. Pourtant, quel qu'en soit le lanceur, il le bénissait.

Harry tomba au sol assis, tourna la tête et vit Malfoy arriver vers lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec sa canne. Il s'arrêta devant lui, jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux mangemorts bloqués au sol, avant de retourner son attention sur lui et de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

-Je devais mettre Scorpius à l'abri, dit-il comme une excuse.

-Dans mon arrière boutique,...une cliente... Et un feu, prononça difficilement Harry la respiration hachée.

-Je m'en fous de la ta cliente Potter ! Répondit Malfoy en criant.

Il se pencha vers la jambe d'Harry et toucha du bout des doigts le pantalon ensanglanté.

-Vas-y ! Ordonna Harry en se relevant avec peine.

Malfoy fit un mouvement de recul et hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers la boutique saccagée.

Harry s'approcha des deux mangemorts. Le plus fort des deux deux avait les yeux révulsés de colère et ne pouvait pas parler. Le sortilège de Malfoy avait fonctionné. Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il devait s'agir d'un sortilège utilisé en médecine pour restreindre un patient à son lit.

Très efficace ce sortilège, pensa-t-il.

Le second attaquant, qu'Harry avait stoppé, gigotait mais ne pouvait pas partir.

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui enleva son masque.

Alors que le premier homme semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, celui-ci était bien plus jeune que Harry, ce n'était qu'un adolescent d'environ dix-sept, dix-huit ans. Les deux hommes avaient plusieurs traits en commun si bien qu'il était évident qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Si un des deux hommes devait se mettre à parler, ça serait lui.

-Parce que vous avez tout détruit, répondit le jeune homme en larme.

Un « POP » retentit à quelques mètres de lui, suivit de plusieurs autres. Harry leva la tête et reconnu plusieurs de ses anciens collègues et au milieu d'eux Ron.

Le rouquin se précipita vers lui tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Que…

-La situation est maîtrisée, annonça Harry en tombant assis. J'ai eu celui là, Malfoy l'autre.

-Par Merlin Harry, tu es dans un sale état. Il y a d'autres blessés ?

Ron jeta un sortilège sur Harry pour évaluer ses données vitales. Son visage, ses bras et ses mains étaient recouverts de morceaux de verre. Sa jambe commençait à saigner abondamment et Harry invoqua une lanière pour se faire un garrot avec.

-Je ne pense pas, peut-être Malfoy.

-Où est-il ? Il te faut aller à St Mangouste de suite.

-Dans ma boutique, il…

-Je suis là, retentit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui. Ta cliente est à l'abri. Elle brame comme un cerf qu'on égorge mais elle va bien et ton feu est éteint. Ta boutique est dans un sale état par contre, j'espère que tu as une bonne assurance.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Malfoy, répliqua Ron en aidant Harry à se lever. Ça va aller mon pot ? Je vais t'emmener à St Mangouste.

Malfoy leva un bras.

-Laisse. Je m'en occupe. Je sais transplaner avec un blessé.

Ron s'apprêtait à le laisser attraper Harry mais Malfoy parti dans la direction opposé et s'avança vers le mangemort qu'il avait restreint. Il interpella un Auror pour lui dire que son sortilège ne marcherait plus une fois qu'il aurait transplané. L'auror hocha la tête et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, Malfoy donna un grand coup de canne dans les côtes du mangemort.

Ron sursauta.

-HEY ! Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

L'ex-Serpentard lui sourit avant de prendre Harry par la taille pour le faire transplaner. Harry pensait se tendre à ce contact mais se laissa étonnement aller, il n'avait presque plus de force. Il avait du perdre plus de sang qu'il ne le pensait.

-Ce type a attaqué Potter à quelques mètres de mon fils Weasley ! Il a de la chance de s'en sortir avec un seul coup de canne !

Ron hocha la tête et le laissa prendre Harry contre lui pour transplaner. Il attrapa la baguette du brun au sol et la lui tendit.

-Attends, dit Harry difficilement. Ron...le grand...c'est lui qui dirigeait tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il parlera...par contre le gosse là...son fils ou son neveu j'en sais rien...il est mort de trouille.

-Bien, je note. Merci. Occupe toi de lui Malfoy !

Sa phrase n'avait rien d'une demande ou d'un conseil. C'était un ordre et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter.

Harry laissa Malfoy le serrer plus fort contre lui et il se sentit transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent directement au coeur des urgences et Malfoy le fit léviter pour l'allonger sur un brancard. Autour d'eux, l'agitation était totale, des bips aigus étaient émis de partout par plusieurs sortilèges de surveillance et de sécurité.

Harry l'entendit appeler une infirmière qui se précipita vers eux. Il commençait à perdre connaissance et tout autour de lui commençait à tourner. Il sentit quelqu'un lui jeter un sortilège de stase sur la jambe. Malgré cela la douleur était de plus en plus intense et il avait l'impression que tout son corps n'était que contusion et douleur.

-Docteur Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle...mais que...au par Merlin...mais c'est...que s'est-il passé ?

-Faites appeler le docteur Granger...Weasley...bref vous savez qui ! Il lui faudra aussi le docteur Fenwey et faites préparer une salle d'opération. Il faudra lancer une analyse des organes internes. Il a de multiples coupures dues à des éclats de verres, une potentielle intoxocation à la fumée et à la poussière, une entaille due à un sortilège de magie noire à la jambe gauche et une potentielle contusion à la tête.

Malfoy se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry en souriant.

-Même si je pense que la tienne est de naissance.

-Ferme là...chuchota Harry en tentant un sourire.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda l'infirmière en prenant des notes.

Malfoy roula des yeux.

-Il vous a gentiment demandé de vous grouiller l'arrière-train ! gronda Malfoy.

La jeune infirmière sursauta, émit un petit glapissement et se mit à courir.

Un docteur en blouse s'approcha d'eux. Il était bien plus grand que Harry et Malfoy, était chauve avec une large barbe noire et avait un air sévère avec ses yeux bleus enfoncés.

-Malfoy. Tu peux nous le laisser maintenant.

Malfoy attrapa une infirmière par le bras.

-Allez me chercher une blouse ! Ordonna-t-il.

Puis il se retourna vers l'autre médecin en se débarrassant de sa veste, de ses gants et de sa canne qu'il fourra dans les bras d'une autre infirmière.

-À part si tu es devenu meilleur que moi en reconstruction nerveuse et musculaire suite à un sortilège de magie noire Feyman, non je ne te le laisse pas ! Je te laisse t'occuper du reste !

-Malfoy, tu ne travailles plus ici !

-Tu n'as pas vu qui est sur ce brancard !

-Je sais très bien de qui il s'agit, cela n'empêche pas que tu ne travailles plus ici, je ne peux pas te laisser l'opérer.

-Alors trouve moi un meilleur chirurgien que moi...ou un très bon agent de sécurité, parce que je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que cet imbécile ne sera pas sorti d'affaire ! Et là Feyman ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Feyman leva les yeux vers quelqu'un derrière Malfoy. Le blond se retourna et il vit Granger le regard inquiet. Elle hocha la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation d'opérer Harry.

Feyman hocha la tête également.

-Endormez-le, demanda-t-il à une infirmière.

Les derniers mots qu'entendit Harry, furent ceux de Malfoy qui indiquait l'ordre des interventions.

* * *

-Je ne te demande que quelques jours Astoria, juste pour être sûr que les choses se soient calmées là-bas.

-Cela ne faisait pas parti de notre arrangement.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez en contenant un accès de colère.

-On parle de la sécurité de Scorpius, maugréa-t-il.

-Je le sais bien et je ne peux pas m'occuper de lui cette semaine. Il est sur ton temps de garde. Si les choses étaient arrivées sur mon temps de garde, j'aurais pris quelques jours avec lui. Si tu tiens à sa sécurité, tu peux rester chez toi avec lui. Ce n'est pas à moi de le garder ! Qui plus est, si j'ai bien tout compris, tu es entré dans la bataille...tu t'es toi même mis en danger...et part addition Scorpius aussi.

Draco fixa sa femme incrédule.

-Je n'ai pas...Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je laisse ces dégénérés saccager tout le quartier ?

-Depuis quand es-tu si héroïque Draco ?

-Je n'ai...

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu voulais sauver ce quartier.

-Ma boutique était juste à côté de celle de Potter ! Ils auraient pu nous faire sauter, Scorpius et moi, en même temps que lui ! Bien sur que j'allais intervenir !

Astoria Malfoy s'assit à table et tourna sa cuillère dans son thé à l'aide de la magie. Elle fixait Draco comme si son regard pouvait lire en lui et il était lui-même persuadé qu'elle en était capable. Ses longs cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon très travaillé. Elle portait une longue robe verte en satin dont la taille était si cintrée qu'on aurait juré qu'elle portait un corset. Le col de sa robe montait sur sa gorge et sur ses épaules elle portait une flamboyante fourrure de renard.

Draco leva une main en l'air en signe de paix.

-Ecoute, je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien là-bas et je ne peux pas le faire sereinement si Scorpius est là.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est ta faute si Scorpius est en danger n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as installé ta boutique juste à côté de l'indésirable ! Tu savais pertinemment ce que tu risquais !

-Mais...! Par Salazar Astoria ! Je ne le savais pas quand j'ai acheté l'immeuble ! Ce n'est pas un indésirable, c'est un ancien auror !

-Et qu'est ce qui t'empêchait de revendre après l'avoir appris ? Tu aurais pu en tirer une forte plus value et t'installer dans un coin plus calme ! Tu aurais pu même arrêter de travailler pendant un temps !

Draco s'approcha de la table et s'installa en face de sa femme.

-Il ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi Astoria. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente de travailler et de t'impliquer dans un projet...

-Je m'étais impliquée dans notre mariage, le coupa Astoria un air triste sur le visage

-Ne recommence pas ! Grinça Draco. La mise en scène te va très mal. L'échec de notre mariage est aussi bien ta faute que la mienne. Nous savions tous les deux depuis le début dans quoi nous nous lancions. Tu savais que je ne t'aimerais jamais et je savais que tu ne serais jamais une femme modèle.

-Si cela t'aide à dormir la nuit.

-Tu peux me mentir à moi mais ne te mens pas à toi même.

-Je ne me mens pas à moi-même Draco ! Sais-tu ce que cela fait de vivre avec quelqu'un, d'avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un qui ne te désire pas.

-Oh oui, je le sais très bien !

-Je t'ai aimé Draco ! Contrairement à toi, j'étais prête à m'impliquer dans ce mariage et à m'impliquer dans ta réussite.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des sacrifices que ce mariage nous a poussé à faire Astoria. J'en ai fait tout autant que toi. Nous savions tous les deux en nous mariant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage d'amour mais bien d'une façade. Tu voulais la richesse et l'oisiveté, moi un héritier et une image. Ne me fais pas croire que tu es tombée amoureuse car si c'était le cas, tu avais une bien piètre façon de le montrer !

-J'étais malheureuse.

-Et j'ai payé pour ton soit disant malheur. Tu vis dans une des plus belles propriétés des Malfoy aux Etats-Unis. Tu as la main mise sur tous mes coffres et tes amants sont légions...ce qui me fait passer, dans les hautes sphères, pour le cornu de service ! Je ne te demande jamais rien, je te laisse mener ta vie sans histoire. Je te demande juste de t'occuper de notre fils, TON fils pendant quelques jours, le temps que je m'assure que tout est revenu à la normale. Tu n'as rien de plus important à faire que de t'occuper de ton enfant je présume ?

Astoria releva la tête et ses yeux se plissèrent.

-C'est Potter n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils et s'assit en face d'elle. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir et encore plus lorsqu'il était énervé. Sa femme avait le don pour jouer avec ses nerfs

-Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

-Ton dernier amour transit. C'est Potter n'est-ce-pas ? Peut-être même que ça a toujours été le cas. Tu n'as jamais arrêté de parler de lui. En fait, tu devais être plus que ravi qu'il s'installe à côté de toi, n'est-ce-pas? Tu veux aller le rejoindre pour essayer de le mettre dans ton lit ?

-Arrête Astoria, la jalousie te va mal au teint, ça jure avec la couleur de ta robe.

Mme Malfoy se leva et claqua des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparu.

-Range ça, ordonna-t-elle.

L'elfe obtempéra et rangea les restes du petit déjeuner de sa maîtresse avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux Draco, cela fait parti de notre arrangement. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher mais ne met pas notre fils en danger. Si tu voulais vraiment la sécurité de Scorpius tu t'éloignerais de Potter. Tu sais très bien qu'il attirera toujours le danger.

-C'est aussi l'un des sorciers les plus puissants sur terre et un dualiste hors pair. Etre près de lui peut aussi être une protection.

-Scorpius m'a expliqué que tu l'avais emmené joué au Quidditch avec les enfants Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais je sais ce que ton père en penserait.

-Laisse mes parents là où ils sont. Les erreurs de mon père ont menées notre famille à la quasi ruine, son avis m'importerait bien peu si il était encore en vie.

-Et ta mère ?

-Ma mère est ravie que Scorpius joue avec des enfants de son âge. Potter l'a sauvé en témoignant pour elle, je serais très étonnée qu'elle trouve quelque chose à redire à la situation. Est-ce que tu vas t'occuper de Scorpius oui ou non ? Ou dois-je encore te menacer de divorce pour obtenir ce que je veux ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et elle serra les points. Son mari avait très peu à perdre en enclenchant une procédure de divorce, elle en revanche se retrouverait sans rien.

-Trois jours pas plus, abdiqua-t-elle.

-Bien. C'est tout ce qu'il me faudra. Je ne voudrais pas que ton instinct maternel resurgisse trop. Si tu es dépassée, comme la dernière fois, tu peux envoyer un message à ma mère.

Astoria hocha la tête, masquant sa vexation quant au précédent incident et se tourna avant de sortir de la pièce sans un aurevoir.

Draco se dit qu'il aurait du sortir la carte du divorce bien plus tôt.

* * *

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une grande lumière blanche l'aveugla.

La vision familière des murs blancs et des fausses fenêtres floues de St Mangouste lui fit se souvenir rapidement de là où il était et de ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à se réveiller dans une chambre immaculée de l'hôpital.

Il se releva en grimaçant à cause des courbatures et s'assit en s'appuyant sur son oreiller. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour repérer ses lunettes, tendit sa main et tâtonna sur la table de chevet. Il les attrapa enfin et les posa sur son nez. Tout autour de lui passa du flou au net en un instant.

Ayant l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette position, il savait qu'une infirmière ferait bientôt immersion dans la pièce, avertie par un sortilège d'alerte de réveil.

Quelques secondes après cette pensée, une infirmière qu'il reconnut comme étant la première à l'avoir accueilli en arrivant, rentra dans le pièce et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Monsieur Potter ? Comment vous sentez-vous?

Harry sourit. Toujours la même question.

-Bien mieux. Pouvez-vous aller chercher le docteur Weasley s'il-vous-plaît.

-Je l'ai déjà avertie de votre réveil, elle ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai également fait contacter le Docteur Feyman. Je vais inspecter vos constantes maintenant, si vous me le permettez.

Harry hocha la tête, et la jeune femme lui lança des sortilèges de diagnostics. Harry se sentit pris dans un étau de cotons chauds et douillets. Il avait beau ne pas aimer qu'on observe ses caractéristiques vitales, il appréciait tout de même la sensation réconfortante de la magie des infirmières. Et cette infirmière-ci, avait une magie très douce.

-Votre magie est très agréable, lui dit-il.

La jeune femme rougie et Harry sentit la chaleur qui l'enveloppait monter de quelques degrés. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

-Oh...merci monsieur Potter...je ne fais que mon travail.

-Je suis un habitué de cette situation, j'ai eu le droit à des infirmières plus...comment dire ? Enfin...leur magie était parfois très froide. La votre est douillette comme du coton.

La jeune femme rougie encore plus et Harry commença à regretter de lui avoir fait des compliments quand la chaleur qui l'entourait, commença à le faire transpirer.

-Est-ce que le Docteur Malfoy est encore là ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

A l'évocation du nom du chirurgien, la pauvre infirmière frissonna et arrêta ses diagnostics. Harry passa de son cocon chaud à la soudaine froideur de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il laissa échapper un : « Oh! » de surprise. C'était comme tomber d'un pont.

-Oh pardon ! S'excusa la jeune infirmière avant de relancer le soin de diagnostics. D'habitude je ne coupe pas le sortilège de manière aussi brutale. J'ai presque fini.

Elle nota quelques choses dans son calepin.

-Et pour répondre à votre question, reprit-elle. Non...Le docteur Malfoy est partit juste après vos opérations. Je ne sais pas si il va revenir. Je ne pense pas.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas trop n'est-ce-pas ?

Un peu honteuse d'avoir été percée à jour, la jeune infirmière rougie et secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas...je le trouve très impressionnant.

-Vous pouvez le dire...je n'irai pas lui répéter. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout au début aussi vous savez.

-Je non...je ne pourrai jamais dire du mal de lui...c'est un excellent chirurgien. Il vous a bien soigné vous savez ! Il est même resté le temps que les autres médecins aient terminé. Le fait qu'il soit soit imbuvable...n'est pas pertinent ici.

Harry rigola et l'infirmière rougie d'autant plus mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu rigoles c'est que tu vas mieux, dit une voix dans le cadre de la porte.

-Bien mieux docteur Weasley, merci, répondit Harry à son amie.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par la fatigue et de belles cernes se dessinaient en dessous d'eux. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné dont plusieurs mèches tombaient sur son visage.

-Est-ce-que ses constantes sont bonnes ? Demanda-t-elle à l'infirmière.

-Oui, tout semble parfait, il faut juste vérifier sa jambe gauche.

-Je vais m'en occuper Maria, merci beaucoup.

La jeune infirmière hocha la tête et désamorça délicatement son sortilège. La chaleur qu'il prodiguait à Harry s'évapora petit à petit de manière très confortable.

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil pour la remercier et elle hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser.

-Bon courage monsieur Potter. Docteur. dit Maria en guise de prise congé.

La porte se ferma délicatement derrière elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en faisant le tour du lit.

-Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop. Ces deux mangemorts ont attaqué ma boutique, ils en avaient après moi c'est évident mais je ne sais rien de plus.

Hermione avait soulevé le drap et auscultait la jambe d'Harry.

-Draco a fait du très bon travail...il n'y a plus aucun signe de magie noire. L'entaille est nette et ne devrait pas laisser de cicatrice.

Harry se pencha pour regarder sa jambe. Effectivement il n'y avait aucune trace de magie noire et l'entaille était extrêmement fine.

Hermione sourit.

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui se soit occupé de ta joue. Tu auras une petite cicatrice.

-Il est parti ?

-Draco ? Oui. Juste après que l'on t'ait amené en salle de réveil.

Harry hocha la tête sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Il m'a aidé. Il a désarmé et maîtrisé un des mangemorts. Le plus fort des deux.

-Oui je sais. Ron m'a rapidement expliqué. Il t'a aussi emmené ici, a menacé la moitié de l'hôpital pour avoir le droit de te soigner. Il a passé deux heures sur ta jambe et n'est parti que quand il a vu que tout allait bien.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Enfin..c'était quand ? Quel jour on est ?

Hermione sourit et passa une main sur son front pour écarter les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est 19h. L'attaque a eu lieu ce matin. On va te garder ici cette nuit et tu pourras rentrer demain. Ron voudrait t'interroger le plus vite possible si tu es d'accord. Il devrait avoir terminé avec Malfoy depuis le temps.

-Tu sais très bien que je vais être d'accord.

-Question de procédure, dit la jeune femme en se levant.

-Herm ?

-Oui?

-Et Malfoy ? Il va bien ?

Hermione sourit et de fines ridules s'étirèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-Oui. Il a juste eu très peur. Si j'ai bien compris, il a envoyé Scorpius chez sa mère et est retourné le chercher quand il est parti. Il a eu très peur pour toi aussi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant impliqué dans une opération. D'habitude il est concentré et inexpressif. Mais là... pendant qu'il t'opérait, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder ton visage et je le voyais marmonner de loin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te disait mais il avait l'air en colère contre toi.

-Il devait sûrement me reprocher de ne pas y être resté.

-Oh je ne suis pas sûre, répondit vaguement Hermione.

-Ou de me promettre qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir me tuer. On parle de Malfoy Hermione !

-Oui, de Draco Malfoy. De Draco Malfoy qui a fait un scandale pour être autorisé à t'opérer alors qu'il n'est plus chirurgien ici. De Draco Malfoy qui a passé deux heures à te soigner et qui a refusé qu'on l'assiste et de toute manière...vu comment il a été odieux envers toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de toi...personne ne voulait travailler avec lui. On parle de Draco Malfoy qui t'a observé je ne sais combien de temps avant de partir. On parle de ce Draco Malfoy là.

-Et aussi du Draco Malfoy qui a fait un scandale quand j'ai ouvert ma boutique car il ne voulait pas être mon voisin. Du Draco Malfoy qui vient râler toutes les semaines parce que je ferais soit disant trop de bruit et que ça le dérange.

-Oh Harry ...

Harry tourna son visage dans la direction opposée à Hermione en roulant des yeux.

-Ne me donne pas du Oh Harry s'il-te-plaît. Je pense que ces romans à l'eau de rose que tu lisais en quantité astronomique quand on était ado, ont laissés plus de traces que je ne le croyais.

-Je crois que…

-Hermione. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Ron ? J'aimerais le voir maintenant et sortir après. Je n'ai pas besoin de rester une nuit en observation.

Le ton de Harry était sans appel. Il avait formulé sa requête comme une demande mais son amie savait que la discussion était close. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation en de maintes occasion...trop d'occasions. Elle hocha la tête tristement et se leva pour aller chercher son mari.

-Je vais t'appeler Ron et ensuite je rentre...je suis un peu fatiguée moi aussi...après tout je viens de faire une journée de 18 heures. J'ai besoin de voir mes enfants.

Harry soupira. Il venait de comprendre que son amie venait de doubler sa journée de travail pour lui et il culpabilisa.

-Herm...,

-Tu viens manger à la maison demain soir ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait déjà tout oublié.

Harry hocha la tête l'air penaud.

-Bien, dit-elle en sortant.

Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'Harry était en train d'enfiler son pantalon.

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever, lui dit-il.

-Je dois aller voir ma boutique.

-Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais il ne reste plus grand chose de ta boutique...il n'y a plus grand chose à voir. Elle a été placée sous sortilège de protection, même toi tu ne peux pas y accéder sans la présence de l'Auror qui a lancé le sort...c'est-à-dire moi...et crois le ou non, j'ai envie de rentrer avec ma femme à la maison. J'ai passé toute la journée à interroger les passants, Malfoy et les deux abrutis qui t'ont attaqué.

-Bien, mais je veux rentrer chez moi.

-C'est vrai que Kreattur doit être mort d'inquiétude pour toi !

-Ha Ha Ha ! Très drôle !

-Tu ne serais pas mieux ici...entouré de jolies infirmières...euh et d'infirmiers ?

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

-J'aime me réveiller dans mon lit.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois !

Harry éclata de rire.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes conditions, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Je suis sûr que si tu fais semblant d'être inconscient, quelqu'un finira par venir te laver !

Harry fit une moue dégoutée.

\- C'est pour ça que tu fais toujours des séjours prolongés à l'hôpital quand tu te casses juste un bras ?

-Ah ça, dit Ron en se grattant la tête, c'est parce que ma femme ne m'autorise pas à sortir.

-Je ne sais pas qui a un traitement de faveur...toi qui n'a pas le droit de sortir...ou moi qui peut sortir quand je veux.

-Je ne sais pas trop ha ha !

-Qu'est ce que tu sais de ces types ? demanda plus sérieusement Harry.

Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit et celui-ci s'enfonça un peu sous son poids.

-Pas grand chose de plus que toi. On ne pense pas qu'il y est d'autres types impliqués. Il semblerait que ça soit l'acte isolé de deux cinglés de mangemorts qui ruminaient leurs haines chez eux.

-L'un d'eux n'est même pas majeur Ron !

-Il a 17 ans. Il est majeur. Il sera jugé comme tel.

-Mais il est s'est fait manipulé par l'autre !

-Ca se sera au psychomage de le déterminer pas à toi.

-Oui mais...

-Harry, riposta sèchement Ron, tu n'est plus Auror. C'était ton choix ! Tu ne peux pas t'impliquer là-dedans. D'autant plus que tu es la victime. Je viendrais te donner les résultats de l'enquête pour le procès, mais en attendant je ne peux rien te dire !

Ron sourit et se pencha pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de son ami.

-Enfin, ici. Demain, on en reparlera. Tu comprends, au cas où les murs aient des oreilles.

Harry hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Enfin Ron se leva et lui fit un signe de main pour le saluer.

-Allez rentre bien ! Et ne va pas à ta boutique ! Tu ne pourras pas rentrer de toute façon.

Harry hocha la tête et leva la main pour le saluer.

Ron sortit et la porte émit un léger grincement en se refermant. Grincement qui paru familier à Harry qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà été amené dans cette chambre auparavant. Il tenta de se rappeler le nombre de fois où il avait finit à St Mangouste mais sans succès. Hermione devrait savoir ça.

Le docteur Feyman passa le voir et vérifia que tout allait bien. Il lui fit signer le formulaire de sortie et s'éclipsa très rapidement.

Harry se leva et alla chercher ses vêtements sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il les renifla et grimaça. Ils sentaient la poussière, le sang et la transpiration. D'ordinaire, ses vêtements étaient lavés avant de lui être rendus.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un Scourgify sur ses vêtements et les sentit de nouveau. Ils ne sentaient pas la lessive mais ils étaient propres au moins. Il se changea rapidement et les enfila avant de poser sa blouse sur le dossier de la chaise.

Il tata ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs et de son porte-feuille. Ils avaient disparus.

Harry regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Il commençait à se dire qu'il y avait une énorme différence à atterrir à St Mangouste en tant qu'Auror et et tant que civil lambda. Il décida d'abandonner et d'écrire un hibou le lendemain matin pour tenter de retrouver ses affaires. Après tout, la porte de sa boutique avait été défoncée durant l'explosion...à quoi bon garder ses clefs ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans sa chambre avant de sortir.

* * *

-Bien, j'ai levé le sortilège de protection. Tu devrais pouvoir faire tous les travaux que tu souhaites. Est-ce que tu as contacté ton assurance ?

Harry regarda Ron comme si il lui parlait une langue inconnu. Les deux amis venaient de se rendre devant la boutique du brun qui avait été attaquée la veille. Il était très tôt dans la matinée et aucune boutique ni salon de thé n'avait encore ouvert. Vu les évènements de la veille, il y avait fort à parier que la plupart d'entre eux, n'ouvriraient pas du tout aujourd'hui voir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

La boutique de Harry était une ruine. La pancarte ne tenait plus que grâce à une charnière et menaçait de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. La porte et la vitrine avait été pulvérisée et tout à l'intérieur de la boutique avait été propulsé voir brisé. Il ne restait qu'un pan de mur de la façade qui tenait la structure de l'immeuble.

-Mon assurance ? J'en ai une ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

Ron se frappa le front de la paume de sa main en entrant dans les décombres.

-Je n'aurai jamais dû parier avec Hermione.

-Hein ? Demanda Harry en lançant un sortilège sur la pancarte pour la faire atterrir au sol en toute sécurité.

-Hermione a parié une semaine de vaisselle que tu ne connaissais pas le nom de ton assurance et que tu ne les as pas contacté pour l'attaque.

-Mais quel intérêt, je peux tout reconstruire tout seul ! Regarde ! Démontra Harry en lançant un _reparo_ sur la porte.

-Oui, TOI, tu peux. Tout le monde ne le peut pas! Et surtout, tu n'es pas obligé. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour qu'elle t'explique ce que tu dois faire. Et puis, ça te donne le droit à d'autres compensations. Franchement mec, tu me déçois ! Je pariais sur toi ! Je pensais vraiment que tu aurais fais les démarches ! Tu te rends compte ? Une semaine de vaisselle !

Harry hocha les épaules en se demandant s'il devait être vexé ou non.

-Je vais tout réparer tout seul. Ça me prendra la journée voir la fin de la semaine mais je peux me débrouiller.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. Tu pourrais te reposer tranquillement chez toi. Et puis, tu n'as pas tout le savoir faire pour réparer des murs, des vitres, des systèmes de plomberie, des...

-J'ai aidé a reconstruire Poudlard tu sais. J'ai construit ma maison !

Ron roula des yeux.

-Bien sur que je le sais, j'étais là aussi. Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas le faire. Je dis juste...oh et merde tu sais très bien ce que j'essaye de te dire. Tu mérites de te reposer. Tu viens juste de subir une attaque. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas en parler à un psychomage ?

Harry lança un sortilège qui replaça une étagère à sa place et le pointa du doigt à Ron.

-Tu vois. J'y arrive très bien. C'est ma boutique. La meilleure des catharsis pour moi, c'est de la réparer. Pas de parler à un mec payé pour écouter. C'est un des avantages à ne plus être Auror, je n'ai plus à faire ça.

-Ça te ferait du bien pourtant. Tu nous parles bien à nous. Et tu sais très bien que ça aide de parler à quelqu'un après une mission difficile.

-La seule rémunération que je vous offre c'est un pinte de bière ou une bouteille de vin !

-Et encore heureux. Tu es tellement mélodramatique, ricana Ron.

Harry rigola.

-Oui c'est tout moi.

Ron planta ses mains sur ses hanches et fit un tour sur lui-même pour évaluer les dégâts.

-Tu as du pain sur la planche en tout cas. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Comment va ta jambe ?

Harry tendit sa jambe et la replia.

-Très bien. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

-Hermione dit que Malfoy a fait du très bon boulot, prononça Ron comme si les mots lui brulaient la langue.

-Je veux bien la croire, j'ai encore mal aux ecchymoses dans mon dos mais ma jambe...c'est comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé.

-Je ne croyais jamais avoir à dire ça de ma vie mais je pense que tu peux aller le remercier. Il a vraiment assuré. Pourquoi il t'a aidé ça reste une autre question. Peut-être qu'il veut que tu ais une dette envers lui. Je me méfierais à ta place...mais j'irais aussi le remercier.

-C'était prévu.

Ron se pencha en avant et s'avança doucement vers le bureau renversé tout au fond de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Non mais regarde ça ! S'exclama Ron.

Harry s'approcha derrière son ami et posa ses yeux sur la découverte de Ron. La plante que Neville lui avait offerte était intacte et ne portait aucun signe de l'attaque, aucune poussière ne la recouvrait et ses feuilles bougeait afin de se rapprocher du rayon de soleil qui pointait son nez à travers la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit grand la gueule de sa fleur violette, comme si elle baillait lorsque sa première feuille entra en contact avec le faisceau de lumière. Au même moment la photosynthèse se mit en marche et elle commença à briller d'un vert éclatant.

-Tu as vu ça ? La plante de Neville a complètement résister à l'explosion.

Harry rigola.

-Cette chose a mangé un nombre incalculable de chose. Un tabouret à une scie circulaire récemment. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle ait survécue à l'explosion.

-Et le truc vert brillant c'est nouveau ça ?

-Non. Elle fait ça tous les matins dès les premiers rayons de soleil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine qu'elle doit faire le plein d'énergie destructrice. Récemment je l'ai vu sortir ses racines par les trous de son pot pour se déplacer près de l'arrivage de bois et tenter de manger une bûche.

-Tu déconnes ? Mais pourquoi es-ce qu'il t'a filé un truc pareil ?

-Il m'a dit que c'était la seule espèce de plante que je ne pouvais pas tuer.

Ron se retint de rire en gonflant les joues. Harry n'était pas réputé pour s'occuper d'autres formes de vie que la sienne, qu'elles soient animales ou végétales. Seul Kréatur, qui était capable de se suffire à lui même, survivait avec lui.

-Je veux bien le croire, finit par dire le rouquin en faisant un énorme effort pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Elle va finir par venir te dévorer dans ton sommeil. Tu devrais la mettre devant la boutique en guise de plante de garde !

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et eurent la même vision de la plante jouant les videurs à l'entrée de la boutique et ils éclatèrent de rire. Après quelques secondes, ils se mirent à tousser à cause de la poussière environnante et Ron se frappa violemment le thorax pour reprendre sa respiration.

-Bien...ça va mieux. Ça me fait penser, j'ai envoyé des hiboux à George et Neville, justement, pour les tenir au courant. Ils proposent leur aide si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.

Harry enleva ses lunettes pour effacer les larmes de rire qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

-Bien. Je verrais de quoi j'ai besoin mais vraiment...je pense que ça va aller.

-Je vais quand même envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour qu'elle voit pour l'assurance. Elle devrait revenir vers toi dans la journée. Allez, bon courage Harry !

-Merci. A plus tard.

-Tu peux venir manger à la maison ce soir si tu veux. Ma mère m'a envoyé quatre hiboux pour nous dire de venir au Terrier depuis hier soir.

-Je sais. J'ai eu les mêmes.

Ron sourit en levant les paumes de ses mains au ciel et transplana.

Harry s'adossa sur un coin de meuble et regarda l'ampleur des travaux. Il n'aurait pas terminé en une journée mais si il commençait tôt, il pourrait avoir terminé avant la fin de la semaine.

En face de lui, la plante sortit ses racines et commença à s'avancer vers un objet en bois détruit.

-NON, cria Harry en la pointant du doigt. Méchante plante !

La plante baissa sa fleur et repartit à sa place et elle tourna le « dos » à Harry en grinçant.

-Incroyable! lâcha Harry.

-Je te le fais pas dire, surgit une voix dans ce qui était avant le cadre de la porte, le grand Saint Potter qui insulte une pauvre plante.

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy. Ce dernier portait, comme à son habitude, un ensemble trois pièce en dessous d'une grande cape noire aux coutures grises argentées. Aux mains, il portait ce que Harry avait identifié comme étant ses gants préférés. Ceux en cuir de dragonneaux noirs indigo.

-Tu as visiblement des travaux à entreprendre, continua l'aristocrate. Je te remercie d'avance, de demander aux intervenants de limiter les nuisances sonores. Nous n'allons pas tous être en congés dans le quartier.

-Bonjour Malfoy, se contenta de répondre Harry en le fixant.

-Bonjour oui, se reprit Malfoy, qui, si il était décontenancé par la réplique d'Harry, n'en laissa rien paraitre. J'imagine que si tu es là ce matin, c'est que tu te sens mieux qu'hier.

Harry se redressa et hocha la tête. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'approcha de Malfoy.

-Oui. Je suis sensé te remercier d'ailleurs.

-Me remercier pour quoi ? Demanda Malfoy feignant l'ignorance.

-Pour être intervenu...et pour avoir sauvé ma jambe. Je t'inviterais bien à prendre un thé en face pour te remercier proprement mais je ne pense pas que Will va ouvrir aujourd'hui. Cependant, ma cuisine n'a pas été détruite, je peux te préparer un café.

Malfoy fixa Harry dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas! Si l'endroit est moins poussiéreux qu'ici !

-Tu y es rentré hier pour secourir une vieille dame. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a de la poussière partout.

Malfoy se frotta le menton.

-Bien...bien...nous devrions donc remettre ça alors. Je n'ai pas envie de me salir plus que de raison. Mes vêtements d'hier sont déjà fichus.

-Je t'en payerai de nouveau.

-Comme si tu savais ce qui est de bon goût !

-J'essaye de te faire des remerciement Malfoy là ! s'emporta Harry.

-Et j'essaye de les accepter ! Comme quoi, aucun de nous deux n'est bon à ce jeu là.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Encore une fois, il ne savait quoi répondre à Malfoy qui se comportait à la fois comme si ils étaient encore rivaux et à la fois, comme si ils étaient presque amis...et Harry commençait à s'imaginer que certaines de leurs répliques s'apparentaient à du flirt.

Malfoy regardait la paume de ses gants, déjà poussiéreux, avec une expression de dégout.

-Tu n'as aucun autre endroit de disponible pour m'offrir ce café ? Sans poussière et autre débris ?

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à recevoir. Sa cheminée était, par miracle, intacte.

-Chez moi, dit-il.

Draco regarda Harry et ce dernier jura qu'il l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête. Il aurait peut-être du mettre de meilleurs vêtements qu'un jean troué aux genoux et un sweat noir trop large. Soudain, ses questionnements quant au fait qu'il puisse flirter avec Malfoy, ou plutôt que Malfoy puisse flirter avec lui, devinrent ridicule. Malfoy était si apprêté, il était si maniéré, si guindé, si...si tout à l'opposé de lui. Pourquoi flirterait-il avec lui ? Il acceptait juste un café en remerciement de l'avoir soigné. Tout le monde faisait ça ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées Potty? Demanda Malfoy en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry souffla de désespoir. Malfoy était impossible, il fallait qu'il voit des insinuations dans tout ce qu'il disait.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Malfoy, c'est le seul endroit où je pourrais t'offrir un café sans que MONSIEUR, ne soit outré par la poussière !

-Mmm, j'attends de voir ça, siffla Draco.

Harry râla en silence.

-Tu veux ce café ou non ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Malfoy hocha la tête en levant un bras.

-C'est demandé si gentiment.

Harry leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel et montra la cheminée de la main.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle est en état de marche ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant d'inspecter l'intérieur de se cheminée.

\- Je suppose, elle n'a pas l'air abîmé.

-Pour un réparateur d'objet, tu ne m'as pas l'air très convainquant.

Harry ignora la dernière remarque de son voisin et jeta un sortilège de protection sur la boutique. Même s'il ne restait plus grand chose de valeur à voler, il ne voulait pas que les passants y pénètrent. Il tinta le sortilège en bleu afin qu'il soit bien visible et décourage les curieux.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Tu me suis ?

Malfoy voulu parler mais Harry avait attrapé la boîte de poudre de cheminette plus rapidement et était entré dans la cheminée.

-Le Vide, prononça-t-il distinctement.


	8. Novembre : Partie 2

**Note :** Et voici la fameuse pause café que tout le monde attendait :) J'espère que vous serez satisfaits !

 **RARA :**

Lolitamaguis : Merci encore pour ta review ! :) A part pour Astoria, j'essaie de coller au caractère, donc oui, j'imagine très bien Draco renifler de dégout pour quelques grains de poussières haha. J'espère que la fameuse pause café va te plaire ^^

* * *

 **NOVEMBRE**

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur en regardant Potter disparaitre dans les flammes vertes.

-Le Vide ? Sérieusement Potter, se dit-il à lui même. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ?

Il s'avança vers la cheminée, ôta un de ses gants et attrapa une poignée de poudre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cheminée, il grimaça à l'idée de rejoindre : « Le Vide » mais obtempéra.

-Le Vide, dit-il en lâchant la poudre.

Draco se sentit aspiré et atterrit avec élégance dans la cheminée de la maison de Potter. Il en sortit en époussetant sa cape.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui, que déjà un elfe de maison s'approchait de lui en tendant les bras. Son visage était si fripé qu'il était presque impossible de voir ses yeux.

-Messire Malfoy, laissez Kreattur prendre et nettoyer votre cape.

Draco, surpris de voir un elfe de maison chez Potter, resta interdit quelques instants.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance, prononça une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Draco leva les yeux vers Potter qui s'était retourné vers lui. Il était en train de se diriger vers la cuisine.

-Kreattur adore enlever la poussière, cingla Potter un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

À ces mots, l'elfe grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Peut-être que si le maître ne salissait pas autant, Kreattur n'aurait pas autant de poussière à faire... ». Draco lui tendit sa cape en souriant à Potter.

-Ton elfe ne te respecte pas beaucoup Potter. Attention Krea…machin chose, c'est de la laine de Yak !

-Que Draco Malfoy se rassure, dit Kreattur en s'inclinant si bas que son nez s'écrasa au sol, Kreattur s'occupera bien de sa cape. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Maitre reçoit un descendant de la la noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks.

-Arrête de te plaindre Kreattur ! Teddy venait tout le temps avant !

-Ce n'est qu'un fils de sang-mêlé, grinça Kreattur.

Potter dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur l'elfe qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Potter sourit et rangea sa baguette l'air un peu honteux de s'être laissé emporté.

-Et que suis-je moi ? reprit Potter calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je t'interdit de parler comme ça. D'autant plus quand il y a des invités ! Va donc médire dans ton coin...mais avant ça Malfoy...Messire Malfoy (Harry imite une pirouette de salutation), vient prendre le thé avec moi. Vois avec lui ce qu'il veut ! Je prendrai un grand bol de café noir. Nous nous installerons dans le grand salon.

-Bien maître, siffla Kreattur en partant vers la cuisine et en faisant léviter la cape de Draco au dessus de lui, Kreattur va faire ce que dit le Maître...encore...comme toujours...

Maintenant que Kreattur avait disparu et que Potter s'était avancé dans ce que Draco imaginait être le grand salon, il pu commencer à observer autour de lui.

Le petit salon dans lequel il se trouvait, était une petite pièce carrée, aux murs bleu gris entièrement recouverts de bibliothèques en bois ébène. Les étagères débordaient de livres, de parchemins et de manuels en tout genre. Des cadres photos montaient sur les livres et représentaient le plus souvent des scènes avec les Weasley et leurs enfants. Draco reconnu Teddy, le filleul de Potter sur plusieurs photos. Sur la plupart il était enfant ; Draco imagina que l'adolescent d'aujourd'hui s'était lassé de se faire prendre en photo par son parrain.

Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce si bien que le grand lustre flottant n'était pas allumé.

Au centre de la pièce une table basse d'un bois plus clair était recouverte de journaux et de courriers qui n'avaient pas encore été ouverts. Autour de la table était disposés deux canapés deux places en tissus marron foncé ainsi qu'un grand fauteuil à oreillette devant lequel avait été posé un repose pied de la même teinte. Il y'a avait aussi plusieurs poufs en cuir aux motifs orientaux. Probablement des souvenirs de voyages, pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà vu les mêmes chez quelques parents éloignés de sa famille.

Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un perchoir à hibou mais aucun hibou à l'horizon.

La pièce était très chaleureuse malgré sa petite taille, il y faisait agréablement doux au vu de la saison et une discrète senteur de bois et de chèvrefeuille invitait à la relaxation.

-Tu préfère t'installer ici ? demanda Potter.

Draco sursauta, coupé dans sa contemplation mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre de sa surprise. Il s'avança vers Potter.

-J'observais juste ta maison. Je suis surpris que tu possèdes un elfe de maison. Granger est au courant ?

Potter sourit et roula des yeux.

-Oui bien sur. Allez viens, on va s'installer à côté. Je pourrais te raconter toute l'histoire de Kreattur le pauvre elfe de maison exploité tant que tu le voudras !

Draco hocha la tête et suivit Potter dans un petit couloir aux murs recouverts de dessins d'enfants. Ils tournèrent dans la première alcôve à droite et pénétrèrent dans le grand salon. La couleur des murs était la même que dans le petit salon mais aucune bibliothèque ne les recouvrait. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table en fer forgée qui donnait un style industriel à la pièce. Il y'avaient plusieurs chaises du même style autour d'elle et un vase vide était posé au centre.

Potter lui montra de la main des fauteuils positionnés autour d'une table basse à droite de la pièce. Contre le mur à côté des fauteuils se trouvait un poêle à bois moderne qui réchauffait déjà la pièce.

Draco s'installa dans le fauteuil et voulut poser sa canne sur le mur mais l'elfe de Potter apparu en un « POP » à côté de lui.

-Kreattur peut aller ranger sa canna à Draco Malfoy. Kreattur se fera un plaisir de polir l'argent de la canne.

Draco hocha la tête en regardant tour à tour l'elfe de maison et son maître.

Si tôt qu'il eu la canne entre les mains, l'elfe disparu dans un nouveau « Pop ».

Potter se mit à rire en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Il te traite comme si tu étais un prince. Je n'arrive même pas à le convaincre de m'aider à enlever mes bottes de Quiddich quand il a plu.

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Ça doit le changer de servir un sang pur.

Potter roula des yeux et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de se pencher vers lui.

-La soit disant pureté du sang, n'a rien à voir avec la puissance d'un sorcier.

-Quand même, dit Draco en ôtant ses gants et en les posant sur le bras du fauteuil.

-Je te défi quand tu veux Malfoy !

-Qu'as-tu donc à compenser Potter pour balancer ce genre de défi enfantin ?

Si Potter était vexé il n'en laissa rien paraître et au lieu de ça se mit à sourire encore plus. Il leva une main vers le mur derrière lui et claqua des doigts. Le mur disparu. Draco vit apparaître en face de lui un jardin immense. Une forêt semblait entourer la propriété de Potter ou peut-être Potter avait-il construit sa maison à l'intérieur de celle-ci ? Un vent très frais s'engouffra dans la maison et le parfum de chèvrefeuille se fit plus puissant.

-Pratique pour aérer, admit Draco cachant l'admiration et la jalousie qu'il ressentit envers Potter. Pas vraiment pour accueillir des invités.

Potter pencha sa tête sur la droite en hochant les épaules avant de claquer à nouveau des doigts. Le mur réapparu et l'air se réchauffa dans la pièce en une seconde. Potter avait dû installer des sortilèges de réchauffement et de protection puissants sur sa maison.

Kreattur apparu à côté d'eux, un plateau lévitant au dessus de sa tête.

-Kreattur s'est permis de se rendre au domicile de Draco Malfoy afin de savoir comment il préfère prendre son thé. Binky a bien expliqué à Kreattur comment faire et a même donné à Kreattur une dose du thé préféré de son maître.

L'elfe de maison posa le plateau sur la table et servit Draco.

Impressionné par la méticulosité de l'elfe, Draco hocha la tête vers Potter.

L'elfe se tourna enfin vers Potter.

-Le café du Maître chauffe encore.

Le sourire satisfait de Potter s'effaça d'un coup et il fronça des sourcils. L'elfe baissa la tête et claqua son pouce contre son index. Un grand bol de café fumant apparut devant Potter ainsi qu'un sucrier et une cuillère.

Potter hocha la tête.

Kreattur se tourna vers Draco et se pencha une nouvelle fois tant en avant que le bout de son nez s'écrasa au sol.

-Si Draco Malfoy a besoin de quoi que se soit d'autre, Kreattur est à son service.

L'elfe se releva, se tourna vers Potter, renifla et disparut dans un nouveau « Pop ».

-Ton elfe ne te respecte vraiment pas Potter ! Ricana Draco en attrapant sa tasse de thé. Par contre, il sait comment traiter des inviter de marque. Il me tarde d'entendre comment tu t'es retrouvé attifé avec lui.

Potter se pencha en avant et attrapa le sucrier. Il versa l'équivalent d'une petite tasse à café dans son café, ce qui fit grimacer Draco. Potter prit son bol à deux mains avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Il commença à siroter son café, ou plutôt, son sucre au café, doucement.

-Kreattur appartenait à la maison du Square Grimmaut. J'en ai hérité à la mort de Sirius. Il me l'avait légué dans son testament, c'est la raison pour laquelle, il n'est pas revenu à ton côté de la famille. À ta mère.

-On s'en est volontiers passé. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'était déjà une ruine du temps de ma grande-tante.

-Oui...une femme charmante d'après son portrait, ironisa Potter. Bref, après la Guerre je me suis retrouvé avec cette propriété sur les bras. Je n'y avais pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs, entre les réunions de l'Ordre et notre fuite pendant la septième année. Et Sirius détestait cette maison. Alors je l'ai laissé quelques temps. J'ai pris un appartement tout simple dans le centre de Londres avant de me décider sur quoi en faire. Finalement je l'ai revendue une misère à une association d'orphelins d'Aurors et j'ai acheté ce terrain. Ça m'a pris quelques années pour tout faire construire et tout aménager mais ça valait le coup. J'ai essayé de libérer Kreattur plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois que je lui ai tendu un vêtement, il s'est mis à ramper au sol en pleurant et en hurlant que c'était la fin de sa vie. Finalement, j'ai eu pitié et je lui ai dit de me suivre ici. Hermione a bien vu qu'il fait ce qu'il aime et puis il sait que si il veut partir il n'a qu'à le dire.

-Je vois. Je comprends d'autant mieux pourquoi il me réserve un accueil aussi...remarquable. Il doit bien aimer Weasley j'imagine, c'est un sang pur.

-Oh non ! Il déteste Ron ! C'est un traître à son sang tu comprends bien ! Il a épousé une née-moldue !

-Pour sa défense, je crois bien que c'est Granger qui est la plus à plaindre. Il n'est pas vraiment à sa hauteur...niveau intellect.

-Hey, s'insurgea Harry.

Draco leva les mains au ciel.

-C'est pas faux en même temps, reconnu Harry, personne n'a le niveau d'Hermione...dans aucun domaine.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas monter sur un balai, dit Draco en sirotant une gorgée de thé brûlant.

Potter ouvrit de grands yeux et posa violemment son bol sur la table, manquant de faire sursauter Draco. Décidément, l'ex-Gryffondor n'avait aucune manière !

-Mais oui c'est vrai ! J'oublie toujours ! Je le lui rappellerai la prochaine fois qu'elle me fera un sermon. Merci Malfoy.

-Pas de quoi. Je n'oublie jamais les faiblesses des autres.

Draco s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et touilla son thé avec sa cuillère.

-Je suis surpris que tu admettes que Hermione soit intelligente, admit Potter en rajoutant une autre cuillère de sucre dans son café.

Draco grimaça à l'idée du goût que le café de Potter devait avoir.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas reconnaître que Granger est d'une intelligence rare. J'ai passé toute ma scolarité à Poudlard à vouloir être premier partout. Elle me devançait toujours quoi que je fasse. C'était d'autant plus rageant qu'elle est d'ascendance moldue...j'essaie de me rassurer en me disant que son ancêtre sorcier devait être sacrément puissant.

-Son ancêtre sorcier ? Demanda Potter.

-Oui Potter. Son ascendant sorcier. Ne me dis pas que tu penses vraiment que les moldus font du jour au lendemain des enfants sorciers ?

Potter ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes noires et sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Draco soupira en rigolant.

-J'oublie souvent que tu as été élevé par des moldus. C'est navrant, sachant que tu est l'unique descendant direct d'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers de sang-purs. Les gènes moldus sont...dominants sur les gènes sorciers. Pourquoi crois-tu que les vieilles familles préfèreraient risquer la consanguinité plutôt que de faire rentrer du sang moldu dans leurs familles ? Avoir un enfant une fois avec un moldu passe encore...faire ça sur plusieurs générations et c'est le crac-mol assuré ! Sans parler de l'extinction des sorciers tout court à plus grande échelle. Granger doit avoir un lointain ancêtre sorcier. Peut-être même plusieurs. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont et qui ne reçoivent pas d'aide ni de formation pour apprendre à contrôler et plus tard se servir, de leurs magies. Aujourd'hui...les moldus n'ont plus besoin de la magie pour survivre, ils ont inventés bien trop de choses qui la remplacent, alors forcément, quand ils font des enfants avec des sorciers...le gène sorcier a tendance à disparaître.

Potter secoua les mains devant lui.

-Attends ! Attends ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as fais passer bien trop de message là ! Tu as parlé de ma famille, de celle d'Hermione et maintenant tu dis que l'évolution de l'homme fait que nous n'avons plus besoin de la magie ?

Draco roula des yeux et pris une gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Potter ! Salazar ce que tu peux mélanger les choses ! Oui tu viens d'une famille de puissants sorciers mais je ne t'apprends rien là. Et oui, ce que je viens de dire est aussi valable pour ta mère. Elle devait avoir un ancêtre sorcier dans sa famille. Pour Granger c'est pareil, le gène s'est activé chez elle et pas chez ses parents. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, cette facilité qu'on les parents moldus à admettre que leur progéniture est un sorcier ? Et en plus il les laisse aller vivre dans un autre pays dans une pension qu'ils n'ont jamais visitée ? Même si il n'est pas actif chez eux, le gène magique est là et il veut être reconnu. Bref, si le sujet t'intéresse, je suis sûr que Granger a fait des recherches. Ensuite et écoute moi bien ! Je n'ai pas dit que l'homme n'a plus besoin de la magie ! Je dis juste que l'homme peut s'en passer, il y'a une grande nuance ! Rien ne peut remplacer la magie. Je ne sais plus comment s'appelle ses choses que les moldus mettent dans leur chandelier pour faire de la lumière sans bougie.

-Des ampoules.

-Oui voilà. Qu'est-ce qui fonctionne le mieux ? Ça ou un sortilège ?

-Un sortilège... mais l'électricité est une invention utile partout ! Je m'en sers moi au magasin.

-Oui je sais...tes horribles machines ! grimaça Draco.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy. Je te l'ai déjà dit...travailler avec ses mains...ce n'est pas pareil...ça vide la tête.

Draco résista à l'envie de répliquer qu'il avait déjà la tête vide ! Par Merlin, Potter le faisait revenir 15 ans en arrière, il était un homme adulte, il devait pouvoir résister à la tentation de se moquer de Potter.

Il espérait que son hésitation ne s'était pas vu, il ne voulait pas que Potter se mette à croire qu'il se comportait encore comme au temps de Poudlard. Il devait être capable de trouver de meilleurs moyens, plus élaboré, plus recherchés, plus adultes pour se moquer de lui.

-Tant que tu ne débarques pas encore chez moi avec un membre sectionné.

-Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, mentit Potter en regardant sa main, on ne voit plus rien.

-Presque plus rien, insista Draco en se penchant en avant pour lui pointer la pulpe de son doigt. Et que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si tu avais été un moldu et que tu avais été dans un hôpital moldu ? Tu crois vraiment que tu t'en serais sorti avec une minuscule cicatrice ?

À contre coeur, Potter fit « non » de la tête et ses épaules se relâchèrent.

-Oui je sais, avoua-t-il à contre-coeur.

-Tu vois. L'homme n'a peut-être plus autant besoin de la magie mais c'est la meilleure des ressources. Elle peut tout faire. Et la sensation qu'elle prodigue ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'équivalent chez les moldus.

Potter réfléchit quelque instants et secoua la tête.

Draco fit un geste de main, comme s'il giflait l'air, pour appuyer ses arguments.

Un silence apaisant s'installa. Il ne resta apaisant qu'une dizaine de secondes, aucun des deux hommes ne sachant quel sujet évoquer. Potter sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Draco le fixa tandis qu'il recommençait à ouvrir la bouche et à la refermer tout aussi tôt.

-Toujours aussi éloquent Potter ! Peut-être devrais-tu demander à Rose comment former une phrase.

Le visage de Potter vira au rouge en à peine quelques secondes et ses narines se dilatèrent légèrement. Un sentiment de victoire et de fierté traversa Draco. C'était toujours aussi facile et jouissif de mettre Potter en rogne.

-Tu fais chier Mafloy ! J'essayais de trouver un moyen de te dire merci pour hier. Mais franchement je ne sais pas si tu le mérites.

Draco sourit en se penchant pour reposer sa tasse de thé.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Répète après moi : « Merci Draco d'être intervenu pour me sauver la vie pendant que je me faisais lamentablement battre par un vieux mangemort et un adolescent. Je te remercie d'autant plus que tu as évité que je ne me retrouve infirme, parce que je ne suis pas capable d'esquiver un simple sortilège de découpe. »

Le visage de Potter devint encore plus rouge et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil à tel point que ses articulations blanchirent. Au diable sa précédente résolution, il pouvait s'amuser un peu avec Potter n'est-ce-pas ? C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour le faire après tout...n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco en était sûr, le plaisir qu'il prenait à pousser Potter à bout était aussi intense que l'orgasme. Un peu plus et il pourrait jouir dans son pantalon sans avoir besoin de se toucher.

Il prenait tellement de plaisir à énerver son ancien rival, que son sexe commença légèrement à durcir. Draco mit ça sur le compte de la satisfaction personnelle et sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas connu charnellement quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Il pensa à divers cas de chirurgie qu'il avait eu dans les années précédentes, les pires d'entre eux et son début d'érection disparut. Fier de sa maitrise de soi, il se mit à sourire encore plus.

Mais très vite, trop vite, Potter repris contenance en respira profondément. Ses mains de détendirent et son visage retrouva sa couleur pâle.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment les mots que je cherchais Malfoy. Et je ne t'appellerai jamais Draco, ne rêve pas trop.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, reprit le brun, tu n'avais pas à intervenir. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas su maîtriser la situation...mais tu m'as bien aidé. Et le travail que tu as fait sur ma jambe...tu n'étais pas obligé. Merci. Pour tout ça.

Draco hocha la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter lui présente des remerciements en bonne et due forme.

-Si j'avais su que ça serait les excuses sincères qui t'auraient mis mal à l'aise, continua Potter en ricanant, je les aurais faites bien plus tôt.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit calmement Draco. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, juste surpris que tu saches formuler toi-même des excuses convenables. Et pour y répondre, il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Potter.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tenu à me soigner ? De ce que je me souviens, l'autre chirurgien n'était pas trop d'accord pour que tu m'opères et il avait peut-être un peu raison n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'es plus chirurgien.

-Et laisser quelqu'un d'autre enfoncer des objets pointus à l'intérieur de toi ? Moi aussi je mérite de m'amuser parfois.

Potter sourit devant l'obstination de Draco à ne pas vouloir dévoiler les véritables motivations de son intervention. Après tout, il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était si inquiet pour lui et du fait qu'il puisse devenir infirme comme lui, qu'il ne pouvait tolérer uniquement le meilleur des chirurgien en réparation de sortilèges de magie noire. Et ce chirurgien c'était lui.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de ta situation ?

Draco leva la tête vers Potter.

-Quelle situation ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Ta jambe.

-Ma jambe ? demanda Draco feignant de ne pas comprendre ce que Potter essayait de lui dire.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire Malfoy.

Draco soupira et gigota dans le fauteuil avant de se pencher en avant et de poser ses bras sur ses genoux. Il joua quelques secondes avec ses doigts avant de lever les yeux vers Potter.

-Le jour...où s'est arrivé. Si s'était arrivé à n'importe qui d'autre qu'à moi, j'aurais sauvé sa jambe, enfin...une très grande mobilité en tout cas. Mais ...je ne pouvais pas m'opérer moi même n'est-ce pas ? Quand on m'a amené à St Mangouste, il n'y avait pas Fenwey, juste deux de ses internes. Ils ont fait au maximum de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Fenwey a été appelé et est finalement arrivé pour terminer l'opération...mais même lui a été dépassé. Ma jambe ne tenait que grâce à un morceau de muscle de moins de cinq centimètres. Je me suis vidé de mon sang avant d'être emmené à St Mangouste. Heureusement Blaise m'a lancé un sortilège de stase extrêmement puissant...mais...les dégâts étaient trop importants. Travailler sur un membre sectionné sous stase est extrêmement compliqué, on ne sait pas si ce qu'on fait fonctionne. Si on enlève la stase même pour quelques secondes, le patient risque l'hémorragie et la mort. Ils ont fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient...mais ils n'étaient pas moi. J'aurais pu sauver ma jambe. Alors oui, malgré toute l'aversion que je te porte...Il était hors de question que je ne sauve pas ta jambe...même si ta blessure était bien plus minime que la mienne. J'en ai fait une affaire personnelle...pas pour toi...pour moi.

Potter hocha la tête tout le long du récit de Draco. Il faisait preuve d'une écoute active sans faille, ne le coupant jamais et l'encourageant même à continuer d'un regard. Draco se sentait vulnérable mais étrangement, Potter arrivait à le mettre en confiance. Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir soulagé ou si il devait se braquer.

-Tu ne pouvais pas intervenir à postériori ?

-Non. Il faudrait que je réouvre la blessure entièrement. Je me viderais de mon sang et on repartirait pour un tour. Je suis condamné à être un infirme pour le reste de ma vie.

Draco se mordit la lèvre de se montrer aussi vulnérable devant Potter. Ça devait être le parfum du chèvrefeuille qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

-Tu arrives à marcher. Tu n'es pas un infirme.

Draco ricana.

-Je marche avec une canne...j'ai trente deux ans et je marche avec une canne...

-Je trouve que ça te va bien.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux et haussa un sourcil. Potter remit à gesticuler des mains devant lui comme s'il essayait de chasses un insecte et ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Enfin...tu ne fais pas infirme...tu fais...bref...On dirait que tu fais l'intéressant quoi ! C'est pas vraiment surprenant. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un accessoire. Je n'ai compris qu'au bout de quelques jours que tu t'appuyais dessus.

Draco secoua la tête en souriant. Il se retint de faire une centième remarque sur l'éloquence de Potter mais se retint car il savait qu'il essayait de le rassurer.

-Je ne peux plus courir, je ne peux plus faire de Quiditch, je ne peux plus jouer avec mon fils dès qu'il s'agit d'être debout...je suis un infirme Potter...même si j'essaie de le cacher.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu ne peux plus faire de Quidditch. Avec le bon balai, fait sur mesure, je suis sûr que tu pourrais revoler.

-Ton fameux complexe du héros...tu sais Potter...tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

-Tu commences doucement à me faire chier à te plaindre constamment Malfoy. C'est à croire que tu aimes te poser en victime ! Je n'ai pas un complexe de héros. J'entends ce que tu dis et te propose une solution. C'est tout !

-Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas juste de dire que j'essayais de cacher mon infirmité ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Non pas vraiment !

-Si tu sortais de ta petite zone de confort de victime et que tu commençais à agir, tu pourrais peut-être surmonter toutes les choses que tu ne peux plus faire. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu t'adaptes et cela voudrait dire avoir une bonne dose de courage. Et ça, ça serait bien trop difficile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que devines quoi...ce n'est facile pour personne.

Draco épousseta ses genoux et fit mine de se lever. Kreattur apparu dans un « Pop » et lui tendit sa canne. Draco l'attrapa d'un coup de main sec et l'elfe disparu aussitôt.

-J'ai entendu tes remerciements mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour me prendre une leçon de morale. Merci pour le thé. Je te souhaite une bonne reconstruction de ta boutique.

Draco contourna la table basse en faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour passer et il avait du mal à garder son équilibre avec sa jambe. Il devait faire un effort. Potter ne devait pas voir qu'il ne se maintenait pas bien en équilibre, surtout quand l'échevelé venait juste de l'insulter !

Finalement, il contourna l'obstacle qu'était Potter et son fauteuil et il s'avança vers le couloir.

Pour qui se prenait le balafré pour lui faire la morale ?

Potter se leva et bloqua le passage à Draco sous l'alcôve. Ce dernier fit mine d'avancer mais Potter ne s'écarta pas et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Draco baissa les yeux et essaya de le contourner mais Potter posa un bras sur le mur, lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

-Attends Malfoy ! Ne te vexe pas ! Tu sais bien que j'essaye de t'aider !

Le visage de Draco n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Potter. Il leva les yeux vers lui et son regard descendit de ses yeux à son nez puis à sa bouche. Potter mordit sa lèvre inférieure et les yeux de Draco revinrent en un instant se planter dans les iris verts, bien trop verts, de son hôte. Il prit une grande inspiration silencieuse en faisant un petit pas en arrière. Son estomac semblait peser une dizaine de kilos de plus et son coeur se mit à battre si fort et si vite qu'il menaçait de s'échapper. Le parfum boisé le Potter, monta à ses narines et l'enivra. Ses doigts tremblèrent sur la paume de sa canne et il dut serrer de toute ses forces sa main sur sa canne pour que le tremblement cesse.

Un silence oppressant s'installa dans la pièce et les secondes passèrent au ralenti.

Une violente envie de plaquer Potter contre un mur et de coller son corps au sien, s'empara de Draco et il dû user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas laisser son désir, mû par la colère évidemment, prendre le dessus.

De ce qu'il pouvait observer, Potter aussi, semblait perturbé mais de là à savoir si cela relevait du désir ou de l'agacement, Draco était incapable de se prononcer. Ses joues avaient rougies et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Il fixait Draco, qui avait fait un pas en arrière, avec incompréhension. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et détourna le regard.

-Mais...mais si tu n'es pas capable de voir une main tendue devant toi, je te laisse partir.

Draco savait que la phrase de Potter était à double sens. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait le faire réagir. Malheureusement, Draco était bien trop perturbé par son attraction sexuelle soudaine pour le héros du monde sorcier, pour rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison.

-Au revoir Potter.

Draco s'avança dans le couloir vers le petit salon et la cheminée qui lui permettrait enfin d'échapper aux tourments de ses émotions. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Potter dans son dos à mesure qu'il avançait dans la pièce.

Kreattur apparu et lui tendit sa cape parfaitement nettoyé. Il dit quelque chose à Draco qui ne l'entendit pas, trop concentré à feindre de ne pas sentir le regard de Potter sur lui.

Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminée et s'engouffra dans la cheminée. Il leva les yeux vers Potter une dernière fois. Il se tenait dans le cadre de la porte les bras croisés et le regard interrogateur.

Draco soupira sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

-Boutique Malfoy, prononça-t-il en lâchant la poudre devant lui.

* * *

Harry regarda les flammes vertes faire disparaitre Malfoy. Il resta plusieurs minutes à fixer la cheminée vide après le départ de l'ex-Serpentard.

-Le maître veut-il que je débarrasse le grand salon ? demanda Kreattur.

La voix de l'elfe de maison, ramena Harry à la réalité. Il le chercha des yeux en dessous de lui.

-Oui...oui...s'il-te-plaît, répondit-il distraitement.

-Le maitre devrait inviter plus souvent Draco Malfoy. Kreattur aime beaucoup recevoir des gens importants. Cela lui rappèle l'époque de la noble et très ancienne maison...

-...des Black...oui je sais Kreattur. Au risque de te décevoir, je ne pense pas que Draco Malfoy reviendra ici de nouveau.

Kreattur baissa la tête et partit en marmonnant en direction du grand salon.

Harry tourna la tête de nouveau vers la cheminée et soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de coincer Malfoy et de se retrouver aussi près de lui. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle. Ses yeux avait dérivé sur la table et il avait dû faire preuve d'une maitrise de lui olympienne pour ne pas le renverser dessus. Il était presque sûr, que pendant quelques instants Malfoy avait ressenti la même chose que lui, un mélange explosif de colère et de désir. Un cocktail explosif et destructeur. Mais peut-être Harry avait-il simplement projeté son propre désir sur lui ? Malfoy était marié et avait un enfant ! Il était marié à une femme ! Il ne pouvait pas éprouver de désir pour lui...il était...si tout à l'opposé de lui. Sans parler de leur histoire mutuelle qui frisait le conflit é , la phrase d'Hermione comme quoi ils s'étaient tous les deux regarder durant toute l'après-midi quidditch lui revint en mémoire. Et si elle avait eu raison ?

Harry secoua la tête et s'avança vers la cheminée. Arrivé devant il baissa la tête pour regarder comment il était habillé. Il secoua la tête en soupirant et fit un pas dans la cheminée, hésita une dizaine de secondes et finalement en sortit pour partir en courant vers sa chambre.

Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard en portant un jean plus ajusté et son pull préféré, celui en grosse maille de laine écrue. Il était cintré et le mettait en valeur. Il se trouva ridicule et frappa le côté de sa tête avec la paume de sa main.

Il s'avança tout de même dans la cheminée et retourna à sa boutique.

* * *

Cela faisait moins de deux heures qu'Harry était revenu à sa boutique quand Hermione arriva avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Petit et trapu, il n'avait plus de cheveux sur le haut du crâne. Il tenait sa mallette fortement dans ses bras et enjambait avec difficulté les décombres de la boutique. Harry était en train de faire léviter les morceaux de mur afin de les reconstruire. Il plaça le morceau qu'il était en train de bouger et baissa sa baguette.

-Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? lui demanda son amie en le prenant dans ses bras pour le saluer.

-Mieux qu'hier merci. Bonjour ? Vous êtes ?

-Harry, voici le technicien de l'assurance. Il va évaluer les dégâts afin de te donner une aide pour reconstruire. Donc tu seras gentil de ne pas essayer de tout faire tout seul.

-Je peux très bien m'en occuper seul Hermione.

-Bien sur que tu le peux. Et si tu tiens à faire les réparation toi même je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, n'est-ce-pas monsieur Bagoul ?

L'homme hocha la tête en ouvrant sa mallette sur les restes de la table de travail de Harry.

-Il faut que tu comprennes Harry. L'assurance va te dédommager pour le temps que tu vas passer à réparer ta boutique. Ils vont te fournir de nouveaux matériaux et ils pourraient même engager quelqu'un pour que tout soit réparé d'ici demain. Ils vont aussi te dédommager de la perte de profit que cela va te coûter. Tu as fermé tout hier et cela te prendra au moins deux jours à toi tout seul de tout réparer, sans parler des articles de tes clients détruits. C'est de la perte de profit et l'assurance va te rembourser pour ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Le ton d'Hermione était extrêmement doux avec Harry et étonnement sec avec le technicien de l'assurance.

-Oui, oui, répondit le petit homme stressé.

Hermione se pencha vers son ami et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Quand je les ai contacté, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne prenaient pas en charge les attaques de mangemorts car tu es une personnalité à risque. Je leur ai donc expliqué que je pouvais faire des recherches sur le nombre de catastrophe évitées grâce à tes interventions en tant qu'Auror et bien avant que tu ne deviennes Auror aussi, histoire de voir le ratio gain/perte. Ils m'ont envoyé quelqu'un dans les quarante cinq secondes par cheminée. Je sais que je peux être effrayante mais je me surprends parfois moi-même.

La brunette paraissait fière d'elle et souriait à pleine dent. Harry l'attrapa par les épaules et posa sa joue sur sa tête.

-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Sans moi tu n'aurais pas survécu à ta première année.

-Tu exagères !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione en se détachant de l'étreinte de son ami pour le fixer dans les yeux.

Harry déglutit.

-Oui...bon...c'est peut-être vrai. Je suis le muscle et toi le cerveau.

Hermione rigola.

-Et Ron dans tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

-L'estomac ?

-Pourvu qu'il ne t'entende pas ! rigola Hermione.

Le technicien des assurances s'approcha d'eux et tendit un parchemin à Hermione, puis à Harry, puis à Hermione, puis à Harry. Enfin, Hermione l'attrapa en soufflant et commença à le lire.

-Je me charge de l'administratif de monsieur Potter, dit-elle en parcourant le parchemin des yeux.

-Bien, dit le petit homme en faisant un pas en arrière. Il va s'en dire monsieur Potter, que c'est un honneur pour les assurances magiques immobilières de prendre en charge à 100% les réparations de votre boutique. Lorsque vous nous aurez fait parvenir votre bilan financier du dernier mois, nous vous dédommagerons au prorata de vos journées de fermetures forcées. Une équipe d'intervention viendra effectuer les travaux nécessaires et couvrira également les dommages potentiellement causés à vos voisins directs lors de l'attaque, dès que vous aurez signé ce parchemin.

-Mais je...

-Nous insistons monsieur Potter. C'est la moindre des choses...après tout ce que vous avez fait.

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et hocha la tête satisfaite.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et abdiqua.

-Bien. Où est-ce que je dois signer ?

Hermione le stoppa en levant une main en face de son visage.

-Laisse moi d'abord analyser le document avant de signer.

-Madame Weasley, je peux vous assurer que tout est en ordre.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire volontairement hypocrite. Cependant, je préfère m'en assurer.

-Oui bien sur, dit l'homme penaud en croisant les bras dans son dos et en reculant d'un pas.

Hermione parcouru le parchemin et le tendit à Harry.

-C'est bon, tu peux signer.

Harry invoqua une plume avec sa baguette et signa dans le carré que Hermione lui pointait du doigt. L'homme repris le document et le rangea dans sa mallette.

-Le dédommagement financier devrait pour être versé directement à Gringotts sous une semaine.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous ai déjà fait parvenir le bilan du mois dernier par hibou, dit-elle, je vous ai même fait parvenir tous les bilans financiers de monsieur Potter depuis l'ouverture de son activité libérale.

L'homme, dont le front commençait à transpirer à grosse foute, passa un doigt dans le col de sa chemine afin de l'écarter.

-48h ! C'est le maximum que je puisse faire !

-Bien. Ce sera suffisant. Pour l'instant !

L'homme fit une pirouette afin de saluer Harry et Hermione et sortit de la boutique dans l'instant.

Harry se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu es effrayante !

Hermione se mit à rougir et à rire.

-Oui tu as vu ! Ron est tellement choqué quand je gère ce genre de procédure ! Il dit que j'aurai dû aller à Serpentard.

-Il n'a peut-être pas tord ! Je reste persuadé que tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

-Oui c'est vrai, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui.

-Du coup, je n'ai rien à faire.

-Nope ! Les équipes de nettoyage et de réparation devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Tu recevras un hibou dès que ta boutique sera en état de reprendre son activité.

-Bien...bien...qu'est ce que je vais faire alors moi ?

Hermione soupira.

-Te détendre ? Te reposer ? Hier on t'a lacéré la jambe et tu es recouvert de bleus. Prends du temps pour toi !

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je vais essayer de faire ça.

-Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te menacer Harry Potter !

Harry rit jaune.

-Oui... je viens d'avoir une démonstration plutôt effrayante de tes capacités d'intimidation !

-Et encore ce n'est rien ça, lança fièrement Hermione en remettant son sac sur son épaule, tu aurais dû me voir à la crèche de l'hôpital le jour où ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de place pour Hugo.

-Je ne comprends pas. Hugo est à la crèche justement non ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione en souriant. Depuis que je suis allée leur rendre une petite visite.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Il agita ses bras en face de lui en lui montrant les restes de la boutique.

-Tu es plus qu'effrayante ! Tu es démoniaque ! Prends tout ce que tu veux ! Allez vas-y...ha ha.

-Tu te moques mais quand tu recevras de l'aide tu seras bien contente que je sois intervenue.

-J'imagine.

-Allez, bonne journée Harry. Tu viens dîner au Terrier ce soir ? Molly est morte d'inquiétude pour toi, elle ne se détendra pas tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas vu en personne.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Dix neuf heures ?

-Ne lui fais pas ça ! La pauvre femme ! Viens à dix huit heures !

-Bien.

Un grand « Pop » retentit en provenance de la zone de transplanage au bout de la rue. Une cavalerie d'intervenants se dirigea vers la boutique d'Harry.

-Je crois que tes réparateurs arrivent, observa Hermione en se penchant pas le reste de la fenêtre.

-Oui.

Un des hommes s'avança vers lui. Il ressemblait à un ex militaire moldu avec ses cheveux coupés ras et son porté droit presque coincé à la verticale.

-Monsieur Potter, le salua-t-il d'une voix grave et dénuée d'émotion. Edmond Rostand, je suis en charge des travaux de réparation de votre magasin. Veuillez nous excusez pour le léger retard, j'ai tenu à passer voir votre architecte pour avoir les plans précis de votre boutique avant ...avant l'attaque. De ce fait, nous serons à même de la rebâtir à l'identique. A moins qu'il y aient quelques choses que vous vouliez changer ?

Harry se demanda de quel retard il parlait. Le gratte papier venait juste de partir. Mais qu'est ce que Hermione avait bien pu leur faire ?

-Non, non, dit Harry en secouant la tête. A l'identique c'est parfait.

-Bien monsieur. Vous recevrez un hibou dès que les travaux seront finis. Nous les estimons à environ quatre heures de travail avec une marge d'une heure en cas de complication. Vous pourrez reprendre votre activité dès demain matin. Je serais présent à 8h30 devant votre boutique afin de vous céder le nouveau sortilège de protection que nous mettrons en place à la fin des travaux pour la nuit. En attendant, nous vous souhaitons de vous reposer et de récupérer des malheureux évènements d'hier.

-Bien, dit Harry penaud en sortant de sa boutique. Attendez...est-ce que vous pouvez faire bien attention à ma plante ? J'y tiens… beaucoup je crois.

L'homme tourna la tête vers la plante qui tremblait de peur sous le banc et haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sur monsieur mais il serait peut-être préférable que vous la preniez avec vous afin d'éviter tout risque.

Harry hocha la tête et s'approcha de la plante. La grosse fleur violette qui faisait mine d'être innocente et juste décorative, se tourna vers lui et un pétale se souleva.

-Si tu me mords, je te mets au feu d'accord ?

Le pétale se baissa et la plante s'enroula sur elle même pour se coucher à même la terre.

-C'est ça...fais ta victime !

Harry lui lança un sortilège de rétrécissement ainsi que d'immobilité et la prit dans sa main.

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui le scrutait sans comprendre.

-Je t'expliquerai au dîner, lui dit-il, je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps.

-Bien. À ce soir alors Harry.

-Oui, à ce soir Hermione...Et merci pour tout...pour ça...je ne savais même pas que j'avais une assurance.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui gère tout ton administratif depuis que tu as ouvert ?

-Je pensais que tu avais juste géré les papiers d'ouverture de commerce ?

Hermione lui caressa la joue.

-Tu es bien comme Ron tiens. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Je me demande vraiment ce que vous feriez si je n'étais pas là.

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure...on serait mort.

Hermione sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté l'espace d'une seconde.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la zone de transplanage et Harry se retourna vers sa boutique au moment où il entendit les premiers travaux commencer.

Il se demande si Malfoy allait râler à cause du bruit puis il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas penser à lui.

Il se positionna sur la zone de transplanage et apparut chez lui quelques instants plus tard.

* * *

Décider de ne pas penser à Malfoy était une chose, y arriver en était une autre. En arrivant dans l'entrée de sa maison, il posa la plante sur le buffet afin d'enlever son manteau et ses baskets. Il la reprit et l'amena dans le salon. Il la posa sur la table et lui fit retrouver sa taille normale avant d'annuler le sortilège d'immobilisation. La fleur violette se souleva comme si elle était capable de regarder autour d'elle. Elle étira ses longues feuilles et ouvrit grand sa gueule comme si elle baillait.

-Tu es vraiment une plante bizarre !

La fleur violette se tourna dans la direction opposée.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer... Merlin tu es aussi susceptible que Malfoy ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais connu une plante comme toi.

La fleur violette se retourna doucement vers lui. Harry s'assit sur une chaise et croisa ses bras sur la table en face de la plante.

-Je n'étais pas très bon en botanique, je pense que c'est pour ça que Neville t'a offerte à moi. Tu es super indépendante, si j'oublie de t'arroser tu trouves quelque chose à manger toute seule. Ne te méprends pas ! Tu manges vraiment n'importe quoi et parfois des choses importantes ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Mais quand même...tu es impressionnante dans ton genre. Je suis content qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé.

Le pot de la plante se souleva de la table et ses racines glissèrent vers Harry. Arrivée devant lui, elle rentra ses racines et reposa son pot. Elle allongea la tige de sa fleur et vint s'enrouler sur le bras de Harry.

Surpris, Harry resta immobile quelques secondes. Il hésita à caresser ses pétales. Il pensa qu'il devenait fou, il s'agissait d'une plante, pas d'un animal et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des envies plus que vorace ! Et si elle le mordait ? Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et surtout qu'il avait déjà battu de puissants mages noirs, une plante ne devrait pas réussir à l'avaler tout entier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry caressa un pétale du bout de l'index. La plante vibra doucement. Harry prit cela pour du contentement et il caressa ses pétales avec toute sa main. La fleur expulsa un peu d'air comme si elle soupirait de bien être.

-Tu es douce comme du velours. Difficile d'imaginer que tu manges des meubles quand tu es affamée.

Les vibrations de la plante continuèrent et Harry posa sa tête à côté de la fleur sur son bras. Son esprit dériva vers les évènements de la matinée avec Malfoy.

Il ferma rapidement les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard en caressant les pétales de sa plante.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une heure plus tard, Harry s'étira longuement. Il chercha du regard la plante et ne la vit pas sur la table. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche et la vit installée devant la fenêtre en plein rayon de soleil. Ses tiges étaient étirées au maximum et profitaient pleinement du phénomène de photosynthèse. De minuscules billes de lumière vertes fluo parcouraient la plante comme s'il s'agissait de sang dans des veines.

-Sacrément indépendante, chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

Il s'étira de nouveau et il parcouru la pièce du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le siège où s'étais assis Malfoy. Quelque chose attira son attention. Malfoy avait oublié ses gants sur l'accoudoir.

Harry se leva et se rapprocha du fauteuil. Il se pencha et attrapa les gants en cuir. Il leva son bras gauche vers lui et lu l'heure sur sa montre. Il n'était que midi, il pourrait passer à la boutique de Malfoy pour les lui rendre. Ou peut-être pourrait-il attendre le lendemain matin. Après tout, Malfoy s'était comporté comme un enfant. Susceptible et borné. Non. Pas comme un enfant. Comme Malfoy !

Harry alla poser les gants sur le buffet dans l'entrée pour y penser le lendemain.

-Kreattur ?

L'elfe de maison apparu dans un « pop » à côté de lui.

-Oui maître ?

-J'ai envie de soupe de potiron ? Est-ce qu'on a ça ?

-La saison des potirons est passée maître mais Kreattur sait où en trouver. Kreattur peut en préparer pour ce soir.

-Je ne mange pas ici ce soir. Tu ne peux pas en faire pour maintenant ?

-La soupe de potiron prend un peu de temps maître. Peut-être que le maître pourrait attendre demain midi ? En attendant, Kreattur pourrait préparer une tarte aux poireaux ?

Harry hocha la tête et commença à saliver à l'idée de manger de la tarte.

-Ça sera parfait. Merci Kreattur. Comme je ne suis pas là ce soir, tu peux prendre du temps pour toi. Faire ce que ...ce que les elfes aiment faire... je ne sais pas...

-Kreattur ira ranger le grenier...le maître ne range pas ses outils...cela ennuie Kreattur. Il sera content d'avoir du temps pour tout ranger.

-Tant que tu fais ce qu'il te plaît, ironisa Harry. Je vais aller chez Neville une trentaine de minutes, est-ce que la tarte sera prête?

Kreattur qui était déjà passé dans le cuisine, était en train de jeter des sorts sur les ingrédients de sa tarte pour la préparer.

-Oui, maugréa-t-il.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure.

-Groumpff...

* * *

Quand Harry revint du Terrier le soir même, il était épuisé. Molly avait passé la soirée à lui poser des questions et à s'assurer que tout allait bien. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé et finissait à St Mangouste.

Il soupira en sortant de la cheminée et alla dans l'entrée pour y laisser ses chaussures et son manteau. Il avait commencé à neiger en début de soirée et il avait regretté d'avoir laissé son écharpe. Il leva sa baguette et toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée de la maison s'allumèrent. Même adulte, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'obscurité.

Il sortit de sa poche un pot de fleur qu'il avait miniaturisé et l'emmena dans le salon.

Neville lui avait dit que la plante qui lui avait offerte avait un caractère très particulier et se rapprochait de celui du chat. Les poils en moins. Elle était assez indépendante pour survivre pendant qu'on l'oubliait mais une fois qu'on s'occupait d'elle, elle pouvait grandir et devenir vraiment magnifique. Harry avait ramené un pot plus grand rempli de terre du Terrier.

-Hey...euh...plante...mais qu'est ce que je fais moi...j'appelle une plante !

Harry se rapprocha de la fenêtre où la plante s'était enroulée pour dormir. La fleur violette se leva en le sentant arriver.

Harry fit reprendre sa taille originale au pot d'un coup de baguette et le posa à côté d'elle.

-Je t'ai ramené un plus grand pot...si tu veux...je ne sais pas vraiment comment te rempoter...je ferais ça demain. Je suis épuisé là. Tu me promets que tu n'essaieras pas de me manger la main ?

La fleur acquiesça et se pencha sur le nouveau pot comme si elle pouvait le voir. Une de ses racines sortit du pot et s'étendit jusqu'au nouveau pot. Une deuxième fit de même. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la plante soit entièrement passé dans le grand pot. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens et vibra quelques secondes.

-Bon, dit Harry surpris, ça c'est fait. Me voilà rassuré, je ne savais vraiment pas comment te rempoter.

La fleur se tourna vers lui quelques secondes et se remit à bouger dans la terre.

-Ça doit être un peu sec. _Aguamenti_.

La plante passa sous le jet d'eau qui sortait de la baguette de Harry et se secoua.

Une fois que la terre fut bien humide, Harry stoppa le sort et posa ses mains sur ses hanches satisfait.

La fleur de la plante s'étira vers son précédent pot, s'élargit jusqu'à devenir deux fois plus grosse que d'ordinaire et le goba.

-Ben ! S'exclama Harry.

La plante se secoua quelques secondes et s'enroula sur elle même pour reprendre sa nuit.

-Et si j'avais voulu garder le pot pour avoir une nouvelle plante, se plaignit Harry.

La fleur se souleva et fit « non ».

-Ça au moins c'est clair. Tu ressembles vraiment trop à Malfoy par moment. Je ne peux décemment pas t'appeler comme lui mais je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose en adéquation avec ça. Furet ? Non tu es une plante, il te faut un nom féminin...furette ?Oh oui ! Je vais t'appeler Furette ! C'est tellement parfait.

La plante ne semblait pas intéressée par le nom qu'Harry cherchait à lui donner alors il décida que qui ne disait mot consentait.


	9. Décembre : Partie 1

**Note :** bonjour à tous. Je suis actuellement en déplacement et ne peux pas répondre aux reviews nonymes. J'ai copié collé le chapitre avant de partir sur le site mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose sur mon petit téléphone malheureusement. Je ferais une double réponse sur le prochain chapitre. Je suis tellement contente que vous aimiez Furette ! Moi aussi je l'adore :)

Merci en tout cas pour votre soutien de plus en plus grand ! Bientot les 100 reviews ! J'ai hâte de voir le nombre passer à trois chiffres :)

* * *

 **DECEMBRE**

Draco sortit chercher son thé en face quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir. Il avait décidé d'en acheter en vrac et de se le préparer lui-même pour quand il serait seul. Scorpius n'était pas là et c'était surtout pour rythmer sa journée qu'il aimait se rendre au salon de thé.

Il venait de traverser la route déserte et de s'avancer vers la porte de son magasin quand une voix l'interpella.

-Malfoy !

Il tourna la tête vers Potter qui se dirigeait vers lui en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Il n'avait pas mis son manteau.

Les quelques flocons de neige des jours précédents, avaient laissé place à un grand soleil mais les températures étaient toujours négatives.

Potter semblait gelé. Draco se retint de lui faire une remarque sur le fait que son jean troué n'était pas vraiment de saison mais se retint. Le parfum boisé de Potter monta à son nez et il pensa au chèvrefeuille qui poussait chez lui en plein hiver. Londubat devait y être pour quelque chose.

-Potter, le salua-t-il.

-Tu...tu as oublié tes gants hier chez moi.

Potter sortit les gants de Draco de sa poche et les lui tendit.

-Oh...oui, merci...dit-il en les attrapant. J'en avais d'autres, ce n'était pas urgent.

-Je n'avais aucune raison de les garder chez moi.

Draco leva un sourcil devant le ton sec de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Mais j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, se rattrapa le brun.

-Oui. Merci...encore...je suppose.

Draco leva sa baguette pour déverrouiller sa porte et le panneau ouvert se tourna vers l'extérieur.

-Tu as vu la Gazette aujourd'hui ? continua Potter.

Draco se retourna vers lui.

-Je ne suis pas un lecteur assidu de la Gazette, Potter.

Potter sembla surpris. Il devait se souvenir l'avoir vu souvent lire le journal au salon de thé. Est-ce-que Draco devait lui avouer qu'il l'achetait principalement pour lire la section blague à Scorpius ?

Potter leva une main vers lui pour lui faire signe d'attendre et il leva sa baguette.

- _Accio_ Gazette, prononça-t-il.

Comme aucune fenêtre de la boutique de Potter n'était ouverte, le journal se fracassa sur la vitre neuve et tenta de trouver une issue. Draco regarda d'un oeil amusé, le journal faire le tour de la boutique dans le but désespéré de sortir pour rejoindre celui qui l'appelait. Finalement, Potter eu la bonne idée de faire quelques pas en arrière et d'ouvrir la porte. Il souriait en se frottant la tête mal à l'aise. Le journal arriva finalement dans sa main et il referma la porte.

-Oui...bon, tenta-t-il de se justifier auprès de Draco qui se régalait du spectacle de Potter s'humiliant lui même. L'attaque fait la Une. Ils t'ont cité à l'intérieur.

Draco attrapa le journal que lui tendait Potter. Sur la Une, le portrait du sauveur devant sa boutique à l'ouverture prenait presque toute la page. L'article retraçait rapidement l'attaque et mentionnait le nom des attaquants et leur motif : la tentative de meurtre de Potter. Ce qui semblait les avoir beaucoup plus passionné en revanche, était le fait que, LUI, ancien mangemort repentit et chirurgien reconnu, avait aidé Potter à terrasser ses assaillants. Il avait le droit à tout un quart de page en page 5. Le journal stipulait que Draco était arrivé à temps pour aider le très Saint Sauveur ! Il retraçait l'histoire de Draco jusqu'à sa propre attaque par les purificateurs blancs quelques années auparavant. C'était la première fois que la presse en parlait.

Draco rendit le journal à Potter.

-Bien. Pour une fois, ils n'ont pas dit que des conneries.

Potter attrapa le journal et semblait vouloir dire autre chose. Malgré le froid, il ne semblait pas se décider sur la tournure de phrase à adopter.

-Oui ? demanda Draco un peu exaspéré que Potter ait envie de parler avec lui dehors, juste devant sa porte et pas à l'intérieur au chaud.

-Hermione dit que tu es le bienvenu dimanche avec Scorpius pour jouer au Quidditch. Molly...la mère de Ron...bref...elle se prend un peu pour ma mère...Et elle aimerait te remercier.

Draco grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer la mère de substitution de Potter !

-Euh...

-S'il-te-plaît, demanda Potter en souriant.

Comment voulait-il qu'il résiste au sourire de ce connard ?

-Très bien. À la même heure que la dernière fois ?

Potter sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait le nez rouge à cause du froid et de la buée sortait de sa bouche à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

-Oui. Parfait. Ça sera parfait.

Et Potter s'éloigna, un sourire idiot collé sur son visage idiot, en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Pourquoi Draco avait l'impression d'avoir été invité à un rencard ? On parlait de Potter ! Cet idiot avait toujours un sourire idiot sur le visage, c'était bien le concept des idiots n'est-ce-pas ? Draco toucha son visage en espérant ne pas s'être mis à sourire. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant sa peau durcit par le froid. Il était si congelé qu'il lui était impossible de changer d'expression faciale. Finalement Potter avait eu raison de l'interrompre dehors.

* * *

Harry arriva chez ses amis avec un peu en retard. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée, il entendit des rires venir du fond du jardin. Il se demanda si Malfoy et son fils étaient déjà arrivés. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à Malfoy comme cela.

En traversant la maison, les éclats de voix se firent plus précis et il reconnut la voix de Molly en train de crier sur George pour avoir jeté un gnome à ses pieds. Il sourit.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le jardin. Il restera son manteau contre lui et regarda ce qui se passait dans le jardin.

Les enfants Weasley étaient au complet sur le terrain. Ron était en train de donner les dernières consignes tandis que Hermione jetait des sortilèges de réchauffement sur tous les enfants. Un grand nuage de vapeur s'élevait de là où ils se trouvaient. Scorpius parlait avec Rose en faisant de grands gestes et semblait mimer une aventure extraordinaire. La petite fille était subjuguée par l'histoire et ne faisait pas attention à sa mère qui s'occupait de lui enfiler un manteau.

Harry sourit et tourna les yeux vers le auvent au dessous duquel George venait de s'asseoir. Hermione et Ron avait installé une très grande table en fer recouverte d'une nappe rouge. Dessus avaient été disposé des biscuits et de quoi se servir du thé.

Bill était là mais pas Fleur qui avait dû rendre visite à ses parents. Malfoy était installé dans le fauteuil le plus à droite et ne lâchait pas son fils des yeux en souriant discrètement. Il dû sentir le regard d'Harry sur lui car il tourna la tête brusquement vers lui et son sourire se fana. Il lui fit un signe de tête et ses yeux se reposèrent sur Scorpius.

-Harry ! Mon chéri ! Mais qu'est ce que ? Tu ne portes pas d'écharpe ? Tu vas attraper la mort ! Va mettre une écharpe ! Il y'en a sur le porte manteau dans l'entrée.

-Bonjour Molly. Ça va ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas froid et puis le auvent est chauffé.

-Va chercher une écharpe ! Tu me remercieras.

Harry voulu s'insurger qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais depuis l'attaque à la boutique, Molly semblait encore plus mère poule qu'auparavant. Alors, à contre-coeur, il rentra de nouveau dans la maison chercher une écharpe. Malfoy devait bien se moquer de lui.

Il sortit de nouveau, une écharpe rose fluo autour du cou et fit un geste de la main pour la montrer à Molly. Cette dernière hocha la tête et lui prit le bras pour aller jusqu'au auvent.

Harry salua tout le monde avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil libre. Entre George et Malfoy.

Il se pencha discrètement vers l'ancien Serpentard.

-Molly n'a pas été trop envahissante avec toi ?

-Si tu veux savoir si elle m'a forcé à mettre une écharpe rose en me traitant comme un enfant de cinq ans. Non. Elle m'a remercié de t'avoir sauvé. Enfin quelqu'un qui a compris que sans moi tu n'aurais pas résisté une minute de plus.

George se pencha sur la table devant Harry. Il posa son coude et appuya sa main dessus.

-Je t'en pris Malfoy, raconte nous comment tu as sauvé Harry ! Je veux tous les détails de son humiliation !

Molly tapa du poing sur la table !

-Ça te fait rire George ! Moi pas ! Le pauvre Harry !

George ricana.

-Oh oui, le pauvre Harry, se moqua-t-il en imitant la voix de sa mère.

La matriarche lui jeta un torchon au visage.

A côté de Harry, Malfoy ricanait dans son poing. Il devait se délecter de la situation.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas des réunions de familles comme ça toi, lâcha Harry.

Malfoy secoua la tête.

-Détrompe-toi ! Chaque assemblée de famille est un prétexte pour se mettre en avant et pour écraser les autres dans ma famille. C'est beaucoup plus convivial ici, surtout quand c'est toi la cible des attaques.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien je suppose. Reviens souvent et peut-être que George se mettra à t'insulter aussi !

-Oh ça je peux le faire maintenant, répondit George en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, pas besoin d'aimer quelqu'un pour ça. On veut te faire croire qu'on t'aime bien le bigleux...mais en fait tout ça ... C'est du cinéma tu le sais bien !

Molly leva les yeux vers George et fronça les sourcils.

-Maman c'est pour rigoler ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à ton fils préféré !

-Tu fais bien !

Le rouquin s'indigna et porta ses deux mains à son coeur !

-Je le savais ! C'est ton préféré ! Tu as toujours dit que tu n'en avais pas ! Et en plus il n'est même pas roux !

Molly soupira et l'ignora. Elle fit venir des cookies de la maison ce qui changea les idées de George. Harry regarda Malfoy et haussa les mains comme pour s'excuser.

En face d'eux, les enfants étaient prêts à jouer. Ils montèrent sur leurs balais et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ils partirent chacun dans des sens différents et Ron se mit à siffler à la faute au bout de 40 secondes.

Hermione, qui était revenue vers eux, s'était installée à côté de Molly.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, aucun des adultes ne dit quoi que se soit et ils regardèrent les enfants jouer.

Harry appréciait beaucoup venir le dimanche chez ses amis mais il se sentait souvent seul. Il n'avait pas d'enfant et lorsqu'ils regardaient ceux des autres voler et s'amuser, cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas de famille. Il aimait ces enfants comme si ils étaient tous ses filleuls et filleuls mais depuis le départ de Teddy pour Poudlard, il se sentait d'autant plus seul.

Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte. George ne l'entendit pas mais Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui. Il devait avoir soupirer très fort, se dit-il.

-Comment va ta boutique ? demanda poliment le blond.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris qu'il commence une discussion avec lui. Qui plus est aussi cordiale.

-Bien, bien, répondit-il. Tout est réparé. C'est comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Ils ont même réparé un trou que j'avais fait dans le plancher.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil avant de retourner son attention sur son fils.

-Comment tu as fais pour faire un trou dans le sol ?

-Ça serait un peu long a expliquer, répondit Harry mal à l'aise en repensant au moment où il avait fait tomber la scie circulaire parce que Furette lui avait fait peur en grignotant son pantalon.

-Je suis sûr que ça me ferait rire comme anecdote, ricana Malfoy.

-Oh j'en suis sûr aussi ! C'est bien pour ça que je vais rien te dire, chuchota Harry en se penchant un peu vers lui.

-Tu blesses mon petit coeur Potter, le nargua l'ancien Serpentard en repensant à ce que Harry lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés chez les Weasley.

-Faudrait que tu ai un coeur pour ça !

Malfoy mima une flèche qu'il venait de se prendre en plein coeur.

-Tu me tues Potter !

-Parfait, dit Harry en souriant.

Malfoy secoua la tête en souriant et se pencha en avant. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se concentra sur Scorpius.

-Ton fils joue vraiment très bien, dit Harry pour ne pas couper la conversation.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça.

Harry roula des yeux et se pencha de nouveau vers l'ancien Serpentard.

-Tu me fais vraiment chier Malfoy à ne pas savoir prendre les compliments, dit-il tout bas.

Harry savait à quel point le détecteur à insulte de Molly et maintenant celui d'Hermione aussi, étaient sensibles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers elles et, rassuré qu'elles ne l'aient pas entendu, se retourna vers Malfoy.

-J'irai le dire directement à Scorpius. Peut-être qu'il saura prendre le compliment lui.

-Il n'a pas besoin de l'approbation des autres pour savoir ce qu'il vaut, se braqua Malfoy.

Devant l'air contrarié de Harry, il se rattrapa :

-Mais ça lui fera plaisir, surtout venant de ta part.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es un très bon joueur. Il le sait. Ça lui fera plaisir. C'est tout.

Harry sourit et se pencha encore plus vers lui si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son aftershave citronné. Un frisson parcourut son dos mais il l'ignora.

-Il le sait parce que tu le lui as dit ?

L'ancien Serpentard fit une grimace.

-Par Merlin, toi, Draco Malfoy, tu as admis à quelqu'un, qui plus est de ta famille, que j'étais un bon joueur de Quidditch ?

-Tu ne vas pas en faire une montagne Potter ! C'est fou ce que tu peux donner comme importance à ce que les autres pensent de toi! C'est à se demander comment tu as fais pour survivre à notre quatrième année.

-C'est sur que toi tu n'as pas aidé cette année là.

Malfoy frissonna. Harry se demande si c'était à cause du froid ou parce qu'il se rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ou bien peut-être que pour lui s'agissait-il de bons souvenirs ? Etant donné que Voldemort s'était probablement installé très vite au Manoir Malfoy après sa résurrection pendant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry se dit qu'il devait s'agir de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry réalisa qu'en se rapprochant de Malfoy, il avait collé son genou au sien. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Mais à l'instant où il réalisa qu'il avait un contact physique avec Malfoy, ce dernier enleva sa jambe.

Harry fut à la fois déçu et rassuré. Rassuré parce que ce n'était pas normal de sentir son estomac s'alourdir à ce contact et déçu car il avait pendant une seconde pensé que peut-être Malfoy était ravi que leurs genoux se touchent.

S'il avait été seul, Harry se serait donné une gifle. Il pensait comme une fillette adolescente. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Victoire raconter comment elle faisait tourner la tête de tous les garçons... et comment eux lui faisaient tourner la tête à elle. Il était un homme adulte par Merlin ! Pas une adolescente !

Soudain, alors que Harry allait se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, le genou du blond revint se poser contre le sien. Il sentit la chaleur de l'ancien Serpentard se diffuser à travers le tissus de leurs vêtements et résonner contre sa propre chaleur. Un frisson démarra dans sa jambe et remonta jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Harry fit comme si de rien n'était et regarda les enfants jouer, se forçant à se concentrer sur eux plutôt que sur la chaleur de Malfoy. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et il laissa même sa jambe s'appuyer un peu plus contre celle de son voisin. Il attendit que Malfoy s'éloigne d'un coup de lui mais le blond ne fit rien.

Un besoin viscéral de rentrer encore plus en contact avec l'ancien Serpentard s'empara de Harry et la proximité de ses amis et des enfants fut un soutien salvateur. Sans ça, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait résister à attraper la main du blond dans la sienne. Dans un premier temps. Dans un second temps, il aurait pu arracher les vêtement qui les empêchaient d'entrer complètement en contact.

Il devait être fou pour avoir des envies pareilles. Fou de se coller à Malfoy et d'attendre un signe en retour pour déverrouiller il ne savait quel comportement !

-Harry ! Cria une voix en face de lui.

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et regarda Hermione qui l'appelait. Elle s'était levé et était debout devant la table. Elle tenait un biscuit dans sa main.

-Tu dors ou quoi ? Ils font une pause. Ron demande si tu veux les rejoindre ?

Harry sauta presque sur ses deux pieds, s'arrachant lui-même au contact d'avec Malfoy. Il eut très froid tout d'un coup malgré le sortilège de chaleur qui les entourait.

Il passa derrière Malfoy pour sortir de derrière la table et était sûr de l'avoir vu sourire de manière narquoise.

-J'arrive, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Ron.

D'un mouvement de baguette et d'un _accio_ , il fit venir son balai. Il repensa, horrifié, à l'incident quelques jours avant, où le journal s'était retrouvé coincé dans sa boutique alors qu'il l'appelait pour Malfoy. Il haussa les épaules en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave et qu'au pire des cas, cela avait fait sourire Malfoy.

* * *

Quand Potter s'éleva dans les airs, Draco souffla de soulagement. La situation avec le balafré commençait à devenir de plus en plus étrange. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre qui que se soit parler de la sexualité du héros sorcier. Etait-il hétéro ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était avec personne lui semblait-il. Et la dernière personne à qui il pensait était la soeur de Weasley et cela devait remonter à des années. Est-ce que Potter était gay ? Ou avait-il deviné que lui l'était et tentait-il quelque chose pour assouvir sa curiosité ?

Potter était un imbécile. Coller son genou contre le sien comme s'ils avaient quinze ans...Ils étaient adultes, ils devraient être capable de communiquer comme tels.

Draco repensa au jour où Potter l'avait invité chez lui. Ce qu'il s'était passé plus ce qui venait de se passer sous la table, lui confirmaient que son attraction pour l'ancien Gryffondor était partagée. Cela n'en serait que plus dur à contrôler.

Draco posa ses yeux sur Scorpius qui riait aux éclats avec les autres enfants en regardant Potter et Weasley faire les pitres sur leurs balais. Lui même ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

Les enfants terminèrent leur match et vinrent se ravitailler en biscuits et bonbons faits maison par la mère de Weasley. Ce dernier réclama une nouvelle fois son tribu de nourriture et Scorpius fut le premier à lui donner la moitié de son biscuit. Sans aucune pitié, Weasley le lui prit des mains et le goba. Mais Scorpius rit, alors Draco ne dit rien et sourit.

Granger décida, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qu'ils seraient tous bien mieux installés au chaud à l'intérieur de la maison. Personne ne la contredit et tous la suivirent.

Alors qu'il venait juste de se lever, Scorpius se jeta dans les jambes de Draco, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

-C'était trop bien papa ! Et en plus Harry et Ron ils nous ont appris à nous retourner sur le balai !

Draco eu un pincement au coeur en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais montrer ce genre de chose à son fils mais lui sourit tout de même.

-C'est super. J'ai vu que tu y étais arrivé ! Je suis très fier de toi.

-Merci papa. Même que...

-On ne dit pas même que Scorpius.

-Ah oui...euh...et en plus ?

Draco hocha la tête en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Et en plus, reprit l'enfant, Harry a dit que je jouais très bien.

Draco sourit. Potter le lui avait dit finalement.

-Il a raison Scorpius, tu joues très bien.

-Oui, mais toi tu es mon papa. C'est normal que tu dises ça. Maman aussi elle me le dit mais elle ne m'a jamais vu jouer. Là c'est Harry Potter qui m'a dit ça !

-Ça veut dire que ton père ne te ment jamais !

Pas comme ta mère, pensa Draco en se mordant presque la langue pour s'empêcher de le dire tout haut.

-Oui, acquiesça l'enfant en souriant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Scorpius eut envie d'aller au toilettes mais pas le courage de se diriger seul dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien. Granger lui donna la direction et Draco accompagna son fils jusqu'aux toilettes.

Pendant qu'il l'attendait, Draco repensa à Potter et son genou. Il sentit des picotements dans son ventre et sa bouche s'assécher. Il se trouvait ridicule. Il s'appuya sur sa canne et fit les cents pas.

Scorpius sortit de la salle de bain, les mains encore humides.

-Tends tes mains, lui demanda Draco.

Scorpius s'exécuta et Draco jeta un sortilège de soufflerie chaude au dessus de ses mains. L'enfant rigola et Draco remonta ta baguette vers le visage de son fils qui fit une grimace. Ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage et il ferma les yeux.

-Arrête papa ! C'est pas drôle.

-On dit, ce n'est pas drôle et si ça l'est, tu rigoles !

Draco redonna un dernier coup de soufflerie sur le visage de Scorpius qui partit en courant et en riant dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres.

Draco prit une grande respiration et repartit en marchant doucement. Il regardait le sol et faillit se prendre quelqu'un qui sortait presque en courant de la cuisine.

Potter s'arrêta net devant lui une assiette de biscuit à la main.

-Tu avais peur que l'assiette n'arrive pas si tu lui jetais un _Accio_ ? le taquina Draco.

Potter roula des yeux mais sourit tout de même.

-Au moins ça t'avait fait rire, se justifia le brun.

Draco réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et qu'ils se retrouvaient aussi près l'un de l'autre que dans la maison de Potter. Et cette fois Draco était presque entièrement sûr que Potter était attiré par lui. Cela changeait tout. N'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne savais pas que me faire rire pouvait être une bonne raison pour toi, dit Draco la voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Potter hocha la tête visiblement mal à l'aise et Draco sourit. Cette situation lui plaisait. Potter lui plaisait et le mettre mal à l'aise était un bonus inestimable.

Pour toute réponse l'ancien Gryffondor lui tendit l'assiette à cookies.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Toujours autant...

-...d'éloquence, oui je sais, le coupa Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. J'aime bien quand tu ris, voilà, je suis démasqué. Tu veux un cookie ?

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter soit aussi honnête et cette brutale honnêteté le chamboula. Il hésita à répondre une réplique cinglante mais Potter avait tout gâché. Alors il tendit la main vers l'assiette à cookies et attrapa un des biscuits. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, même si il avait une préférence certaine pour tout ce qui était sucré.

Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie : donner un grand coup de canne dans l'assiette à biscuits, attraper Potter par son pull et le coller contre lui. Ses yeux descendirent malgré lui sur les lèvres de Potter et il se demanda comment il embrassait. Il avait envie de le savoir, il avait envie d'essayer. C'était une idée effroyable, une chose qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais faire ! Et pourtant, il était là, face à Potter, Saint-mielleux-des-miséreux, en train de se retenir de le tripoter en plein milieu d'un couloir dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Malfoy, murmura Potter d'une voix plus rauque.

Les yeux de Draco remontèrent dans ceux du brun. Ils n'étaient plus verts. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'ils paraissaient noirs. Comprendre que cela voulait dire que Potter était aussi excité que lui, excita encore plus Draco. Son érection commençait à durcir douloureusement dans son pantalon.

Potter posa sa main sur le bras de Draco et serra ses doigts. Draco sentit des frisson remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Draco lâcha le cookie qu'il tenait et attrapa le bras de Potter en retour, l'attirant légèrement vers lui. Au diable le gaspillage.

-Ce..., commença Draco.

-Je sais, chuchota Potter en faisant un petit pas vers lui.

Draco déglutit. Il n'avait jamais était aussi intimidé par un autre homme auparavant. Et on parlait bien de l'homme qui s'était ouvert la main tout seul. Celui qui parlait à sa plante. Celui qui avait coincé son journal dans sa maison. Celui qui faisait, au bas mot, dix bons centimètres de moins que lui. Mais aussi celui qui avait terrassé, Merlin savait combien de criminels. Celui qui l'avait obsédé depuis leur première rencontre. Celui qui savait exactement à quoi il pensait en ce moment même.

La main de Potter glissa le long du bras de Draco et attrapa son épaule. Son haleine sentait les biscuit sucrés de la mère Weasley.

Draco regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir le coeur battant un peu plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Finalement, ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux de Potter. Il fit glisser sa main dans le dos du brun et la posa sur sa nuque. Sa peau était chaude contre la sienne et il la sentit frissonner quand il bougea légèrement les doigts. Son pouce passa dans ses cheveux et il les trouva étonnamment doux.

Le temps lui semblait passer au ralenti. C'était comme si il n'y avait plus que Potter et lui dans ce couloir. Comme si son fils ne jouait pas avec les enfants Weasley dans le salon. Comme si Granger n'était pas en train de se demander pourquoi ils prenaient autant de temps.

Potter posa sa main sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son coeur qui battait la chamade. Son front se posa contre le sien et Draco l'entendit respirer de manière saccadée.

-HARRY ! hurla une voix au loin. ILS ARRIVENT CES GATEAUX ! J'AI FAIM MOI !

Potter le lâcha et recula immédiatement comme si ils avaient été surpris en plein coït. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais se tut.

Il haussa les épaules et repartit vers le salon. Il avait la tête baissée et se passait en boucle une main dans les cheveux.

Draco soupira et s'appuya sur le mur à côté de lui. Les choses allaient vraiment commencer à se compliquer.

Il lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur le biscuit qu'il avait lâché sans vergogne. Quel gâchis !

Après avoir pris quelques instants pour se reprendre et faire disparaitre son début d'érection à l'aide d'images mentales fort peu excitantes, il retourna au salon avec les autres. Weasley fit une remarque inutile sur le fait qu'il était resté longtemps aux toilettes. La seule chose à laquelle il avait envie de s'adonner dans ses toilettes c'était de baisser le pantalon de Potter et de le retourner contre le mur. Et cela ne devait pas arriver.

-Alors Malfoy, demanda innocemment George, as-tu trouvé tous tes cadeaux de Noël ?

Draco leva les yeux vers le rouquin.

-Est-ce une manière détournée de me demander si je compte venir faire des achats dans ta boutique ? Si c'est le cas, rassure-toi, non, je ne viendrais pas acheter des objets dangereux à offrir.

-Oh fais pas ton aristo Malfoy. Je me souviens qu'à Poudlard, tu étais l'un des premiers à nous acheter des trucs pour faire de la vie de Harry et Ron un enfer.

Draco sourit en repensant à la fois où il avait mis une bombe à bouse dans les vestiaires de quidditch des rouge et or.

-C'était la belle époque, dit-il nostalgique.

-Hey ! S'exclama Ron. Tu es mon frère ! Comment as-tu pu nous trahir avec l'ennemi comme ça !

George se dédouana en agitant les mains devant lui.

-C'est le privilège de confidentialité vendeur acheteur. Malfoy n'avait pas à me dire ce qu'il voulait en faire et je ne pouvais décemment le discriminer par rapport à ses victimes. Ça serait illégal. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Ton commerce était illégal, rappela Hermione en mouchant Hugo.

George fit mine de pousser l'hôtesse du bras pour la discréditer et se pencha vers Potter.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas toi hein ? Tu comprends les affres du métier de commerçant n'est-ce-pas ?

Potter ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, penché en avant et les mains jointes.

-Hey Harry ?

-Que de quoi ? se reprit Potter.

-Je disais, tu ne m'en veux pas?

Potter hésita. Il n'avait pas du tout suivit la conversation. Draco était à la fois fier de son petit effet sur le sauveur du monde sorcier et sur sa propre capacité à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était plutôt facile pour lui de s'en convaincre car en fait, rien ne s'était passé. Il n'était pas du genre à tout ressasser comme Potter. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas du tout en train de ressasser actuellement.

-Euh non. Bien sur que non, répondit Potter sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

Draco se demanda si le brun aurait la même réponse s'il savait de quoi George parlait.

-Donc, reprit le rouquin qui ne perdait pas le nord, tu vois Malfoy que tu peux venir dans ma boutique. On est déjà le quinze, tu devrais venir demain. Après, nous seront débordés.

-Nous ? Je croyais que tu étais tout seul ? répondit Draco.

-Angelina vient m'aider les deux semaines avant Noël. Il y a des gosses partout c'est un enfer !

-Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à avoir un public majoritairement adulte quand même ?

Potter semblait toujours autant absorbé dans ses pensées mais au moins, maintenant, il essayait de le cacher. Il regardait tour à tour George et Draco en hochant vaguement la tête.

Granger passa une main sur son bras et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il la rassura mais l'ancienne Gryffondor leva les yeux vers Draco. Cette femme était beaucoup trop intelligente.

Draco regarda l'heure et décida qu'il avait assez souffert pour aujourd'hui. Il attrapa sa canne et se leva.

Scorpius vit son père arriver vers lui et se leva. Il comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir et il dit au revoir à ses amis.

Rose salua Draco et prit Scorpius dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Les joues de l'enfant devinrent rouges et Draco se retint de penser quelque chose de désagréable sur le fait que son fils s'amourachait d'une Weasley. Après tout, ce genre de passion à leurs âges était éphémère.

Granger s'approcha d'eux.

-Encore une fois, vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez. Le semaine prochaine Ron ne sera pas là pour arbitrer les enfants mais Harry devrait être disponible. Et puis, quand ils ne jouent pas au Quidditch, ils jouent à l'intérieur. Ça fait plaisir à Rose que vous veniez.

-Ça ne te fatigue pas d'organiser tout ça sur ta journée de repos ? lui demanda Draco.

Granger haussa les épaules.

-Non. Les enfants sont contents et ça nous permet de nous retrouver tous ensemble. Parfois Luna vient avec son fils et Neville passe de temps en temps. Par contre, quand Ginny est là, je ne te raconte pas dans quels états sont les enfants !

-J'imagine, dit Draco distraitement.

Scorpius attrapa le pantalon de son père et tira doucement dessus.

-Rose elle a dit que il y a plein de jeux trop biens à la boutique de son oncle. On pourra y aller ?

-On dit, Rose a dit et pas Rose elle a dit, Scorpius. Et on verra pour la boutique.

-C'est toi qui l'instruit ? demanda Granger curieuse.

Draco hocha la tête en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Majoritairement. Ma mère s'occupe beaucoup de lui aussi. Mais je me demande si je ne vais pas le mettre dans une école l'an prochain.

-Rose est à l'école du Ministère. Je trouve qu'il ne les pousse pas assez mais au moins elle voit les bases là-bas et puis elle est avec d'autres enfants.

-Je ne suis pas encore décidé, avoua Draco qui ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil le fait d'avoir son fils loin de sa surveillance.

-Les écoles sont très bien protégées tu sais, le rassura son hôte.

-Permet-moi d'en douter., répondit Draco sèchement.

Il vit les sourcils de son hôte se froncer légèrement de surprise et Draco soupira.

-Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où toi et tes petits copains avaient faillis mourir à Poudlard ? Mais j'apprécie le conseil, reprit-il comme pour s'excuser. J'y penserai. On y va Scorpius ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et salua Granger. Il fit un dernier signe de la main à Rose et aux autres enfants et ils s'éloignèrent.

Draco avait rapidement salué les autres adultes dans le salon avant de partir mais cela ne devait pas suffire à Potter qui marchait rapidement vers lui.

-Attends, tu...

Le regard de Potter se posa sur Scorpius et il s'arrêta. Cet imbécile n'avait pas pensé qu'il partirait avec son fils ?

-Je...on se voit dans la semaine, finit par dire l'ancien Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

Draco hocha la tête et poussa de la main Scorpius dans la cheminée.

-Je peux partir tout seul ? demanda l'enfant blond.

Draco hocha la tête et lui tendit la boîte à poudre de cheminette. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Potter dans son dos. Scorpius venait de leur laisser l'occasion d'être seuls pendant quelques secondes.

-Manoir Malfoy, dit distinctement Scorpius avant de lâcher la poudre et de disparaitre dans les flammes vertes.

Draco grimaça et se frappa le front de la paume de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Potter en se rapprochant de lui.

-Il est allé chez ma mère, expliqua Draco. Je ne comptais pas y aller. Elle va nous forcer à rester dîner avec elle.

-Tu ne vis plus au Manoir ?

-Plus depuis des années Potter. J'ai ma propre maison, si tu veux tout savoir. Scorpius se trompe souvent entre Maison et Manoir.

Résistant au désir de se retourner vers Potter, Draco attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et rentra à son tour dans la cheminée. Il croisa les yeux du brun qui attendait qu'il reste mais resta sur ses positions.

-Manoir Malfoy, prononça-t-il à son tour.

Et Harry le vit disparaitre, l'esprit brouillé.


	10. Décembre : Partie 2

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je vais avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes ! Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que l'histoire n'était sensée ne faire que 10 chapitres. Oui. C'est vrai. C'est ce que j'avais dit. Mais entre temps, j'ai redécoupé différemment et je vais être honnête avec vous : j'ai rajouté une partie au milieu. C'est déjà fait et vous n'avez rien vu hehe. De plus, je pense que je vais modifier la fin que j'avais déjà écrite. J'ai un peu de temps en ce moment et je pense que je vais m'y atteler correctement ^^. Non que je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite...mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose que je pense être mieux !

Ce chapitre est différent de ceux qui sont déjà sortis, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. (Keuwaaa ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?)

 **RARA :**

Guest : Merci pour ta review. Je vois que tout le monde aime Furette. Je vous promets qu'elle reviendra bientôt ;)

Mimily : Salut et merci pour ta review ! Et oui, des mangemorts qui viennent s'attaquer à Harry c'est quelque chose à laquelle je pensais depuis un moment mais visulisant Harry auror, ça ne marchait pas trop dans ma tête. Maintenant qu'il est plus à découvert, c'est aussi plus facile pour eux si jamais il en reste par là. Je suis contente que tu aimes Hermione, c'est délicat de respecter son caractère sans tomber dans la surenchère caricaturale. J'espère que la suite t'aura tout autant plu :). A bientôt.

Woodynassa : Pour le chapitre 8 :Tu t'exprimes très bien, je te rassure ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !  
Pour le chapitre 9 : Les choses vont continuer de bouger...un peu dans tous les sens, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours !

Lolitamaguis : Pour le chapitre 8 : Oui Hermione fait un peu peur j'avoue. Après je l'imagine vraiment comme une femme importante et aussi celle qui s'est énormément chargée d'Harry et de Ron quand ils ont pu arriver aux urgences dans un sale état, donc je me dit que si elle, elle est d'accord, les autres ne peuvent rien faire de plus n'est-ce-pas ? ^^. Encore merci pour ton soutien !  
Pour le chapitre 9 : Haha ce chapitre était un peu fait pour faire tourner les têtes mwahaha, c'est mon petit côté démoniaque. Et oui, j'ai fait interrompre le moment. Je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte que cela soit si simple quand même :D.

Ju : Merci pour ta review ! Tu vas me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !

Day : Salut ! Je me demande combien de temps il faut pour lire cette fin d'un coup. Tu sais combien de temps tu as mis pour lire les neuf premiers chapitres ? Je sais à peu près combien de temps j'ai mis pour l'écrire (entre 70 et 90 heures...xD) mais à lire je ne sais pas ce que ça représente. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **DECEMBRE**

Le lundi suivant, Harry revint à sa boutique après être allé faire quelques achats de Noël. Il était midi et il mourrait de faim, il avait commencé à 6 heures afin de rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris à cause de l'attaque des mangemorts. Il posa les paquets qu'il venait d'acheter sur la table et s'ébroua comme un chien. Une multitude de gouttelettes d'eau et de neige mêlées s'envolèrent et vinrent s'écraser sur le sol.

La neige recommençait à tomber dehors et la température était glaciale. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et passa un appel à Kreattur pour lui demander de lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Il entendit l'elfe de maison râler avant de disparaître.

Harry se releva et jeta un sortilège de réchauffement sur sa boutique. Il alla ranger les paquets dans l'arrière boutique et se servit un verre d'eau. Il se remit au travail et fini la réparation d'un jouet en bois moldu.

Kreattur transplana à côté de lui.

-Et où Kreattur doit-il poser le repas du maître ? demanda l'elfe en sifflant.

-Sur la table ça ira très bien. Merci Kreattur ! J'ai encore quelques courses à faire cet après-midi. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Kreattur sait se débrouiller seul.

-Je sais. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux te ramener quelque chose. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?

L'elfe hésita et se ravisa. Harry posa ses mains sur le bureau en bois.

-Kreattur, insista-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Kreattur aurait besoin d'un onguent pour ses mains. Le maître met beaucoup de bazar et Kreattur à mal à la peau de ses mains.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bien. Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça.

Sans un remerciement, l'elfe de maison disparut comme il était arrivé.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour manger le plat que l'elfe lui avait confectionné et se remit au travail.

Il termina trois projets avant l'heure du thé et se dit qu'il méritait bien une pause.

Il enfila son manteau et son écharpe et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne neigeait plus, la neige avait été remplacée par un crachin épais. Le ciel était gris et le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin. Harry soupira, il n'aimait pas l'hiver. Il lui tardait que l'été revienne, qu'il n'ait plus à porter autant de couche de vêtements pour se réchauffer.

En se rendant au salon de thé pour décompresser, il repensa à l'armoire qu'il avait enfin terminé le matin même. Il avait contacté le propriétaire par hibou et il lui tardait avec beaucoup d'impatience d'avoir son avis.

Devant l'entrée du salon il tourna la tête vers la boutique d'apothicaire. Il n'avait pas vu Malfoy entrer ou sortir de la journée. Si il n'y avait pas eu la pancarte « Ouvert », il n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'il était bien là.

Harry se força à penser à autre chose et entra dans le salon de thé. Le jeune serveur lui fit un clin d'oeil en guise de salutations et prépara son café sans qu'il ait besoin de le commander.

Harry posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et commanda une part de tarte à la mélasse en plus. Il alla s'installer à sa table habituelle, près de la fenêtre et regarda la boutique de Malfoy. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de mouvement.

Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient failli s'embrasser chez Ron et Hermione. Le seul fait de repenser à ce moment faisait battre le coeur d'Harry plus vite. Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant et bu une grande gorgée de café. Il tourna la tête vers la boutique et chercha à déceler un mouvement à travers les vitres foncés.

Deux hommes passèrent devant sa boutique et celle de Malfoy en ralentissant devant celle de l'apothicaire. Ils se dirent quelque chose et repartirent tous aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait de curieux qui venait regarder là où avait eu lieu l'attaque. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa boutique, qu'il voyait des gens passer devant et scruter au travers des vitres.

Harry remercia le serveur qui venait de poser sa tasse et sa part de tarte devant lui et commença à sucrer son café.

Un mouvement dans le coin de son oeil le distrait et il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. C'était étrange. Les deux hommes qui venaient juste de passer, revenaient vers la boutique de Malfoy. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, semblèrent hésiter une seconde et rentrèrent.

Il fallut à Harry quelques secondes pour réaliser, et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir ouvert le dossier sur son bureau et de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Plus tard, il s'en voudrait au point de ne pas arriver à dormir.

Il sauta de sa chaise, renversa son café et sortit en courant en ignorant le serveur.

Les deux hommes avaient rabattu des capuches blanches sur leurs têtes avant de rentrer.

Une fois dehors, il vit un éclair de couleur se dessiner derrière la vitre de l'apothicaire et sa poitrine se serra. Il ne sentit pas ses pieds se mettre en mouvement ni le froid et la pluie qui lui fouettèrent le visage. En quelques secondes il était de l'autre côté de la rue et il ouvrait la porte de la boutique de Malfoy en trombe.

Les deux hommes pointaient leurs baguettes sur Malfoy qui était allongé sur le dos au sol. Une grande entaille sanglante parcourait son torse et ses yeux paniqués se posèrent sur Harry lorsqu'il entra.

Un des deux hommes se retourna vers Harry et baissa sa baguette.

-Vous devriez nous laisser faire Monsieur Potter. Nous allons vous débarrasser de ce cafard ! Dit-il d'une voix aiguë et peu assurée.

Malfoy grimaça, attrapa sa canne et fouetta les jambes de celui qui s'était retourné.

L'homme tomba à terre en grognant et cela suffit à Harry pour lui jeter un sortilège de désarmement.

Malheureusement l'autre homme était bien plus expérimenté. Il portait sur son visage la marque des années et il renifla en voyant son acolyte tomber. Il attrapa la canne de Malfoy et lui asséna un coup sur la tête avec. Malfoy tomba en arrière, inconscient.

Harry sentit une rage qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années, commencer à le submerger. Sa magie commençait à déborder de son corps et de petits éclats électriques brillaient autour de ses mains et de sa baguette

-Laissez nous faire Monsieur Potter. Nous savons tout ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté sorcière toutes ces années. Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Nous voulons juste purger la société de ces parasites.

-Malfoy n'est pas un parasite ! Cria-t-il à sa plus grande surprise. Laissez le tranquille et rien ne vous sera fait !

-Je vous déconseille de tenter quoi que se soit Monsieur Potter, dit l'homme calmement et poliment, il ne me faudrait qu'un mouvement de baguette pour lacérer la gorge de cet ex mangemort.

-Laissez-le ! Il n'était qu'un adolescent quand tout cela est arrivé. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé lors d'une attaque. Il voyait Malfoy sans défense, inconscient et il avait peur de tenter quoi que se soit. Si il ratait sa cible, il risquait la vie de Malfoy. Le deuxième homme avait beau être désarmé il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Il avait des dizaines de fioles à porté de main qu'il pouvait lui lancer au visage. L'une d'entre elles pouvant être potentiellement dangereuse.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry en parlant fort pour essayer de gagner du temps et attirer l'attention des passants dans la rue.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Marc si vous le souhaitez monsieur Potter mais si vous voulez savoir pourquoi nous sommes là, pourquoi ne pas demander à votre cher voisin ?

Marc fit un geste de bras à l'autre homme qui se releva et attrapa Malfoy par les bras pour le hisser contre son torse. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette devant lui et l'ancien Serpentard reprit connaissance. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler comment il était arrivé là et il tenta de se débattre mais l'homme était bien plus grand que lui et le maintenait de toutes ses forces contre lui.

-Bien. Tu ne te souviens probablement ni de moi, ni de mon fils mais tu dois te souvenir de ma fille...Irène.

Harry observa Malfoy chercher de quoi son agresseur lui parlait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour comprendre et son visage se déforma sous la terreur. Avait-il peur de l'homme en face de lui ? Ou de ce qu'il s'était passé avec cette Irène ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, lâcha Malfoy.

-Mais bien sur.

-Ecoutez, tenta Harry d'une voix plus calme en se rappelant ses cours de médiation, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une situation où personne ne sera blessé.

Le plus vieux des deux, Marc, se retourna vers lui sereinement.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre vous savez. C'est la seule vengeance que nous pouvons trouver pour Irène. Nous ne la laisserons pas passer...quitte à ne pas sortir de cette pièce vivants. Etes-vous prêt au même sacrifice Monsieur Potter ? Vous croyez que parce qu'il vous a soutenu pendant l'attaque de la semaine dernière que cela fait de lui quelqu'un de bien ? Qui vous dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une ruse pour se rapprocher de vous et vous manipuler ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'était pas dans le coup.

Harry était perdu. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que l'homme lui disait, il connaissait Malfoy depuis bien assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution pour lui venir en aide. Le plus jeune des deux hommes le maintenait fermement et pouvait lui ouvrir la gorge en un instant tandis que le plus vieux menaçait Harry des yeux de sa folie et de sa vengeance. Harry le savait bien, rien ne pouvait se mettre entre un homme et sa vengeance, Bellatrix Lestrange en avait fait les frais à deux reprises. Lorsqu'il lui avait jeté un sortilège de Doloris et lorsque Molly l'avait tuée.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux environs. Scorpius ne semblait pas présent, ce qui lui laissait plus de champs de manœuvre. Il pouvait faire exploser une partie des étagères pour distraire les attaquants et les désarmer. Malfoy s'effondrerait au sol mais il était préférable qu'il ressorte avec quelques bleus qu'avec quatre litres de sang en moins.

-Si tu expliquais à Monsieur Potter, ici présent, ce qui est arrivé à Irène ? Hein Malfoy ? Tu te souviens d'elle n'est-ce-pas ?

Malfoy secoua la tête tremblant.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, cracha-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait.

-Justement ! s'emporta enfin Marc. Tu n'as rien fait ! Elle était dans ta maison ! Elle a été torturée, violée et assassinée dans ta maison !

L'homme reprit contenance et se tourna vers Harry, sans oublier de planter le bout de sa baguette dans la gorge de Malfoy.

-Voyez-vous Monsieur Potter, et cela vous fera prendre conscience de qui est vraiment le déchet que vous cherchez à protéger. Ma femme était une moldue. Nous avons eu deux enfants et elle est morte en mettant au monde Irène, ma fille. Pendant les jours sombres, des Raffleurs l'attendaient devant notre maison. Ils l'ont emmenée au Manoir Malfoy. Ce n'est qu'après que vous ayez détruit vous-savez-qui, que son corps a enfin été retrouvée. Elle est resté plus de six mois enfermée là-bas avant d'être assassinée la veille de la bataille finale. Six mois de tortures et de viols. SIX MOIS privée de nourriture !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du vieil homme. Sa baguette trembla contre la gorge de Malfoy qui frémit d'effroi.

-Tout ça parce qu'elle était une sang-mêlée. Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ce cafard là ? Rien !…justement il n'a rien fait.

-Il était à Poudlard, justifia Harry en se concentrant pour faire exploser les étagères à côté du vieil homme. Je comprends votre douleur. Cette guerre m'a pris ma famille et certains de mes amis. J'ai perdu plus de gens que j'aimais que je ne peux compter. Je comprends et j'entends votre besoin de justice mais de ce que je sais, les acteurs des monstruosités que vous décrivez ont été soit tués soit punis pour ce qu'ils avaient faits.

-Tous sauf lui ! Cria l'homme qui tenait Malfoy.

-Ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui n'était même pas là. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Se jeter sur les hommes qui avaient pris possession de sa maison ? Et mourir ? A quoi cela aurait-il servit ?

-Ils doivent tous payer, justifia le vieil homme.

-Alors je devrais peut-être payé aussi, dit Harry. J'ai été prisonnier au Manoir Malfoy moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu Irène, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres prisonniers. Nous avons sauvé tout ceux dans notre geôle mais je ne suis pas retourné en arrière pour vérifier si il y en avait d'autre.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir les atrocités que ces gens étaient en train de commettre.

-Vous savez comment nous avons réussi à nous enfuir ? demanda Harry en levant discrètement sa main gauche. Je vais vous le dire. Quand nous sommes arrivés, attrapés par les Raffleurs, Bellatrix Lestrange a fait appeler Draco à Poudlard pour qu'il confirme mon identité. Il a nié me reconnaître. C'est grâce à ça que nous n'avons pas été exécutés de suite. Ils nous ont mis au cachot d'où nous nous sommes échappés et quand j'ai attrapé sa baguette pour m'échapper il n'a pas lutté, il m'a laissé la prendre. Sans lui, je serais mort. Et ce n'est pas la seule fois où il m'a sauvé. Sa mère aussi m'a sauvé la vie. Le vrai coupable était Lucius Malfoy. C'est lui qui a entrainé sa famille chez les Mangemorts, c'est lui qui a forcé Draco à recevoir la marque et qui a forcé sa femme à laisser des gens rentrer chez eux. Ils ne se sont pas rebellés parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux peur pour la vie de l'autre. Qu'auriez-vous fait à leur place ? Moi je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas le choix que de tuer Voldemort. Draco non plus il n'a pas eu le choix. Mais il n'a rien fait contre votre fille.

L'homme commença à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge de Malfoy tandis que son fils resserrait encore plus sa prise sur ses bras. Malfoy grimaça de douleur et émit un gémissement. Ses yeux passaient de l'homme à Harry sans discontinuer. Harry pouvait lire de la peur et de la culpabilité sur son visage. Était-il au courant pour Irène ? Était-il responsable ?

-Qu'importe ! C'est trop tard maintenant ! Il n'a rien dénoncé quand il était à Poudlard. Il aurait pu s'enfuir et vous rejoindre mais non ! Il a été marqué ! Il n'est pas digne de confiance. C'est un danger pour toute la population et je mènerai ma mission jusqu'au bout même si je dois y laisser la vie.

Harry savait qu'il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur l'organisation des Purificateurs Blancs avant que les deux assaillants ne se prennent pour des kamikazes. Il repensa au dossier sur le bureau chez lui. Quelle folie que de ne pas l'avoir ouvert ! Ces deux hommes étaient bien trop touchés et perturbés psychologiquement pour être à la tête de l'organisation. Quelqu'un devait utiliser leurs souffrances et leurs violences pour mener son plan à exécution.

-Vous n'êtes pas seuls n'est-ce-pas ? À faire ça ? demanda Harry calmement en baissant sa main gauche.

-Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire Monsieur Potter, on nous a prévenu que ce genre de chose pouvaient arriver. Je ne dirai rien et mon fils non plus.

-Vous avez déjà perdu une fille, vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de perdre votre fils aussi ? Tout cela au nom de la vengeance ?

-Mon fils est adulte et est responsable des ces actes. Irène n'avait que 11 ans !

Harry, qui n'avait pas réalisé le jeune âge de la victime émit un hoquet. Sa baguette s'inclina vers le sol de quelques centimètres.

-Et oui monsieur Potter ! Irène n'avait que 11 ans. Ma petite fille de 11 ans est restée 6 mois dans les cachots de ses monstres !

La main de l'homme vacilla sous le coup de l'émotion et Harry su que c'était le moment pour lui d'agir. Il mit de côté Irène. Il mit de côté ses doutes et ses peurs. Il leva la main gauche et fit exploser l'étagère à côté du père. Il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de potions corrosives.

L'explosion fit un grand bruit et Harry protégea son visage de son bras gauche sans bouger de place. Il tenait toujours en joue les agresseurs.

Les deux hommes tombèrent à terre ainsi que Malfoy.

Harry s'approcha rapidement de lui, attrapa sa cheville et le tira de toutes ses forces vers lui. Il avait des bouts de verres enfoncés dans le bras mais aucune de ses blessures n'étaient mortelles.

Malfoy s'assit difficilement et s'agrippa à son bras.

-Scorpius, gémit-il.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais le fils de Malfoy était quelque part. Il regarda à droite et à gauche en vain. Sa distraction permit aux attaquants de se relever et de se réfugier dans l'arrière boutique.

-NON ! hurla Malfoy.

L'ancien Serpentard se jeta sur sa canne et dévissa le pommeau. Une baguette de secours y été cachée. Il se leva avec peine en prenant appui contre la table tandis que Harry s'avançait prudemment vers l'arrière boutique.

Il lança un sortilège d'imitation qui fit apparaitre devant lui un double de lui même qu'il envoya dans l'arrière boutique. Il fit un pas en arrière et attendit.

Des sorts fusèrent des deux côtés de l'illusion quand elle pénétra dans l'arrière boutique et elle disparu. Les agresseurs avaient dû se rendre compte de la supercherie mais maintenant Harry savait ou ils se trouvaient.

Il jeta un sortilège de vision nocturne sur ses lunettes et lança un sortilège de nuit dans l'arrière salle avant de courir à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes étaient surpris et désorientés. Ils tournaient la tête à droite et à gauche de manière frénétique leur baguette tendues droit devant eux.

Harry mis le plus jeune rapidement hors d'état de nuire en le pétrifiant et pointa sa baguette vers le vieil homme.

-Je sais que vous êtes là Monsieur Potter mais je ne vous laisserai pas m'attraper. Pas vivant en tous cas. Je n'en peux plus de vivre comme ça.

Harry voulut l'entraver mais l'homme releva son pull et Harry y vit une bombe.

-Cours Malfoy, eut-il eu le temps de crier avant que l'homme n'appuie sur le bouton qui activa le mécanisme.

L'explosion fut petite mais redoutable. Harry fut éjecté en arrière et eu juste le temps d'invoquer silencieusement une bulle de protection autour de lui avant d'être projeté contre le linteau de la porte de la cuisine.

Draco qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri fut projeté à l'avant de la boutique et passa à travers la vitrine.

Le deuxième agresseur fut propulsé contre le mur derrière lui et son cou se brisa net sous l'impact.

Les oreilles d'Harry sifflèrent et il toussa plusieurs fois. Il avait perdu ses lunettes et ne voyait plus rien tant l'explosion avait ravagé la pièce.

Une odeur de chair brulée, de souffre et de poussière s'élevait à présent de la petite boutique.

Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. La bulle de protection autour de lui disparu et il se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et passa une main sur son visage pour faire partir la poussière qui lui brûlait les yeux.

Il entendit des pas hésitants s'approcher. Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy qui boitait en se tenant la jambe. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout et son visage était en sang. Un grand éclat de verre transperçait son molet mais la panique semblait l'empêcher de ressentir la douleur.

Ses yeux étaient figés de terreur. Il regarda les restes des deux agresseurs et parcouru ce qui restait de la pièce des yeux les poings sérrés.

-Scorpius ! hurla-t-il.

Son hurlement creusa un trou dans l'estomac d'Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu désespéré auparavant.

Il se mit à tousser à cause de la fumée et de la poussière. Son corps se plia en deux et ses jambes tremblèrent.

Harry jeta un sortilège pour faire disparaitre la fumée et éteignit le début d'incendie à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La peur qu'il ressentait était si forte qu'il pouvait voir son coeur battre sous son pull. Scorpius était sensé être quelque part par ici. Malfoy avait paniqué quand les deux hommes s'étaient engouffrés dans l'arrière boutique. Mais la pièce était immense et donnait sur la cuisine, sur le bureau et sur un petit salon. L'enfant avait dû réussir à se cacher voir à s'échapper ! Il le fallait.

Il jeta un _accio_ sur ses lunettes et les remis sur son nez. Le montant était brisé et un des verres était fissuré de toute part mais il y voyait mieux que sans, la panique commençait à le submerger et il n'eut pas de réflexe de les réparer. Ses mains tremblaient de peur et il dut lutter de tout son être pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

Son coeur commença à ralentir et des pensées raisonnées lui revinrent. Il leva sa baguette vers son visage et répara ses lunettes.

Il regarda autour de lui et analysa les lieux. Scorpius n'était pas dans cette pièce avec eux, c'était une certitude. Ils devaient le chercher ailleurs.

Il courut dans la cuisine en sautant par dessus les débris de l'explosion. Il souleva une poutre pour vérifier que l'enfant ne pouvait pas être coincé dessous. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais aucun signe de Scorpius. Il ouvrit les placards, la porte du four, tout...mais toujours aucun signe de l'enfant.

Il retourna dans l'arrière boutique et regarda Malfoy soulever les décombres à l'aide de sortilège. Il tenait à peine debout et ses larmes traçaient des sillons dans la poussière et le sang sur son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux exorbités. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Au loin, Harry entendit des sirènes retentir. L'alerte avait été donnée...mais il était déjà trop tard. L'aide des secours pourrait peut-être les aider à retrouver Scorpius.

Soudain, Malfoy leva la tête et parti désespéré vers le bureau. Il poussa la porte bloquée de toutes ses forces en criant mais elle était bloquée. Malfoy tapa dedans avec son poing et recula. Il tendit sa baguette vers elle mais sa main commençait à trembler si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à jeter de sortilège. Il ragea et appuya de tout son poids contre la porte et la fit bouger un petit peu.

Harry arriva et l'aida à pousser la porte. Derrière celle-ci, le bureau n'avait presque pas été touché. Malfoy se précipita vers la fenêtre ouverte. Aucun signe de son fils.

-Scorpius ! hurla-t-il de nouveau.

Harry entendit tout le désespoir de l'ancien Serpentard dans son hurlement et son coeur sembla se fissurer en deux. Il mit sa propre peur de côté et fouilla les meubles dans lesquels l'enfant aurait pu se cacher.

Malfoy se retint contre le mur d'un bras, près à s'écrouler. Harry arriva vers lui pour l'aider à se maintenir debout. Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir mais profita tout de même de l'appui.

-Je dois te soigner. Tu perds trop de sans Draco, dit Harry en regardant sa jambe transpercée par l'éclat de verre.

Malfoy le repoussa et failli perdre l'équilibre. Harry le rattrapa mais Malfoy insista pour se maintenir debout seul.

-Mon fils, dit-il tout bas pour seule explication.

Harry hocha la tête et repartit à la recherche de Scorpius. Il repassa de nouveau dans la cuisine et dans l'arrière boutique. Il regarda par dessus toutes les fenêtres mais aucune trace de l'enfant.

La terrible pensée que Scorpius est pu être vaporisé pendant l'explosion traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Il la rejeta en secouant la tête et se remit à chercher.

Peut-être qu'un autre membre des Purificateurs Blancs avait-il profité de l'explosion pour enlever Scorpius ?

Finalement, et tandis que Malfoy ouvrait tous les placards du bureau, Harry ouvrit une malle qui n'avait pas été verrouillée.

Scorpius se tenait à l'intérieur, roulé en boule et les bras autour de sa tête pour se protéger. L'enfant pleurait en tremblant et sentait l'urine.

-Malfoy, appela doucement Harry.

L'ancien Serpentard se tourna vers lui et accouru en boitant vers eux. Il s'effondra devant la malle dans laquelle son fils s'était caché et passa le dos de sa main sur son visage.

-Scorpius ? appela-t-il la voix tremblante.

L'enfant leva un bras et regarda son père. Son regard était à la fois soulagé et effrayé à cause du sang qui le recouvrait.

Malfoy se mit difficilement à genoux devant la malle et tandis ses bras pour attraper son fils. L'enfant sauta dans les bras de son père et le serra de toutes ses forces. Malfoy grimaça de douleur mais ne lâcha pas son fils, au contraire, il le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Harry retomba assis et soupira de soulagement. Tous les membres de son corps tremblaient encore et il dû se retenir de ne pas s'effondrer sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Malfoy inspectait le corps de son fils en le tâtant partout, n'ayant que faire que l'enfant avait eu si peur qu'il ai souillé son pantalon.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il en le serrant de nouveau contre lui et en le berçant. Je suis là, plus rien de va arriver. Tout va bien mon amour. Je vais bien regarde.

L'enfant éclata encore plus en sanglot et tenta d'articuler mais sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge si bien qu'il était à deux doigt de suffoquer.

-Tout va bien, continua de chuchoter Draco en lui frottant le dos.

Mais la terreur de l'enfant ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Malfoy l'écarta de lui à bout de bras et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

-Respire Scorpius. Prends une grande inspiration. Plus rien ne va nous arriver. C'est finit.

L'enfant tenta de prendre une grande respiration mais un hoquet le prit. Son visage devint de plus en plus rouge à mesure que la panique prenait possession de lui.

-Respire Scorpius, répéta calmement va bien. Respire.

Scorpius inspira sans réussir à évacuer l'air et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Malfoy l'écrasa violemment contre son torse et l'enserra avec force.

Scorpius couina et son diaphragme se débloqua, laissant enfin passer l'air. Il prit plusieurs respirations en sanglotant et son visage commença à reprendre des couleurs normales.

-On va rentrer à la maison, le rassura Draco en le détachant de lui. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

Harry assistait à la scène à la fois rassuré et pétrifié de la réaction de Scorpius. Il n'avait jamais vu un enfant aussi paniqué de sa vie. L'empathie de Harry redoubla sa propre panique et il dû faire un effort de concentration extrême pour reprendre ses esprits.

Des Aurors pénétrèrent dans le bureau et regardèrent tour à tour Malfoy et Harry. Le brun reconnut certains de ses anciens collègues et leur fit signe que tout allait bien à présent. Les Aurors ressortirent et Harry les entendit appeler une équipe médicale.

-Tu as mal quelque part, demanda Draco à son fils qui reprenait doucement ses esprits.

-Non, couina l'enfant avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son père. Et toi ?

Malfoy soupira de soulagement et eu un sourire en coin.

-Tant que toi tu vas bien, moi aussi, mentit-il.

-On rentre à la maison ? demanda Scorpius en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père.

-Oui, on rentre.

Harry se leva et tandis une main à Malfoy pour l'aider à se relever mais ce dernier le regarda avec colère. Il se mit debout par ses propres moyens en tremblant.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute Potter ! C'est à cause de toi et de ta putain de soif de faire la Une des journaux qu'ils sont arrivés ici ! Si tu n'avais pas attiré les détraqués de la semaine dernière rien ne serait arrivé !

Harry tenta un pas en avant.

-Non Potter ! Tu ne t'approches plus de moi ! Tu ne t'approches plus de nous ! PLUS JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ! Tu n'es qu'un aimant à malheur ! Tu n'as pas assez de morts autour de toi ? Je maudis le jour où tu t'es installé à côté ! Je maudit le jour où tu es né !

Harry tendit une main qui se voulait rassurante vers Malfoy.

-Malfoy...attends... tu es en colère et paniqué, je comprends...

L'ancien Serpentard frappa de bras de Harry.

-En colère Potter ! Non, je ne suis pas en colère Potter. Je suis fou de rage !

Malfoy fit une pause et pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

-Je te hais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir de ma vie ! Disparais ! Va mourir ! Fais ce que tu veux mais ne te présente plus jamais devant moi !

Et Malfoy s'éloigna.

Harry le suivit et le vit bousculer les secouristes qui essayaient de l'aider. Il boitait et tenait Scorpius contre lui en enjambant les restes des attaquants. Il avait posé une main sur les yeux de l'enfant pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse rien voir de la scène. Il se retourna vers les restes de l'homme à la bombe et lui cracha dessus.

Harry continua de le suivre à quelques mètres derrière pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Une fois dehors, un auror lui demanda de rester là le temps de leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

-Allez vous faire foutre ! grinça Malfoy avant de transplaner.

L'auror se tourna vers Harry.

-Appelez l'auror Wesley s'il-vous-plait, demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur les restes d'une étagère.

Son coeur venait juste de commencer à battre normalement et sa respiration avait repris doucement un rythme normal. Un secouriste s'approcha de lui et lui demanda comme il se sentait. Harry ne répondit pas et se laissa faire par l'homme qui l'inspectait à la recherches de blessures ouvertes. Il performa plusieurs sortilèges de soin. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était blessé.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Ses mains tremblaient et une colère sourde montait en lui. Si les agresseurs n'étaient pas déjà morts, il était certain qu'il aurait pu aller les tuer.

-Monsieur Potter, vous m'entendez ? demanda le secouriste inquiet.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas répondre. Il se repassait le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé en boucle. Il serrait ses mains si fort qu'il s'enfonça ses propres ongles dans sa chair.

La panique quand il avait compris qui étaient les hommes qui venaient de pénétrer chez Malfoy.

L'impression d'impuissance quand il avait vu les deux agresseurs l'attaquer.

Le sang sur Malfoy.

La terreur quand il avait compris que Scorpius était quelque part et que l'explosion avait ravagée la pièce.

La terreur encore, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de Scorpius en vie.

La panique de Scorpius.

La réaction de Malfoy.

Il le détestait.

Harry sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et poser une main sur son épaule. Il entendit Ron rassurer le secouriste qui s'éloigna.

-Il faut envoyer Hermione chez Malfoy. Il est gravement blessé.

À côté de lui Ron hocha la tête et lança un patronus. Il donna son message au fox terrier d'argent et le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître.

-Si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda doucement.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il avant de lever sa baguette vers son front.

Un long fil d'argent scintillant sortit de sa baguette.

Ron attrapa un petit flacon dans la poche de sa veste et la tendit à Harry. Le souvenir de l'attaque de Harry s'enroula à l'intérieur et Ron referma le flacon avant de le ranger.

-Tu es recouvert de sang. Tu dois aller à St Mangouste.

-Ce n'est pas le mien, le rassura Harry.

-Qu'importe. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Deux attaques en quelques semaines? Je veux qu'un médecin t'examine.

À bout de force, Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait coupable. Malfoy avait raison, c'était à cause de Harry que les purificateurs avaient entendu parler de lui. S'il n'avait jamais quitté les aurors, rien ne serait jamais arrivé à Malfoy et Scorpius. L'ancien Serpentard avait raison, il était un aimant à problème. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Ses parents, Sirius, Cédric, Rémus, Fred, Rémus et Tonks, Maugrey...Hedwige...la liste des personnes mortes du seul fait de sa naissance était interminable. Sans parler de ceux qui avaient été blessés ou torturés comme Hermione et Ron.

-Harry ? l'appela Ron.

Mais Harry était loin. Loin dans ses pensées et il se repassait en boucle les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Le regard de Malfoy remplit de haine envers lui, ses mots justes et assassins à la fois.

-Emmenez-le, dit Ron au secouriste.

Harry sentit qu'on le soulevait du sol et se sentit happer par la sensation de transplanage.


	11. Décembre : Partie 3

Notes : Et bien ! Le précédent chapitre aura été pas mal débattu dans les commentaires ! Je suis contente qu'il vous ai plu et qu'il vous ai un peu indignés aussi. Hehe. Beaucoup d'entre vous nous pas aimé la réaction de Draco et je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews pour en parler plus posément avec vous. En tout cas, sachez que j'ai bien réfléchi à cette réaction et à ses conséquences. Nous avons tous nos propres manières d'interpréter les personnages sur qui nous nous lisons et écrivons. Et la panique fait faire de drôles de choses.

RARA :

Mimily: Salut et merci pour ta review:). Et non je n'ai pas fait mourir Socrpius ;) Mais dans mon scénario de base, il était enlevé par un troisième attaquant. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis revenue en arrière. Peut-être que je ferais une histoire alternative un de ces quatre. Qui sait. Pour Irene vous n'aurez pas de réponse de suite, de suite...déso :) J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. A bientôt !

Lolitamaguis : Hey. C'est vrai que j'ai été un peu vache de vous laissez sur une fin comme celle-là. Je suis un peu machiavélique là :). Je te laisse découvrir la suite. A bientôt et merci encore pour ton soutien !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione Granger arriva chez les Malfoys quelques instants après avoir reçu le patronus de son mari. Elle sonna à la porte et un elfe de maison lui ouvrit. Elle fut extrêmement étonnée qu'il porte des vêtements et surtout des vêtements aussi élégants. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Kreattur, l'elfe de Harry ou même encore Dobby ou Winky. Son visage n'était pas aussi ridé qu'il aurait du l'être et il n'avait aucun signe de cicatrice ou de marque étrange. Il portait un costume trois pièce bleu foncé avec une petite cravate noire. Seules des chaussures lui manquaient pour qu'on puisse le qualifier d'élégant. Il se maintenait droit comme un majordome et l'acceuilli avec hochement de tête les mains croisées dans le dos.

-Le maître ne veut voir personne, dit Binky.

-Ton maître est gravement blessé, je suis là pour le soigner. Il est en état de choc il ne sait pas ce qui est bien pour lui. Laisse moi aller le soigner lui et son fils.

L'elfe obtempéra sans qu'Hermione ai besoin d'insister. Il regarda à droite et à gauche et hocha la tête. Il fit un mouvement de bras pour l'inviter à entrer et la porte s'écarta d'elle-même sur son passage. Une délicate senteur de thé Earl Grey s'élevait dans l'entrée de la maison et Hermione vit un service à thé fumant installé sur une petite console un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Le maître ne va pas bien. Binky peut aider la dame à aller plus vite, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Hermione attrapa la main de l'elfe et ils transplanèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Draco et Scorpius.

Draco Malfoy était en train d'enlever, avec difficulté, sa chemise imprégnée de sang, assis sur son lit. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir là. Il tourna la tête vers Scorpius qui était endormit sur le petit lit à côté.

-Je lui ai donné une potion, expliqua-t-il, je l'ai ausculté, il n'a rien de physique.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'aida à enlever complètement sa chemise. Une immense plaie, lancée par un sortilège de découpe, recouvrait tous son torse, de sa hanche à son cou. Ses bras étaient recouverts d'entailles dont certaines contenaient encore des morceaux de verre. Elle observa rapidement ses jambes qui étaient elles aussi dans un sale état. Un énorme morceau de verre transperçait son molette part. Ses vêtements étaient complètement imprégnés de sang et il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient sans discontinuer et il peinait à tenir debout.

-Tu serais mieux soigné à St Mangouste, dit-elle.

-Je ne laisserai pas Scorpius seul ! répondit Malfoy en tentant de se redresser.

-Il ne serait pas seul Draco.

-Hors de question, dit-il d'une voix plus calme mais tout aussi intransigeante en chancelant. Cette maison a des barrières de protection qui feraient passer celles de St Mangouste pour des sortilèges d'élève de premières années.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait. Si il arrivait quoi que se soit à ses enfants, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir.

-Assieds-toi.

Malfoy obtempéra et tomba assis sur le lit.

Elle lança un sortilège de nettoyage doux sur son ancien rival pour éliminer toute trace de sang et de poussière.

Ensuite elle referma habilement la plaie à son torse. Elle était impressionnante mais peu profonde.

-Où est ta salle de bain ? demanda-t-elle.

Malfoy fit un geste de tête vers la porte derrière elle. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle attrapa plusieurs serviettes ainsi une fiole d'alcool et revint vers lui. Elle invoqua une bassine qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude avant d'y tremper une serviette. Elle versa toute la bouteille d'alcool à l'intérieur.

-Est-ce que tu peux enlever ton pantalon. Je vais inspecter tout ton dos avant de t'allonger.

Malfoy hocha la tête et se déshabilla grâce à l'aide de son elfe de maison. Binky levait vers son maître des yeux inquiets.

-Binky ? Demanda Hermione avec douceur.

L'elfe de maison des Malfoys avança à côté d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à soigner...ton maître?

L'elfe hocha la tête et passa de l'autre côté du lit.

Hermione avait du mal avec le fait de demander de l'aide à un elfe de maison mais elle pourrait faire la morale à Malfoy plus tard. De plus, de ce qu'il lu avait dit, l'elfe ne voulait pas partir de la maison.

Hermione ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit plusieurs baumes et potions. Une fois Malfoy uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon noir elle inspecta ses blessures. Les muscles de sa cuisse meurtrie étaient atrophiés et le spectacle était plus impressionnant qu'elle se l'était imaginé. La tendance de Malfoy à ne jamais vouloir admettre la moindre faiblesse avait réussi à duper ses compétences de médecin.  
La peau avait depuis longtemps cicatrisée en laissant une marque épaisse de plusieurs centimètres de large tout autour de la cuisse déjà pâle. Aucun poil n'avait repoussé sur cette zone. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas opté pour l'amputation.

Hermione se força à ne pas regarder trop longtemps pour ne pas mettre Draco mal à l'aise.

Elle lui jeta un sortilège de diagnostics réchauffant tandis qu'elle commençait à ôter délicatement les morceaux de verres des plaies de ses jambes. Binky avait jeté un sortilège sur un bol en argent pour qu'il reste à bonne hauteur pour récupérer les morceaux de verres ensanglantés.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance, dit Hermione.

-Si c'est une psychomage qui le dit, souffla Malfoy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ôta un bout de verre assez sèchement. L'ancien Serpentard grimaça.

-Tu sais Malfoy. Rien ne me poussais à venir. Je serais toi je ne cracherais pas sur une main tendue. En plus, je suis médecin généraliste, psychomage et urgentiste. Je pense que je sais ce que je fais.

Malfoy hocha la tête comme une excuse et il regarda ailleurs.

-Comment va Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco tourna la tête vers son fils qui dormait près de lui.

-Il est traumatisé mais ça ira. Il s'était réfugié dans la malle de mon bureau. On ne peut pas l'ouvrir sans empreinte magique. Il a dû faire preuve d'une grande concentration et d'une grande force pour arriver à concentrer sa magie pour l'ouvrir.

-C'est le fils de son père, répondit Hermione en regardant les résultats du diagnostic.

Malfoy sentit la chaleur du sortilège s'évaporer et frissonna. Hermione lui lança un sortilège de réchauffement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Tu as deux côtes fêlés dont une flottante. Ce n'est pas bon. Je vais t'aider à t'allonger et je vais m'occuper de ça en premier. Binky ?

-Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi.

Binky écouta toutes les consignes avec attention et les exécuta. Grâce à lui, Hermione termina de soigner Malfoy en moins de deux heures.

-Voilà, dit-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

Elle était épuisé et en nage. Elle avait du user de bien plus de ressources magiques que d'ordinaire. Binky, en voyant ses jambes trembler, transplana et revint rapidement avec un bout de gâteau et un verre de jus de fruit. Hermione le remercia et s'assit sur un fauteuil avant d'engloutir le gâteux et le contenu du verre.

Malfoy se releva en grimaçant, il était encore plein de courbatures.

-Tes os sont réparés mais fragiles, dit Hermione la bouche pleine. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer de faire attention et de ne pas tenter de cascade ?

-Non, dit Malfoy en tâtant ses muscles. Euh…merci…Granger.

Hermione avala sa dernière bouchée et hocha la tête.

-Pas de quoi, répondit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Elle hésita quelques secondes pendant que Malfoy demandait des vêtements propres à Binky.

-Je, commença-t-elle hésitante, Scorpius va avoir besoin de voir quelqu'un, de parler à quelqu'un. Je connais de très bons psychomages pour enfants.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers elle et roula des yeux.

-Non, dit-il.

-Il vient de subir un choc, continua-t-elle. Je comprends que tu préfères faire comme si...

-Je n'ai pas dit non au fait de parler...j'ai dit non au fait qu'il parle à un de tes collègues. Tu es la meilleure. Je veux qu'il parle avec toi. En plus il te connait déjà.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir légèrement.

-Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour m'occuper d'un enfant tu sais.

-Et je suis sûr que la perfectionniste en toi fera des recherches poussées avant de lui parler.

Malfoy se rhabillait lentement.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ferait la même chose dans sa situation.

-Il serait peut-être intéressant que toi aussi tu participes. Ça te ferait du bien...tu sais...de parler.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de parler Granger, juste de reprendre ma vie.

-Oui, oui je sais...mais...enfin tu sais. Bref...je pourrais passer demain matin pour discuter avec Scorpius si tu veux.

Malfoy hocha la tête en boutonnant le dernier bouton de sa chemise propre.

-Merci Granger, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Remercie Harry. C'est lui qui m'a faite envoyée ici.

Malfoy déglutit.

-Comment va-t-il ? se força-t-il à demander.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais à St Mangouste.

-Bien.

-A demain Draco, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Malfoy hocha la tête et regarda son fils dormir en soupirant.

Hermione sorti de la maison de Malfoy et transplana directement à St Mangouste.

* * *

L'agitation du pub était à son comble, il était rempli d'étudiants moldus venant de terminer leurs examens, et ils avaient décidé de fêter l'évènements. Ron et Harry se retrouvaient souvent dans ce pub afin d'être à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Là, Ron pouvait raconter à Harry ses dernières affaires et celui-ci, lui donner des conseils incognito. Jusqu'à ce jour, Harry avait apprécié leur rituel du mardi, cela lui permettait de ne pas couper totalement avec le monde des aurors et d'entretenir le lien de coéquipier qu'il avait créé avec son meilleur ami au fil des années. Ce soir-là pourtant, la discussion prenait une nouvelle tournure. Harry n'avait jamais autant insisté auprès de Ron pour avoir des informations et il ne semblait pas satisfaits par celles-ci.

Ils étaient assis au comptoir sur deux tabourets collants, côte à côte, au lieu de leur table habituelle. Celle-ci était occupée par une bande de jeunes étudiantes qui n'en étaient visiblement pas à leurs premiers verres.

La musique était plus forte que d'ordinaire, surement pour masquer le vacarme ambiant.

-Je te le dis comme ça s'est passé Harry, répéta Ron, Blair a remonté le lien grâce à la bombe et ils ont choppé plusieurs gars. Ils ont fait ça direct, tu étais encore à Sainte Mangouste. Ils les ont interrogés et plusieurs d'entre eux ont balancé leur petits pots. Il va y avoir de nouvelles arrestations. Ils ne vont pas revenir de si tôt.

Harry regarda Ron au-dessus de sa bière. Cela ne lui suffisait pas. Pas de si tôt signifiait qu'ils pourraient revenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il connaissait Blair, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un bon auror mais ce n'était pas le meilleur.

-Je te veux toi sur l'affaire, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

-Blair est aussi bon que moi Harry, et les crimes organisés sont plus son domaine que le mien.

Deux étudiants éméchées leur rentrèrent dedans et s'excusèrent en riant avant de continuer leur chemin. Ron les suivit du regard et reporta son attention sur Harry.

-Je sais tout ça. Je te veux sur l'affaire pour que tu me mettes plus vite au courant.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça changera ? Tu as déjà soutiré un dossier à Thomas. Tu en sais probablement autant que moi.

-Je veux le meilleur auror sur le coup. Et j'ai lu le dossier en boucle en sortant de Sainte Mangouste. Il n'y a rien de tangible là-dedans. C'est du travail bâclé. Même moi je ne peux rien faire avec ça.

Ron soupira.

-C'est du travail d'aurors qui n'ont pas de financement. Tu le sais bien. Tu sais comment ça marche. Et tu n'es plus auror…tu n'as rien à faire avec un dossier Harry.

-Ron, insista Harry, j'ai besoin de toi sur cette affaire.

-Harry. Tu n'es plus chef d'esquade, tu ne peux plus prendre ce genre de décision. Tu ne peux pas…Oh ! J'ai compris ! Il en est hors de question ! Hermione me tuerait !

-Elle n'a pas à le savoir, dit Harry.

Ron se pencha vers lui pour se faire mieux entendre. Il colla son coude au sien et faillit lui faire renverser sa bière. Harry n'y fit presque pas attention, il regardait un point devant lui, le visage dénué d'expression.

-Harry, je sais ce que tu veux dire par là. Le chef disait tout le temps ça quand il te voulait toi sur une affaire. Tu ne peux pas enquêter, tu ne peux pas faire partie d'une opération. Je sais que tu es en colère. Je comprends. Deux attaques en si peu de temps…ça fait beaucoup. Mais je peux t'assurer que plus personne ne viendra te chercher des noises.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète.

Ron leva un sourcil avait de hocher la tête avec un rictus de gêne aux lèvres.

-Oui Hermione m'en a parlé…un peu…

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

-Elle l'a fait ?

-C'est ma femme Harry. Si je n'ai rien vu sur toi, c'est que je l'ai vu cogiter elle. Bref. Malfoy ne devrait pas avoir de problème non plus.

Harry soupira.

-Devrait. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Harry, j'ai vu tes pensées. J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit…tu…tu ne devrais pas culpabiliser, tu n'y es pour rien !

Harry soupira et fit tourner son verre sur la table.

-Je sais. Mais il a un peu raison quand même, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ron secoua la tête et posa sa main sur le verre d'Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il leva ses yeux vers lui et le regarda intensément.

-Ecoute moi bien le binoclard ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es rien demandé, rien cherché. La seule chose que tu as faite, c'est de lui sauver son petit cul à Malfoy ! C'est tout. Alors tu vas arrêter de suite de culpabiliser et de t'imaginer, je ne sais combien de possibilités alternatives, et tu vas te reposer. Tu es le héros dans l'histoire Harry, pas le coupable.

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait tout cela. Il y avait pensé bien avant que Ron ne lui en parle. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de visualiser une situation où il n'avait pas été attaqué par les mangemorts, où Malfoy n'était pas venu l'aider, où Malfoy n'était pas passé dans les journaux et où les Purificateurs l'avaient définitivement oublié.

Ron claqua des doigts devant le visage de Harry, gagnant de nouveau son attention. Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

-Sérieusement mec, arrête.

-Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête, Ron. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter.

-Je sais. Mais fais un effort. Ne le laisse pas te bouffer. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as quitté les aurors.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'un « Malfoy ne devrait pas avoir de problème non plus ».

Ron s'affaissa dans sa chaise.

-Tu déconnes Harry. C'est Malfoy dont on parle là. Je veux bien qu'il ai changé et qu'il soit moins con qu'avant et son fils c'est vraiment une perle ce gosse…mais…Malfoy Harry ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te répondes ?

-Parmi tous les albinos imbus d'eux-mêmes…Malfoy ?

-Il n'y a rien avec Malfoy, Ron. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne lui…qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Si tu avais vu Scorpius quand on l'a trouvé. Si tu l'avais vu paniquer…

Harry sentit sa poitrine se compresser en repensant à ce souvenir. Il attrapa sa pinte, la main tremblante, et bu une nouvelle gorgée.

Ron l'observait avec attention. Il savait, il avait vu les pensées de Harry. Lui même, alors qu'il savait que Scorpius Malfoy était en sécurité, avait paniqué en voyant la scène.

-Je sais que ça paraît fou, reprit Harry. Mais je suis responsable de ça.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas.

-Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Jamais. Je ne vais pas aller le voir pour m'excuser, je n'en suis pas là. Mais, il n'a pas tord. J'attire l'attention. Je veux juste m'assurer que ces Purificateurs disparaissent.

Ron passa ses deux mains sur son visage en se balançant en arrière. Il soupira bruyamment et reposa un bras sur la table.

-Harry…je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai aucun moyen de me retrouver sur cette enquête. Je n'ai des infos que parce que Blair me doit une fleur.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ah bon ?

Ron ricana.

-Oui. Je l'ai branché avec Victoria de la compta.

Harry effaça l'image mentale qui se projeta derrière ses paupières et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Ron posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je sais que tu as besoin d'intervenir pour être sûr que tout soit bien fait…mais tu les as formé les petits…tu sais à quel point ils sont bons.

-Pas Blair.

-Blair a 20 ans de plus que nous.

-Et il est toujours simple Auror.

Ron secoua la tête et recula dans sa chaise, les bras tendus sur la table.

-Moi aussi. Tout le monde n'a pas d'aspiration à plus Harry. Ne cherche pas d'excuse. Je ne te dirais rien et je ne ferais rien. Te parler viole déjà je ne sais combien de règles !

-Ça ne te dérangeait pas à une époque.

Ron repoussa son verre et se leva de son tabouret. Il attrapa son manteau sur lequel il s'était assis et le passa sur son bras.

-Je sais. Mais à cette époque je ne devais pas nourrir ma famille. Et à cette époque je n'étais pas assez mature pour me rendre compte de ce qui était une bêtise de ce qui ne l'était pas. Et là s'en est une Harry. Tu ne peux pas intervenir. Sauf si tu redeviens auror.

* * *

Les mots de Ron résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Harry tourna sur lui même, attrapa sa baguette et lança un _tempus_ : 4h38. Il soupira et se retourna dans son lit. Il était épuisé et d'ordinaire, boire l'aider à s'endormir. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les derniers mots de son ami : « Sauf si tu redeviens auror. »

Etait-ce la solution à sa tourmente ? Redevenir auror ? Profiter de toutes les ressources du ministère pour partir à la recherche de ces cinglés ? Faire cela de manière légale et s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ? Faire en sorte que Malfoy et Scorpius ne soient plus jamais en danger ?

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna à plat ventre. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et souffla. Il ne pourrait jamais faire en sorte que Malfoy soit en sécurité. Personne ne le pouvait, pas même lui, à part s'il venait à l'enfermer dans une pièce pour ne jamais lui permettre d'en sortir. Malfoy, tout comme lui, avait une histoire trop dure et trop médiatisée pour être en sécurité à tout jamais. Si ce n'était pas ces fous dangereux aujourd'hui, ça en serait d'autres plus tard. C'était le risque.

* * *

Scorpius jouait paisiblement avec un petit vif d'or dans le jardin. Draco l'avait forcé à porter un manteau chaud, un bonnet et une écharpe. Scorpius se retourna vers la vitre de laquelle il savait que son père l'observait souvent. Il ne le vit pas et enleva son bonnet et son écharpe. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Binky, qui était tout aussi inquiet pour lui, lui avait jeté un sortilège de réchauffement avant de le laisser sortir jouer dehors. Scorpius avait si chaud que de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le sort de Binky mais il pouvait se déshabiller un peu.

Le jardin était grand et bien entretenu. Draco avait construit une grande serre à l'intérieur de laquelle il aimait cultiver des fleurs hors saison.

Scorpius continuait de jouer à attraper son vif d'or quand Draco revint à la fenêtre, une tasse de thé bouillant dans les mains. Son corps entier était encore courbaturé et chaque mouvement était une souffrance. Aucun baume, ni potion n'arrivait à le soulager. Il en avait pris tant après sa première attaque qu'il avait développé une accoutumance à laquelle il devait se faire. N'importe quel sorcier aurait été soulagé avec la dose de potion qu'il avait bu. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait devoir attendre que la nature fasse son oeuvre.

Comme un moldu, pensa-t-il.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Granger qui l'observait du fond de la pièce. Elle portait une bonnet épais dont ses cheveux s'échappaient en une masse informe.

-Je vais demander à Binky d'aller te le chercher, dit-il comme seule salutation.

Granger le regarder marcher, le visage compatissant.

-Les potions ne font pas effet ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Binky ?

L'elfe apparu en un Pop devant lui.

-Il faudrait aller chercher Scorpius pour son rendez-vous avec le Docteur Granger.

-Bien maître, mais …le petit maître semble beaucoup d'amuser dehors.

Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit son fils sauter de joie en attrapant le vif d'or après avoir fait une rotation à 180°. Il tourna la tête vers Granger.

-Est-ce-que ? Tenta-t-il de demander.

Granger leva une main vers lui et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Le plus important, est qu'il ne laisse pas cet épisode prendre le dessus sur sa vie, dit-elle. Le forcer à rentrer à l'intérieur pour parler de chose traumatisante alors qu'il joue en s'amusant, n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée à mon avis. Je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi.

-De moi ? Demanda Draco étonné.

-Assieds-toi, demanda fermement Granger en retirant son bonnet.

Ses cheveux s'élevèrent dans les airs en une masse électrostatique. Elle attrapa l'élastique qu'elle gardait à son poignet et les attacha rapidement.

Draco s'assit en grimaçant sur un fauteuil.

Granger s'installa en face de lui et sortit une petite boite de son sac.

-Prends-en un par repas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco en ouvrant la petite boite en carton.

-Un décontractant musculaire moldu.

-Moldu ?

-Les potions ne font bien plus effet n'est-ce-pas ?

-J'en ai trop pris, mais Granger…un médicament moldu ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Draco déglutit et envisagea le paquet dans sa main. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal n'est-ce-pas ?

-Très bien. J'essaierai.

Hermione reprit le petit paquet et le tendit à Binky.

-Un par repas. Si il ne veut pas les prendre, cache les dans sa nourriture.

L'elfe acquiesça et attrapa la boîte de médicament.

-Binky, commença Draco.

Mais l'elfe le regarda de haut et transplana.

Draco soupira.

-Je l'aime beaucoup, dit Hermione.

-Vous faites la paire tous les deux.

Granger s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Draco.

-Comment tu te sens toi ?

Draco tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois parler ici Granger.

-Scorpius s'amuse dehors. Il va bien. Un enfant traumatisé ne va pas jouer dehors sans un adulte. Il aura encore quelque cauchemars mais je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour lui.

-Par contre pour moi…

Draco fit une pause et pinça l'arrête de son nez avec son pouce en son index. Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

-Ce que tu as dit à Harry, commença Hermione, tu ne le pensais pas n'est-ce-pas ?

Draco tourna la tête vers elle, étonné que Potter lui ai déjà tout raconté. Mais n'étaient-ils pas cul et chemise depuis plus de vingt ans déjà ?

-Il ne m'a rien dit, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu. Mais quand les aurors sont arrivés, il n'était pas capable de parler alors il a partager son souvenir à Ron. C'est lui qui m'a raconté.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je…j'étais…

-Mort de peur ? Essaya Granger.

Draco tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants. Il hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Une part de moi sait très bien que c'est Potter qui nous a sauvé…pour changer. Mais il y'a cette part de moi qui pense qu'il…

-Est un aimant à malheur ?

Draco haussa les deux sourcils.

-C'est les mots que tu as employé, expliqua Hermione en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de Draco.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser.

-Tu crois qu'ils ne seraient jamais venus après toi si Harry et toi n'étiez pas passés dans la Gazette ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Draco en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. C'est stupide. Je sais.

Granger se mit à rire. Draco tourna la tête d'un coup vers elle et gémit à cause de la douleur dans sa nuque.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire ?

-Toi, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Tu viens de m'avouer, à moi, la sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout, que tu penses quelque chose de stupide.

-Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup, siffla Draco. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé ça de toi…à part pour la partie je-sais-tout. Elle est toujours aussi agaçante je te rassure !

Hermione hocha la tête avec un rictus aux lèvres.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais…

-Mais quoi ? Mais si Potter n'avait jamais été là, peut-être qu'ils seraient quand même venus et Scorpius serait orphelin aujourd'hui ? Oui je sais tout ça Granger. Je sais tout ça ! Ce n'est pas le problème !

Binky apparu de nouveau devant eux et tendit une petite assiette blanche contenant une pâtisserie à son maître.

-Est-ce-qu'on ne sert pas d'abord les invités Binky ? Demanda Draco froidement.

Binky regarda Granger puis Draco de nouveau.

-Binky applique les consignes du docteur Granger. Le maître n'a pas prit le médicament moldu.

Hermione sourit et se pencha sur son coude.

Draco roula des yeux et attrapa la pâtisserie. On voyait le cachet dépasser largement et Draco haussa un sourcil vers Granger.

-Je pense qu'il tient vraiment à ta santé, dit-elle. Mange Malfoy. Tu es maigre comme un clou.

Draco savait qu'il avait perdu du poids depuis l'attaque quelques jours auparavant mais il n'aimait pas que Granger lui fasse remarquer. Elle s'occupait de son fils, c'était déjà bien.

Binky resta en face de son maitre jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit manger entièrement la pâtisserie. Il hocha la tête satisfait et disparu après avoir jeté un sortilège de nettoyage pour enlever les miettes au sol.

Granger se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, Scorpius s'était allongé à plat ventre dans l'herbe recouverte de rosée pour observer des lapins sous un buisson.

-Si tu ne penses qu'en hypothèse, tu ne sortiras pas de cette torpeur dans laquelle tu viens de rentrer. Le fait que Harry ait été impliqué dans l'attaque des Purificateurs a débloqué des fonds énormes pour l'équipe des aurors qui s'en occupait. Ils vont pouvoir remonter à la source et démanteler toute l'organisation.

Draco se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il hocha la tête et regarda dans le vide.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Demanda Granger sans se retourner vers lui.

-Tu me le diras quoi qu'il arrive alors à quoi bon répondre non.

Granger sourit et écarta un peu le rideau pour mieux observer Scorpius.

-Je pense que tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu en veux à Harry. Je peux comprendre. Ron et moi après tout, nous nous sommes retrouvés embarqués dans ses aventures sans vraiment le vouloir. Nous l'avons suivi et avons mis nos vies en jeu pour lui. Mais nous avons choisis de le faire, avec toute notre conscience. Parce qu'on aime Harry. Parce qu'il n'a jamais choisi ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'a rien demandé. Nous nous l'avons fait, parce que nous pouvions faire ce choix. Alors oui, on a failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois et cela dès notre première année mais au final…est-ce-que je serais restée à Poudlard sans eux deux ? Est-ce-que Ron serait un auror aujourd'hui ? Le premier de sa famille ? Est-ce-que je serais celle que je suis ? Toi même, tu ne serais pas celui que tu es sans lui. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux t'éloigner de lui, ou si tu veux profiter de ce qu'il a à donner. Être proche d'Harry ce n'est pas être proche d'un aimant à malheur. Tu sais comment nos enfants, et même le tien, appellent tout ce qui nous est arrivé à Poudlard ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Nos aventures. Voilà comment ils appellent ça. Des aventures. Harry est un aimant à aventure. Ça oui. À toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque d'en vivre ou non.

Draco baissa la tête et regarda ses mains s'entortiller.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry envoya un hibou à Hermione pour savoir comment allait Scorpius. Elle lui répondit qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars mais qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il ne lui avait rien demandé sur Malfoy mais elle lui expliqua tout de même que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Il avait perdu du poids et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir retourner travailler. Harry froissa le parchemin dans sa main en le lisant. Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil et laissa le parchemin glisser entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire. Cette inquiétude allait le rendre fou.

Furette le suivit tant bien que mal, d'une pièce à une autre et lui mordait le bras ou les flancs quand il ne la portait pas sur la table. Depuis qu'il l'avait rempotée, elle avait presque doublé de volume et mesurait plus d'un mètre trente à présent. Sa grande fleur violette avait de plus en plus de pétales et était aussi large que deux cognards.

Harry passa la journée à envoyer des hiboux pour tenter de soutirer des informations à ses anciens élèves. Deux d'entre eux acceptèrent immédiatement et lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient sur une piste avec Blair mais qu'ils étaient bloqués. Si ils arrivaient à décrypter les messages qu'ils avaient interceptés, ils pourraient peut-être identifier le ou les les leaders des Purificateurs Blancs. La médiatisation de l'affaire grâce à l'implication de Harry leur avait permis de débloquer des ressources qu'ils n'avaient pas jusqu'à lors mais ils savaient qu'une fois le coup de projecteur passé, ils devraient continuer avec les moyens du bord. Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'un nouveau scoop ferait vite son apparition.

Il donna rendez-vous à Thomas qu'il avait eu dans son esquade pendant cinq ans pour le déjeuner. Il n'avait réussi à dormir que quelques heures mais n'était pas capable de plus.

Thomas le rejoignit dans un fish&chips miteux dans le Londres moldu. Il avait troqué sa cape d'auror pour un smoking moldu trois pièces bleu marine. Bruns aux yeux bleus, il commençait à se laisser pousser une fine moustache qu'il espérait un jour pouvoir recourber des deux côtés.  
On leur servit leur plat, environ une minute après qu'ils les aient commandés ce qui les fient douter de leur fraîcheur. Mais Harry, qui manquait d'énergie, avait trop besoin de manger pour faire son difficile. Thomas, en voyant le plat suinter d'huile le repoussa du coude avant de sortir un fichier devant lui.

Dans le petit restaurant, personne ne faisait attention à eux. C'était le lieu de déjeuner des workingmen du coin et ils passaient chercher leurs commandes à emporter ou à manger au comptoir. Harry avait choisit ce lieu principalement pour cela. Sur leur petite table, au fond du restaurant, il ne craignait pas des oreilles indiscrètes. Harry lança tout de même un sortilège de dissimulation auditive afin de masquer les mots du jargon sorcier.

Harry se pencha sur les dossiers de Thomas et les parcourus des yeux en mangeant discrètement ses frites. Pendant ce temps-là, l'auror alla commander une bière au comptoir.

-Elle est tiède, dit-il en revenant, cet endroit est définitivement un taudis Harry !

Harry haussa les épaules sans cesser sa lecture.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant. Tu as bien mis hors d'état de nuire les deux qui ont attaqué ton voisin ? En plus avec Blair on est bien remonté.

-Ron m'a dit que vous bloquiez sur des messages codés pour atteindre la tête de l'organisation.

Thomas renifla.

-Weasley t'a dit ça. Il n'aurait pas du.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu aurais du m'en parler.

Thomas secoua la tête.

-Non Harry. Écoute, je comprends que tu te sentes impliqué parce que tu t'es retrouvé au milieu de tout ça mais je n'ai pas le droit de partager autant d'informations avec toi.

Harry pointa du doigt le dossier qu'il était en train de lire.

Thomas haussa les épaules.

-Oui. Mais quand même. Weasley n'est même pas sur l'affaire.

-J'ai besoin que tu sois 100% transparent avec moi Thomas.

L'auror soupira et tenta de reprendre une gorgée de bière. Il grimaça et la reposa sur la table. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui et fit un cercle avec ses main au dessus de la pinte. Le verre se refroidit et des petits cristaux se dessinèrent à sa surface.

-On va finir par les démanteler tu sais, dit Thomas en profitant d'une gorgée de bière fraîche. Ça fait des années qu'on est dessus. Enfin, on, Blair et les autres.

Harry hocha la tête discrètement.

-Des années et ils ont pas été foutu de les arrêter. Rien n'a été faits quand Malfoy et Zabini ont été attaqués. Pourtant ils avaient deux inculpations…Je…c'est du travail bâclé.

-C'est du travail non financé Harry. Le département a des difficultés financières…toi même tu le sais très bien. Les Purificateurs Blancs…aussi cons soient-ils…ne faisaient du mal qu'à ceux qui en avaient fait avant eux. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais …je peux comprendre leurs choix financiers.

Harry leva un regard noir sur son ancien élève.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Thomas.

-Je peux comprendre. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord. Je dis que je peux comprendre.

-Et les dommages collatéraux ?

-Inexistants jusqu'à lors.

-Et Scorpius Malfoy ? C'est un enfant.

-Il n'a rien. Il n'est même pas considéré comme une victime dans cette affaire Harry. Il n'a rien vu…rien subit.

Harry serra les poings. Il savait que Thomas agissait avec distance comme il l'avait souvent fait lui aussi mais il ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec ce qu'il disait.

-Harry…, continua Thomas, je te tiendrai au courant de toutes nos avancées mais…

Thomas avança une main vers les dossiers pour les reprendre mais Harry posa une main possessive dessus. Il les réordonna rapidement et se leva en les rangeant dans sa sacoche.

-Harry, je ne suis pas sensé de montrer ces fichiers, encore moins te les donner.

-Reprends les moi, je t'en prie, lui répondit-il en souriant d'un air de défi.

Harry ajusta son manteau sur ses épaules et posa de la monnaie moldue sur la table. Il demanda le reste du plat de Thomas à emporter en pensant à Furette. Cette chose mangeait de tout après tout.

Thomas s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et leva une main devant lui en signe de défaite.

-Bien. Mais tu ne les as pas eu par moi.

Harry lui fit un sourire.

-Merci Tom. Tu es toujours un super auror et un super co équipier.

Thomas avala une dernière gorgée de sa bière et grimaça.

-Vraiment dégelasse, même froide. Va dire ça au boss…si il se rend compte que je t'ai filé ça…il risque de me remercier pour essayer de te faire revenir.

Harry rigola et sortit du petit restaurant. Thomas et lui se séparèrent à la zone de transplanage.

* * *

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à parcourir les fichiers de Thomas, Harry commença à s'avouer vaincu. Son bureau était une pièce plutôt spartiate. Un bureau en bois et en fer, siégeait au fond de la pièce, en dessous de la fenêtre. Il était encombré de parchemins et de dossiers éventrés. Plusieurs tasses de café gisaient sur le côté droit et avaient dessinés des ronds bruns sur plusieurs feuilles et parchemins. Deux grandes étagères, de chaque côté de la pièce, accueillaient des archives de dossier qu'Harry avait ramenés au cours de années. L'une d'entre elle avait un point d'interrogation dessinée dessus. La seule affaire qu'Harry n'ai pu boucler. Sa deuxième affaire après être devenu auror. Mais ce n'était pas celle-ci qui l'accaparait cette nuit-là.

La pièce était éclairée par des chandeliers au mur et au dessus du bureau, juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Harry avait installé une lampe moldue sur le bureau qui diffusait une lumière blanche sur ses dossiers.

Harry tapota un morceau de mur devant lui, entre les deux chandeliers, et un petit tiroir caché s'ouvrit. Il attrapa le paquet de cigarette moldue et le briquet qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fumé depuis qu'il avait arrêté sa carrière d'auror. Il regarda attentivement la cigarette qu'il venait de tirer de son paquet. Il la porta à sa bouche et l'alluma avec le briquet. Allumer ses cigarettes à l'aide de la magie lui paraissait contre nature.

Il inspira une grande bouffée de fumée et la souffla en balançant sa tête en arrière. Il secoua sa tête et se pencha de nouveau sur les dossiers en face de lui, sa cigarette pendant de sa main droite.

* * *

Après sa toilette nocturne et avant d'aller se coucher, Draco passa sa tête par la porte de la chambre de Scorpius. Son fils dormait paisiblement dans ses draps de Quidditch. Il s'était enroulé dans sa couette et seul le haut de son visage, dont ses yeux, était visible.

À côté du lit, Binky s'était endormi en attendant que son petit maître tombe de sommeil sur le petit fauteuil pour enfant. Sa tête reposait en arrière et sa bouche était grande ouverte.

Draco sourit et soupira d'aise.

Il rentra dans la pièce et lança un _lumos_ pour se repérer. Il pointa sa baguette vers le bureau d'enfant et le métamorphosa en lit une place. Il s'engouffra sous la couette au motif de dessin d'enfant, reste de dessins de Scorpius. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers Scorpius.

- _Nox_.

* * *

Une heure plus tard Harry fit une pause et alla s'allonger sur le canapé du petit salon après avoir demandé un café à Kreattur. Au retour de l'elfe de maison dans la petite pièce, il s'était endormit. Kreattur, maugréa et transfigura un coussin en table basse avant de poser le café dessus.

Harry se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva d'un bond, renversant le café au sol dans son élan. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là avant de se rappeler l'avoir demandé à Kreattur avant de s'endormir par mégarde.

Il courut jusqu'à son bureau, montant les marches de l'escalier trois par trois. Il alluma les chandeliers et la lampe de bureau en claquant des doigts et fouilla dans les dossiers sur le bureau en fer. Il en sortit deux pages de parchemin et les colla l'une à l'autre. Ses yeux parcoururent de manière frénétique les copies des parchemins codés. Et là, le système de codage des Purificateurs Blancs devint clair pour lui. Ils utilisaient un système similaires aux d'algorythmes de cryptographie asymétrique. Il fallait une clé pour chiffrer le message et une autre, encore plus secrète, pour le déchiffrer. Harry soupira, il n'avait jamais pensé que les Purificateurs puissent utiliser des techniques moldues si poussées. Il leur aurait fallu un ordinateur pour utiliser la version moldue, mais les Purificateurs avaient détourné cette difficulté en créant des empreintes magiques faisant office de clefs. Malheureusement, les derniers Purificateurs connus étaient morts dans le résultat de leur propre explosion.

À moins que…

Harry sortit plusieurs parchemins et regarda les messages cryptés et les signatures magiques. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il avait une petite visite secrète à faire à Azkaban.

-Kreattur ? Hurla-t-il.

L'elfe apparu à ses côtés dans un pop.

-Oui…

-Va chercher ma tenue de camouflage, demanda Harry en s'approchant d'un coffre en bois.

-Le maître redevient auror ?

Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité du coffre.

-Pour une nuit, oui.


	12. Appel au vote !

Bonjour à tous,

Non ce n'est pas la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre en avance je suis désolée !

Vous avez été plusieurs dans vos reviews à me dire qu'il vous tardez de voir ce que Harry allait faire, ce qui allait se passer à Azkaban et tout ça.

Je n'avais pas prévu de détailler cette partie. J'allais faire un élise avec...enfin bref je ne peux pas tout dire ! Je pense que détailler cette partie peut-être sympa niveau action, mais cela ne fait pas avancer l'histoire.

Mon but c'est aussi de vous satisfaire. Sinon, soyons honnête, je ne publierais pas. Vos reviews c'est un peu mon salaire haha. Du coup, je vous laisse le choix :

La suite qui est déjà écrite, à savoir que l'histoire continua son fil normal.

Ou une écriture plus détaillé de ce qu'il va se passer pour Harry, sachant que du coup, cela ralentira l'histoire.

Si vous choisissez l'option numéro deux, je risque de publier mardi. Ça va me prendre un peu de temps d'écrire, de relire, de réécrire et de corriger. :)

-EDIT - - C'est la solution numéro une qui l'a emporté ! A Lundi ! :)

Merci d'avance.

IussionDuav


	13. Décembre : Partie 4

**Note :** Le vote a parlé ! C'est donc la première option qui l'a emporté. Je vais donc laisse l'histoire comme je l'avais écrite. Pour ceux que cela intéresseraient voici en rapide résumé ce qu'il va se passer pendant l'élipse : Pour ceux que cela n'intéresse pas, qui veulent découvrir l'histoire avec pk pas quelques flashbacks que je vais peut-être rajouter- ou pour ceux qui m'ont demandé un chapitre spécial (quelle bonne idée ! Merci Tif !), ne lisez pas ;).

 **SPOILER -**

Harry Part à Azkaban sous sa cape d'invisibilité prendre l'empreinte magique d'un des types qui avait attaqué Malfoy la première fois. Il transplante devant car son ancienne autorisation d'auror est toujours valide. Il passe incognito grâce à la cape et pénètre dans la cellule. Il jette un confondus au mec et lui prend sa main pour la poser sur le parchemin codé (là j'avais hésité à mettre un impérial mais pas cool). Il sort d'Azkaban et lit le parchemin décodé. Il y'a les noms des trois dirigeants de l'organisation et leur emplacement. Là une simple recherche lui permet de savoir où aller. Il va chez le premier et le maitrise assez facilement. Il se prend juste un coup au visage. Le deuxième est un peu plus dur à attraper et il l'amoche pas mal. C'est celui qui lui casse une dent. Et celui-là envoie un message au dernier pour le prévenir. Donc quand Harry arrive chez le dernier il doit affronter le type qui est remonté à bloc alors qu'il est un peu malmené déjà. Il arrive à le maitriser mais a un petit bobo au bras après. Une fois tous les types pétrifiés et ligotés il écrit une note et va les déposer devant le bureau des aurors. Il sait que Ron est de garde.-

 **Voilà**

On m'a aussi fait remarquer que si je remplaçais ma note pour mettre le chapitre, vous ne pourriez pas laisser de review dessus une deuxième fois. Je serais bien trop triste de ne pas pouvoir lire vos avis, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré rajouter un nouveau chapitre. J'aime discuter avec vous après de vos impressions ^^

Je sais aussi que plusieurs d'entre vous suivent plusieurs histoires en même temps. Est-ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse un léger rappel des évènements passés avant de lancer le chapitre ?Je faisais ça avant sur mes fins où je publiais quand je finissais le chapitre (ce qui n'était pas fréquent)

* * *

 **RARA :**

Chapitre 11

Mimily : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Binky. J'essaie de créer un Draco qui se repend mais pas dans la lumière. Pour moi Binky en est un très bon exemple ! Qui n'aime pas Furette ? Je vais lancer un appel général ! Tout le monde ne peut que l'aimer ! Pour Scorpius, oui, je ne pouvais pas en faire un gamin traumatisé, enfin, ce n'était pas le but de cette histoire en tout cas. Merci encore pour ta review ^^

Lolitamaguis : Hey ! Oui Scorpius c'est un dur ! L'avantage de l'innocence et d'être éduqué de manière équilibré ! Puis j'aime trop ce gosse ! ^^ Pour Hermione...bah tu verras hein ^^ Encore merci ! :D

Vote :

Mimily : Tu as été entendue ^^

Penny : Toi aussi tu as été entendue ! Merci pour ton avis !

Tif : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Peut-être que je ferais un chapitre bonus oui. Pourquoi pas ! C'est une super idée. Pas de suite cela dit mais j'y pense fort ;)

ariane : Salut, tu as fait partie des rares qui ont voté pour l'option deux. J'espère que le spolier te satisfera. Sinon, peut-être que j'écrirai un chapitre bonus. Je ne sais pas encore ^^ Merci pour ton avis en tout cas

Lolitamaguis : Tu as été entendue. Disons que ça n'apportai pas grand chose à mon sens. J'aurai pu montrer Harry sous un jour plus sombre mais ce n'étais pas le thème de ma fic à la base. Pour moi, le voir revenir c'est aussi sombre parce que vous vous imaginez ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je trouve ça mieux :).

Elsa : Hey ! J'adore les reviews comme la tienne. Je me sentais sur un nuage quand je l'ai lu. ^^Merci beaucoup. Le choix numéro l'un l'a emporté :)

Voltea : Merci pour ton avis. C'est bien le numéro un qui a gagné...et de très loin ! :)

PikaPika1819 : impossible de te laisser un message privé, alors je passe par ici ! En tout cas, merci pour ton avis, il a été entendu :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **DECEMBRE**

Hermione Weasley avait travaillé aux urgences toute la nuit. Une nuit par semaine elle était de garde en tant qu'urgentiste. Sa garde était bientôt terminée, il était presque six heures du matin et la relève allait bientôt arriver.

Elle attacha ses cheveux dans sa nuque et soupira. Elle était épuisée. Elle n'aurait que trois heures de sommeil, si elle arrivait à dormir, avant de devoir récupérer ses enfants chez Arthur et Molly. Ron était aussi de garde. C'était rare qu'ils le soient en même temps mais cela arrivait parfois.

L'agitation des urgences s'était calmée, comme si l'univers avait compris à quel point elle était épuisée et qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle à l'heure.

Ses collègues passaient à côté d'elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'accueil des urgences pour vérifier qu'aucun nouveau patient n'était arrivé en espérant que cela ne soit pas le cas. Personne ne pouvait transplaner directement dans cette pièce sans qu'une alerte les prévienne.

Au moment où elle entra dans la petite pièce, la porte vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrit mais personne ne rentra. Elle s'approcha de la porte, intriguée et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Toujours rien. Pourtant, un instinct primaire lui indiqua de sortir jeter un oeil à l'extérieur. Elle tourna sur le trottoir plusieurs fois et se résigna à rentrer. Le petit matin était frais et elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle en grelotant. Il n'y avait rien, elle devait se faire une raison.

En rentrant dans la salle d'accueil, elle sursauta.

Harry était appuyé contre une chaise, sa cape d'invisibilité était tombée en boule au sol. Il portait sa tenue d'auror de mission. Hermione la reconnue bien, elle avait lavé la même un nombre incalculable de fois pour Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Il était recouvert d'entaille et de sang. Sa main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait et son épaule semblait être délogée de son axe. Ses lunettes avaient disparues et il lui manquait une dent.

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Elle leva sa baguette et lança un code d'urgence. Une sirène se mit à résonner autour de toutes les baguettes des urgentistes.

Elle accouru vers Harry et posa une main délicatement sur son épaule valide.

-Harry, soupira-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-C'est finit, dit-il.

Et il s'évanoui contre elle.

D'un geste rapide et expert de la main, elle le fit léviter et invoqua un brancard. Deux de ses collègues la rejoignirent et ils emportèrent Harry Potter dans le box libre le plus près.

Hermione lança un patronus et vit la loutre disparaitre pour rejoindre son mari.

Elle espéra qu'Harry n'avait pas fait une énorme bêtise.

* * *

Ron Weasley leva les yeux vers le patronus qui courrait vers lui. Il regarda la loutre et écouta le message de sa femme. Il tourna la tête vers les trois hommes ligotés et pétrifiés devant lui.

-Ceci explique cela, dit-il pour lui-même avant de secouer la tête. Harry espèce d'idiot.

Thomas défit les liens des trois hommes devant lui et fit un signe de tête à Ron.

-C'est bien ceux qu'on recherchait, dit-il. Blair va être content.

-Quel heureux hasard, ironisa Ron. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que ces trois hommes apparaissent devant nos portes pile au moment où tu perds un dossier important concernant de potentiels suspects.

-Qui te dit que c'est moi qui l'ai perdu ? Essaya de se disculper Thomas.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

-Tu lui en a dit bien plus que moi, se justifia le jeune auror.

Thomas se pencha sur une note au sol. Il l'attrapa et l'a lu.

-C'est la solution au message codé, dit-il à l'adresse de Ron…et il y'a un récit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il…il a marqué que c'est moi qui suit partit sur une piste et qui les ai attrapé. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour copier l'empreinte magique d'un prisonnier enfermé à Azkaban sans y être allé par contre.

Ron soupira en souriant.

-Et bien bravo Thomas. Tu viens de gagner une promotion. Je te déconseille de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Sinon, j'ai bien peur que ce soit toi la prochaine personne qu'on trouvera stupéfié et ligoté devant le bureau des aurors. Tu n'aura qu'à dire que les types t'avaient bien sonné et que tu ne te souviens pas bien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. D'après Hermione, Harry ne ressemble à rien à l'heure actuelle.

-Il savait qu'on était de garde ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-J'ai envie de te dire que oui…mais Harry est bien trop impulsif pour penser à ce genre de chose. Je pense qu'il s'est adapté. Emmène donc ces idiots en cellule et fais venir un médicomage. Je serais étonné qu'il nous les ai livré intacts.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron rejoint sa femme à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à ses parents pour leur demander de s'occuper des enfants plus longtemps. Heureusement, se dit Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi à sa mère, sans quoi elle aurait pu débarquer à l'hôpital comme un cognard.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Harry. Hermione était assise sur une chaise et s'était endormie les bras croisés sur le lit, à côté d'Harry.

Ron leva les yeux vers son ami. Son visage était encore tuméfié et une attelle maintenait son bras contre son torse. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais Ron avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'il ne dormait pas. Sa petite veine battait sur son front.

Ron tira délicatement une chaise près de lit, de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Il leva son doigt et appuya dans l'épaule blessée de Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit grands les yeux en grimaçant.

-C'est une manière de me punir ?

-Tu t'es bien amusé la nuit dernière. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas en faire autant ?

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Ron.

-À quel propos ? chuchota Harry.

-De ces types. De Malfoy.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent.

-Oui, admit-il.

-Tu trouves ça bien ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ron en attrapant les biscuit sur la petite table à côté de lui.

-Oui.

-Tu as volé des informations confidentielles au bureau des aurors, dit-il en mangeant les biscuits. Tu as mis un de tes anciens co-équipier dans une situation compromettante et et tu es parti faire cavalier seul.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry. Je suis tombé dans un ravin en sortant la moto.

Ron regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur la cape d'invisibilité enroulée sous le bras d'Hermione.

-Avec ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Oui. Pour ne pas être vus par les moldus.

-Ta moto est munie d'un sortilège de camouflage. Je le sais, c'est Neville et moi qui te l'avons installé quand on te l'a offerte.

-J'ai du oublier.

-Tu as aussi oublier de modifier ton écriture en laissant une note sur ces malfrats.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et grimaça.

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Ça pourrait m'arriver un truc comme ça.

-Oui ? N'est-ce-pas ? railla Ron.

-Tu diras félicitations à Thomas de ma part. Ta femme m'oblige à rester là pour au moins deux jours.

-Et tu vas repartir quand ?

-D'ici une petite heure je pense, ricana Harry.

Hermione leva la tête vers eux.

-Tu ne vas nulle part Harry Potter ! En dix ans de carrière d'Auror je ne t'ai jamais vu arriver trois fois aux urgences dans le même mois dans un tel état à chaque fois ! Tu as besoin de te reposer et d'être surveillé.

-Je me fais vieux c'est tout, grimaça-t-il en se relevant d'un bras sur son coussin.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron et lui tendit la main. Il l'attrapa et ils posèrent leurs mains jointes sur les genoux d'Harry.

-Ça va ? Demanda ce dernier. Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es arrivé blessé, édenté, couvert de sang ! Dix minutes avant la fin de mon service Harry James Potter ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est toi qui dérange ?

-Édenté ? Demanda-il en passant un doigt sur ses dents.

Hermione ricana et Ron se mit à rire à son tour. Ils étaient tous les trois éreintés et se laissèrent aller à leur fou rire le temps de quelques instants.

-Tu diras merci au nouvel interne pour ta nouvelle dent, reprit Hermione.

Rassuré d'avoir de nouveau toutes ses dents, Harry posa sa main de libre sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Merci Hermione. Ron. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Vous avez l'air épuisés.

Hermione passa sa main sur la joue de Harry.

-Je comprends, dit-elle.

Harry la regarda.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu comprends ?

-Ce que tu as fait.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ? Feinta Harry.

-Il est devenu si important que ça ?

Harry regarda au plafond.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ron se leva et lâcha la main de sa femme.

-Je t'attends dehors, dit-il. Harry…tu me saoules mec ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi au boulot pendant au moins un mois, d'accord ?

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Ron avait toujours cette tendance à laisser Hermione s'occuper de tout ce qui était émotion et sentiment. Ou bien voulait-il leur laisser de l'intimité ?

-Tu aurais pu te mettre en grand danger Harry.

-Je sais.

-Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie.

-Non.

-Je sais que tu te crois invisible mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Il y'a Teddy. Nous. Rose. Hugo. Tu n'es plus auror et tu es partit en vendetta seul pour…

Harry leva doucement la main.

-Je sais ce que j'ai fait Hermione.

Hermione attrapa sa main et la serra dans les siennes.

-Je ne suis pas étonnée, avoua-t-elle. Ni pour ça…ni pour Malfoy. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais ça reste tellement toi Harry. Je t'aime et Ron aussi t'aime. Ne nous fait plus revivre ça s'il-te-plait.

Harry hocha la tête tout en sachant qu'il le referait si jamais. Hermione le savait mais cela la rassurait un peu qu'il la comprenne.

Elle ne laissa se reposer seul et rejoint son mari.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et se préparèrent un petit déjeuner. Hermione était assise en bout de table et piquait du nez dans ses tartines de confitures. Ron attrapa la tartine qui menaçait de se coller contre son front et la mit à l'abri. Elle se redressa et bailla. Ron débarrassa rapidement la table et s'étira.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa femme et la souleva.

-Je suis trop lourde, marmonna-t-elle en laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre le torse de Ron.

-Pas autant que quand tu étais enceinte de Hugo.

-Méchant…

Ron déposa sa femme sur leur lit et la recouvrit d'un plaid. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

-Qu'est-ce-que je deviendrais sans toi ? Demanda-t-il tout haut à sa femme endormie.

Il s'allongea habillé à côté d'elle et s'endormi aussi tôt.

* * *

Harry retourna le lendemain matin à sa boutique. Les travaux pour réparer la boutique de Malfoy n'avaient pas encore commencés.

Hermione lui avait dit qu'il allait bien et qu'elle avait soigné toutes ses blessures mais il était inquiet.

L'adrénaline de la veille l'ayant complètement délaissé, Harry commençait à y voir plus clairement. Il espérait que Malfoy change d'avis et vienne le voir car lui, ne pouvait décemment pas se pointer chez lui et lui demander de lui pardonner quelque chose pour lequel il n'était pas responsable.

* * *

Draco se releva d'un bond dans son lit. Il regarda à droite et à gauche effrayé. Les chandeliers de sa chambre s'était allumé en même temps que son réveil forcé. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il sentait ses cheveux coller à son front et à sa nuque.

Quelque chose était en train de le toucher mais il était toujours coincé dans le brouillard de son rêve.

Il entendait une voix qui l'appelait de plus en plus fort.

Enfin, la brume se dissipa et il prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Scorpius était en train de lui secouer le bras. L'enfant avait des marques de draps sur le visage et les yeux gonflés de fatigue.

Il passa une main sur son front recouvert de sueur et se pencha vers son fils.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar Scorpius ?

-Non papa. C'est toi. Tu criais fort !

Draco réalisa que Scorpius venait juste de le réveiller, lui, en plein cauchemar. Des images sombres se projetèrent devant ses yeux et il ferma ses paupières aussi fort qu'il le pu pour les effacer.

-C'est qui Irène papa ?

-Irène ? Demanda Draco la voix éraillé en ouvrant les yeux.

-C'est la dame que tu appelais dans ton cauchemar.

Draco soupira et attrapa son fils par les aisselles pour le faire monter sur le lit à côté de lui.

-Une dame que papa a connu il y'a longtemps. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu devrais être en train de dormir dans ton lit, pas de jouer au papa avec ton papa.

-Tu veux que je reste dormir avec toi ? Si tu as peur, moi je veux bien.

Draco regarda son fils en haussant les sourcils.

-Les enfants ne dorment pas dans le lit de leurs parents Scorpius.

-Mais toi tu as bien dormi dans ma chambre l'autre jour.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, je restait là au cas où tu fasses un cauchemar.

-Mais là c'est toi qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Si je dors avec toi, peut-être qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre devant tant de réparti au beau milieu de la nuit.

Et il abdiqua.

-Bien. Mais que pour cette nuit alors. Demain tu dormiras dans ta chambre.

Scorpius se glissa sous les draps et se roula en boule contre le torse de son père.

-Oui. Je vais te guérir des cauchemars comme toi tu as fait avec moi.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui. Comme tu étais là, ils ont eu peur et ils ne reviendront plus maintenant !

Draco embrassa le haut de la tête de son fils tandis qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

-Papa ?

-Oui, répondit Draco en cachant la trémolo dans sa voix.

-Quand est-ce qu'on retournera à la boutique ?

-Tu…tu veux y retourner ?

-Oui. J'aime bien aller là-bas. Des fois il y'a Rose. Et le Scrout-à-pétard est rigolo. Et puis Rose. Elle est gentille.

Draco revit Potter lancer un accio sur la Gazette qui restait bloqué dans sa boutique. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres scellées.

-Oui…il est rigolo.

-On y retourne quand ? Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler ?

-Je peux travailler d'ici.

-Mais…mais moi je veux y retourner. En plus je suis sûr que je peux trouver plein d'autres cachettes !

Draco sourit et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage du bout de ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas que Scorpius le voit pleurer. Il était fatigué et à bout de nerf, il n'y avait rien d'autre. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale et il ne voulait pas inquiéter son fils. Son cauchemar et Potter n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

-On y retournera, promis.

-Avant Noël ?

Une boule serra la gorge de Draco.

-Avant Noël.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et des techniciens vinrent réparer la boutique d'apothicaire mais Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu.

Hermione donnait des nouvelles à Harry car elle s'occupait de la thérapie de Scorpius. L'enfant se remettait bien de l'attaque et se vantait même d'avoir le père le plus fort du monde. Il avait demandé à Hermione si il pourrait revoir Harry. Il disait que son père était très en colère quand il avait crié sur Harry Potter et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Malgré tout cela, Harry s'inquiétait encore plus. Il se sentait seul sans Malfoy à côté de lui. La présence de l'ancien Serpentard était devenue une grande part de son quotidien et leurs derniers échanges emplis de tension avaient fait naître en lui un nouveau besoin de le voir et de le savoir en sécurité. Il se demanda s'il aurait été capable de faire ce qu'il avait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy, en dehors de sa famille. Il pensa à Neville et réalisa que s'il lui était arrivé la même chose, il aurait laissé les aurors s'en occuper. Il leur aurait proposé son aide en tant que consultant mais ne serait pas allé plus loin. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy ou à cause de ses dernières phrases qui le poussaient maintenant à culpabiliser ? Neville n'aurait jamais eu cette réaction.

Un nouvel article était paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier et il pointait du doigt les fanatiques de l'ordre des Purificateurs Blancs. Une édition du chicaneur les représentait comme des aliénés mis dans le même sac que les Mangemorts.

Fatigué de se rendre seul au salon de thé pour voir que Malfoy n'était toujours pas revenu, Harry avait décidé de passer ses instants de pause à acheter ses derniers présents de Noël.

Il n'avait pas le coeur à installer un sapin chez lui alors il avait posé les cadeaux qu'il achetait sur la table du salon. Les paquets s'y amoncelaient comme des pyramides tristes.

Si Harry ressentait le besoin de compenser son sentiment de culpabilité, les enfants Weasley seraient probablement ravis d'être gâtés.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, il posa un petit paquet sur la table en soupirant.

Il avait préparé un cadeau pour Malfoy et un autre pour Scorpius et appréhendait, à la fois de ne jamais avoir l'opportunité de les leur donner et à la fois de les revoir et de les leur donner. Il s'imagina un an en arrière alors qu'il était encore auror. Si quelqu'un lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était en train de ressentir en ce moment même, qu'aurait-il dit ? L'aurait-il cru ?

Harry leva la tête vers la grande horloge. Il était 21 heures passées et il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Il avait travaillé d'arrache pieds pour honorer toutes ces commandes avant Noël quelques jours plus tard et était fier d'avoir réussi.

Le seul point positif de sa dernière semaine fut le fait que son client exigeant avait été ravi de l'armoire que lui avait fabriqué Harry. Le système fonctionnait à la perfection. Il l'avait même invité à venir la voir chez lui. Harry était très curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait y ranger.

Il passa à la cuisine en trainant les pieds et ouvrit le frigo. Il restait des restes de pâtes et de tartes que Kreattur lui apportait à la boutique pour manger le midi.

-Kreattur peut faire autre chose à manger si le maître le souhaite, dit l'elfe en s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai envie de faire des biscuits, dit Harry en se surprenant lui même.

-Kreattur peut lui faire des biscuits.

L'elfe commença à faire éviter des bols et des ustensiles.

-Non ! Je veux les faire moi. J'ai envie de cuisiner.

L'elfe surprit acquiesça en râlant. Harry lui demanda de quoi faire des biscuits au vin blanc. De la farine, du sucre, de l'huile d'olive, de l'eau de fleur d'oranger et bien sûr du vin blanc.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry mangeait ses biscuits secs et tièdes, affalé dans son fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Ses joues devenaient rouges et chaudes à cause de la proximité du feu mais Harry continuait de fixer les flammes en avalant un biscuit après l'autre.

Malfoy ne voulait pas sortir de ses pensées.

Un bruit soudain le surpris. Son hibou, un grand-duc ascalaphe* toquait à la fenêtre. Le rapace avait un mulot mort dans le bec. Harry se pencha sur son fauteuil et lui ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste de la main.

-Tu finis ton repas avant de rentrer ! Je ne veux pas de boyaux de souris par terre comme la dernière fois !

Le hibou émit un petit cri de rébellion mais termina rapidement son dîner sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de rentrer.

Harry fit claquer ses doigts et la fenêtre se referma en douceur. Il regarda l'heure, il était presque minuit. Il devait se lever tôt le lendemain, Noël était dans deux jours et il attendait des derniers clients maladroits de dernières minutes qui viendraient lui acheter des vifs d'or d'entrainement ou des babioles. Sans parler de ceux qui pensaient qu'ils pourraient leur construire ou leur réparer quelque chose en moins de 24h. Pour les vifs d'or ensorcelés et autres petites babioles il n'y avait pas de soucis, il en avait même préparé plusieurs d'avance. Si quelqu'un arrivait avec une grosse commande en revanche, il ne serait peut-être pas capable de le satisfaire.

Un nouveau bruit le fit sursauter. Un hibou majestueux et gigantesque qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Corvec, le hibou de Harry, sursauta, tout somnolent qu'il était après son repas.

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre manuellement.

Le hibou rentra ainsi qu'une bourrasque de vent glacé. Le rapace alla se poser à côté de Corvec sur son perchoir et lui donna un coup pour avoir plus de place. Corvec regarda Harry en poussant un petit cri de plainte.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas moi, dit-il à son hibou, impose-toi. C'est ton perchoir pas le mien !

Corvec bomba le torse mais le nouvel arrivant lui mit un coup de bec sur la tête. Corvec s'envola et alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry en poussant de petits cris.

-Tu es un peu grand pour ça tu ne penses pas ? demanda Harry en ricanant.

Malgré tout, Harry ne le fit pas partir et il alla décrocher le parchemin autour de la patte du visiteur. Corvec fixait le nouvel arrivant avec dédain du haut de l'épaule de Harry.

Furette tendit sa fleur vers le hibou inconnu et commença à grandir et à ouvrir sa gueule.

-Non ! lui cria Harry. On ne mange pas les invités ! On en a déjà parlé !

Furette se retourna et s'enroula sur elle-même pour se rendormir.

Harry reconnu de suite l'écriture de Malfoy. Il donna un léger coup de main à Corvec pour qu'il aille se poser ailleurs et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il défit le parchemin délicatement en retenant presque sa respiration.

 _Tu dors ?_

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il lui suffisait de deux mots écrits sur un parchemin en plein milieu de la nuit pour retourner son cerveau.

Harry invoqua une plume et retourna le parchemin. Il voyait déjà le regard de Malfoy, outré par le fait qu'il n'ait pas reprit un parchemin neuf pour lui répondre. Il pourrait répliquer à l'aristocrate qu'il n'avait lui, pas prit la peine d'écrire une ou deux formules de politesse.

Il mourrait d'envie de le voir et de lui demander comment il allait. De vérifier lui même qu'il allait bien. Les paroles d'Hermione ne lui suffisait pas. Elle suffisait pour Scorpius mais pas pour son père. Il avait envie de voir Malfoy.

Il hésita un peu en écrivant sa réponse : _Je mange des biscuits_. Il savait l'ancien Serpentard gourmand, cela lui ferait un prétexte de plus pour venir.

Harry se leva et attacha le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau. Il jeta un _accio_ pour faire venir des croquettes gourmandes pour hibou et lui en donna plusieurs. Le rapace les mangea rapidement avant de déplier ses ailes pour signaler son envol. Harry lui ouvrit la fenêtre et il s'envola élégamment. Pas comme Corvec, pensa Harry.

Son oiseau se hâta de se ré approprier son perchoir dès que l'inconnu fut sorti.

Furette leva sa fleur vers la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Harry lui lança une croquette qu'elle attrapa au vol et vint fermer la fenêtre.

Il se pencha en avant et détailla les vêtements qu'il portait. Pas de jean déchiré, cela suffirait. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy se fasse des idées sur ce qu'il attendait de sa venue.

Harry ne savait pas où habitait Malfoy mais il se doutait que dès qu'il recevrait sa réponse, il arriverait par cheminée. Il regarda autour de lui mais tout était en ordre. Il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps chez lui ces derniers jours et Kreattur avait largement le temps de ranger le peu de bazar qu'il mettait.

À force de se trouver idiot d'attendre Malfoy debout en plein milieu du salon alors qu'il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il allait arriver, il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et reprit un biscuit. Heureusement il en avait fait pour un régiment et il en restait assez pour ne pas passer pour un estomac sur patte.

Il commençait à s'assoupir quand sa cheminée s'illumina une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Malfoy en sortit. Il portait un pantalon de costume et une chemise blanche déboutonnée au niveau du col.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer.

-Le Vide ? Sérieusement Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face de lui.

-Je fais le vide quand je suis ici. Et j'ai déjà essayé Maison Potter. J'ai eu une dizaine de visiteurs juste la première heure. J'ai dû désactiver la cheminée.

Malfoy sembla hésiter à s'asseoir. Il regardait autour de lui comme si il était pris en embuscade.

-Tu as de l'alcool Potter ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

Surpris, Harry resta d'abord interdit avant de se reprendre. Il se leva, tapota le dossier d'un fauteuil pour intimer à l'ancien Serpentard de s'installer et disparut dans le couloir. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille de Whisky pur feu de 20 ans d'âge et deux verres.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas du style à boire ton whisky avec des glaçons, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

-En effet, répondit Malfoy en attrapant le verre que lui tendait Harry.

Harry posa son verre sur la table, déboucha la bouteille et servit son invité. Il commençait à relever la bouteille quand Malfoy lui fit signe de continuer à verser.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter Potter, dit le blond.

Harry, bien que surpris, continua de verser l'alcool jusqu'à arriver en haut du verre. Il s'arrêta de lui même avant que le verre ne déborde.

-Grosse soif ? demanda-t-il.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

Harry s'installa dans son fauteuil et se servit deux doigts de whisky. Il porta le verre à sa bouche et en sirota une petite gorgée. Le goût acre de la boisson lui brûla la gorge mais moins que le regard que Malfoy portait sur lui à ce moment là. Si ses yeux avaient été des sortilèges, il aurait été transpercé de part en part.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi Malfoy se pointait chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit et demandait de l'alcool mais il se retint, l'explication allait venir d'elle même, il en était sûr.

Après avoir avalé deux grandes gorgées de whisky, l'ancien Serpentard posa son verre sur la table en grimaçant. Ses yeux étaient brillants et il toussota dans son poing.

Harry le fixa, attendant des réponses à des questions qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Malfoy posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant en soupirant. Il leva finalement la tête vers lui et regarda un point au dessus de son épaule.

-Je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à toi, prononça-t-il difficilement.

Malfoy baissa les yeux de nouveau vers son verre et l'attrapa. Il regarda la couleur de la boisson onduler à mesure qu'il tournait le verre sur lui même. Il le porta à sa bouche et en bu une nouvelle gorgée.

Harry le suivit, terminant son verre. Il manqua de tousser mais se retint avec succès. Il attrapa la bouteille et se resservit.

-Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre toi, reprit Malfoy. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Malfoy sourit tristement toujours sans le regarder.

-Etrangement... oui et non. Non, parce que tu n'y es effectivement pour rien et sans ton intervention...Merlin sait ce qu'il se serait passé...et oui, parce que je m'en veux de m'être énervé contre toi alors que je ne devrais pas. En tout cas pas pour ça. Il n'y a qu'à voir le sacrilège que font tes cheveux à la gravité pour avoir une bonne raison de t'en vouloir.

Harry ricana.

-Donc tu es venu ici pour me présenter des excuses et pour m'insulter c'est ça ?

Malfoy ricana et releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser Potter !

Harry se détendit dans son fauteuil et leva son verre en signe de paix.

-Je ferais avec. Je sais que tu n'es pas capable de plus !

Malfoy eut l'air de se détendre aussi et il sourit avant de s'adosser dans son fauteuil.

-Comment va Scorpius ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

-Très bien. Bien mieux que moi à vrai dire. Il veut absolument retourner à la boutique pour chercher de nouvelles cachettes. Il a eu très peur mais je crois que la thérapie de Granger fonctionne. Elle le voit tous les matins pendant une heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se racontent mais ça lui fait du bien, alors elle pourrait lui dire que je suis un épouvantard que je m'en moquerais. Il faisait des cauchemars les premières nuits mais ça va faire deux, trois nuits qu'il dort paisiblement. J'espère que ça va durer.

Harry sourit malgré lui.

-Tu l'as laissé chez toi ?

-Il est chez ma mère. Elle ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais qu'il allait bien.

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra sur son verre.

-Donc tu étais seul chez toi et tu n'avais pas envie de boire seul c'est ça ? finit-il par demander.

Un sourire s'étira au coin de la bouche du blond.

-Il y a de ça.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et tu voulais me présenter des excuses ?

-Il y'a de ça aussi, répondit Malfoy en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Son regard était bien trop violent pour la santé d'esprit d'Harry. Il le regardait comme si il était la dernière personne sur Terre et l'esprit d'Harry n'arriverait pas à le supporter longtemps sans entrer en action. Pourtant il voulait voir ce que Malfoy avait en tête. Il voulait entendre la vérité sur sa venue ce soir et pas à un autre moment.

-Tu vas revenir à ta boutique ?

Malfoy hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je ne vais pas laisser ses enfoirés guider ma vie. Weasley est passé avec Granger pour me tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il semblerait qu'un de tes ex coéquipier ai fait une découverte qui lui a permis d'arrêter les chefs de l'organisation. C'est fou quand même. Pourquoi ? Tu comptais me la racheter ?

Malfoy fit un clin d'oeil à Harry en lui racontant ce que Ron lui avait dit. La gorge de Harry se serra. Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Est-ce que Ron lui avait dit ?

-Je pourrais en faire un espace de stockage.

-Par Merlin non je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! J'ai juste besoin de temps pour préparer de nouvelles potions et de nouveaux baumes, tu les as presque tous faits exploser je te signale.

-Tu oublies un morceau de phrase, le corrigea Harry.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. La phrase exacte c'est : tu les as presque tous faits exploser, je te signale, en me sauvant la vie. Je pourrais même rajouter un : à moi et mon fils !

-Tu te prends vraiment pour un héros Potter ! Ricana Malfoy.

-Rien à voir! Je suis pragmatique, c'est tout. J'ai fait sauter tes étagères pour te sauver la vie, pas pour t'emmerder. Ça je t'avoue, c'est en bonus.

Harry fit un clin d'oeil à son invité et but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Il se sentait étrangement bien à boire tranquillement avec Malfoy. Il avait presque l'impression que rien de s'était passé. Que Malfoy n'avait pas été attaqué. Qu'il ne lui avait pas crié dessus. Et que lui, n'avait pas repris du service incognito pour aller s'occuper des idiots qui avaient osé s'attaquer à lui.  
Il sentait les vagues de l'alcool commencer à embrumer légèrement son cerveau et à flouter sa vision. Son estomac lui paraissait plus léger que lorsque l'ancien Serpentard était arrivé et il se sentait détendu malgré l'évidente tension qui régnait entre eux.

Malfoy posa son verre vide sur la table. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise et Harry put discerner la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Etrangement, cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Il pensait que la voir lui retournerait l'estomac. Il y avait souvent pensé. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'alcool ? Ou le temps qui avait fait son oeuvre.

-Toi ? Toi ça va ? demanda Malfoy mal à l'aise sous le regard d'Harry.

Harry fut surpris qu'il lui pose la question.

-Tu t'es retrouvé dans deux attaques en moins de deux semaines, c'est loin d'être la retraite rêvée pour un Auror, continua Draco. Et Granger m'a dit que tu étais soit disant tombé de moto et que tu avais perdu une dent.

Harry comprit que Malfoy savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Etais-ce pour cela qu'il était venu ce soir-là ? Qu'importe la raison, Harry était bien trop heureux qu'il ne lui en veuille plus.

-J'ai connu pire.

-Oui. J'imagine que chaque jour est une bataille contre la touffe qui te sert de cheveux.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Tu fais une fixation sur mes cheveux aujourd'hui !

-Je pourrais te traiter de balafré ou d'édenté mais ça serait indélicat.

-Au point où tu en es !

-Oui c'est vrai.

Harry se resservit une nouvelle fois et cela lui donna l'impulsion pour poser la question qui le démangeait. Son coeur s'emballa un peu et sa bouche s'assécha. Il déglutit avant de se forcer à regarder Malfoy.

-Est-ce que tu veux parler de ...? Tu sais. De ce qui s'est passé ?

Malfoy ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu es sûr ?

Malfoy le regarda et ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur le côté.

-Oui je suis sûr Potter.

Harry redevint silencieux. Le souvenir de cet homme rendu fou par la perte de sa fille lui nouait l'estomac. Il voulait savoir ce que Malfoy savait d'Irène. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait eu si peur en entendant son nom.

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, qu'il veuille lui en parler ou non, quand Malfoy le surprit.

-Je t'en parlerai. Un jour. De ça. De Irène. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain non plus.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était étrangement soulagé.

-Parce que aujourd'hui tu es trop distrait par mes cheveux ?

Malfoy rigola. Son rire s'éleva dans la petite pièce et rebondit contre les murs.

-Oui. Il y'a de ça !

Harry rit lui aussi et bu une petite gorgée de whisky.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soudainement sérieux.

Malfoy eu un sourire coincé et il se servit un fond de verre avant de répondre.

-Tu l'as dit toi même, répondit-il entre deux gorgées, je ne voulais pas boire seul. Et je voulais m'excuser.

-Ta réponse ne me satisfait pas.

Malfoy ricana et posa son verre assez fortement sur la table basse.

-Ah bon Potty ? A quoi tu t'attendais ?

-À la vérité. Tu aurais pu boire seul chez toi et me faire des excuses demain dans la journée.

-Tu commences doucement à me courir sur l'hyppogriffe Potter. Si mes raisons ne te conviennent pas, je vais te laisser. Maintenant que j'ai eu ma dose d'alcool gratuite je peux rentrer chez moi.

-Malfoy, l'appela Harry avant qu'il ne se lève.

-Potty ?

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne joue pas justement. J'ai passé l'âge de jouer.

-Alors arrêtons ce petit jeu, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Malfoy en s'appuyant sur les avant bras de son fauteuil. Je ne joue pas, je viens juste de te le dire.

Harry regarda Malfoy se lever et attraper sa canne en chancelant. Il était évident que Malfoy n'était pas venu ici juste pour pouvoir boire à l'oeil. Il le regarda s'avancer vers la cheminée espérant qu'il s'arrête. Sans succès.

* * *

*Tapez "grand-duc ascalaphe" sur Lilo, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi cette race pour le hibou de Harry :)

Il ne reste que deux chapitres je pense plus un épilogue. Je suis un peu triste en fait. Et je me demande si je ne vais pas faire sauter l'épilogue pour écrire une partie 2...voilà. Je posais ça là :)


	14. Décembre : Partie 5

**NOTE :** L'annonce d'une potentielle partie 2 vous a emballé de manière assez générale, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir ! Je vous en ai parlé en réponse à vos reviews, je vais me répéter un peu ici pour ceux qui n'en laissent pas (et ce n'est pas grave, je vois combien de gens cliquent sur ms chapitres et savoir que vous êtes plusieurs centaines à le faire, ça me fait super plaisir ^^) . Du coup, oui une partie 2 carrément, j'ai trop envie. Je travaille aussi beaucoup et ai d'autres hobbies qui me prennent du temps, du coup ça ne sera pas immédiat mais j'y pense vraiment beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées si vous en avez, ça me donnera peut-être encore plus d'inspiration !

 **RARA :**

Lolitamaguis : Salut ! J'adore comment tu imagines les choses avec Scorpius et Hermione, c'est trop mignon ^^. Pour la partie 2, rien n'est commencé mais j'ai un plan qui se dessine dans ma tête. J'y songe fortement, vos encouragements y sont pour quelque chose. En plus vous avez proposé beaucoup d'idée dans vos reviews que j'ai envie de travailler ! Merci encore pour ton soutien ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, elle explique le rating M.

Sgo : Salut ! Il me tarde de poster ce chapitre pour pouvoir enfin te répondre ! Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait sourire pendant 5 bonnes minutes non-stop ! Je sais ce que ça fait de ne plus trop lire et de ne suivre qu'une histoire ou deux et ça me touche tellement que mon histoire soit la tienne ! Pour la partie 2, vous me donnez tellement envie ^^J'y songes plus que fortement ! Il faudra juste me laisser du temps et oublier un temps les parutions hebdomadaires. Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et n'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres messages comme celui-ci ! Ca fait un bien fou !

Mimily : Salut ! Et non Draco est un peu lâche sur les bords ! Mais c'est pas nouveau ça ! J'avoue que je suis un peu du genre à envoyer des messages comme celui que Draco a envoyé à Harry. :) Pour Scorpius et Irène, c'est une façon de ma part d'imaginer comment Draco vit la chose. Irène n'est jamais devenue adulte, malheureusement. Et bien pour la partie 2, j'ai envie de l'écrire, grâce à vous et vos idées et surtout vos encouragements ! ça prendra un peu de temps par contre. Ne m'en veuillez pas :)

* * *

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **DECEMBRE**

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il fit plusieurs grandes enjambées pour rattraper Malfoy et lui attrapa le bras.

-Ne me fait pas croire que tu es venu juste pour de l'alcool gratuit.

L'ancien serpentard se raidit au contact de la main de Harry sur son bras. Il prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête. Il se retourna vers lui coupant ainsi le contact. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il était visiblement agacé mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il disait invoquer.

-Je te l'ai dit Potter ! Il n'y a rien de plus !

-Est-ce que tu avais envie de me voir ?

Si Malfoy était surpris par la question de Harry, il ne le montra pas. Un léger rictus s'étira à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que c'est un oui ? demanda Harry la voix tremblante.

Il était aussi près de Malfoy que chez Hermione et Ron. Son parfum l'intoxiquait et il pouvait voir sa veine battre dans son cou. Que Malfoy ait aussi envie de lui, commençait à lui devenir égal. Il devait embrasser cet homme malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

-Je n'ai pas goûté tes biscuits, lança Draco en retournant à sa place, laissant Harry presque haletant sur place.

Harry le suivit du regard choqué tandis que l'ancien Serpentard repartait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Malfoy tendit un bras en avant, attrapa un biscuit, le ramena à sa bouche et croqua dedans. Ses gestes étaient lents ou bien peut-être qu'Harry avait trop bu mais cela le rendait fou.

-Pas mal, dit Malfoy comme si de rien n'était avant d'en attraper un autre.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et alla se planter devant le fauteuil de Malfoy. Il tapa dans sa main qui tenait le biscuit qui s'écrasa au sol. Enfin, il lui tendit sa main, espérant qu'il la saisisse.

-C'est du gâchis Potter, critiqua Malfoy avant de le fixer dans les yeux. J'espèrere que ton elfe de maison va te le rabâcher pendant des semaines.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il tendait toujours sa main à Malfoy. Le regard du blond passa de ses yeux à sa main en continu. Il sembla à Harry que Malfoy avait mis dix minutes à se décider avant de prendre sa main en retour.

Harry bascula son poids légèrement en arrière et tira sur son bras pour aider Malfoy à se lever. Une fois qu'il fut debout, il attrapa sa nuque dans son autre main fermement et colla son front au sien. Malfoy rapprocha son corps du sien et leurs bassins entrèrent en contact.

Harry ne savait plus qui de lui ou de Malfoy avait gémit en premier. Peut-être avaient-ils tous les deux gémit en même temps. Cela n'avait plus d'importance du tout. Il se sentait empli de désir et de détresse à la fois. Cela devait être ça la folie. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, comme si sa gorge se resserrait sur elle-même.

Les doigts du blond se posèrent sur son cou et ses pouces sur sa mâchoire. Leurs érections étaient collées l'une à l'autre et le moindre de leurs mouvements leur envoyait des décharges de plaisir.

-Je..., commença Malfoy. Je dois y aller !

-Reste, demanda Harry comme une supplication.

Le brun sentit l'autre homme frissonner et il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Non, articula doucement Malfoy en reculant légèrement son front du sien.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?

Malfoy secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Reste, insista Harry en se penchant dans son cou pour embrasser la peau diaphane.

Malfoy gémit et pencha sa tête sur le côté afin de laisser plus de mouvement à Harry. Ce dernier, ravi, planta doucement ses dents dans la peau douce. Le parfum du blond l'enivrait et il fallait qu'il ait accès à plus de peau, sa gorge ne suffirait pas, surtout quand il voyait la peau de Malfoy se recouvrir de frisson à mesure qu'il l'embrassait. Il voulait embrasser le corps entier de Malfoy, le voir frémir, partout.

Mais déjà les deux mains de Malfoy descendirent sur ses bras et l'écartèrent de lui violemment.

-Non, cria-t-il autant à Harry qu'à lui-même.

Il recula d'un pas mettant une distance brûlante entre eux.

-Que...mais...Malfoy ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie...de toute évidence…mais…c'est une bêtise Potter !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi Potter ! C'est toi et tes foutus fans ! Toi et notre histoire ! Toi et ta putain de naïveté ! C'est toi depuis le début et c'est ça le problème tu comprends ! Tu...par Salazar Potter, tu es une putain d'obsession !

Les paroles de Malfoy sonnèrent comme une sentence pour Harry. Il désirait tellement cet homme qu'il percevait son rejet incompréhensible comme un coup de glas.

Les yeux du blond étaient rivés par terre et n'osaient croiser ceux du brun de peur de perdre le contrôle.

Draco se traita mentalement d'idiot en boucle et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et en renversa à côté. Il était en train d'entrer à l'intérieur de la cheminée quand il entendit Potter l'appeler.

Harry courut jusqu'à la cheminée, attrapa la main de Malfoy dans la sienne et l'empêcha de jeter la poudre.

-Je m'en fou que se soit un bêtise Malfoy ! Je me fous de tout là tu vois ! Ça fait des semaines voir des mois que tu me rends dingue. Alors non ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit, bander comme un arc contre moi et t'enfuir comme un putain de lâche sans explication ! Je m'en contre fou que ça soit une bêtise. Je veux bien la faire quatre fois d'affilée !

Draco sentit son esprit abandonner ses résolutions en regardant Potter dans les yeux. Cet idiot avait toujours était spécial n'est-ce-pas ?

-Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout Potter, lâcha-t-il en passant sa main de libre dans sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent il n'y eut pas de feu d'artifice ni de grande explosion. Non. C'était comme si le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds. Harry eut l'impression de tomber et il passa un bras autour du torse Malfoy pour garder son équilibre. Ces lèvres contre les siennes, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il ferait en sorte que Malfoy ne s'enfuit pas de nouveau.

Sans arrêter de s'embrasser, ils firent quelques pas en arrière pour sortir de la cheminée et Harry desserra sa prise sur la main de Draco. Le blond lâcha la poudre au sol avant de prendre le visage du brun entre ses mains.

Harry gémit en écrasant sa bouche encore plus contre celle de l'ancien Serpentard et colla tout son corps au sien, ne voulant perdre aucun centimètre de contact. Il l'avait attendu trop longtemps.

Draco perdit l'équilibre en voulant s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche et Harry le maintenu contre lui en enserrant sa taille de son bras droit. Il sourit et Malfoy ricana.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as le visage recouvert de poudre de cheminette, expliqua Draco en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il fit descendre ses mains le long du torse du brun et attrapa le bas de son pull. Harry comprit et se détacha à contre coeur du blond. Il attrapa le bas de son pull et l'étira vers le haut pour le retirer. Il le jeta ensuite sur le fauteuil le plus proche tout en retirant ses chaussures en appuyant sur ses talons. Il attaqua de nouveau la bouche de Malfoy avec la sienne et força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Le blond gémit dans sa bouche et cela excita encore plus Harry dont les mains déboutonnèrent avec violence la chemise qui le séparait de la peau qu'il convoitait. La chemise tomba à terre et Harry se recula une nouvelle fois pour retirer son t-shirt.

Draco était en train de défaire rapidement et maladroitement la boucle de sa ceinture tout en regardant Potter se déshabiller. Malgré la maladresse due à l'alcool du brun, le spectacle était captivant. Potter était plus musclé qu'à Poudlard et une fine toison brune recouvrait son torse et se terminait en une ligne de poil fine vers son bas ventre. Comme lui, sa peau était recouverte de cicatrices. Draco avait envie de les lécher une par une, tester si la peau de Potter était encore sensible…sur chacune d'elles.

Draco vint à bout de la bouche de sa ceinture et défit sa braguette. Une hésitation le traversa en pensant au fait que Potter allait voir sa jambe. Il trembla un peu et manqua de perdre de nouveau l'équilibre. Potter dû le voir car une fois de plus il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils reculèrent en s'embrassant jusqu'au canapé où Harry fit s'asseoir Draco. Il s'installa ensuite à califourchon sur ses genoux et embrassa son front, son nez, ses joues, son menton jusqu'à ce que le blond ne craque et l'attrape vigoureusement par les cheveux pour guider ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et quelque chose sembla bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes à contre coeur et se remit debout pour aider Malfoy à se défaire de son pantalon. Il envoya ses chaussures voler et son pantalon les suivit.

Harry passa ses doigts sur le torse glabre recouvert de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Ces tétons étaient durcis et si roses qu'il fallait qu'il les goûte. Il se pencha en avant et en saisit un entre ses lèvres. Malfoy posa une main sur sa tête en haletant, encourageant Harry à le torturer encore plus.

Harry commença à sucer, aspirer, mordiller le délicat téton au gré des gémissements du blond. Une de ses mains descendit délicatement le long du ventre imberbe et se posa sur l'érection palpitante.

Draco grogna de plaisir et Harry commença à le caresser. Lorsqu'il sentit le tissus du caleçon devenir légèrement humide, Harry délaissa le téton qu'il maltraitait et attrapa à deux mains le caleçon du blond pour le lui retirer. Ses yeux passèrent sur sa jambe blessée. Il posa le bout de ses doigts dessus. Il sourit à Malfoy et ignora la blessure à sa cuisse.

Malfoy bandait si fort que son érection cognait sur son ventre et Harry cru qu'il allait jouir à la seule vue de ce spectacle. Il s'installa de nouveau à califourchon sur les genoux du blond et commença à caresser son érection tout en profitant du spectacle de son visage torturé par le plaisir.

Très vite les mains de Draco tentèrent de retirer le pantalon de Harry mais dans cette position, son essai de révéla infructueux. Harry se recula et fit descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds et s'en débarrassa d'un jeu de jambe qui faillit le faire tomber. Il était trop vieux pour boire autant, se dit-il.

-Ton caleçon aussi, ordonna Malfoy sans perdre une miette du spectacle.

Potter sourit mal à l'aise mais obéit. Lorsqu'il fut nu en face de Malfoy, une érection partiellement dure entre ses jambes, le blond lui tendit la main pour le rapprocher de lui.

En sentant la main de l'ancien Serpentard sur lui, Harry hoqueta légèrement et se laissa aller au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il sentit son érection durcir encore plus entre les doigts experts du blond mais l'alcool avait commencé à attaquer ses liaisons nerveuses et il grogna de frustration. Il embrassa de nouveau Malfoy avant de venir s'accroupir entre ses jambes.

-Oh putain Potter ! Furent les seuls mots que Draco réussit à prononce en voyant la bouche de Harry se rapprocher de son érection.

Harry lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'oeil et le fixa dans les yeux en léchant le haut de son gland humide. Le corps entier de Draco fut parcouru de frissons et il haleta en regardant Harry lécher consciencieusement toute la longueur de son pénis. Sa tête bascula en arrière quand il sentit Potter le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Il lui fallut plusieurs respirations avant de reprendre ses esprits alors que le plaisir montait par grandes vagues en lui. Il se pencha de nouveau entre ses jambes et admira le spectacle de Potter, les yeux fermés et la bouche pleine de lui, faire des aller-retours rapides pour l'envoyer au septième-ciel. Il avait passé ses mains sous ses cuisses et tenait ses fesses pour le maintenir. Ses ongles le griffait et se plantait dans sa chair et cela faisait redoubler son plaisir.

Potter cessa bien trop rapidement son occupation précédente mais se fit pardonner en venant l'embrasser. Draco attrapa ses fesses entre ses mains et les écarta délicatement jusqu'à entendre Potter gémir dans sa bouche. Une de ses mains se fraya un passage entre elle et il vint caresser délicatement son anus.

Harry grogna de plaisir et il se laissa tomber en avant sur l'épaule de Malfoy en le sentant le caresser. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il se retrouver frustré de désir par sa queue qui refusait de rester dure.

Malfoy ramena deux de ses doigts près de la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et suça allègrement les doigts de son amant. Ils quittèrent sa bouche trop rapidement à son goût mais il cessa de râler intérieurement en les sentant se poser de nouveau sur son anus. Malfoy patienta quelques secondes avant d'en enfoncer un à l'intérieur de lui. Il fit quelques aller-retours pendant lesquels Harry gémit et mordit son épaule et il en enfonça un deuxième.

Cette fois Harry grogna et gémit en même temps. L'alcool l'aidait à se dilater et à se laisser aller, le plaisir montant tout aussi plus rapidement.

-Malfoy, l'implora-t-il.

Et Draco attira son visage à lui pour l'embrasser. Il récupéra délicatement ses doigts d'Harry et le serra fort contre lui.

Harry recula à contre-coeur de sa bouche.

-Comment...veux-tu qu'on précède ? Ta jambe ça va ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules en invoquant du lubrifiant dans sa main. Il l'appliqua sur son érection et fermages yeux quelques secondes en se mordant la lèvre.

-On serait mieux à plat sur un lit mais ta chambre m'a l'air bien trop loin.

Harry sourit malicieusement et se pencha pour attraper sa baguette sur la table. Il la pointa sur le canapé et celui-ci se métamorphosa en lit king size, repoussant les autres meubles autour.

Draco, qui ne s'attendait pas à ne plus avoir de dossier, perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur le dos sur le lit moelleux. Potter rigola et s'allongea sur lui.

-Tu pourrais prévenir Potter, râla-t-il en lui frappant la fesse.

Harry fut étrangement excité mais n'osa pas demander à Malfoy de recommencer.

Draco se dégagea de sous Harry à contre-coeur et s'installa plus confortablement au milieu du lit. Il attrapa ensuite la main du brun pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dans beaucoup de position...dans ce sens là je veux dire.

Au moment où il prononça « dans ce sens là » un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

-Ça me va, le rassura-t-il en s'installant au dessus de lui. Tout me va.

Draco passa une main sur l'épaule gauche de Potter et l'autre sur sa cuisse droite pour l'intimer à descendre sur lui. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure devant le spectacle de Potter nu sur le point de s'empaler sur lui.

Harry attrapa délicatement l'érection du blond dans sa main pour la guider en lui. Les premiers centimètres furent difficiles à passer et il prit plusieurs grandes respirations. Regarder Malfoy se retenir de le presser sous le plaisir l'encouragea et bientôt il l'accueillit en entier en lui. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son bassin. Les mains de Malfoy se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le guider.

Leurs gémissements firent écho dans la petite pièce très rapidement. Draco se releva sur un avant bras et attira Potter par la nuque jusqu'à lui.

-Tu ne bandes presque pas, haleta-t-il.

-Trop bu, gémit Potter. Mais t'inquiète pas...aaah...pour moi !

Draco n'eut pas besoin qu'il le lui dise deux fois. Il se rallongea sur le dos et pris les hanches de son amant entre ses mains pour lui intimer d'aller plus vite. Il se sentait proche de l'orgasme et pourtant celui-ci lui paraissait extrêmement loin en même temps.

Une de ses mains passa entre les jambes de Potter et vint caresser sa demi-érection. Il la sentit frémir entre ses mains et sourit.

Harry regardait la peau de son amant se perler de sueur. Des mèches de cheveux de Malfoy venaient se coller à son front, cassant l'image tiré à quatre épingles du blond. L'alcool l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de son plaisir mais pas du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Malfoy s'abandonnait complètement sous lui et même si il ne bandait pas, Harry prenait quand même du plaisir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Draco posa une main sur la poitrine de Potter pour lui faire signe de ralentir.

-Je...je ne vais pas y arriver, abdiqua-t-il essoufflé.

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre que lui aussi avait trop bu pour être performant. Il ne se plaint pas, il sentait ses muscles le tirer et il ne ressentait presque plus de plaisir à cause du frottement.

Draco regarda Potter glisser sur le côté et tomber allongé sur le dos.

Le brun se mit à rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Potter. On est trop vieux pour boire et baiser...c'est navrant...pas drôle !

-Il vaut mieux en rire tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est bien une réflexion de perdant ça ! Grimaça Draco.

-Si tu le dis. Le pire c'est qu'on a pas tant bu que ça.

-Ne me le rappelle pas Potter ! râla Draco en laissant tomber son bras sur son visage.

Il chercha la bouteille de whisky des yeux et remarqua que effectivement, elle n'avait descendu que de la moitié. Il avait déjà bu bien plus.

Harry ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Devait-il proposer au blond de rester dormir ici ? Cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire. Mais que lui répondrait-il ? Dans l'absence de certitude, il préféra ne rien dire.

-Je...je devrais peut-être y aller, dit Draco en s'asseyant.

Harry souffla de soulagement. Pas que Malfoy désire partir mais qu'il n'ait pas à lui demander de partir ou de rester.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, lui répondit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco se retourna vers Potter. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il reste ? Avoir envie de Potter était une chose. L'embrasser en était une autre. Le baiser en était encore une autre. Mais dormir avec lui ? Cela relevait de tout autre chose. D'une chose étrangement bien plus intime.

-Je dois aller chercher Scorpius tôt chez ma mère demain, se justifia Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et passa sa main dans le dos du blond. Il observa la peau diaphane se recouvrir de frissons et recommença son geste.

-Tu ne m'aides pas Potter, se plaignit Draco.

-Je n'essayes pas de t'aider.

-Si tu veux que je reste tu n'as qu'à le dire.

-Si tu veux rester tu n'as qu'à le dire, répliqua Harry.

Draco soupira en souriant. Ils étaient deux énormes idiots trop vieux pour boire et baiser.

Il passa un doigt sur la poitrine de Potter et soupira de nouveau.

-Je vais y aller, décida-t-il. Ça m'évitera de voir tes cheveux au réveil !

Harry sourit en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

-Décidément tu fais une grosse fixation sur mes cheveux !

Draco déglutit en laissant son regard dériver bien plus bas sur le corps de Potter.

Pas que sur tes cheveux maintenant du con, pensa-t-il.

Draco se leva et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer les boutons de sa chemise ce qui happa le regard de Potter. Il lui fit un geste hésitant de la main pour prendre congé et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Arrivé devant il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille et il se laissa aller contre le torse du brun. Sa tête bascula contre son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever. Draco se retourna doucement et planta son regard dans les yeux verts. Potter plaça sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement. Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge tandis qu'il rendait à Potter son baiser et il lâcha sa canne pour enrouler ses deux bras autour du corps de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Décidément il n'allait pas pouvoir partir.

Potter était nu contre lui, encore transpirant de leur coït raté. Il sentait son parfum boisé et la transpiration. Un cocktail enivrant.

Leur baiser s'intensifia au point qu'ils crurent tous les deux reperdre le contrôle mais il finit par ralentir et se calmer petit à petit.

-Tu peux le dire Potter si tu veux que je reste, murmura Draco contre ses lèvres.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu sois en retard pour aller chercher ton fils chez ta mère, chuchota Harry en remontant sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Malfoy jusqu'à son oreille.

Draco frissonna et sourit. Il embrassa le brun une dernière fois rapidement et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Harry regarda l'ancien Serpentard attraper de la poudre de cheminette et s'engouffrer dans la cheminée. Encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, il ne l'empêcha pas de partir et il le regarda disparaitre dans les flammes vertes.

Il resta quelques minutes à regarder l'antre de la cheminée vide, nu comme un ver, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait froid. Il se retourna vers le canapé métamorphosé en lit et haussa les épaules avant de décider de s'y installer pour la nuit. Il était bien plus prêt que son lit et l'odeur de Malfoy y était partout. Ennivrante.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer.

- _Nox_ , murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Draco était arrivé plus tôt que prévu chez sa mère et Scorpius était encore en train de se préparer.

-Tu as l'air fatigué Draco, s'inquiété Narcissa. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu ne ferais pas mieux d'ouvrir une boutique par correspondance ? Scorpius m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars.

Draco releva la tête vers sa mère qui sirotait son thé en le fixant.

-Je vais bien mère. Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi. Je vais retourner à ma boutique. Je ne veux pas laisser des tordus dicter ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Et je ne fais pas de cauchemars, je ne suis plus un enfant.

-Je comprends…tu es adulte, je ne peux plus t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour te protéger…mais Scorpius…il serait plus en sécurité.

-Oui je sais. Mais quelles solutions ai-je ? Nous enfermer à la maison et ne jamais sortir ? Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit la vie rêvée d'un enfant. Et sinon quoi ? Te le confier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de rentrer à Poudlard ?

Narcissa hocha la tête.

-Cela ne me dérangerait pas.

-Mère…sois sérieuse !

-Je le suis. Comment font les autres sorciers d'après toi ?

-Ils les mettent à l'école du ministère. Ils ne les confient pas à leurs mères.

-L'école du ministère…non. Mon petit-fils n'ira pas là-bas !

-C'est là que les Weasley mettent leurs enfants.

Narcissa marqua une pause avant de répondre. Draco sentit ses yeux le sonder. Il n'aurait pas du évoquer les Weasleys…il ne faut jamais parler des Weasley à sa mère. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé…leur mère avait tué sa soeur. Malgré la folie de Bellatrix, Narcissa n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, sa mère prit une grande respiration et le regarda avec des yeux compatissant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais faire comme eux Draco.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mère. Rose, leur fille…semble très bien se porter.

-Scorpius me parle beaucoup de cette petite Rose.

Draco hocha la tête un sourire en coin.

-Il croit qu'il est amoureux, dit-il.

-L'est-il ? Demanda Narcissa.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui seul peut le dire. Il est un peu jeune pour être amoureux ou pour savoir ce que c'est.

-Et toi Draco ?

Draco leva les yeux vers sa mère.

-De quoi et moi ?

-Es-tu amoureux ?

-Je suis marié mère.

Narcissa roula les yeux en souriant.

-Draco, tu peux dire ce que tu veux à qui tu veux mais tu ne peux pas mentir à ta mère.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Depuis quand es-tu séparé d'Astoria ?

Draco s'accouda sur la table et regarda dans le vide.

-Quand scorpius avait un an. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Scorpius amoureux.

-Peut-être que s'il voyait son père amoureux, il saurait ce que ça fait vraiment.

Draco secoua légèrement la tête. Il résista à l'envie d'enrouler ses bras sur la table et de poser sa tête dessus pour s'endormir. Il bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire sous le petit rire de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère.

-Toi. En train d'essayer de me cacher quelque chose. C'est adorable. Un peu comme quand Scorpius me prépare un dessin et ne veut pas me le montrer avant de l'avoir terminé.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mère. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les sentiments ce n'est pas mon fort. De plus j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Le visage ne Narcissa s'éclaira.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Mon fils.

-Oh Draco…

Draco soupira et repoussa gentiment la main de sa mère qui s'approchait de lui.

-Pas de ,Oh Draco, mère ! S'il-te-plaît. Je me porte très bien !

-Dois-je donc en déduire que c'est Scorpius qui t'a rendu si souriant et dynamique ces derniers temps ?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ?

-De toi. Depuis quelques mois…tu…tu rayonnes. Tu as plus d'énergie. Tes projets se concrétisent. Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça. J'aimerais juste connaître la personne qui te fait te sentir comme ça.

-Tu viens de le dire mère. Mes projets se concrétisent. C'est ça qui me donne de l'énergie. Ma boutique.

Draco se leva en entendant son fils descendre les escaliers.

Narcissa se leva derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-C'est étrange. Je ne pensais pas que ta boutique t'embrassait dans le cou au point d'y laisser une marque violette…mais encore une fois…je ne suis qu'une vieille femme veuve n'est-ce-pas ? Une grand-mère qui ne sait plus rien de ces choses là.

Draco rougie et porta une main à son cou.

Enfoiré de Potter, pensa-t-il.

Il tenta de rester impassible mais déjà sa mère ricanait dans son dos et relevait le col de sa chemise pour cacher le suçon.

-J'espère que tu me la présenteras.

-Oh mère, ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Narcissa passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas. J'espère que tu me le présenteras.

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

Narcissa ricana.

-Ces hommes qui pensent qu'ils peuvent encore cacher des choses à leurs mères.

-Il…il n'y a pas de présentation à faire mère.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que je le connais déjà ?

-Mère…, grogna Draco qui ne voulait surtout pas aborder le sujet de sa nuit raté avec Potter.

Scorpius s'approcha et Draco se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Papa ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'on peut acheter un cadeau pour Rose ?

-Euh…Oui, je pense qu'on peut faire ça ?

-Et pour le scroutt-à-pétard ?

-Le scroutt-à-pétard ? Demanda Narcissa en se penchant pour ajuster le col de chemise de son petit-fils.

-C'est monsieur Potter. Il travaille à côté de la boutique de Papa. Il est très gentil…même s'il ne sait pas s'habiller. Il joue au quidditch le dimanche chez Rose avec nous.

Narcissa tourna la tête vers son fils, ses sourcils se levèrent et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Draco renifla et ses mâchoires se contractèrent.

-Oh Draco…

-Non, lança Draco plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Non mère ! Pas de ça ! Pas d'insinuation !

-Oh mais Draco…

-Pas de Oh Draco ! Pas de Oh mais Draco non plus ! S'il-te-plaît. Et on verra pour le scroutt-à-pétard Scorpius. On devrait pouvoir lui trouver un peigne !

Scorpius rigola.

-Il ne se coiffe pas non plus, expliqua-t-il à sa grand-mère.

-Je connais très bien monsieur Potter tu sais Scorpius. C'est une vieille connaissance de ton papa. Ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard.

-Oui je sais, admit l'enfant. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, papa il dit. Tu l'aimes mieux maintenant ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Pas du tout. Allez, il faut y aller…il faut trouver le cadeau de Rose n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius hocha la tête, emballé, et couru vers la cheminée.

-Et un peigne, rajouta Draco pour lui même.

Il se retourna vers sa mère.

-Est-ce que tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un aussi ? Lui demanda Narcissa.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Narcissa s'assit à table et se resservit une tasse de thé.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Depuis trente deux ans, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Draco comprit qu'elle parlait de lui et sourit.

-Je suis déjà au courant de ça mère, dit-il en en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse tu sais. Je peux partager.

-Mère !

Narcissa rigola et tenta de cacher son rire derrière son poing.

-Ce…j'y vais mère. Il faut que tu sortes plus souvent…Moi aussi je partage. Je serais ravi que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre à torturer !

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas trop vieille, lui dit-il.

-Qui a dit que j'étais trop vielle ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Draco fit un pas en arrière et déglutit.

-Rien. Bonne journée mère. Nous viendrons pour Noël au déjeuner. Veux-tu que j'apporte quelque chose ?

-Ton ami ?

-A part ça ?

Narcisse soupira et réfléchit, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

-Une bouteille de vin alors.

-Bien.

Draco rejoint Scorpius à la cheminée et le laissa partir seul. Il arriva après lui quelques instants plus tard à sa boutique.

A suivre...


	15. Décembre: Partie 6

**NOTE :** Je m'excuse pour ce retard de publication. Je n'ai pas été en mesure de publier hier.

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont exprimé leurs surprises quant à l'ébat "raté". C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la norme. On préfère d'habitude quelque chose de parfait tant qu'à faire ^^. Je m'en suis lassé. J'aime les histoires réalistes, tant au niveau des sentiments, des tensions et du sexe aussi. Dans la vraie vie, les premières fois sont souvent empreintes d'appréhension, de doute, parfois d'alcool et aussi d'excitation, de frustration, de source de joie, de rire, de relâchement ( ;) )...bref ! Plein de chose et c'est ce que j'aime montrer. Bien sur, les choses vont grandement s'améliorer, je vous l'assure !

Vous avez été beaucoup également...Que dis-je ! Vous m'avez tous dit que vous souhaitiez une partie 2 ! Je suis super contente et très enthousiaste à l'idée de l'écrire mais je vous préviens que cela prendra du temps (je dirais 3/4 mois). Vous devrez un peu attendre malheureusement, je vais me concentrer sur le NANOWRIMO sur une originale, alors l'écriture de la suite sera mise un temps de côté. ! Je ne publierais donc pas l'épilogue que j'avais préparé et vais m'en servir comme trame de base. Je ne sais pas encore si je publierai à chaque fois que j'écrirais un chapitre ou si je publierais après avoir tout écrit. Je préfère la seconde option, elle me permet de donner un texte plus qualitatif, de revenir dessus...etc.

Merci pour vos encouragements ! Afin de vous faire tenir en haleine, j'ai coupé le dernier chapitre en deux. Voici donc, l'avant-dernier chapitre de la partie 1.

 **RARA** :

Lolitamaguis : Hey ! Oui j'ai essayé de faire réaliste et émotionnel à la fois. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé ! Narcissa est un personnage très intéressant à travailler et qui aura plus de place dans la partie 2 je pense. Pour la rencontre avec Harry, ça ne sera pas de suite...de manière officielle. Disons qu'il est un peu prévu qu'elle en ai marre d'attendre haha. Allez, c'est bientôt la fin :)

Amista : :D

Milanoas : Merci pour ce super message d'encouragement ! J'ai définitivement l'envie d'écrire la partie 2 ! Je suis super motivée. Et c'est grâce à ce genre de commentaire ! Alors merci !

Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé Narcissa :) A bientôt !

Sgo :Merci pour tes encouragements ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Je pense que si je n'avais jamais publié cette fic (ou juste sur AO3 où personne, ou presque, ne laisse de commentaire) je n'aurai pas autant eu envie d'écrire la suite ! Derien pour la scène entre Draco et Narcissa, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je pense qu'elle aura plus de place dans la partie 2. :) A bientôt !

Mimily : Mais pourquoi faire comme tout le monde ;). J'aime écrire des choses réalistes auxquelles on peut s'identifier. Les premières fois parfaite au poil près...très peu pour moi. Et puis en plus, la perfection dépend des gens. Moi j'aime rire, même à ce moment là. ^^C'est ça que je trouve parfait. A bientôt pour la suite. C'est bientôt fini ^^.

Un S anonyme : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **DECEMBRE**

Draco poussa délicatement Scorpius dans le dos pour le faire entrer dans la boutique de Weasley. Le vacarme environnant les accueilli immédiatement. Scorpius sourit. Draco grimaça et roula des yeux.

Il soupira et regarda l'effervescence autour de lui. Des enfants criaient partout en courant après des objets volants. D'autres plantaient leurs doigts dans des substances suspectes en riant aux éclats. Le magasin sentait le popcorn au caramel et le pain d'épice. La musique était atrocement forte, il avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé piégé dans une usine de jouet. La musique principale qui provenait des haut parleurs, chantaient à tue-tête des reprises rock des chants de Noël. Et de partout dans la boutique, provenaient d'autres musiques issues de jouets et d'enfants excités.

-Par toutes les chattes de Rusard ! s'écria George à quelques mètres de lui.

Draco se tourna vers lui en se retenant de faire une remarque sur sa vulgarité ! Le rouquin portait un bonnet vert et rouge qui jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Son pull avait été enchanté et un bonhomme de neige montait un renne en faisant du rodéo dessus.

-Mais ne serait-ce pas le Grinch en personne ? ricana le roux. Harry vient voir !

Draco retint sa respiration. Potter apparu derrière les étagères, des boîtes plein les bras. Il portait un pull hideux vert et rouge avec des rennes animés qui tournaient autour de lui. Teddy, son cousin au cheveux bleus, était en train d'accrocher des boules de sapins dans ses cheveux.

Quand Potter le vit, il posa ses boites sur un rebord d'étagères et il fit un geste de main pour éloigner Teddy. Cela ne dissuada pas l'adolescent qui ricanait en faisant tenir les boules à l'aide de sortilèges.

-Malfoy, le salua Potter.

Draco ne l'entendit pas à cause des cris des enfants dans la boutique mais il lu sur ses lèvres.

Il voulut lui rendre son salut mais Scorpius couru vers l'échevelé pour lui dire bonjour. Draco roula des yeux.

-Salut Scorpius, dit Potter en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ça va ptit gars ?

-On cherche un cadeau pour Rose. Papa ne voulait pas venir ici mais monsieur George m'a invité l'autre jour.

Potter sourit et voulu se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il se heurta aux boules en plastique et coinça ses doigts dedans. Il claqua des doigts de son autre main et se libéra. Il jeta un regard noir à Teddy qui reculait, les mains dans le dos. Finalement il se tourna vers Draco qui se retenait de rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle Malfoy, demanda Potter en rigolant.

-Pas autant que toi de toute évidence, tu as toujours aimé te ridiculiser.

Potter soupira mais sourit.

Scorpius suivit Teddy qui voulait lui montrer une « invention merveilleuse ».

George se rapprocha de Draco et posa son coude sur son épaule. Draco le regarda avec dédain.

-Alors monsieur Grinch. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans l'antre de Noël ?

-Crois-moi Weasley, siffla Draco en repoussant le bras de George. Scorpius a insisté.

George, qui ignora le fait que le blond le repousse, lui pointa du doigt un bouquet de fleur.

-Je suis sûr que ces fleurs seraient magnifiques sur la table à manger de madame Malfoy.

-Madame Malfoy ? Est-ce que tu parles de ma mère ou de ma femme ?

-De celle que tu veux. Tu peux même en prendre deux !

-Mais bien sur ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? Il crache de l'eau ? Il se transforme en scroutt-à-pétard ?

Draco fit un clin d'oeil à Potter qui fit mine de s'offusquer.

-Mieux que ça ! S'exclame le grand roux. Il se transforme en feu d'artifice. Et il vise le sapin le plus proche !

Draco se frotta le front en fronçant le nez.

-Bien que l'offre soit alléchante, Weasley, je vais devoir passer. Mais j'y penserais…pour ma femme.

-Bien…puisque tu es un client difficile, je vais m'en aller voir des clients plus faciles.

Le géant roux s'éloigna et encercla de ses bras deux enfants qui regardaient dangereusement des fioles violettes.

Potter s'approcha timidement de lui. Il n'avait pas enlevé les boules de ces cheveux. Une guirlande clignotante faisait office de ceinture autour de sa taille. Il était ridicule.

-Tu…Tu fais du shopping avec Scorpius ?

-Ton sens de l'observation me surprend de jour en jour Potter.

Le brun se renfrogna quelques instants. Il regarda autour de lui que personne ne les écoutait.

-Au moins j'essaie d'entamer une conversation moi !

-Ne te sens pas obligé Potter.

-Tu vas la jouer comme ça Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'on se connait très bien maintenant Potter.

Draco eu envie de rajouter que maintenant qu'il avait eu sa bite dans son cul, Potter devait être capable de lire dans ses pensées. Mais un enfant pressé poussa tout le monde et Draco perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa contre Potter. L'ancien Gryffondor, se rattrapa aux étagères derrière lui et retint Draco par la taille. La foule des enfants qui s'agglutinait dans la même direction les força à rester l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes.

Draco déglutit et posa sa main dans le creux du dos de Potter. Il vit le brun ouvrir de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Draco sentit une main se poser sur sa fesse et la serrer délicatement. Il retint un gémissement et dû user de tout son self-control pour ne pas embrasser Potter devant tout le monde.

Les enfants s'éloignèrent et ils purent se séparer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Bien…bien, toussa Draco en remontant le col de sa chemise.

-Oui, oui…, dit Potter en regardant autour d'eux.

-Tu…, essaya de dire Draco.

-Oui ?

-Non rien…

-D'accord.

Draco se retourna et monta les quelques marches en face de lui, les yeux embrumés de désir pour l'idiot de service. Il se retourna vers lui et ricana.

-Potter, tu ressembles à un sapin de Noël…tu es au courant au moins ?

L'ancien gryffondor sourit et haussa les bras.

-Dit ça à Teddy…il m'en veut de ne pas avoir installé de sapin à la maison.

Le volume de la musique était toujours aussi fort et Draco n'entendit pas la réponse de Potter. Il haussa les épaules et lui montra ses oreilles pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Potter leva une main vers lui pour lui dire de ne pas bouger et couru vers lui en quatre enjambées. Il regarda autour d'eux et attrapa le poignet de Draco pour l'entrainer dans l'arrière boutique. Draco le retint quelques secondes et chercha Scorpius des yeux. Potter le lui pointa du doigt au premier étage. Il jouait avec Teddy et Fred à une version sorcière de la pèche au canard. Draco se tourna vers Potter et hocha la tête.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle qui faisait office de réserve.

Potter ferma la porte derrière eux. La musique devint bien moins forte et ressemblait à présent à un bourdonnement. Un tout petit chandelier éclairait la pièce et la guirlande qui encerclait Potter illuminait plus la pièce que lui.

-Je disais que Teddy m'en veut de ne pas avoir installé de sapin à la maison.

Draco ricana.

-Et l'information valait la peine de nous enfermer dans une réserve minuscule ?

Potter secoua la tête en souriant et leva sa baguette vers la porte. Draco entendit le sortilège condamner l'accès à la réserve.

-Non, pas vraiment, avoua Potter, mais ça oui.

Potter attrapa sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne le sentant pas réagir, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Draco grogna et plaqua l'ancien Gryffondor sur le mur derrière lui. Il perdit un peu l'équilibre, lâcha sa canne et s'accrocha aux épaules de Potter. Le brun encercla son torse de ses bras et le serra férocement contre lui en gémissant. La barbe de Potter semblait écorcher sa peau à chacun de leurs mouvements et chaque écorchure le transformait en tourbillon de désir. Sa peau gardait encore le souvenir de l'irritation que sa barbe avait causé la nuit précédente. En tant normal, il se serait offusqué mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, la douleur redoublait son plaisir. Il en voulait encore. Il voulait que son corps entier ressente cela.

Draco sentit son érection taper contre le bassin de Potter. Il rompit leur baiser et tenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux mais ces satanées boules ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. Il tapa dans ses mains deux fois et les boules disparurent. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et il attrapa la tignasse de Potter dans sa main.

-Tu sais ce que je rêvais de te dire tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il au brun en frottant son érection contre lui.

Potter déglutit et fit non de la tête. Ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses de Draco et le plaquèrent de toutes ses forces contre sa propre érection.

-Je me demandais si le fait d'avoir eu ma bite dans ton cul te permettait de lire dans mes pensées, vu que cela ne t'étonnait pas.

Potter sourit et une de ses mains passa entre eux pour défaire les boutons du pantalon de Draco.

-Mmm, pas encore, répondit Potter en faisant descendre sa braguette, peut-être parce que tu ne me l'as pas mise assez profond.

Draco tira sur ses cheveux et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je peux remédier à ça, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Potter gémit dans sa bouche et il fit tomber son pantalon et son caleçon à terre. Il stoppa leur baiser et regarda l'érection de Draco taper contre son ventre.

-Malheureusement on a pas le temps pour ça. Est-ce que tu crois qu'une branlette mutuelle pourrait déjà m'aider à pénétrer dans ton esprit ?

Draco déglutit en défaisant le pantalon de Potter. Il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Si Potter lui demandait de se mettre à quatre patte là tout de suite, il serait déjà à terre le cul levé vers lui.

Le pantalon de l'ancien gryffondor tomba à terre et son caleçon après lui.

-Juste une chose avant Potter.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Malfoy, répondit le brun en passant une main entre ses fesses.

Draco poussa le visage de Potter sur la gauche et vint embrasser sa nuque. Il aspira et tira la peau fine à sa portée. Potter gémit et sa main se posa sur l'érection de Draco le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Draco pris lui aussi l'érection de Potter dans sa main et soupira de plaisir.

-Tu es plus dur qu'hier, ricana-t-il dans son cou.

-Je n'ai pas bu Malfoy.

-Je te préfère comme ça, susurra Draco en mordillant le lobe d'oreille du brun.

-Si tu l'aimes tellement, je pourrais faire en sorte que tu lises mes pensées aussi.

Draco mordit le muscle d'épaule de Potter.

-Ah…espèce de sauvage !

Draco releva la tête.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Potter fit un mouvement de va-et-viens plus appuyé que les autres sur le sexe de Draco.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et recommence !

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et mordit et lécha et aspira la peau du cou de Potter. Il allait lui faire payer de l'avoir marqué !

Potter se saisit se leurs deux érections et les serra l'une contre l'autre. Il recommença ses mouvements de va-et-viens et gémit en accélérant. Draco encadra Potter de ses bras et pris appui sur les étagères. Il poussa son érection dans la main de Potter en grognant.

-Potter…je…

-Oui…moi aussi.

Ils jouirent à quelques instants l'un de l'autre.

Draco vint en se tenant aux épaules de Potter et en mordant son épaule. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il remercia intérieurement Potter de le retenir par la taille.

Draco reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques secondes et secoua légèrement la tête. Sa respiration était toujours haletante et ses membres engourdis.

-Tu… c'était mieux ...qu'hier, reconnu Draco en leur jetant un sortilège de nettoyage.

-Merci. Oui. Encore une fois. Je n'ai pas bu. Là. Et toi non plus.

Potter lui fit un clin d'oeil en reprenant sa respiration.

Draco voulait l'embrasser mais il se retint. Pourtant son corps entier lui demandait de se recoller à cet empafé. Il fit un pas en arrière et remonta son caleçon et son pantalon. Potter fit de même en face de lui.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence profitant des vapeurs de bien être de l'orgasme.

Draco leva les yeux vers Potter. Il avait ravagé son cou. Une énorme marque violette remontait presque jusqu'à son oreille.

-Ma mère a vu ton suçon ce matin, dit-il.

Potter ricana. Il avait décidément le don de toujours le surprendre malgré tout.

-Ça te fait rire? Demanda Draco.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as bouffé le cou ? Pour te venger ?

Draco haussa les épaules et remonta le col de sa chemise par réflexe.

Stupidement, Potter essaya de tourner la tête pour regarder les dégâts dans son cou. Draco soupira devant autant d'idiotie et se rapprocha de lui. Il défit la guirlande du torse du brun et vint l'enrouler autour de son cou.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire…pense à mettre ton écharpe en l'enlevant.

Potter attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et le garda près de lui.

-J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à lire dans tes pensées.

Draco sourit. Il libéra une de ses mains et la passa sur les fesses de Potter. Il en attrapa une dans sa main et l'écarta délicatement. Le brun soupira.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais venir ce soir, dit Potter la voix rauque. Je sortirai juste les biscuits.

-J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne peux pas laisser Scorpius tout seul à la maison.

Potter le fixa attendant une suite à sa phrase. Il avait l'air aussi frustré que Draco. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter des choses comme elles venaient ?

-Mais…toi tu pourrais venir, reprit Draco. Je te montrerai de que ça fait d'accueillir un invité sur un vrai lit.

Potter hocha la tête et passa lui aussi ses mains sur les fesses de Draco.

-Et moi je pourrais te montrer à quoi je pense aussi.

Draco déglutit.

Comment allait-il survivre à sa journée en sachant la nuit de luxure qui l'attendait avec Potter ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à venir à 22 heures. Scorpius sera couché.

Potter lui frappa légèrement les fesses avant de sortir de la petite réserve. Draco respira profondément quelques secondes et, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien habillé, sortit la tête haute.

Scorpius n'avait pas remarqué son absence et était toujours en train de jouer avec Fred et Teddy.

Draco parcouru la salle des yeux. Potter était reparti ranger ses cartons. Draco se demanda s'il était en train de faire des achats ou d'aider Weasley. Il réfléchit au fait que Potter ne portait pas son manteau et que Teddy était là aussi. Ils devaient aider le business Weasley en cet avant dernier jour avant Noël.

Draco se rapprocha de Scorpius et posa une main sur son épaule. L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui implorant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rester encore un peu ?

-Nous n'avons pas finit nos achats. Ce n'est pas ici qu'on trouvera un cadeau pour ta grand-mère.

-Mais…oui d'accord.

George sortit d'un bond de derrière un tas cadeau, faisant à moitié sursauter Draco.

-There is just something I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more that you could ever know…make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is yooooouuuu !

Draco regarda l'affreux rouquin essayer de chanter juste sur la chanson qui ne pouvait être que moldue par dessus le marché.

Scorpius riait aux éclats tandis que Fred et Teddy se bouchaient les oreilles. Des enfants applaudirent le maître des lieux et celui-ci leur jeta des confiseries pour les remercier.

Scorpius en attrapa une et demanda d'un regard à son père s'il pouvait l'accepter. Draco hocha la tête.

-Tu sais Malfoy tu peux nous le laisser. Les gosses vont passer la journée là de toute façon. Après je te promet pas de te le rendre dans le même état que tu l'auras laissé.

-Je…non…, dit Draco alors que son fils lui faisait le plus grand des sourires qu'il lui ait jamais vu.

-Harry passe la matinée ici, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Juste…s'il est vert quand tu le récupères c'est grave ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'accroupit devant son fils.

-Tu restes ici d'accord ? Tu ne sors pas ! Tu ne fais rien que cet individu malfaisant te demande d'accord ? Et tu vas voir le scrout-à-pétard si il y a quoi que se soit d'accord ?

Scorpius passa ses bras autour du cou de son père en le remerciant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant vers Fred qui lui proposa d'aller poser son manteau.

Draco se releva en souriant. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux qui jetait un sortilège de bulle sur le chandelier et le pointa du doigt.

-Il a intérêt à être de la même couleur quand je viendrais le chercher.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Malfoy, râla Goerge en lui tournant le dos.

Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que Scorpius reste ici le temps qu'il termine ses courses. Le petit se serait ennuyé et Draco aurait bien plus vite fait sans lui. De plus, quand Scorpius était là, il n'osait pas crier sur les vendeurs…là qu'il était seul, il allait pouvoir s'en donner à coeur joie.

Il leva une main vers Potter qui le regardait quitter seul la boutique bruyante.

Une fois dehors, Draco soupira. La musique était bien trop forte dans cette boutique, il y'avait bien trop d'enfant et le diffuseur d'odeur lui donnait beaucoup trop faim !

Il se hâta de partir faire ses courses.

Il revint chercher Scorpius une heure et demi plus tard. Son fils était en train de mettre des boules de sapin dans les cheveux de Teddy sous la menace de Potter qui avait réussi à immobiliser son filleul.

-C'est qui le sapin de Noël maintenant? Demanda Potter avec un rire diabolique.

-Je te signale que t'as toujours ta fichue guirlande autour du cou, répliqua Teddy toujours incapable de bouger.

Potter porta la main à sa nuque, là où Draco l'avait marqué quelque peu. Sentant son regard sur lui, il se tourna vers Draco.

-Oui Potter ! Tu n'as pas l'air fin avec ta guirlande !

Potter passa une main sur sa guirlande comme s'il s'agissait d'un boa de star de cinéma.

-Je trouve qu'elle me va bien au teint.

Draco se demanda en quoi la couleur de cette guirlande fanée pouvait bien aller au teint presque olive du brun.

-Tes goûts sont toujours infaillible. Bien. Scorpius. J'ai terminé. On doit retourner à la boutique.

Scorpius sourit tristement à ses amis et couru chercher son manteau.

-Tu sais, dit Potter en se rapprochant de lui. Je dois retourner à la boutique pour 14h. Scorpius peut rester là, avec les gosses. Je te le ramènerai.

Draco regarda Potter. Il était vexé que l'ancien Gryffondor comprenne que son fils préfère rester avec ses amis qu'avec lui mais il le comprenait également très bien. Il savait qu'il devait laisser ses propres peurs et appréhensions de côté. Personne ne viendrait attaquer Scorpius ici. Il était bien plus en danger avec lui qu'avec Potter.

-Je…Nous ne voudrions pas t'embêter.

Scorpius, qui avait entendu la proposition de Potter, se cachait à moitié derrière une étagère.

-Oui et puis on a besoin d'esclaves pour faire la cuisine, dit une femme en s'approchant d'eux. Fred et Teddy ne sont pas de très bons cuisiniers, peut-être que Scorpius s'en sort mieux.

Draco reconnu Angelina, la femme de George.

-Bien, abdiqua Draco. 14h pas plus Potter ! Sinon c'est moi qui ferait sauter ta boutique inutile.

Potter sourit et Scorpius sauta sur place.

-Et toi, dit Draco en se penchant au dessus de son fils. Tu es sage d'accord ?

Scorpius hocha la tête et Draco embrassa le haut de son crâne.

-Mon fils ne sortira jamais de cette boutique pas vrai ? Demanda Draco à Potter.

-J'étais juste passé apporter un café à George ce matin…et me voilà encore là. Je suis étonné que tu ait pu sortir une fois déjà !

-A tout à l'heure Potter. Ne sois pas en retard !

Potter hocha la tête et Draco sentit son regard dans son dos quand il sortit.

* * *

Comme promis, Harry amena scorpius retrouver son père pour 14h. Cela lui avait donné une parfaite excuse pour s'échapper de la boutique de farce et attrape. Il y était coincé depuis 8h le matin même. George avait commencé par lui demander de ranger deux cartons, puis deux autres, puis de restocker les bombes à bouze, faire de la mousse… Angelina avait été celle qui l'avait laissé partir.

Teddy le suivait jusqu'à la boutique, voulant travailler sur un projet lui aussi. Pour faire comme Harry.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la boutique de Harry, Scorpius le remercia et partit en courant rejoindre son père.

-Tu vas garder ta guirlande toute la journée ? Demanda Teddy en ricanant.

-Je…non, je vais passer un pull tiens.

-Te fatigue pas Harry. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu le suçon dans ton cou ?

Harry regarda l'adolescent de 15 ans les yeux ronds.

-Que…

-C'est bon Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je dis juste…que t'as l'air d'un abruti c'est tout ! Va mettre ton col roulé va !

-Sale gosse !

Teddy lui fit un regard innocent.

-C'est Malfoy ?

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier à un adolescent. Encore moins à un sale gosse à qui je changeais les couches il y'a dix ans !

Teddy secoua la tête.

-Je ne portais plus de couches il y'a dix ans, je pense que tu confonds avec toi !

Harry leva la main et Teddy commença à léviter.

-Je vais te laisser là, le temps de me changer. Peut-être qu'après ça tu seras plus respectueux !

Teddy haussa les épaules et fit mine de nager le crawl dans les airs.

Harry soupira et alla enfiler un pull à col roulé.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui Harry posa ses derniers paquets sur la table à côté des autres. Il avait enfin terminé ses courses de Noël.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira.

Malfoy ne voulait pas quitter ses pensées. Comment était-il possible que cette fouine l'obsède à ce point ? Jamais encore il n'avait voulu à ce point revoir un amant…et surtout quand leur première fois avait été un tel fiasco. Les voilà qui enchaînaient en même pas vingt quatre heures, trois rencontres. Pourtant il s'agissait de Malfoy, son rival de jeunesse…un pur aristo hautain et dédaigneux…ils adoraient s'insulter quand ils étaient gosses. Comment pouvaient-ils passer d'une haine féroce à une envie aussi dévastatrice ?

Harry s'assit dans son fauteuil et demanda à Kreattur de lui faire à manger. Quelque chose de léger surtout ! Lui demanda-t-il.

Il repensa à sa rencontre avec l'ancien Serpentard dans la réserve de la boutique de farces et attrapes et se mit à rougir et à durcir sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Harry se leva d'un bond et sorti à l'extérieur sans remettre son manteau pour se rafraichir les idées. Quelques minutes plus tard Kreattur lui annonça que son repas était prêt. Harry souffla dans ses mains et rentra dans la maison.

Il avala son repas silencieusement et rapidement. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre et se sentait comme un adolescent.

Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer. D'habitude lorsqu'il sortait dans des bars dans le but de trouver ce genre de rencontre, il savait déjà dans quelle position il allait se trouver. Là il ne savait pas. Malfoy pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait le prendre comme la veille au soir comme le supplier, lui, de le prendre, tout lui allait.

Harry regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge. Il avait largement le temps de se faire un lavement histoire d'éviter tout embarras. Malheureusement pas assez pour un lavement moldu. Ils étaient plus longs mais moins désagréables que les sortilèges. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et décida de la jouer magie pour ce soir. Au pire, il n'avait rien à perdre.

A suivre...

* * *

Bon là, il ne reste vraiment plus qu'un chapitre avant la partie 2 :)


	16. Bientôt

Bonsoir à tous.

Suite à ma décision de ne pas publier l'épilogue et de partir sur une partie 2 à la place, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi la semaine passé et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je ne peux pas vous publier le dernier chapitre en l'état. Il y'a deux trois choses que je veux rajouter et c'est important. Ca vous permettre d'avoir une meilleure fin/transisition avant d'avoir la partie 2 qui n'arrivera que dans quelques mois. Alors je m'excuse platement mais il va vous falloir patienter encore une petite semaine le temps que je sois satisfaite de tout ça :).

Je vous dis donc à très vite !

Et croyez-moi, c'est pour la bonne cause :D


	17. Décembre : Partie 7

**NOTE :** J'ai malheureusement eu de gros soucis de travail, puis de santé. Les choses se sont enchaînées dans un sens… qui n'était pas, ma foi, très avantageux pour moi. J'ai beaucoup déprimé et le seul moyen que j'ai eu pour me sortir de ça a été de me concentrer sur une autre histoire, une originale, que j'ai terminée et…je ne pensais jamais dire cela un jour, que j'ai envoyée à des maisons d'édition. Alors, j'espère que cette période sombre pour moi aura été le moyen d'accomplir quelque chose.

Mais assez parlé de moi. Je reviens avec la suite et fin de l'épilogue. J'ai plein d'idées pour la partie 2, comme je vous l'avais promis. Peut-être en devinerez-vous quelques arcs en lisant ce chapitre ! J'ai bel et bien découpé des parties de l'épilogue pour les transformer en une suite. Donc l'épilogue est moins fourni qu'à l'origine. Sinon qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter dans la suite ?

En tout cas sachez, celles et ceux qui m'ont soutenue et écrit des reviews, que vos idées et propositions ont été prises en compte. Je ne sais pas encore si je publierais la seconde partie à la suite de cette histoire ou sur une autre histoire. Je verrais plus tard.

Un merci tout particulier à Brigitte 26 qui a demandé de mes nouvelles à plusieurs reprises. Sache que tu as été à l'origine de mon impulsion à modifier ce chapitre et à le terminer ! Merci !

* * *

 **RARA :**

Lolitamaguis : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :) Et qu'il te donnera envie de lire la deuxième partie.

* * *

Pendant ma relecture et l'écriture de la dernière scène, j'ai écoute la chanson _Hood_ de Perfume Genius en boucle. Je vous la conseille vivement !

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **DECEMBRE**

Harry arriva chez Malfoy, par cheminée, peu après 22 heures. Un elfe de maison l'attendait déjà. Il portait une veste de costume pour enfant grise et une cravate qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Il ne portait pas de chaussures ,mais une paire de chaussettes noires avec des lacets brodés sur le dessus.

-Le maître attend Monsieur Potter dans ses appartements. Est-ce que Binky peut faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ?

Harry fixa l'elfe quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lui répondre.

-Euh…non…merci.

Binky lui fit un geste de la main lui indiquant de le suivre.

Harry suivit l'elfe dans la grande maison. Malgré ce qu'il attendait, la maison Malfoy ne ressemblait pas du tout au manoir familial. Elle était bien plus grande que la sienne ou celles de ses amis, mais elle n'était pas démesurément grande comme n'importe qui aurait pu s'y attendre. Il n'y avait pas de statue de pierre gigantesques, pas de grands portraits le long des couloirs, seulement quelques peintures et photographies de Scorpius et de Narcissa.

Les chandeliers au-dessus de leur tête éclairaient les couloirs en lévitant à l'aide de la magie. La cire qui s'en écoulait disparaissait une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Harry en crépitant doucement. Une douce senteur de cheminée s'élevait de partout autour d'eux. Il ne fallut à Harry que quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'arbre dont venait le bois : du pin.

Binky ralentit devant une grande porte en bois et lui fit un geste de bras pour le saluer avant de disparaître.

Harry s'approcha de la porte, nerveux. Il avait la gorge sèche et il sentait son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il prit une grande inspiration tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il toqua et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même en grinçant. Il entra en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, puis il les enleva vivement, se sentant un peu idiot.

À l'intérieur, Malfoy était en train de verser du vin blanc dans deux grands verres, sans l'aide de la magie. Il portait une chemise blanche dont il avait déboutonné le col et remonté les manches, un veston gris anthracite et un pantalon de la même couleur. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux.

Harry le trouva si beau et si majestueux qu'il s'arrêta sur place. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu qui réchauffait délicatement la pièce ? Ou peut-être était-ce à cause du pavillon du gramophone au fond de la pièce qui jouait un air de jazz qu'il adorait ?

-Tu es sûr que tu veux retenter l'expérience de l'alcool, demanda Harry en reprenant ses esprits.

Les lèvres de Malfoy s'étirèrent alors qu'il continuait de servir les verres. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit plus beau à chaque nouvel instant ?

-Je ne compte pas t'enivrer Potter.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

Harry s'approcha de Malfoy ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-il l'embrasser ? Rester loin…pour l'instant ? Attendre que le maître des lieux lui ait donné l'autorisation de s'asseoir ? Par Merlin, il devenait idiot !

-Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, lui dit Malfoy en levant un sourcil vers lui.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda autour de lui en tapotant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. La chambre de Malfoy était immense. Son lit en était la pièce maitresse, bien centré au milieu de la pièce contre le mur. Gigantesque, il était recouvert de divers dessus de lit et d'une petite dizaine de coussins.

Une petite table était installée en face de son fauteuil. Une grande armoire prenait toute une largeur de mur. Plusieurs commodes faisaient le tour de la chambre. Une grande cheminée réchauffait la pièce. Mais le regard d'Harry fut bien plus intrigué par la grande bibliothèque à droite du lit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

Malfoy le suivit du regard et le laissa faire. Il s'assit dans son propre fauteuil et le regarda déambuler dans la pièce.

Harry avait besoin de trouver un sujet de conversation où il finirait soit par sauter sur son hôte soit par s'enfuir en transplanant.

-Pourquoi as-tu une bibliothèque ici ?

-Ce sont les livres que …enfin…je n'aimerais pas que Scorpius tombe dessus. Mes invités non plus à vrai dire.

-Pourtant, me voilà.

-Tous mes invités ne sont pas…invités dans ma chambre, expliqua Malfoy en souriant.

Harry attrapa un livre qui paraissait extrêmement banal et l'ouvrit. Il se rendit vite compte que le livre était creux et qu'il contenait un magazine érotique gay. Sur la couverture, deux hommes s'embrassaient langoureusement et en voyant cela, Harry sentit son estomac se serrer. Il reposa le magazine dans le livre creux et le replaça à sa place sur l'étagère.

Harry sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Malfoy.

-Je vois. Tu en as d'autres des surprises comme ça ?

-Dans certains il y a…des accessoires.

Harry leva un sourcil, excité à l'idée de trouver un des jouets de Malfoy.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-Je t'avoue que j'espérais ne pas en avoir besoin ce soir.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il se retourna et vit que Malfoy l'observait attentivement. Les jambes croisées, il tenait son verre de vin dans une main et sa tête reposait sur son autre main. Ses yeux le fixaient avec tant d'intensité qu'il semblait lire en lui. Il le regardait comme Harry le regardait, un mélange de désir intense et de résolutions qui s'étiolaient petit à petit.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de revenir s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Malfoy fit voler son verre jusqu'à lui et Harry le saisit avant de le remercier d'un hochement de tête.

Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils buvaient leur vin et n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps.

-C'est bizarre, dit Harry.

-Quoi donc ?

-Qu'on n'ait plus rien à se dire.

Malfoy sourit nerveusement.

-Tu veux parler Quidditch ?

Harry sourit aussi et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est…bizarre.

-Tu te répètes Potter. Je pensais que tu avais plus de mots dans ton vocabulaire.

Malfoy inspira profondément et se reprit plus civilement.

-À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

Harry ignora la remarque mesquine et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Honnêtement? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son hôte.

Malfoy hocha la tête, curieux.

-À ce que tu me sautes dessus au moment où je passerais la porte.

L'ancien Serpentard se pencha en avant et posa son verre sur la table sans quitter Harry des yeux.

-Je peux toujours faire ça si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Harry rigola et Malfoy le regarda l'air de lui dire : « Je suis sérieux ».

-Et toi? Demanda Harry en reposant lui aussi son verre vide, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

L'ancien serpentard défit les boutons de son veston et ouvrit un bouton de plus de sa chemise, dévoilant entièrement le creux de ses clavicules et le début d'une cicatrice blanchie par le temps.

-Honnêtement, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. À ce que tu te mettes nu au moment où tu entrerais dans la pièce.

-Vraiment ? Rigola Harry.

Malfoy secoua la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Non. Pas vraiment en fait.

-Parce que je peux toujours faire ça si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit Harry en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu me voles un peu trop mes répliques Potter !

-Et toi donc ?

Malfoy leva sa baguette et la bouteille de vin se leva au-dessus de leur verre.

-Je te ressers ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait peur que ce malaise entre eux perdure jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient saouls ou que l'un d'eux fasse un pas vers l'autre. L'alcool ne devait pas être une réponse à cette gêne qui les entourait, même s'il devait lutter pour ne pas jouer la facilité.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et se servit un fond de verre. Son verre vola jusqu'à sa main et il le porta à ses lèvres sans arrêter de fixer Harry.

-Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de discuter alors ? Dit Harry.

Au fond de la pièce le tourne-disque s'arrêta brusquement.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Il se pencha en avant et posa son verre sur la petite table. Il se leva en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le gramophone. Harry connaissait assez bien son ancien rival pour savoir qu'il prenait sur lui, peut-être même trop, pour ne pas montrer la faiblesse de sa jambe. Harry aimait penser que n'importe qui d'autre ne saurait faire la différence dans la démarche de Malfoy et que lui seul, qui l'avait observé pendant des années, était capable de voir quand il souffrait.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Le surprit Malfoy en revenant s'asseoir.

Harry reprit ses esprits et réalisa qu'une musique légère s'était élevée de nouveau dans la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était surpris que Malfoy n'ai pas jeté un sortilège plutôt que de se lever. À Poudlard il se servait de la magie pour chaque action, heureux de démontrer son héritage sorcier.

-Euh…je ne sais pas en fait.

-Très éloquent.

Harry ignora sa remarque en faisant un geste de la main.

-Enfin…je me demandais. Tu es marié et…

Malfoy le fixa quelques secondes, attendant la suite de sa phrase qui ne venait pas.

-Et j'ai couché avec toi c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Dans mon monde Potter, on ne divorce pas.

-C'est la seule partie que je comprends.

-Pourquoi j'ai épousé une femme si je suis secrètement gay ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tout réside dans le secrètement Potter. Je voulais un héritier…ou plutôt un enfant et je ne voulais pas divulguer mon homosexualité au grand jour. J'ai bien assez de problèmes sans ça, comme tu as pu le constater. Avec Astoria…on s'est arrangé. Elle m'a fait un enfant et en échange, elle peut faire ce qu'il lui plaît de mon argent. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

-Tu…tu lui as ? Enfin, pour faire Scorpius.

Malfoy sembla hésiter à se mettre à rire ou à soupirer de désespoir.

-Voyons Potter, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre comment on couche avec une femme !

-Non bien sûr mais…

Malfoy semblait se délecter de la gêne de Harry à aborder le sujet. S'il savait que cela le gênait atrocement de l'imaginer avec une femme, voire même avec une autre personne, il se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Une potion de virilité, une de fertilité et une dernière de fécondation. Il nous aura fallu trois potions et cinq minutes pour concevoir Scorpius. Tu es satisfait ?

Harry hocha la tête sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça.

-Bien…tu m'as posé une question. Je suis donc dans le droit de t'en poser une n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Bien, dit Malfoy en se frottant le menton. Quand est-ce que tu as su ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais avec la femelle Weasley…même si ça remonte à loin.

Harry s'attendait à cette question et savait que le sujet serait abordé, surtout s'il demandait des explications sur son mariage à Malfoy. Pourtant, il n'était pas à l'aise à lui divulguer quelque chose d'aussi intime malgré leur rapprochement des derniers mois.

-Un soir, en rentrant d'une soirée au pub avec Ron…j'avais un peu bu…je me suis perdu et j'ai atterri dans un club gay moldu. Je voulais juste demander mon chemin mais …bref…voilà.

-Bref…voilà ? Tu me déçois Potter ! Je m'attendais à plus croustillant !

-Tu veux vraiment les détails ?

Malfoy secoua la tête en faisant la grimace avant de baisser ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Non, pas vraiment, en fait.

-Je me disais aussi, ricana Harry. Je m'en serais rendu compte autrement je pense, mais ça aurait pris plus de temps.

Un silence étrange s'installa de nouveau entre eux.

Harry se racla la gorge.

-Bon…à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais alors ?

Malfoy ricana et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

-Un peu à ça en fait. Je pensais nous servir un verre ou deux de vin, discuter poliment pour faire la conversation, histoire de prouver qu'on n'est pas des animaux…Puis…en venir à la raison pour laquelle tu es là.

-Qui est ?

-De te faire lire dans mes pensées. Ou moi dans les tiennes. Je ne suis pas encore bien décidé.

Malfoy lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-C'est vrai que tu m'as promis de m'accueillir dans un vrai lit, dit Harry en regardant le lit immense en face de lui.

Malfoy hocha la tête et gesticula les hanches. Les yeux de Harry descendirent le long de son torse et constatèrent que le blond était largement excité par la situation.

-C'est vrai que j'ai promis ça, dit l'ancien Serpentard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Harry avait envie de se lever et de sauter sur l'autre homme, mais il se retint. Finalement, faire attendre les choses et faire monter l'envie n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Même si, Harry en était sûr, il lui faudrait juste que Malfoy pose sa main sur lui pour qu'il vienne sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Je veux bien un autre verre finalement, dit Harry la voix rauque.

Malfoy attrapa la bouteille et son verre et se leva pour servir Harry.

-Pas de magie ? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

-Je ne fais pas tout avec la magie, répondit Malfoy en lui tendant son verre.

Harry tendit la main et effleura les doigts du blond. Un frisson parcouru ses doigts et remonta dans son bras. Il laissa sa main sur celle de Malfoy et l'attira à lui. L'ancien Serpentard s'avança doucement et posa un genou sur le fauteuil à côté de ses jambes.

Harry posa sa main de libre sur la cuisse de Malfoy et la caressa du bout des digts, de bas en haut.

Draco posa sa main sur la tête de Potter et la fit descendre le long de sa joue. Ses doigts passèrent dans sa barbe et vinrent saisir son menton.

Les yeux d'Harry remontèrent dans ceux de Draco et il fut happé par le regard assombri de son amant. Sa main se fit plus possessive sur sa cuisse et elle remonta doucement et fermement jusqu'à attraper sa fesse.

-Tu devrais boire ton verre, lui dit Draco.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Il porta son verre à sa bouche et en avala une gorgée, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Draco.

-Bois toi aussi, intima Harry en tendant le verre à l'ancien Serpentard.

Draco attrapa le verre et descendit la dernière gorgée en quelques secondes. Quand il l'eut terminé, le verre rejoint de lui même la table basse.

Harry posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du blond et caressa possessivement ses fesses à travers le tissus.

Draco prit appui sur sa jambe droite pour glisser son autre jambe de l'autre côté des jambes du brun. Il remercia intérieurement Potter qui l'avait équilibré en attrapant sa taille et lui sourit. Il avait attendu ce moment dès l'instant où il avait sentit les sortilèges de protection de sa maison lui indiquer l'arrivée d'un invité. Son coeur avait manqué un battement quand il avait entendu Potter toquer à la porte. Il avait cru devenir fou quand Potter l'avait fixé avec ses yeux assombris de désir à la vu de ce que contenait sa bibliothèque.

Harry poussa les hanches du blond vers lui pour le rapprocher.

Draco passa une main dans la barbe d'Harry avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Son pouce caressa sa joue et s'aventura jusqu'à sa bouche. Il appuya sur sa lèvre inférieure et regarda la langue de l'ancien Gryffondor sortir et lécher délicatement son doigt.

Harry remonta une main dans le dos de Malfoy et le fit basculer vers lui. Draco appuya son front contre le sien, voulut dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus profonde et rauque.

Harry fit glisser le veston des épaules de Malfoy et déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il l'ouvrit entièrement et la lui enleva délicatement. Il sentit sa peau frissonner lorsqu'il l'effleura. Il appuya dans le dos de Malfoy pour rapprocher son torse de ses lèvres. Draco se redressa sur ses genoux et posa ses deux mains sur la tête de Potter qui embrassait une à une les cicatrices de son ventre et de son torse. Potter l'embrassait comme s'il essayait de refermer chacune de ses cicatrices tour à tour. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il devint soudain bien trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Les mains d'Harry descendirent le long des fesses de Draco et les saisirent fermement.

Beaucoup trop à l'étroit, pensa Draco.

Une des mains de Harry quitta les fesses de son amant et vint caresser son érection douloureuse à travers le tissus de son pantalon.

-Mmm…Potter…, gémit Malfoy.

Entendre son nom, gémit de cette façon, rendit Harry fou. Il mordit le ventre de Malfoy, passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille et se leva d'un coup en le tenant fermement contre lui.

Draco glissa au sol devant Potter et le laissa le faire reculer jusqu'au lit. Le brun l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et se redressa. Draco le regarda l'observer.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête en passant ses doigts sur le torse de l'ancien Serpentard.

-Très, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Draco s'assit sur le bord de son lit et attrapa le pull d'Harry pour le lui enlever. Il recommença très rapidement avec son t-shirt. Potter posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fixa dans les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus verts, ils étaient presque noirs tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Draco s'agrippa au rebord du pantalon du brun et s'approcha pour embrasser le ventre de Potter. Sa langue suivit le chemin de poils sombres qui descendaient dans le pantalon de Potter. Il s'empressa de défaire les boutons de son pantalon et de le faire glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Il l'entendit gémir au-dessus de lui et sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Draco s'approcha de la bosse dans le boxer et posa ses lèvres dessus.

Harry frémit des pieds à la tête et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules du blond. Il ne s'agissait que d'un mouvement de lèvre et déjà il lui faisait perdre la tête. Il gémit lorsque la langue de Malfoy passa sur son boxer. Il gémit encore plus quand une de ses mains se posa sur ses testicules gonflées et commença à les caresser. Harry posa instinctivement une main sur sa tête et enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Enfin, les doigts du blond firent descendre son boxer et une bouche humide se posa sur son érection.

Harry soupira mais Malfoy se recula.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment une…bonne prise comme ça, dit-il avant de pousser Harry à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Harry le regarda se lever et s'agenouiller entre ses jambes le coeur battant la chamade et le souffle erratique.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça, dit Draco en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Potter.

Draco ricana intérieurement. Potter était nu, il avait les joues rouges, les cuisses écartées et le regardait les yeux brillants de désir. Il était à sa merci.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Draco lécha délicatement toute la longueur de sa verge. La main de Potter vint se poser contre sa joue.

Harry souffla longuement en regardant Malfoy dessiner des cercles avec sa langue sur son gland humide et rougie.

-Par Merlin…Malfoy…

Harry tomba en arrière sur ses avant-bras et Draco sourit contre sa verge.

-Ne t'évanouis pas de suite Potter, tu vas rater le meilleur.

-Ferme là et suce-moi, grogna Harry en passant une main sur son visage.

-C'est demandé si gentiment, dit Draco avant de lécher l'intérieur de sa main consciencieusement sous le regard impatient de Potter.

Il posa sa main humide à la base du sexe de Potter et suça délicatement son gland. Il descendit ses lèvres doucement le long de la verge enflée et se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait sucer personne. Avoir Potter dans sa bouche c'était comme avoir le monde entier à ses pieds.

-Oh oui Malfoy ! Gémit Harry en se redressant sur ses mains

Draco accéléra ses va-et-viens et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'odeur suave de Potter et de la sensation de chaleur sur sa langue. Il avait du mal à réaliser la situation. Il était en train de sucer Harry Potter, son rival d'enfance, sur son lit, dans sa maison. À peine vingt-quatre heures auparavant, il hésitait à lui envoyer un hibou. Que leur était-il arrivé en si peu de temps ?

Sa main de libre vint caresser les testicules durcies, entrainant encore plus de grognement de la part de Potter. Draco avait envie de sourire de contentement mais il s'abstint, il ne voulait pas relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur le brun.

Harry attrapa la nuque de Malfoy et lui intima délicatement d'aller plus vite.

-Oui…comme ça…oh Putin !

Draco accéléra encore plus ses va-et-viens et ralentit quand il sentit Potter proche de la jouissance. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Un léger « pop » retentit quand le sexe de Potter sortit de sa bouche et Draco sourit. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés et il respirait difficilement. Il le fixa le temps qu'il ré-ouvre les yeux en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Le brun lui sourit et attrapa délicatement son bras pour le faire se lever.

Harry recula dans le lit et se débarrassa de ses chaussettes.

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et embrassa son épaule.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé, dit-il contre sa peau.

Harry sourit et tourna la tête vers lui. Non, ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés et il contait bien remédier à cela. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et se pencha vers lui.

Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre celle du brun et attrapa sa nuque avec sa main. Harry accueillit le baiser aussi férocement que Draco et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Il fit basculer le blond sur le dos et s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien.

Draco gémit et commença à défaire son pantalon. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé à l'intérieur.

Harry quitta à contrecoeur la bouche de Malfoy pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut enfin nu devant lui, il le regarda des pieds à la tête. Sa gorge se serra et sa bouche s'assécha quand il vit l'érection du blond durcie au point de taper sur son ventre.

-Ça te plaît toujours Potter ? Ricana Draco

Harry lui sourit, se pencha au-dessus de lui et saisit sa nuque dans sa main.

-Tu n'a pas idée à quel point !

Et Harry l'embrassa de nouveau, quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue et gémit lorsqu'il sentit l'autre langue contre la sienne.

Leurs corps se scellèrent presque et ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre à en perdre la raison.

Les mains de Malfoy étaient partout sur Harry. Sur ses fesses, dans son dos, derrière sa nuque, sur son torse. Partout. Et elles laissaient un chemin brûlant où elles passaient.

Leurs peaux se perlaient de transpiration et leur souffles erratiques résonnaient l'un contre l'autre.

Harry passa une de ses mains entre leurs corps et se décala un peu le côté. Sans arrêter d'embrasser Malfoy, il saisit son érection dans sa main et commença des va-et-viens rapides.

Draco rompit le baiser ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux descendirent sur son érection dont Potter avait décidé de s'occuper vigoureusement. Chacun de ses mouvements de poignet le rendait plus proche de l'extase. Il lui semblait que des spasmes commençaient à déferler dans tous les muscles de son corps, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, de penser clairement ou même de gémir décemment.

-Oh…Potter…tu cherches à me tuer !

Mais Harry ne ralentit pas ses mouvements. Il préférait profiter du spectacle de Malfoy en train de perdre le contrôle et trembler des pieds à la tête.

-Tu es magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Draco l'entendit mais ne fit aucune remarque sarcastique, bien que plusieurs lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Harry passa une main sur le front transpirant de Malfoy pour pousser ses cheveux et il embrassa le front humide.

Draco s'accrocha au torse de Potter et mordit son bras. Potter aller véritablement le tuer !

-Plus vite, demanda-t-il en gémissant.

Harry s'exécuta. Son poignet commençait à être douloureux, mais le spectacle en valait la peine. D'un mouvement de bras il se positionna derrière Malfoy pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui et accéléra encore ses va-et-viens. Il plaqua sa propre érection contre les fesses de Malfoy et se frotta à lui.

Draco sentit l'orgasme arriver violemment et traverser de part en part tandis qu'il éjaculait dans la main de Potter. Son corps fut pris de léger soubresaut et sa vision devint floue l'espace de quelques secondes.

Potter relâcha doucement sa prise sur son sexe sans la desserrer totalement, il l'embrassa dans le cou et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux.

Draco reprit sa respiration difficilement, il déglutit plusieurs fois et expira fortement en s'enfonçant dans le matelas.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que l'érection de Draco ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

Derrière lui, il entendit Potter jeter un sortilège de nettoyage avant de lâcher son sexe ramolli.

Draco se retourna vers lui difficilement. Il était allongé sur son bras et le regardait en souriant.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Potter. Tu cherches à me tuer ?

Potter rigola et passa une main sur son torse encore humide.

-Non, dit-il. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

-Ah bon ? Demanda innocemment Draco en posant sa main sur l'érection de Potter.

Harry hocha la tête.

-J'ai terriblement envie de toi, admit-il.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir tout en caressant la verge de Potter du bout des doigts.

-Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger, finit-il par dire en souriant.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit Harry en passant une main sur les fesses de Malfoy.

Harry se redressa et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Malfoy. Il appuya sur son épaule pour le faire s'allonger sur le ventre et passa à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Il embrassa la base de sa nuque et ses baisers descendirent de plus en plus bas. Ses yeux suivaient les chemins de frissons sur la peau de porcelaine qu'il créait avec ses lèvres.

Il arriva enfin au haut des fesses de Malfoy et les attrapa dans ses mains.

Il les écarta et passa sa langue entre elles pour venir lubrifier Malfoy avec sa salive. Il l'entendit gémir et l'insulter et Harry sourit contre lui. Il embrassa la peau fine et lécha encore et encore jusqu'à être satisfait.

-Potter, tu n'es qu'une dévergondée !

Il enfonça doucement un doigt à l'intérieur du blond et fit quelques va-et-viens. Quand il sentit Malfoy se détendre et gémir plus fort il en rajouta un second et répéta la même opération. Enfin, il enfonça un troisième doigt et attendit quelques secondes. Les chairs de Malfoy étaient brulantes et se serraient autour de lui. Il les sentit doucement se détendre et il appuya sur la prostate du blond à plusieurs reprises.

-Je crois que je suis prêt Potter là ! Râla Malfoy.

Harry mordit la fesse en face de lui et remonta à la hauteur de Malfoy. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos et le fixa dans les yeux. Harry l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de passer derrière lui en s'allongeant sur le côté.

Draco se positionna dos à Harry et poussa ses fesses vers lui. Son érection était entièrement revenue et elle était douloureusement dure. Potter l'avait excité comme jamais. Il l'avait tellement excité que Draco n'en avait rien eu à faire de se retrouver dans une position plus qu'intime et d'avoir appuyé ses fesses contre le visage de Potter pour en quémander plus.

Draco fit remonter une de ses jambes vers lui et il sentit le gland recouvert de lubrifiant de Potter se positionner et pousser légèrement. Quand est-ce que cet idiot avait invoqué du lubrifiant ?

Draco souffla pour s'aider à supporter la légère douleur. Potter l'avait bien préparé et il glissait facilement en lui mais Potter n'était pas petit !

Harry attrapa la jambe de Malfoy derrière le genoux et la leva en l'air. Il prit appui dessus et s'enfonça entièrement en Malfoy. Il gémit et vint mordiller l'épaule du blond.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'il se demanda si Malfoy l'avait compris.

-Oui, répondit Draco en intimant un mouvement de bassin.

-Oh Putin, jura Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de Malfoy.

Harry accéléra ses vas-et-viens. À chacun de ses coups de bassin, les chairs autour de son sexe se resserraient et l'amenaient plus proche de l'orgasme. Il lâcha délicatement la jambe de Draco et, sans se séparer de lui, le fit basculer sur le ventre. Malfoy enfoui son visage dans un coussin alors que Harry s'appuyait de ses deux mains sur son bassin pour pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui.

La musique autour d'eux s'élevait de plus en plus fort à mesure que leur gémissement se faisaient plus sonores, comme si la pièce cherchait à respecter leur intimité.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, quasiment à l'unisson, et leurs corps étaient entièrement recouverts de sueur. Les bougies de la pièce s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent à plusieurs reprises.

Harry positionna ses genoux entre les jambes de Malfoy et le fit se relever à quatre pattes. Il passa ses mains sous ses hanches pour ne pas créer de douleur dans sa jambe et recommença ses va-et-viens.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en déglutissant violemment.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour comprendre que Potter lui parlait. Il hocha la tête.

-T'arrête pas, ordonna-t-il la voix entrecoupée de gémissement.

Draco attrapa sa propre érection et commença à se masturber à mesure qu'il sentait un second orgasme venir le terrasser. Potter se pencha sur son dos et le serra fort contre lui. Il mordit son épaule en retenant un cri. Ses mouvements de bassins ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent. Draco accéléra les mouvements de sa main et joui quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry sortit délicatement de Draco et retomba allongé sur le dos. Draco se laissa glisser sur le ventre à côté de lui.

Le gramophone ne propageait plus de musique dans la pièce. Tout était calme. Seules leurs respirations s'élevaient difficilement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Potter avait les siens encore fermés.

-Alors…, dit-il la voix tremblante. Je devrais être capable de lire dans tes pensées maintenant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Draco.

-À quoi je pense là ?

-Tu penses au fait que tu n'as jamais eu une partie de jambe en l'air comme celle-là ! Répondit Draco en souriant.

Harry rigola.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça..

-Ah bon? S'entendit demander Draco presque vexé.

-Oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas spécial. Ça a toujours été spécial toi et moi, non ? Fallait bien que dans ce domaine aussi…tu sois spécial.

Draco admit en pensée que oui, Potter avait toujours été spécial. Pour ça aussi. Mais il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Au lieu de ça, après avoir hésité plusieurs secondes, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Potter. Le brun passa son bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Le sommeil les enveloppa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Harry se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Malfoy était logé contre lui et dormait profondément. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une réelle bonne idée de rester non plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Malfoy ouvrit un oeil et bailla.

-On s'est endormi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Tard…ou tôt…ça dépend comment on voit les choses.

Harry serra son bras autour de Malfoy.

-J'ai froid, se plaignit le blond.

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer sous les couvertures.

Draco hésita. Devait-il proposer à Potter d'y rentrer avec lui ? Devait-il lui demander gentiment, ou moins gentiment, de partir ?

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux.

-Tu veux/ - Je devrais peut-être, commentèrent-ils tous les deux en mêmes temps.

Harry sourit.

-Je devrais y aller, dit-il.

Draco hocha la tête. Potter se releva doucement et fit venir ses vêtements d'un geste de la main.

-Arrêtes de crâner Potter, dit-il en glissant dans ses couvertures.

Le brun se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Pas besoin de crâner pour t'impressionner, j'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Si tu crois que c'est toi, de nous deux, qui a manipulé l'autre, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'oeil.

Harry enfila son pull et lança un sortilège sur ses lacets pour qu'ils se lacent seuls.

-Peut-être que la prochaine fois Malfoy, tu pourras m'expliquer comment tu m'as manipulé pour me mettre dans ton lit. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça m'excitera.

Draco s'étira nonchalamment avant de remonter la couverture sur son torse.

-Peut-être Potter mais j'ai peur que l'effet s'étiole si je te divulgue tous mes secrets.

Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de Malfoy et se pencha vers lui. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Alors, peut-être que tu pourras me montrer.

Draco sourit et attrapa le col du pull de Potter pour le ramener à ses lèvres.

 **26 décembre.**

-Maman ! Maman !

Hermione se retourna vers sa fille et réalisa que leurs invités étaient arrivés. Elle sourit à Draco et à Scorpius et leur fit un signe de tête pour les accueillir.

Rose s'était de suite dirigée en courant vers Scorpius et se tenait maintenant gênée devant lui. Draco lui tendit un petit bouquet ensorcelé et elle le prit dans ses mains en rougissant.

-Tu peux dire merci Rose, la reprit Hermione.

Draco leva la tête vers la maitresse de maison et esquissa un léger sourire. Il ôta son manteau et celui de Scorpius et les donna à un porte-manteau ensorcelé qui tendait vers eux ses bras dans l'espoir de se rendre utile.

Scorpius suivit Rose dans la véranda, la petite fille voulait absolument lui montrer ses cadeaux de Noël. Hermione croisa les bras sur son ventre, amusée, et observa Draco qui regardait un peu partout.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, dit-elle.

Draco se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger, souffla-t-il.

Hermione rigola et se retourna en direction de la cuisine.

-Mais bien sûr !

Draco la suivit mais s'abstint de lui proposer son aide. Après tout, cela aurait été malvenu, il était un invité. Weasley mâle n'était pas là et Draco était le premier arrivé.

-Et qui d'autre est invité à ce goûter de Noël ? Demanda Draco.

Si Granger se vexa de son ton hautain, elle ne le montra pas, au contraire, elle lui sourit de nouveau. Elle leva sa baguette vers les étagères débordantes de pots bien remplis et celui intitulé « Farine » flotta jusqu'au plan de travail devant elle.

-Harry.

Elle tourna la tête vers Draco et braqua ses yeux dans les siens. Potter ne lui avait rien dit, c'était évident, sinon elle ne chercherait pas autant à décrypter ses moindres gestes.

-Et ? Demanda Draco en feignant un désintéressement grossier.

Granger se renfrogna un peu et retourna à son gâteau.

-Pas grand monde. On a déjà fêté Noël avec nos familles hier et avant hier. Luna devrait passer avec Rolf, Lorcan et Lysander. Neville et Hannah devaient venir, mais il s'est passé quelque chose au Pub…je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que c'était. C'est Ron qui a réceptionné le message, alors tu sais… Ron… Il y aura deux amis de Rose et leurs parents, mais je ne sais pas si Eric et Byron vont venir ensemble, si j'ai bien compris ils sont en train de se séparer. Pauvre Harry. Harry leurs fils, pas ton Harry…enfin…

Granger s'était retournée si vite vers lui qu'elle avait fait voler de la farine tout autour d'elle. Draco fit un pas en arrière et observa, amusé, le spectacle de Granger rouge comme un scroutt-à-pétard ébouillanté et recouverte de poudre blanche.

Granger donna un coup de baguette et toute la farine disparut.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise Draco. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas encore parlé de tout ça en plus. Et ça ne me regarde pas, pas vrai ?

-Tout à fait.

La réponse de Draco fut si rapide qu'il s'étonna lui-même. Mais la bonne réponse n'aurait-elle pas été : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger ?"

-Mmm, marmonna Granger retournant à sa cuisine. Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à mettre Scorpius à l'école du ministère l'an prochain ?

« Changement de sujet ? Vraiment Granger ? Je t'ai connu plus acharnée. »

Draco prit appui sur la table derrière lui et allongea sa jambe.

-Non. Pas encore.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, que ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le plus sûr…

-Non, en effet, la coupa Draco, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense.

Granger tourna la tête vers lui.

-Est-ce que je t'ai vexé ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tu aurais pu me vexer Granger ?

-Parce que tu, tu as répondu si vite et pas vraiment…gentiment…

-Je ne savais pas que répondre à quelqu'un qu'il se trompe, revenait à lui parler pas vraiment…gentiment…

Hermione soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait bête tout à coup ? Granger se trompait, ce n'était pas les barrières de sécurité qui le freinait à mettre Scorpius dans une école. Enfin, pas complètement. Il n'avait pas réellement envie que des soit disant bien-pensants aient leurs mots à dire sur l'éducation de son fils. Ceux-là même qui pensaient qu'un ex-mangemort tel que lui n'aurait pas du se reproduire.

-Draco ? Draco ? Malfoy ?

Draco sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

-Tu…tu as eu comme une absence. Bon…enfin. Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu veux lécher le reste de pâte à gâteau ?

Granger éclata de rire en voyant le voyage révoltée de Draco.

-Lécher le plat Granger ? Tu m'as pris pour un Weasley ? Je suis tout à fit capable d'attendre que le gâteau ait cuit.

-Mais je ne disais pas ça pour ça enfin ! Tu n'as jamais préparé de gâteau et lécher le reste de pâte ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà préparé un gâteau ?

Devait-il lui répondre ? Devait-il lui répondre qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement cuisiné de sa vie ? À quoi bon ? Il avait toujours eu des elfes pour le faire.

-Non Granger, je n'ai jamais préparé de gâteau. Voilà, je te laisse te moquer et me traîter d'aristocrate pompeux qui ne fait rien de ses journées.

-Oh non ! Je ne vais pas me moquer ! Mais tu devrais essayer. Faire un gâteau pour ses enfants, c'est juste incroyable. Rose est assez grande pour m'aider…un peu, et faire ça avec elle, c'est une super expérience, dans tous les sens du terme. Il faudrait que je fasse plus de choses avec eux.

Et lui ? Que faisait-il avec Scorpius ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer au Quidditch, mais il était en charge de son éducation, c'était déjà beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se redressa et alla se pencher contre le cadre de la porte pour regarder Scorpius et Rose. Il soupira et se retourna vers Granger.

-On devrait tous faire plus de choses avec nos enfants.

#

Draco était en train d'observer Scorpius ranger ses nouveaux jouets quand un hibou s'écrasa contre la fenêtre. Il glissa quelques secondes, les ailes écartées contre la vitre.

— Papa le hibou !

Draco, qui avait déjà dégainé sa baguette à l'entente d'un bruit suspect, jeta un sortilège de lévitation sur la pauvre bête inconsciente.

Scorpius leva une main et la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Draco se tourna vers son fils choqué.

— Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

— Je sais pas… enfin, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste voulu t'aider.

Draco fixa son fils au point de l'inquiéter.

— Je…je suis désolée, balbutia l'enfant, je voulais juste aider… je ne le ferais plus.

Draco fit éviter l'oiseau inconscient à l'intérieur et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils.

— Est-ce que tu peux fermer la fenêtre ?

Scorpius sourit et hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Il leva sa main, mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils et recommença. Toujours rien. Draco lui tendit sa baguette.

— Essaie en faisant un geste du poignet.

Scorpius attrapa la baguette de son père la main tremblante.

— Tu es sûr papa ?

Draco hocha la tête.

— C'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas ok. Essaie, juste.

Scorpius déglutit et leva la baguette devant lui. Draco la vit vibrer quelques secondes avant que Scorpius ne fasse un geste du poignet.

La fenêtre se referma avec violence et les vitres explosèrent. Scorpius sursauta et tendit sa baguette à son père.

— Oh ! Je voulais pas.

Draco lui sourit et d'un mouvement de baguette, répara la fenêtre. Les morceaux de verre revinrent à leurs places et se solidifièrent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— C'est très bien Scorpius, je suis très fier de toi.

— Mais j'ai cassé la fenêtre.

— Non. Tu as utilisé la magie. Ta magie est assez forte maintenant pour que tu arrives à la contrôler.

— Mais j'ai cassé la fenêtre !

— Sans aucun sortilège ni aucun apprentissage des bases de l'utilisation de la magie. Tu as vu comment tu l'as ouverte ? Tu ne l'as pas cassé à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius secoua la tête et Draco passa une main sur sa joue.

— Bien. Continue de ranger tes jouets maintenant, et ne prends pas la grosse tête.

Scorpius rit et retourna à son coffre à jouet. Draco se tourna vers le rapace qui commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

— Je t'ai déjà vu toi !

Il détacha le parchemin à sa patte et appela Binky.

— Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose… pour lui ?

Binky disparut et réapparut avec de quoi nourrir l'animal.

Draco s'installa sur un fauteuil et ouvrit le parchemin.

« Malfoy,

Ai-je fait quelque chose qui méritait que tu m'ignores toute l'après-midi ? Aux dernières nouvelles nous n'étions engagés dans rien et si tu veux y mettre une fin, il suffit de le dire. Bien que ton attitude ait parlé pour toi.

Je ne sais même pas quoi écrire de plus. »

Draco froissa le parchemin dans sa main et prit une grande inspiration. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Scorpius en train de jouer avec le puzzle moldu que lui avait offert Granger.

— Binky ?

Pop.

— Oui maître ?

— Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher Potter ? Son oiseau ne semble pas aller bien et je préfère lui parler en privé.

— Oui maître.

— Fais le venir dans le petit salon.

— Bien.

Pop. L'elfe disparut et Draco se leva. Il passa ses mains sur ses vêtements et s'avança vers Scorpius.

— Scorpius, j'ai un invité dans le petit salon.

L'enfant ne leva pas les yeux de son puzzle.

— Ok.

— Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle Binky.

— D'accord.

Draco attrapa sa canne et sortit de la pièce. Une fois devant la porte du petit salon, il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit. Là, à l'intérieur de la petite pièce ronde au mur dénué de tableau de famille, et au milieu des canapés et fauteuil, se tenait un Harry Potter à moitié nu. Portant uniquement une serviette autour de la taille et tube de gel douche à la main, il se tourna vers lui les yeux froncés et les cheveux mouillés.

— Mais t'es pas sérieux Malfoy.

— Si. Très.

Draco s'approcha rapidement de Potter et jeta sa canne sur le canapé avant d'attraper son invité par la nuque et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, Potter ne répondit pas et tenta de le repousser, mais il abdiqua rapidement et répondit à son baiser.

Potter avait la peau encore mouillée et ses cheveux dégoulinait sur lui, mais rien de tout cela n'apaisait ses ardeurs, bien au contraire. Mais Potter finit par le repousser au bout d'une minute.

— Non ! Tu m'expliques là ?

— Quoi ? Demanda Draco perturbé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

Potter grogna et claqua des doigts. Sa serviette lévita une seconde devant lui et se transforma en jogging moldu gris. Draco renifla, il préférait sa tenue précédente.

— Tu mériterais que je transplane chez moi.

— Alors vas-y. Fais-le.

Potter ricana et Draco l'attrapa par la taille.

— Tu veux pas retransformer ta serviette ? Je te trouvais mieux avant.

Potter s'éloigna d'un pas et secoua la tête.

—T'es pas possible toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris cet après-midi ?

Draco haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur la canapé derrière lui.

— C'était soit je t'ignorais, soit je te prenais sur la table basse devant les gosses. Je suis pas sûr que Weasley aurait apprécié.

— Quel Weasley ?

— Les deux. Quoi que, je suis à peu près sûr que Granger Weasley en aurait profité. Elle se prend un peu trop pour une entremetteuse.

— C'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Potter resta debout et croisa ses bras contre lui.

— C'était pas une raison pour te comporter comme ça.

— Moi je trouve que ma raison est assez raisonnable.

— Non Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas décider de m'ignorer ou de me parler au grès de tes envies !

— Tu vas me faire une crise Potter ? Je pensais que t'inviter ici et me faire pardonner serait suffisant.

— M'inviter ? Tu m'as fait kidnapper ! Ton elfe est apparu dans ma salle de bain et a ouvert le rideau de douche ! Tu te rends compte que si j'avais eu ma baguette, j'aurais pu le tuer dans un réflexe ?

— Tu prends ta baguette sous la douche d'habitude ? Tu m'en diras tant, je me demande ce que tu fais avec.

Harry grogna de frustration et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

— Tu m'exaspères Malfoy. Je vais partir en fait. Aussi géniales que ces petites parties de jambes en l'air soient, je n'aime pas être traité comme un…

— Mais c'était un compliment Potter ! Par Merlin, ma bite était dure comme du bois dès l'instant où t'es entré dans le salon. Je ne savais pas comment réagir.

— Comme si tu aurais réellement pu me prendre devant tout le monde, devant ton fils ! Arrête Malfoy, elle est débile ton excuse. Je me suis senti comme de la merde moi.

— N'exagères pas Potter.

— Si tu étais si perturbé par… par tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me parler. On aurait pu aller à l'écart et discuter.

— Tu m'aurais laissé te sucer ?

— Malfoy tu es impossible ! Lança Potter en se levant. Mais merde à la fin, tu ne sais pas te comporter en adulte ?

— Quoi ? C'était une vraie question !

Potter se tourna et secoua la tête.

— On peut se servir de nos bouches pour autre chose que du sexe.

— Parle pour toi !

Potter se retourna vers lui.

— C'est ça le problème en fait Malfoy ! C'est ça ton problème. C'est pas que tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de me baiser cet après-midi, c'est que tu n'arrivais pas à gérer ce que tu ressentais ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le cul et ça, c'est ça qui te fait peur. Du coup tu utilises le sexe comme une excuse à tout ça. Mais tu sais quoi, pour moi c'est pareil, sauf que moi je suis un putain d'adulte et j'envoie pas balader les autres sous prétexte que… que…Oh et puis merde, tu me fatigues ! On aurait pu parler, se dire qu'on avait pas à se prendre la tête et qu'on verrait bien où ça irait sans prévoir quoi que cee soit mais non… toi t'es qu'un gamin coincé dans son petit monde confortable et qui a peur que je vienne bouleverser tout ça. Je me demande au bout de combien de temps tu m'aurais écrit ou même parlé si je ne l'avais pas fait ce soir. Je me tire. BINKY !

Draco se leva et attrapa Harry par le poignet avant que l'elfe n'apparaisse. Il fit un signe à Binky de repartir et l'elfe râla avant de transplaner.

— J'ai un enfant Potter, ce n'est pas faci…

— Ne te sers pas de Scorpius comme d'une excuse ! Tous les gosses savent qu'ils se passent un truc entre nous. Rose m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'on allait se marier parce qu'elle veut pouvoir inviter Scorpius à danser à la soirée. Si tu crois que ton fils n'a pas compris, tu le prends pour un idiot. Ton fils est génial, je l'adore et je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse le perturber ou lui faire du mal.

— À part partir.

Harry souffla et secoua la tête.

— Je peux partir maintenant ou dans dix ans. Personne ne sait ça. Ni toi, ni moi. Mais continue comme ça et je pars maintenant. BINKY !

Draco regarda Potter se diriger vers l'elfe qui venait d'apparaitre, mécontent, à la porte de la pièce.

— Potter…

— Je ne suis pas une chose Draco. Ramène moi chez moi Binky s'il-te-plaît.

L'elfe attrapa la main de Potter et ils disparurent.

Draco se passa une main sur le visage et attrapa sa canne.

#

Après avoir passé un moment à se remettre de ses émotions, Draco monta les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Scorpius en grimaçant, mais ce n'était pas sa jambe qui lui faisait le plus mal.

— Papa ?

Draco leva les yeux vers Scorpius en haut des escaliers.

— J'ai déjà fini le jeu de madame Granger, mais je comprends pas à quoi ça sert.

Draco suivit Scorpius dans sa chambre. En effet, le puzzle de 1 000 pièces était terminé. Le petit train rouge, roulait sur son chemin de fer à travers la campagne.

— Tu l'as fait tout seul ? Sans Binky ?

— Hum hum. Tout seul.

Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il n'avait jamais joué à ce genre de jeu, mais il était à peu près certain qu'un enfant de l'âge de Scorpius ne devrait pas l'avoir terminé si vite.

— Sans la magie ?

Scorpius secoua la tête.

— Très bien. Est-ce que tu veux que je lui jette un sortilège pour l'animer ?

— Oh oui !

#

— Binky ?

Binky apparut devant Draco qui hésitait à passer son pyjama.

— Oui.

— Est-ce que tu peux aller voir ma mère et lui demander si Scorpius peut venir dormir chez elle ce soir ?

#

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Malfoy hantait ses pensées et ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, l'imbécile jouait avec ses pensées et ses émotions.

Harry, alluma sa lampe de chevet, se leva et attrapa un livre sur la petite étagère à côté de la fenêtre. Il y rangeait tous les livres qu'il s'achetait et ceux que Hermione lui offrait et qu'il n'avait pas encore lus.

Il retourna se lover sous sa couette et commença son livre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes des petits bruits dans le couloir lui firent lever les yeux de sa lecture. La porte, déjà entrouverte, s'ouvrit complètement et Furette apparut sur le seuil de chambre. Elle étira son immense tête à l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Furette sauta jusqu'au lit d'Harry et posa sa tête sur le matelas.

— Je ne vais pas prendre une plante au lit ! Tu vas mettre de la terre partout !

Mais la plante en avait décidé autrement et commença à grimper au lit à l'aide de ses branches et en prenant appui sur sa tête.

— Mais ! Bon…ok…il faut que je trouve un moyen que tu n'en mettes pas partout.

Harry leva sa baguette, créa une bulle de protection autour du pot de Furette et l'aida à monter sur le lit. Elle s'installa contre ses jambes et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse.

— Franchement…je ne comprends pas ce que tu es.

Harry jeta un sortilège à son livre pour qu'il flotte devant lui et tendit une main vers la tête de Furette.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry commençait à se laisser emporter dans l'intrigue de son livre, il leva la tête. Il avait sentit une autre présence magique dans la maison. Il fronça les sourcils en la reconnaissant et décida de ne pas se lever. Bientôt il entendit un bruit de canne et de pas dans le couloir. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Malfoy lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre.

— Donc maintenant tu es aussi du genre à t'inviter chez les autres sans scrupules.

Pour seule réponse il sentit la couette se soulever et le matelas s'affaisser. Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui s'installait dans le lit à côté de lui. Il portait un pyjama en lin gris.

— Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ben tu vois Potter, je viens me coucher. Mais…qu'est-ce que fait cette plante dans le lit ?

Furette leva la tête vers lui, bailla, et se releva. Elle s'approcha de Malfoy et lui mordilla le bras.

— Mais !

— Furette non !

Furette leva la tête.

— C'est un invité !

— Je croyais que je n'étais pas un invité Potter. Furette ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Malfoy et haussa les épaules.

— Elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

— À qui est-ce que…oh…oh non Potter ! T'as pas fait ça ?

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules et reprit sa lecture. Draco voulu se rapprocher de lui, mais la plante, Furette, était entre eux d'eux. Il se pencha et chercha à l'attraper, mais cette dernière tenta de le mordre. À côté de Draco, Potter ricana.

— Écoute-moi bien la plante. Si tu essaies encore de me mordre, je te pète le pot !

Furette tendit deux de ses branches vers la protection qu'avait créé Harry un peu plus tôt pour le narguer.

— Petrificus totalus !

Furette s'immobilisa en un instant et Draco posa sa baguette sur le couvre-lit. Il attrapa la plante et la posa au sol.

— Bien. Voilà. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par une plante quand même !

— Elle était là d'abord, dit Harry, les bras croisés sur le ventre, en faisant semblant d'être concentré sur sa lecture.

Draco attrapa le livre de Potter et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

— Malfoy !

— Y a pas d'image dans le livre Potter, fais pas comme si tu comprenais quelque chose.

Harry se redressa mais Draco l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena gentiment contre lui. Harry se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Il soupira et passa son bras autour de lui.

— Tu m'agaces Malfoy.

— Tout pareil Potter.

— Tu es vraiment venu passer la nuit ici ?

— Oui. Et je t'interdis de me toucher ! Je ne suis pas un homme facile !

Harry rit et leva la tête.

— J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas, lui dit-il.

— Je ne me suis jamais plaint de moi-même.

Harry sourit et Draco tourna la tête vers lui, se pencha et lui embrassa le front.

— Va falloir revoir la déco de ta chambre Potter. Sérieusement ? T'es encore étudiant ?

Harry lui pinça les côtes.

— Aïe ! Je suis handicapé ! Tu n'as pas honte !

— Pas vraiment !

— Saint Potter s'attaque aux handicapés qu'il ramène dans son lit ! J'ai déjà la prochaine une de Skeeter !

— Tu t'es ramené tout seul dans mon lit je te signale.

— Je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre !

— Sérieusement Malfoy ? Et quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là ? Tu ne t'es pas posé de question ?

— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment viré du lit. Enfin, tu as envoyé ton garde du corps à chlorophylle, mais il était pas très efficace.

— Tu me fatigues.

— Tant mieux, je suis venu dormir, pas…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Harry venait de passer à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

— Potter…je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas…

Potter l'embrassa et Draco répondit. Il s'agrippa à son t-shirt beaucoup trop large comme à une bouée de secours et le força à s'allonger sur lui. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres enleva ses lunettes d'un geste de la main.

—Dis-moi pourquoi t'es là.

Draco haussa les épaules et passa ses mains dans le boxer d'Harry.

— Mon lit est trop dur.

— Je suis monté sur ton lit, il n'est pas trop dur.

— Ah…ben j'ai dû me tromper. Maintenant que je suis là…

Draco baissa l'arrière du boxer d'Harry et caressa ses fesses du bout des doigts.

— Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un homme facile ?

— Moi non, toi oui.

Harry secoua la tête et fit remonter, une à une, les mains de Draco sur son dos.

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là.

Draco tourna la tête, mais Harry l'attrapa par le menton et le força à le regarder.

— Pourquoi tu es là Draco ?

— C'est Draco maintenant ?

— Malfoy !

— Parce que j'avais envie de te voir ! Voilà ! T'es content Potter le larmoyant ? Par Salazar, si j'avais su que tu étais si sentimental j'aurais jamais fourré ma bite dans ton cul.

— Vraiment ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Je…je ne veux pas que tu partes maintenant ok ? Je… t'avais raison, je suis un gros lâche. Mais va falloir t'y faire parce que des petites crises comme ça t'en auras toutes les semaines ok ?

— Ok.

— Et je ne dirais rien à Scorpius.

— Il sait déjà.

— Non.

— Si.

— Mais non !

— Il est venu me voir cet après-midi pour me demander si on avait eu une dispute d'amoureux.

Draco renifla.

— Et tu as dit quoi ? Demanda-t il.

— J'ai dit que son papa était idiot.

— Vraiment ?

—Oui. Il m'a répondu qu'il savait déjà ça.

— L'effronté.

Harry embrassa Draco et frotta son bassin contre lui.

— Je sais que t'as dit que tu n'étais pas là pour ça mais…

— Vire moi ce t-shirt informe Potter !

#

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Draco s'endormit, nu, la tête posée sur le bras d'Harry et une jambe lovée entre les siennes.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Furette était en train d'avaler le dernier morceau de sa cane.

FIN

* * *

Rendez-vous à la partie 2 ! ;)

Merci de votre soutien !

3


	18. Décembre - Janvier

Bonjour !

Oui, c'est bien moi et avec un nouveau chapitre ! Enfin, plutôt une sorte d'épilogue. Comme plusieurs d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai eu pas mal de rebondissements ces derniers mois et je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni l'énergie de me consacrer à cette fic. Outre un long arrêt maladie, un changement de cap professionnel et la planification d'un voyage, je me suis aussi lancé dans la publication de mes deux premiers romans ! Et oui, je suis passée d'autrice de fanfiction à écrivaine de romans. Je suis super excitée. Si ça vous intéresse d'aller voir, si vous désirez me soutenir en remerciement de mes fics, ou par simple curiosité, mon nom de plume est Alex Sol, et les livre s'appellent "Les Aventures Extra-Solaires" et "Jamais d'eux sans toi". Les versions ebook sont bradés, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.  
Le fait d'avoir passé l'étape des publications m'a permis de me consacrer à d'autres récits, cinq pour être précise, et surtout de vous pondre un nouveau chapitre.  
Ce n'est pas le début de la partie 2 comme vous m'attendiez, mais un chapitre qui pourrait faire office d'épilogue ou d'entrée en matière de la partie 2, je ne sais pas très bien à ce stade. J'adorerais consacrer plus de temps à la fanfiction, mais si je veux espérer me faire un peu d'argent, je dois écrire plus de romans. D'ici quelques mois, je devrais me retrouver un "vrai" travail histoire de payer les factures, et là, je ne pourrais pas m'y donner autant à fond. J'espère que vous comprenez ^^. La fanfiction, c'est génial, mais on n'est pas payé et ça prend beaucoup de temps. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, je peux écrire 1300 mots en moyenne par heure quand je suis super inspirée et bien lancée. Parfois, seulement 600 parce que je rame ou que je fais pas mal de recherche. Et ça, ce n'est que le premier jet. Ensuite, il y a plusieurs corrections et relectures. En gros pour cette histoire qui fait 88 000 mots. J'ai travaillé au minimum 120 heures dessus. Voilà... un mois de travail en temps plein. Et vous l'avez probablement lue en quelques heures seulement. Haha. Si seulement je pouvais écrire plus vite ^^.

Bref, assez parlé de moi.

Ce chapitre, c'est celui que je voulais faire depuis un moment, je l'ai retourné dans plusieurs sens, j'ai ajouté des choses, retiré d'autres, bref ! Je l'ai pas mal remanié, ce qui explique qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps au fond de mon ordinateur. J'ai préféré pour le publier maintenant, que d'attendre encore des mois, je peut-être avoir le temps de faire une suite. Étant donné qu'il ne se la jour pas Cliffhanger, je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez. Vous trouverez à la toute fin de ce chapitre, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, une liste des arcs potentiels de la suite.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et de bonnes vacances si c'est le cas !

* * *

RARA:

Nitocris Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! C'est vrai que Ron est moins développé qu'Hermione, maintenant que tu le montres du doigt je le vois. Peut-être pour la future partie 2 :)

ariane : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements ! Ma santé va mieux merci ! Et pour mon livre, comme écrit plus haut, oui il a été publié, je réécris le titre : Les Aventures Extra-Solaires.

Guest (séléné) : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que autant de gens aime Furette. C'est presque un personnage à part entière, et pourtant je déteste les OC haha. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :D

Leeloo : Oh ! trop de compliement je fond ! Merci beaucoup!

Shollie : Merci ! Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont aimé le lemon réaliste. C'était important pour moi, surtout après avoir écrit des fics aux lémons accrobatiques lol. Je suis aussi super contente que tu aies aimé les dialogues, c'est le plus dur à mon sens, et pour beaucoup d'auteur d'ailleurs.

Lolitamaguis : Merci pour tes encouragements. Comme dirait monsieur Wayne sénior, nous tombons pour mieux nous relever (oui j'ai regardé Batman Begins hier !) ça va beaucoup mieux, je prépare un grand voyage au Canada :D et mon livre est sorti ! Je suis à la fois fière et morte de trouille ! Mon nom de plume est Alex Sol et le titre c'est Les Aventures Extra-Solaires, si tu veux aller jeter un oeil au résumé :) Merci pour tes encouragements constants en tout cas ! C'est pour des gens comme toi que j'ai pas lâché ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

 **Présentation officielle.**

Harry s'observait dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas mis de robe de soirée depuis le bal de fin d'année de l'école d'auror et il se trouvait idiot. Il ressemblait à un épouvantail.

—Tu es sûr que c'est obligatoire ? Demanda-t-il à Malfoy.

Draco se tourna vers lui et s'approcha doucement. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules d'Harry et lissèrent le tissu minutieusement. La nuit venait de tomber et la chambre de malfoy était simplement éclairée par le chandelier géant au-dessus d'eux.

—Oui, c'est obligatoire. Où est-ce que tu penses que tu vas dîner ? Même Scorpius porte une robe de soirée.

Harry soupira et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Il avait l'air d'un clown dans cet enchevêtrement de pans de tissus noir et blanc. Il arrivait à peine à marcher avec ces machins-là sans trébucher. Malfoy, lui, comme à son habitude, était d'une élégance à couper le souffle dans sa robe verte aux touches de noir et de rouge.

—Ce n'est qu'un dîner Potter, je suis sûr que tu survivras.

—C'est pas juste un dîner Malfoy ! C'est la Saint-Sylvestre chez ta mère !

—Et aux dernières nouvelles, ma mère n'est pas le monstre du lac et n'a jamais dévoré personne. Par contre, je te préviens, si tu ne mets pas de robe de soirée, elle risque d'aller chercher la harpie qui vit de l'autre côté du bois.

Harry se crispa. Il détestait les harpies. De toutes les interventions qu'il avait menées lorsqu'il était auror, celles où il fallait délocaliser des harpies étaient bien celles qu'il avait le plus détestées. Ces choses-là lui filaient des frissons.

—Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère ne fait rien pour s'en débarrasser déjà ?

Draco ricana. Si un jour on lui avait dit que Saint Potter le survivant était terrifié par les harpies, il n'y aurait pas cru. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire d'ailleurs.

—C'est un échange de bon procédé. Ma mère lui laisse autant d'animaux qu'elle le souhaite dans le domaine, et en échange, la harpie lui offre une protection plutôt intéressante contre… Dirons-nous, d'autres sortes d'animaux.

Harry hocha la tête et resserra le nœud qu'il portait autour de son col. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un clown.

La porte de la chambre de Malfoy s'entrouvrit et Scorpius passa la tête à l'intérieur.

—Papa ?

Malfoy se tourna vers son fils.

—Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il.

Scorpius hocha la tête, l'air embarrassé. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

—Oui, mais, hummm. Je n'ai pas donné son cadeau de Noël au Scrout-à-pétard.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et toussa. Draco ricana et fit un geste de main vers son fils.

—Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Scorpius s'avança dans la chambre de son père timidement. Il avait les joues rouges et n'osait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'avança vers l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

—Ça va Scorpius ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et deux petites mèches blondes tombèrent devant ses yeux. Harry sourit et les remit à leur place d'un geste tendre.

Scorpius fit un sourire crispé à Harry et lui tendit le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Harry l'attrapa et sourit à Scorpius.

—Merci Scorpius, ça me fait très plaisir.

—Mais tu l'as pas ouvert encore, tu peux pas savoir si tu aimes ou pas.

—Logique, dit Draco derrière eux.

Harry secoua la tête et ignora Malfoy.

—C'est le fait que tu aies pensé à moi et que tu aies pris le temps de me faire un cadeau qui me fait plaisir. Tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que le cadeau en lui-même.

La bouche de Scorpius tremblota.

—Ça veut dire que tu vas pas aimer mon cadeau ?

Derrière Harry, Malfoy soupira.

—Potter, je pensais que tu savais parler à des enfants ? Ouvre ce fichu cadeau, enfin !

Harry pinça les lèvres et déchira l'emballage de son cadeau avec empressement. Sous la dernière couche de papier aux motifs de balais de quiditch, il découvrit un kit de gravure moldu.

Harry tourna la tête vers son amant, les sourcils levés.

—Scorpius a remarqué que tu ne gravais ta signature que de manière magique. Ça serait de la publicité mensongère si tu ne pouvais pas le faire de manière moldue aussi.

Harry sourit et se retourna vers Socrpius.

—Ça me plaît beaucoup, je te remercie !

—C'est papa qui l'a acheté.

—Je me doute, mais j'aime que tu aies eu l'idée.

Scorpius hocha la tête, sourit et sortit de la chambre.

—Il a adoré son vif d'or, dit Draco en se recoiffant machinalement devant le miroir.

Harry déglutit et passa une main dans la poche de sa robe. Il toucha la surface lisse du cadeau miniaturisé qu'il avait préparé pour Malfoy. Il n'avait pas réussi à le lui donner. L'ex-Serpentard était plus têtu qu'un hypogriffe, il n'allait pas vouloir l'accepter, c'était certain. Mais alors ? Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il encore dans sa poche ?

Narcissa Malfoy les accueillit à leur sortie de la cheminée. Elle attrapa de suite Draco par les épaules pour lui embrasser la joue et Draco lui rendit son baiser.

Harry se sentit étrangement émue et voyeur devant cette simple, chaste et pourtant tendre démonstration d'affection.

—Comment vas-tu mère ?

—Parfaitement bien puisque vous êtes là.

Scorpius s'avança vers sa grand-mère et se colla contre sa jambe.

Narcissa le regarda et leva ensuite les yeux vers Harry.

—Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous accueillir.

—C'est moi qui suis touché que vous m'ayez invité.

Narcissa sourit tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Scorpius.

—Voyons, je ne pouvais pas ne pas inviter le scrout-à-pétard de mon petit-fils.

Draco en était sûr, sa mère avait presque murmuré le « petit ». Il roula des yeux dans sa direction, tout en faisant attention à ce que Potter ne le voit pas.

—Je, oui… en effet, c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle parfois.

Harry déglutit. En face de lui, la matriarche prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise, et elle y réussissait ! Un sourire pincé s'étirait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se décomposait intérieurement. Par Merlin, il avait été auror tout de même ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser intimider par la mère de son… amant ?

—Oui, dit enfin Narcissa Malfoy après plusieurs dizaines de secondes de silence gênant, Scorpius m'a raconté.

Un pop retentit près d'eux et un elfe de maison tendit ses bras biscornus à Harry.

—Jonsi serait très honoré de délester le preux et célèbre Harry Potter de ce qu'il aura à lui donner.

Harry regarda Malfoy puis sa mère.

—C'est que, bafouilla-t-il, je n'ai pas de manteau, je suis venu par cheminée.

Malfoy passa devant lui et tendit sa paire de gants gris à Jonsi.

—Merci Jonsi. J'aimerais récupérer un coffre de livre comme la dernière fois.

L'elfe de maison se pencha en avant si bas que son nez s'enfonça sur le sol.

—Jonsi va de suite voir cela avec l'elfe du jeune maître. Ce sera fait dans les minutes qui viennent.

Draco se tourna vers Potter.

—Toujours avoir quelque chose pour satisfaire Jonsi.

Harry hocha la tête mal à l'aise. C'était ridicule, il se sentait mal à l'aise parce qu'il n'avait rien à donner à un elfe de maison. C'était complètement ridicule !

Narcissa se plaça à côté d'Harry et passa son bras sous le sien. Harry regarda cette main qui se posait sur son avant-bras.

—Allons, il est temps de nous rendre dans le petit salon, nous n'allons pas rester devant la cheminée toute la soirée.

Draco regarda Potter poser sa main sur celle de sa mère et l'escorter lentement jusqu'au petit salon. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal, si on oubliait son incapacité chronique à aligner sujet, verbe et complément lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire bonne impression.

Scorpius lui prit la main.

—Scorpius a réussi un puzzle moldu très complexe, dit Draco à sa mère une fois qu'ils furent installés sur les canapés.

Narcissa regarda son petit-fils en face d'elle et passa une main sur sa joue.

—Et si tu me disais quelque chose d'étonnant pour une fois Draco.

—J'ai ouvert la fenêtre avec la magie ! Raconta Scorpius fier de lui. Après, je l'ai cassé en voulant la refermer.

—Quel pouvoir immense tu as, dit Narcissa, tu deviendras un grand sorcier, c'est certain.

—Comme Harry ?

Narcissa leva les yeux vers son invité.

—Je ne serais toujours pas étonné.

Harry hocha la tête. Scorpius était un enfant brillant et puissant. Harry pouvait sentir sa magie émaner de lui, bien plus que de Rose alors qu'ils avaient le même âge et qu'elle était tout de même la fille d'Hermione. Peut-être même plus que Teddy parfois.

—Moi non plus, répondit-il.

Scorpius sourit, fier de lui, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il montra à sa grand-mère son nouveau vif d'or, celui qu'Harry lui avait offert et qui avait été personnalisé par rapport à son niveau et pas son âge. Narcissa écouta Scorpius parler, captivée, et oublia Harry quelques instants.

Draco se rapprocha de Potter sur le canapé et se pencha à son oreille.

—Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal.

Harry sourit et porta son verre à sa bouche.

—Venant de toi c'est comme si j'avais réussi un miracle.

Draco sourit discrètement.

—Crois-moi, amadouer ma mère, c'est presque comme si tu avais accompli un miracle. Je préfèrerais reprendre un cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hargrid que d'avoir à la gérer en colère.

Ils passèrent à table une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et Narcissa questionna Harry à propos de sa boutique et de sa carrière d'Auror.

—Et cela ne vous manque pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

—Non. Enfin… parfois, mais juste pour l'adrénaline. Avoir une carte d'abonnement chez un médicomage privé n'est pas vraiment ce qui me manque.

—Il ne m'a pas semblé que vous étiez en manque d'adrénaline ses deniers mois pourtant.

Harry grimaça. Touché.

En face de lui, Malfoy le regardait à la fois amusé et gêné. Cet enfoiré prenait un pied d'enfer à le voir dans cette situation. Harry fit glisser sa main droite sur sa cuisse et lança un informulé sans baguette contre la cuisse de Malfoy. Il vit le blond poser une main sur sa cuisse surpris et choqué. Ses yeux clairs s'assombrirent et il secoua la tête vers Harry comme une mise en garde.

Harry ne lança plus de sortilège de coup de poing à Malfoy de la soirée mais dut se retenir à plusieurs reprises. Narcissa fut un délice et ressemblait beaucoup à son fils. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il avait passé un bon moment. Seule sa robe de soirée avait été le point noir du dîner.

—Je peux dormir ici ? Demanda Scorpius à son père alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

—Demande à ta grand-mère, mais tu sais que c'est impoli de s'inviter chez les gens.

—Oui mais mamie elle aime quand je suis là et puis son jardin il est plus grand. Demain, je veux jouer avec le vif d'or de Harry !

Draco fronça le nez tout en passant ses gants que Jonsi lui avait rapportés.

—Très bien, mais pas sans surveillance d'accord ? Je viendrais te chercher pour le déjeuner.

Scorpius enserra la jambe de son père.

—Merci papa !

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un signe de la main. Harry passa sa main sur son épaule et s'accroupit devant lui.

—Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'avais rajouté un sortilège de protection anti-chute dessus ?

—Si mais il a peur quand même, tu sais comme il est.

—Alors fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il s'inquiète moins.

Malfoy sénior tourna la tête vers eux et fronça les sourcils. Même comme ça Harry le trouvait beau. Quelque chose se serra dans sa gorge.

—T'inquiète pas Harry, je sais m'en occuper à force.

Malfoy s'appuya sur sa cane. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

—Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas en danger ici. Les elfes veillent bien sur lui et moi aussi.

—Je sais mère.

Harry se releva et salua Narcissa.

Malfoy fut le premier à disparaître dans la cheminée. Harry s'apprêtait à y entrer lui aussi quand une main se posa sur son bras. Il se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison.

—Je sais ce que vous avez fait Harry.

Harry déglutit. De quoi parlait-elle ? Tout de même pas de ses ébats avec son fils, n'est-ce pas ?

—Je sais que vous avez arrêté les chefs des Purificateurs. Je sais que vous l'avez fait pour lui, pour eux. Draco ne sait pas que je sais, j'ai encore de puissants contacts qui me tiennent au courant.

Harry hocha la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre.

—Il ne vous a probablement pas remercié, mais moi je vais le faire. Merci Harry. Merci d'avoir protégé mon fils et mon petit-fils. Je sais qu'ils ne seront jamais en totale sécurité nulle part, mais je suis bien plus soulagée de les savoir avec vous.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et posa une main sur le bras de Narcissa.

—J'aimerais faire plus.

—Vous faites déjà tellement ! Je n'avais pas vu Draco sourire depuis…depuis… je ne sais plus depuis quand en fait.

La gorge d'Harry se serra et quelque chose tomba dans son estomac.

—Je, oui, bien.

—Draco m'avait parlé de votre grande éloquence lorsque vous étiez étudiants à Poudlard. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait exagéré.

—Oui, je n'ai pas fait de grand progrès.

Narissa se pencha vers Harry, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se colla à lui quelques secondes. Mal à l'aise Harry posa juste une main sur son bras et soupira presque de soulagement quand elle recula.

—Bonne soirée Harry Potter.

—Bonne soirée.

Harry s'engouffra dans la cheminée et disparut dans les flammes vertes, le cœur étrangement léger et lourd à la fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Malfoy, son Malfoy… Euh, Draco Malfoy ! Harry le trouva adossé contre le couloir, sa canne dans la main droite.

—Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter de séduite ma mère Potter. Déjà, elle est bien trop belle pour toi, et surtout, ma bite est plus belle.

Harry rigola. Il s'approcha de Malfoy et l'embrassa.

—J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Draco posa ses mains sur les hanches de Potter et l'attira encore plus contre lui, mais Potter posa ses mains sur ses avants-bras et recula.

—Attends.

—Quoi, grogna Draco.

Potter sourit avec ce fichu sourire qui faisait perdre à Draco tout sang-froid et tout calme et se sépara totalement de lui.

—Tu m'as présenté ta mère ce soir. J'aimerais te présenter moi aussi.

Draco regarda la main sur lui tendait Potter. L'ex-Gryffondor leur lança un sortilège et leurs vêtements se transformèrent en ceux qu'ils portaient d'ordinaire, un costume élégant pour Draco et un jean pull-over pour Potter. Il leur invoqua également deux manteaux.

—Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore Potter ? Parce que si c'est pour passer une nuit de plus avec ta plante des enfers, ne compte pas sur moi.

Potter secoua la tête et tendit de nouveau sa main vers lui. Le balafré était encore plus beau lorsqu'il était mal habillé et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas conscience, ce qui le rendait deux fois plus désirable encore. Si c'était possible.

Draco attrapa la main de Potter et hocha la tête. L'instant d'après ils transplantèrent et atterrirent dans une petite rue enneigée.

Draco regarda autour de lui. De vieux lampadaires éclairaient faiblement la rue presqu'entièrement dépourvue de maison. Un vent glacé les avait accueillis et ils avaient de la neige jusqu'au cheville. Quelques flocons tombaient

D'un mouvement de baguette, Potter les protégea de l'humidité et leur lança un sort de réchauffement.

Draco regarda devant lui. Ils étaient devant un cimetière. Et Draco comprit.

Potter passa devant lui et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

—J'ai rencontré ta mère ce soir, enfin, presque officiellement. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être rencontrer mes parents.

Draco n'avait plus du tout envie de Potter, là maintenant. Il ne voulait pas le clouer au sol et lécher chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Non. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait embrasser son nez rougi par le froid.

Draco secoua la tête et suivit Potter. Ils traversèrent un immense portail en fer forgé qui menaçait de s'écroulait et Potter lança un patronus pour éclairer leur chemin.

Draco s'arrêta surpris. Le cerf argenté s'étira et secoua la tête. Il se tourna vers Draco et fit un geste de tête vers lui avant de se retourner et d'avancer dans l'allée.

Harry ralentit, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

—Mon père était un animagus, un cerf. Je crois que je tiens ça de lui.

Bien sûr, Draco était au courant. Les révélations de Skeeter avaient fait la Une des journaux et malgré lui, Draco s'était retrouvé à dévorer toutes les infos sur Potter. Dans le but de se moquer de lui à leur prochaine rencontre, évidemment.

Le patronus avança dans les allées et s'arrêta devant une petite tombe plate au sol. Draco était surpris, il aurait pensé que les Potters auraient eu le droit à une immense crypte. N'étaient-ils pas riches ?

Harry s'assit en tailleur devant la tombe et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Malgré son sortilège de réchauffement, ses extrémités étaient gelées.

Il tendit sa main vers la tombe et une couronne de lys apparut.

Derrière lui, il sentit Malfoy hésiter à s'asseoir et Harry se releva avant qu'il ne se fasse mal à la jambe.

Malfoy le fixait avec intérêt et soucis.

—Je vais bien, dit Harry. Je voulais juste que tu les rencontres. Je connais ton pragmatisme légendaire. Ils sont morts, ils l'entendent rien, je sais, mais, une partie de moi a quand même besoin de venir les voir ici.

Malfoy ne répondit rien, il hocha simplement la tête. Il avança un bras vers Harry et le passa autour de son dos. C'était l'un de leur premier geste tendre. Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule accueillante et soupira.

—À quoi tu as pensé quand tu as invoqué ton patronus ?

Harry sentit ses joues rougir. Il soupira de bien-être et releva la tête pour faire face aux yeux de Malfoy.

—À toi et Scorpius.

Les joues de Malfoy s'empourprèrent. Pas assez pour qu'un inconnu puisse le distinguer, mais Harry le connaissait bien. Il connaissait chaque nuance de sa carnation, il pouvait interpréter chaque changement sur sa peau, chaque micro-expression.

Harry tourna la tête vers la tombe. Derrière elle, son patronus observait les environ tout en laissant une nuée d'étincelles argentées derrière lui.

—Je préfère invoquer un patronus qu'un lumos, déjà parce que c'est un cerf, mais aussi parce qu'il me force à penser à un souvenir heureux et je ne veux pas que mes parents me voient triste. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne voient rien.

Malfoy ne se moqua pas de lui. Il se contenta de poser son menton contre sa tempe et cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui prouver qu'il était plus grand que lui.

—Les parents n'aiment pas voir leurs enfants tristes, finit par répondre Malfoy, mais ils n'aiment pas non plus qu'on leur cache la vérité.

Harry ne répondit rien.

—Tu te souviens d'eux ?

Harry secoua la tête.

—Pas en vrai, non. J'avais un an. Même sous hypnose, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais me souvenir.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

—Mais je les ai revus après.

—Comment ça ?

—Deux fois. La dernière fois, c'était quand je suis rentré dans la forêt interdite pour rejoindre Voldemort, tu sais, ce soir-là. Je tenais la pierre de résurrection. Je les ai vus. Eux et Rémus et Sirius. Ils m'ont parlé, m'ont rassuré. Je croyais que j'allais mourir alors je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre.

La main de Malfoy se contracta contre son bras.

—Je ne les ai pas revus depuis. J'ai perdu la pierre de résurrection de soir là.

—Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, dit Malfoy.

—Oui.

Harry se détacha et fit face à la tombe. Il enfonça de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et tourna la tête vers Malfoy.

—Je ne sais pas comment je dois te présenter.

Draco roula des yeux, si fort que les parents de Potter, où qu'ils soient, avaient du le voir.

—Si tu crois que tes parents voient ce qu'ils se passent ici, alors ils ont aussi vu autre chose et ils n'ont pas besoin d'explication.

Potter manqua de s'étouffer et grimaça.

—Tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille ici Malfoy ! Ce sont mes parents !

—Et comme tu l'as si bien spécifié, mon pragmatisme m'empêche de penser qu'ils nous observent. Mais si tu penses vraiment que c'est le cas, pose toi la question de tous les endroits où ils peuvent t'obersrver.

Harry secoua la tête. Malfoy, son Malfoy était revenu.

—J'aime à croire que leur vision ne s'étend pas plus loin que la grille du cimetière, si tu permets.

Malfoy sourit, mais pas de ce sourire pincé qu'il portait sur lui avec son masque d'arrogance. Non, Harry discerna ses dents entre ses lèvres, et ses sourires-là, ils pouvaient les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

—Bref, dit-il pour reprendre consistance. Papa, maman, voici, Malfoy... Draco. Draco, mes parents.

Draco inspira et se figea. Potter ne l'appelait pas par son prénom d'ordinaire. Que devait-il faire ? C'était important pour Potter, mais il ne savait pas comment interagir avec une tombe fleurie. Surtout alors que le patronus de Potter était en train de s'agiter en face d'eux, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le fixait comme ça ?

—Bonjour, dit finalement Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

—Je crois les entendre dire qu'ils sont heureux que tu ne sois plus la brute couarde de Poudlard.

Draco renifla avec dédain et s'appuya en avant sur sa canne.

—Tu pourras dire à tes parents que toi tu ne t'es pas arrangé, tu es malpoli avec les handicapés !

—Le seul a pensé que tu es un handicapé c'est toi.

Harry sourit et laissa sa main glisser dans sa poche. Il frotta son pouce contre le bois et déglutit.

—Je t'avais fait un cadeau, pour Noël, tu sais, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment te l'offrir.

—Il vaut mieux pour toi que cela ne soit pas une bouture de ta plante dragon.

Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

—Non ! C'est avec Neville qu'il faut voir ça, mais je prends note pour un prochain cadeau.

—Donne le plutôt à Weasley, je suis sûr que ça fonctionnera très bien dans sa boutique.

—Bref ! Le coupa Harry. Voilà. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je ne serais pas un gryffondor si je n'étais pas têtu.

Draco regarda la main fermée qui s'avançait vers lui. Il tendit la sienne et sentit un petit objet tomber dedans. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

—Pas de papier cadeau Potter ? Vraiment ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

—Je te dirais bien que c'est pour protéger la planète mais en fait, je suis super nul pour ça.

Draco se retint de rire.

—Oui, c'est pas comme si tu étais un sorcier et que tu pouvais faire ça avec la magie après tout !

—Regarde ce que c'est au lieu de te moquer de moi !

Draco secoua la tête.

—Je te connais par coeur Potter. Je sais ce que c'est, je n'ai pas besoin de regarder. Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti ton sortilège de mesurement ? Ou alors tu me prends pour un idiot ? Quoi que, même sans ça, j'aurais deviné. Tu n'arrêtais pas de demander à Scorpius si il aimerait voler avec moi. Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois assez loin pour ne pas entendre au moins. Quand je pense que tu as été auror, c'est à se demander comment tu ne t'es pas fait tuer !

Harry déglutit et fit remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

—Ha. Réussit-il à dire faiblement.

Draco hocha la tête.

—Et mon cadeau pour toi a été de te laisser faire… et de bien vouloir l'essayer.

Harry regarda le balai miniature dans la main de Malfoy. Il avait travaillé toutes les nuits depuis des semaines sur ce prototype. Il n'en existait aucun de ce genre dans le monde, en tout cas à sa connaissance et il avait cherché. Beaucoup cherché. Il l'avait équipé d'une extension sur laquelle Draco pourrait laisser reposer sa jambe et qui la maintiendrait dans la meilleure position pour lui. Il avait pensé à rajouter un harnais de sécurité, mais avec été convaincu que Malfoy ne l'aurait jamais essayé avec. Alors, il l'avait doté de plusieurs sortilèges de protection puissants. Dieu bénisse Hermione et sa passion des recherches.

Il avait construit une armoire à pièce secrète. Des vifs d'or personnalisables, des outils spécifiques alliant techniques moldues et magiques… et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi fier de quelque chose qu'il entreprenait et réussissait. Et il ne le vendrait jamais.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela ? Pour une fois, il avait fait quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour. Sauf bien sûr que Malfoy accepte de voler dessus et si Harry avait bien compris, Malfoy était prêt à essayer.

—On devrait peut-être rentrer, dit-il, il commence à faire vraiment froid.

Draco leva sa baguette vers Potter.

—Ça c'est parce que tu ne jettes que des sortilèges incomplets.

Harry sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper. Oui, Malfoy était bien meilleur sur ce terrain-là.

—Merci.

Draco hocha la tête et rangea sa baguette dans sa manche.

—Je ne suis pas pressé, et il n'est pas encore minuit. On peut rester avec tes parents jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Harry approuva et invoqua deux chaises.

Ils s'assirent et restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Draco jouait avec le balai entre ses doigts. Potter avait finalement osé. Pas qu'il s'imaginait qu'il puisse renoncer, il s'agissait du plus borné Gryffondor qu'il ait jamais rencontré, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait redouté ce moment.

—Tu sais, dit-il après avoir bien réfléchi à ses mots, j'ai fourni beaucoup d'effort pour me convaincre que je ne volerais plus jamais.

Potter tourna la tête vers lui. Un flocon de neige était accroché à un de ses cils sous ses lunettes.

—Ça a été une des premières choses à laquelle j'ai pensé quand je me suis réveillé. Ça, et au fait que je ne courrais jamais avec Scorpius. Je voulais partager ce que j'aimais avec lui, et à part voler… Il y a peu de choses qui me passionnent.

Harry n'avait jamais réalisé que comme lui, Malfoy avait une énorme passion dans sa vie. Il savait, bien sûr qu'ils la partageaient, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir une telle place pour Malfoy. Il gardait tellement de chose pour lui.

—Je ne mentirais pas en te disant que je n'ai pas fait une grosse dépression après coup, ça et la peur d'être attaqué de nouveau, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne combinaison pour garder le moral.

—J'imagine.

—Je pense que c'est possible.

—De quoi ?

—Que tu puisses l'imaginer. Quelque part, j'ai toujours su que tu pouvais comprendre. Que tu pouvais tout comprendre en fait. Tu es borné, c'est vrai, et Merlin m'en soit témoin, qu'est-ce que tu es irritant quand tu t'y mets, mais…

Draco fit une pause.

—Mais ? Demanda Potter. On en était à la partie insulte là, et j'aimerais bien passer à la partie compliment.

—Tu es impossible Potter ! Je pèse mes mots et toi tu… rahhh.

—Et c'est moi qui manque d'éloquence ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Potter, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. Il croisa ses mains contre son torse avant de les décroiser et d'attraper sa canne pour se lever.

—Tu es contents ? Je m'en vais.

Il se tourna vers la tombe.

—Ne vous en voulez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est aussi impoli.

Harry se mit à rire et attrapa Malfoy par le poignet.

—Arrête Malfoy ! Comment ça se fait que, toi, tu me taquines sans arrêt et que ça te semble normal, alors que lorsque moi, je me permets de le faire, tu te braques et t'échappes ?

Draco regarda la main sur son poignet et utilisa son autre main pour s'en défaire. Il défia Potter du regard.

—Ça Potter, c'est parce qu'il y a deux poids de mesure. Tu devrais le savoir.

Harry attrapa Malfoy par la taille et le colla à lui.

—Je penses que tu n'as pas compris. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

—Auror Potter, seriez-vous en train de faire de moi votre otage ?

Harry secoua la tête.

—Oh non, pour ça il faudrait que je sois prêt à te rendre contre une rançon, et je suis à peu près persuadé que ta mère ne paierait pas de toute façon.

Draco soupira, un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres et posa son front contre celui de Potter.

—Oui, il n'y a rien de pire que d'être trahi par sa famille.

—Rentrons, proposa Harry, il est minuit.

Draco leva sa montre devant lui.

—C'est vrai. Bonne année Potter.

—Bonne année Malfoy.

—Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Harry hésita.

—Ça m'est égal.

* * *

Et voilà :D

Pour ceux qui ont un compte et qui me laisse des reviews, n'hésitez pas à vous connecter, comme ça je pourrais vous répondre directement, si vous ne le faites pas, vous devez attendre la publication d'un nouveau chapitre, et parfois c'est long haha.

Et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, je suis officiellement devenue écrivaine ! Yeah ! Mon nom de plume est Alex Sol si vous voulez allé voir ce que je fais. Je suis présente sur tous les réseaux sociaux ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me dire que vous me suiviez ici :)

SPOILER !

SPOILER !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'aimerais votre avis sur les potentiels rebondissements de la partie 2. Vous avez le pouvoir de personnaliser cette fic YES ! Après, n'oubliez pas qu'elle ne parraitra pas de suite ! Quoi que si vous m'inspirez, j'en oublierai peut-être de dormir ;).

Donc si vous ne voulez pas vous gacher la surprise ne lisez pas ce qui se trouve plus bas !

SPOILER !

SPOILER !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donc, vous vous en doutez, je vais faire divorcer Draco, mais pas de suite. Naaan !  
Donc dans les arcs possibles et pas dans l'ordre chronologique :

\- Divorce Draco ( pistes potentielles - Astoria veut le faire chanter et il divorce pour qu'elle n'ait plus rien. - Astoria veut se remarier (moi j'aime bien cette là, je n'aime pas faire de Astoria une méchante) - Je pourrais aussi tuer Astoria (j'aime bien aussi et c'est la facilité lol) - Draco veut épouser Harry (pour moi ça ne matche pas, enfin, vraiment pas de suite, dans dix ans quoi, peut-être après qu'ils aient été surpris ensemble et qu'ils veuillent officialiser la chose de façon propre...maybe)...

\- Harry retourne comme formateur chez les aurors et garde la boutique à mi-temps (ça je suis fan, il me tard de travailler ça)

\- on m'a demandé plus de Ron, donc il y aura plus de Ron.

\- Une fête de retrouvailles d'ancien serpentard qui va dégénérer.

\- Bien sûr il y aura des scènes de Quiddich !

-Narcissa va tomber gravement malade et Draco va lui demaner de venir vivre avec lui. Harry sera bien sûr ok, mais il se sentira impuissant et mis à l'écart car Draco je lui laissera rien gérer. Je sais comment je vais gérer la fin de cet arc mais je ne veux pas vous dire comment. Un peu de spoil ok, mais pas trop ^^

-Une rupture, peut-être deux. Et du coup des réconciliations !

-Des moments Furette !

-Ron va quitter les aurors pour aller bosser à la boutique de farce et attrape.

-Hermione va faire une fausse-couche. (ouais ça pue le drame cette partie 2 !)

-Harry sera appelé sur une mission formation à l'étranger (ça va être un arc fort) et partira plusieurs mois.


End file.
